Erebor 3022 - 3 : Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges
by summerundJessie
Summary: Fíli, König unter dem Berge, und Prinz Kíli müssen sich der Tatsache stellen, dass die ältesten Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft von Thorin Eichenschild in ihre letzte Lebensphase eintreten. Als Kílis Zukünftige, die Heilerin Nÿr, ihnen eröffnet, dass Dwalin nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt, tun sie alles, um die Person zu finden, die Dwalin verzweifelt zu sehen wünscht, bevor er stirbt.
1. Kapitel 1

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 _ ****Vorwort:**_

Willkommen zur dritten Geschichte von Summers Erebor 3022 Universum. Sie ist die Fortsetzung von ''Die letzten Schatten Morguls'' und ''Die Raben von Durins Volk''. Alle Geschichten handeln von den Geschehnissen während eines Jahres Zwischen dem Durinstag 3022 und dem im darauffolgenden Jahr… und vielleicht noch etwas länger. Der ungefähre Zeitablauf ist wie folgt: ''Die letzten Schatten Morguls'': Dezember 3022, ''Die Raben von Durins Volk'': Januar/Februar. Und nun ''Tochter des einsamen Berges'': April/Mai. Die Geschichte ist in sich geschlossen, dennoch macht sie sicher mehr Spaß, wenn man die Vorgeschichte erfährt. Also seht auch da einmal hinein, jegliches Feedback ist willkommen und immer eine große Inspiration für Autor und Übersetzer.

Mit ''Kinseekers - Tochter des Einsamen Berges'' nähern wir uns der Halbzeit des Canons um Kíli und seine Zukünftige Nÿr , Fíli, seiner Familie und all den anderen, die Euch hoffentlich inzwischen ans Herz gewachsen sind. Für mich ist diese Geschichte ein wenig wie eine Verschnaufpause, das tiefe Durchatmen, bevor die Ereignisse sich in dann wie verrückt zuspitzen (Ja, ich will Euch jetzt schon ordentlich den Mund für die Geschichten vier bis sechs wässerig machen). Doch keine Sorge, das heißt nicht, dass sich unsere Helden jetzt entspannt zurücklehnen, die Füße auf den Tisch legen und ihr Euch als Leser nun langweilen müsst. Weit gefehlt! Wie ihr der Zusammenfassung entnehmen könnt haben die Brüder mit jeder Menge anderer Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen. Und wie wir wissen, Zwerge kämpfen immer, so lange sie leben.

Nochmals Willkommen in Summers Mittelerde AU, kommt mit auf diese neue Reise, wir laden Euch herzlich ein. Viel Spaß bei diesem neuen Abenteuer um Fíli, Kíli und all die anderen.

Summer & Jessie

* * *

 **Kapitel 1**

Wir haben Nachricht von unserem Gesandten in Mias Tirith,'' berichtete Fíli, als er sich neben seinem Bruder in einem der neuen, lederbezogenen Sessel niederließ.

Kíli hatte es sich bereits bequem gemacht, die Beine ausgestreckt und die Füße in seinen schweren Stiefeln auf einer Fußstütze hochgelegt. Er hob bei dieser Mitteilung interessiert die Augenbrauen.

''Und, habe sie das neue Abkommen akzeptiert?''

''Ja, das haben sie,'' antwortete Fíli. Er konnte sich von dem großartigen Anblick des Sonnenuntergangs über dem Langen See kaum losreißen. Alle Stühle in dem großen Raum standen so, dass man die phantastische Aussicht durch die Wand der Fenster in dem um den Annex erweiterten Königlichen Familienwohnkomplex genießen konnte. Von dort konnte man den ganzen Berg hinab und über den gesamten Langen See blicken.

''Gut zu wissen,'' lächelte Kíli. Er war froh zu sehen, wie sich sein Bruder tiefer in die dicken Polster sinken ließ und sich an der Ruhe des Abends erfreute.

Hier am Abend nach ihren geschäftigen Tagen zusammen zu sitzen hatte sich sehr rasch zu einer neuen und höchst willkommenen Tradition entwickelt. In den letzten beiden Monaten hatten sie fasziniert beobachtet, wie sich der Anblick mit dem Wechsel der Jahreszeit langsam gewandelt hatte. An den Ufern des Langen Sees gab es erste Zeichen von sprießenden Frühlingsblumen.

Frau Nÿr, Heilerlehrling und Kílis Zukünftige, brachte ihnen Becher mit heißem Tee, jene Sorte, aufgebrüht mit Schwarzblättern, die alle in der Familie gerne am Nachmittag tranken. Ihre Tage waren nach wie vor mit Arbeit angefüllt, nur dass sie sie in den Krankenhallen verbrachte. Kíli nahm den Becher entgegen, den sie ihm reichte, und als sich ihre Blicke trafen runzelte er die Stirn.

''Stimmt was nicht?'' fragte er leise.

Nÿr reichte Fíli den zweiten Becher, der sie dabei mit besorgter Miene ansah.

''Ich müsste mal mit euch reden,'' sagte sie mit Bedacht. ''Also… mit euch beiden.''

''Raus damit,'' sagte Fíli.

''Es geht um euren Cousin Dwalin,'' sagte sie. ''Seine Gesundheit.'' Sie schob ihren einzelnen, langen schwarzen Zopf von ihrer Schulter.

''Dwalin ist ein zäher alter Kerl,'' sagte Kíli mit einem Schulterzucken.

''Er wird langsam ziemlich betagt,'' stimmte Fíli zu. ''Das ist nur das Alter.''

Nÿr sah etwas befangen auf ihre Hände. ''Du hast natürlich Recht. Allerdings… da ist noch etwas anderes. Der oberste Hofarzt hat ihn heute Morgen aufgesucht.''

Jetzt sahen beide Brüder sehr besorgt aus.

''Er ist sehr krank, Kíli,'' sagte sie, sah ihrem Zukünftigen in die Augen und bedauerte es, dass sie diese Neuigkeiten überbringen musste. ''Er leidet an einer zehrenden Krankheit. Eine Geschwulst wuchert um seine Nieren.'' Sie legte die Hand auf ihren eigenen Leib, um ihnen zu zeigen, wo. ''Es ist so schlimm, dass ihm wohl nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt.''

Nach dieser schlechten Nachricht sahen die beiden jetzt wirklich schockiert aus.

''Wie lange noch,'' brachte Fíli mit versagender Stimme hervor.

Nÿr schüttelte den Kopf. ''Vielleicht noch zwei Monate. Mehr nicht.'' Sie sah Kíli an. ''Ich wollte euch fragen, ob er vielleicht hier in die Königlichen Gemächer umziehen kann,'' sie machte eine Geste in Richtung der großen, nicht unbedingt überfüllten Räume. ''Hier könnte man sich besser um ihn kümmern und er könnte die Aussicht genießen…''

''Natürlich. Ja. Was immer Du für nötig hältst,'' sagte Kíli mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und nahm sie bei den Händen. Kíli sah, wie ihr die Tränen kamen, als er sie wieder los ließ und sie aus dem Raum ging.

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Der alte Zwerg war der nächste lebende ältere Verwandte, den sie hatten, und er war dem Volk von Erebor aus unzähligen Gründen ein beliebter und verehrungswürdiger Held.

Dwalin zu verlieren würde für Kíli so sein, als ob sie ihren Onkel Thorin Eichenschild noch ein Mal verlieren würden.

* * *

Nÿr entschuldigte sich und ließ ihren Zukünftigen und seinen Bruder allein. Sie bereute es, dass sie diese üble Botschaft hatte überbringen müssen, doch als Heiler musste man auch so etwas tun. Sie hatte das mit dem obersten Hofarzt lange und ausführlich besprochen… wie sie das dem König und seinem Bruder am besten beibringen könnten. Schließlich waren sie übereingekommen, dass Nÿr es tun sollte.

''Du bist beinahe bereit für deine abschließende Prüfung,'' hatte der Hofarzt zu ihr gesagt. ''Und unser Volk auf den Tod eines der Ihren vorzubereiten gehört auch zu den Aufgaben von uns Heilkundigen. Es ist genauso wichtig, wie ihre Verletzungen zu heilen. Es ist schließlich eine Glück, an Altersschwäche zu sterben, anstatt vorzeitig im Kampf zu fallen.''

Was der Hofarzt gesagt hatte, erinnerte sie so sehr an ihren alten, seit langem verstorbenen Lehrer Boru, wenn er über solche Dinge gesprochen hatte. Aufgewühlt wie sie war, nahm Nÿr sich einen Moment, um innezuhalten. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Immerhin hatte sie es geschafft, Kíli und seinem Bruder die schlechte Nachricht zusammen zu überbringen. Sie waren, genau wie Frau An es ihr einmal erklärt hatte, das Herz und die Seele des Berges. Solange sie zusammen waren, würden sie den Herausforderungen des Lebens wie eine tief verbundene Einheit begegnen.

* * *

Zwei Tage später wies Kíli die Gehilfen und Pagen an, zu gehen und die Ratskammer zu verlassen. Danach, nur mit den sieben anwesenden Beratern bei ihrer wöchentlichen Versammlung, erklärte Fíli, dass es Zeit war, für die Verteidigung des Erebor neue Pläne zu machen.

''Es ist höchste Zeit, dass wir einige Dinge verändern, erklärte Kíli. ''Erebor war während der Verhandlungen am letzten Durinstag voller Besucher. Zu viele Leute wissen jetzt über die Stärke unserer Truppen Bescheid, über unsere Dienstpläne und unsere normalen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Es ist zwar wahr, dass wir nicht mehr ganze Reihen von Orks oder Goblins irgendwo auf freiem Feld bekämpfen müssen, aber wir haben immer noch genug Feinde. Die Verschwörung der Schlackenköpfe und der _kolozh_ -Goblins beweist das ganz deutlich. Wir brauchen neue Taktiken.''

''Kíli hat völlig recht,'' fügte Fíli hinzu. ''Von jetzt an sind unsere Feinde wahrscheinlich viel eher Spione oder Opportunisten, anstatt ganze Armeen.''

''Also werden wir uns neu formieren, um für mögliche Gegner weniger berechenbar zu sein,'' fasste Dwalin zusammen. ''Guter Gedanke.'' Er nickte Kíli zu.

''Das stimmt. Wie sieht euer Plan aus?'' fragte Glóin. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck war zu entnehmen, dass er für diese neue Herausforderung Feuer und Flamme war.

''Als erstes werde ich die gesamte Wache in neue Regimenter einteilen und ihnen neue Anführer zuweisen. Gleiches gilt für die Königliche Wache,'' verkündete Fíli.

Alle sahen erstaunt aus, aber niemand erhob Einwände.

''Außerdem teile ich Kíli Dwalin zu. Offiziell nennen wir ihn von nun an den Waffenmeister. Doch tatsächlich ist er immer noch für einige weitere Jahre der nächste in der Thronfolge. Er muss mit meinen Pflichten und allen Vorgängen am Hofe auf dem Laufenden bleiben. Es ist seine Aufgabe, meinen Platz einzunehmen, wenn ich nicht hier bin,'' erläuterte Fíli.

Keiner der am Tisch Befindlichen ließ sich von Fílis Ankündigung täuschen. Offensichtlich wurde der alte Dwalin jeden Tag gebrechlicher. Niemand sprach es aus, doch jeder konnte erkennen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Kíli würde sein Nachfolger als Anführer bei der Kadettenausbildung sein.

''Es ist Zeit, dass wir Fjalar ernsthaft unterrichten, und ich vertraue meinem Bruder und meinem eigenen alten Lehrer, die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen,'' sagte Fíli.

Auch von dieser Begründung ließ sich niemand in die Irre führen. Sie konnten alle nachvollziehen, wie wütend ihr König über die kürzlich stattgefundene Entführung seines Erben gewesen war. Fjalar hatte Glück gehabt, dass er bei der Sache einigermaßen unversehrt davongekommen war. Fílis Erstgeborener war noch ziemlich jung, doch alle waren sich einig, dass es Zeit war, sich selbst zu verteidigen zu lernen wie ein ordentlicher Krieger.

''Das Einzige, was wir nicht ändern, ist die Aufsicht über die Schatzkammer,'' nickte Fili Glóin zu. ''Ich denke, die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sind dort ausreichend geheim geblieben, so dass wir sie beibehalten können. Jetzt, wo wir wissen, wie der Plan der Schlackenköpfe genau war, sind wir alle zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das Gold, welches sie geschmuggelt haben, aus Privathänden stammte und nicht vom Schatz.

Alle nickten zustimmend.

Das größte Geheimnis jedoch, das Erebors Goldschatz betraf, war, dass er sorgfältig vor jedem versteckt war, in dessen Adern auch nur ein Tropfen Blut aus Durins Geschlecht floss. Es war Fílis Idee am Tage seiner Krönung gewesen. Das Gold lag versiegelt in verschiedenen Schatzkammern, die überall im Berg verteilt waren. Die Kammern wurden von drei voneinander unabhängigen Gruppen vertrauenswürdiger Zwerge verwaltet und bewacht, sie überprüften den Inhalt und beaufsichtigten genau, wer Zutritt hatte. Die Aufteilung diente der gegenseitigen Kontrolle, und alle standen unter der Oberaufsicht von niemand anderem als ausgerechnet Bombur, genau dem Zwerg, der Thorins ursprünglicher Gesellschaft angehört hatte. Er stammte nicht von Durins Geschlecht ab und war ein Zwerg, der außerordentlich uninteressiert an Gold und anderen Edelmetallen war. Ihm waren, wie konnte es anders sein, Bequemlichkeit, gutes Essen und ein paar Biere dazu viel wichtiger.

Es gab nur diesen einen Weg, um den unglücklichen Kreislauf des Wahnsinns, der von der Drachenkrankheit verursacht wurde, zu durchbrechen.

Fíli hatte nicht die Absicht, der Drachenkrankheit auf die gleiche Weise zu erliegen wie sein Onkel Thorin.

Und Kíli hatte sofort zugestimmt. Der Rat hatte es bestätig und selbst der alte Balin hatte sich dafür ausgesprochen.

Und es funktionierte.

* * *

Der neue Sicherheitsplan beinhaltete auch die Neuzuordnung von Kílis jungem Bogenschützenkadetten Skirfir.

Kíli hatte das Vergnügen, den jungen Burschen in seinen neuen Bereitschaftsraum in den Übungshallen zu rufen. ''Ich suche sehr sorgfältig ein paar Jungs für eine ganz spezielle Aufgabe aus, Skirf,'' sagte er. ''Es wird eine dauerhafte Position sein, mit höchsten Sicherheitsanforderungen. Sie würde dich allerdings von deinen bisherigen Kameraden bei der Wache trennen. Wenn du denkst, das ist nichts für dich, dann sag' es mir gleich, bevor du etwas erfährst, was du nicht wissen solltest.''

''Eine… spezielle Aufgabe?'' Skirfir blinzelte überrascht. Dachte kurz nach und richtete sich dann ganz gerade auf. ''Ich bin dabei, mein Herr.''

Kíli lächelte. ''Guter Junge.

''Der alte Dwalin ist nicht nur einfach alt,'' begann er. ''Er ist krank, sehr krank. Nÿr denkt, dass ihm vielleicht noch ein paar Monate bleiben, mehr nicht.'' Kíli versuchte, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Es war hart, seinen alten Lehrer und Freund auf diese Weise dahin siechen zu sehen.

''Wir kümmern uns um ihn,'' sagte er ganz ruhig. Tatsächlich hatten sie ihn bereits in den Annex geholt, wo er sich in den Räumen aufhalten konnte, die sein eigener Bruder Balin damals hergerichtet hatte, und wo man ihn nach draußen bringen konnte, um in der Sonne zu sitzen und den Himmel zu sehen.

Nÿr war inzwischen praktisch die ganze Zeit bei ihm.

''Nach dem ganzen Ärger mit den Schlackenköpfen ändern wir auch einiges bei der Zuweisung der Kommandos,'' fuhr Kíli fort. ''Wir müssen uns für solche Verräter unberechenbar machen.''

Skirfir sah bestürzt aus. ''Ihr gebt doch nicht etwa euer Kommando auf…?''

Kìli lächelte seinen Pflegesohn beruhigend an. ''Nein, ich tausche es nur. Offiziell ist Dwalin immer noch der Waffenmeister,'' sage er. ''Aber unter uns übernehme ich die meisten seiner Pflichten, darunter auch die Ausbildung der Kadetten.''

Skirfir sah überrascht drein, sagte aber nichts.

''Das ist der Punkt, an dem Du ins Spiel kommst. Es ist höchste Zeit, dass wir Fjalar ernsthaft zum Krieger ausbilden, Skirf. Fíli und ich wurden damals gemeinsam unterrichtet. Aber der Altersunterschied zwischen Fjalar und Gunnar ist zu groß. Und um ehrlich zu seien, Fjalar wird noch für eine ziemlich lange Zeit Mentoren und Lehrer brauchen, die weiser und deutlich stärker sind als er.'' Er nickte Skirfir zu.

Skirfir riss die Augen auf. ''Mein Herr…?''

''Fíli und ich sind uns darüber einig, Skirfir. Fjalar mag Dich und vertraut Dir bereits. Wir haben euch zusammen gesehen — und ich denke nicht, dass es Dir unangenehm wäre, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.''

''Ich…'' der junge Bogenschütze sah erschrocken aus. ''Ich stamme aus einer einfachen Familie von Schmieden. Ich bin kaum jemand, der …''

''Kíli hielt eine Hand hoch und unterbrach Skirfir. ''Du bist mit mir nach Thal gegangen. Wen habe ich alles mitgenommen? Dich, die beiden Brüder aus den Eisenbergen und Bofur.''

Skirfir nickte.

''Bofur, durch und durch ein komischer Kauz von einem Bergarbeiter. Er hat mich über die Jahre hinweg aus mehr Schwierigkeiten heraus gehauen, als ich dir sagen kann.'' Kílis Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, wie dankbar er seinem alten Freund dafür war. ''Im Kampf geht es nicht darum, von wem du abstammst, Skirf. Es geht um Köpfchen und das richtige Bauchgefühl. Du hast beides. Doch ich will dir diese Aufgabe nicht aufdrängen. Nimm sie nur an, wenn du es wirklich willst. Es ist nicht unehrenhaft, wenn Du mir sagst, dass sie nichts für dich ist. Ich kann das respektieren.''

Für einen Moment runzelte Skirfir die Stirn. ''Ich musste nicht zweimal nachdenken, als ich sah, dass Fjalar drohte, von einem Goblin erschlagen zu werden,'' sagte Skirfir mit entschlossener Stimme.

Kíli wusste, wovon sein Pflegesohn sprach. Einen Monat zuvor war Skirfir dazwischen gegangen, als ein Krieger der _kolozh_ -Goblins seinen Prinzen angegriffen hatte. Und er hatte den gewaltigen Schlag abgefangen, um ihn zu beschützen.

''Und jetzt muss ich auch nicht zweimal nachdenken.''

Ein warmes und zufriedenes Lächeln spielte um Kílis Mundwinkel. Er wusste, dass er seinen Zögling richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Er streckte den Arm aus und reichte ihm die Hand.

Ein wenig scheu ergriff Skirfir sie in der traditionellen Begrüßung unter Kriegern.

''Kadett Skirfir, ich bin erfreut, Dich in den Rang eines Leutnants der Prinzenwache zu befördern.''

''Bei Mahal,'' keuchte der junge Zwerg aufgeregt. ''Ja, mein Herr.''

..

.

* * *

 **AN**.: Summer und ich hoffen, der Auftakt dieses neuen Abenteuers hat euch gefallen. Wie immer sind wir für Kommentare höchst dankbar. Bei dieser Reise wird wieder Tallboy dafür sorgen, das es keine schlimmen Satzverknotungen gibt, willkommen zurück!

..

.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 2**

Nÿr, die Heilerin und Verlobte von Prinz Kíli, fand ihren neuen Patienten weinend in seinem Ruhebett, trotz der schönen sonnigen Ecke in dem großen Raum, wo sie es aufgestellt hatten, und trotz der bequemen Kissen, die ihn stützten.

Der alte Dwalin hatte sowohl Kíli als auch seinen Bruder am Abend zuvor ununterbrochen herum gescheucht. Er war mürrisch, nörglerisch und sehr, sehr fordernd gewesen und hatte außerdem darauf bestanden, dass man ihm eine ganz bestimmte Holzschachtel aus seinen alten Gemächern bringen sollte. Nÿr hatte Fíli vorsichtshalber aus dem Raum verbannt, als sie bemerkte, dass sich sein Gesichtsausdruck langsam in den, wie sie ihn insgeheim nannte, ''Fíli-der-Sture-Zustand'' verwandelt hatte. Kíli hatte das ganze Theater ziemlich überrascht und er war förmlich gesprungen, um seinem alten Lehrer seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er hatte dabei mehr wie einer der königlichen Pagen gewirkt, der gerade getadelt worden war, als wie ein ausgewachsener Prinz aus königlichem Hause mit vielen Jahren Kommandoerfahrung.

Nÿr wusste nicht genau, ob diese Handlungsweise einfach nur süß oder eher unverschämt gewesen war.

Was sie jedoch genau wusste, war, dass Dwalin den gesamten Vormittag damit verbracht hatte, den Inhalt der Schachtel durchzugehen: Briefe. Unmengen von Briefen!

Nun entschied sie, dass er genug Zeit damit verbracht hatte, sich offensichtlich immer mehr und mehr über den Inhalt aufzuregen.

Sie brachte ihm einen Beruhigungstee und stellte den Becher auf den Tisch neben seinem Lager. Derartige Gefühlsausbrüche waren für Dwalin völlig ungewöhnlich, sie waren aber nicht ungewöhnlich für jemanden, der so krank war wie er.

Zum Glück für Nÿr war Dwalin nicht der erste alte Krieger, den sie durch das, was die Heiler den letzten Abschnitt des Lebens nannten, begleitete. Sie nahm seine Hand, drückte sie sanft und rieb seine Handfläche mit ihrem Daumen.

''Ach, Mädel,'' sagte er mit gequälter Stimme. ''Ich sollte das nicht tun.'' Er sah sie an und schämte sich seiner Tränen nicht. ''Doch ich muss es einfach.'' Er erwiderte ihren Händedruck.

Nÿr sagte kein Wort. Sie nahm ein feuchtes Tuch und tupfte Dwalins Stirn ab. Dann wischte sie die Tränen von seinem Gesicht. Es half ihm nicht wirklich gegen seinen Zustand, es war einfach nur zum Trost, eine Berührung, die ihm wohl tat.

''Ich habe etwas einzugestehen,'' verkündete er. ''Und ich muss es dir sagen, denn ich denke, dass du die einzige bist, die mir sagen kann, wie ich die Angelegenheit in Ordnung bringen kann.''

Nÿr setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Ruhebett. Auch das war nicht so ungewöhnlich für jemanden, dessen Tage gezählt waren: das Bedürfnis, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte sanft, in der Hoffnung, ihn zu beruhigen. ''Ich bin hier,'' sagte sie leise, ''ich höre dir zu.''

Neue Tränen liefen Dwalins Wangen herab, was ihn dazu trieb, sie mit einer wütenden, ruckartigen Geste weg zu wischen. Sie legte ihm das feuchte Tuch in die Hand und er benutzte es sofort. Er schnaubte, offensichtlich wütend auf sich selbst.

Sie ließ ihn in Ruhe und wartete geduldig ab, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Schließlich hob er den Brief von seiner Bettdecke auf, den er gerade gelesen hatte, und gab ihn ihr.

Sie nahm ihn. ''Du willst, dass ich ihn lese?''

Er nickte.

Nÿr las… wortlos.

 _An Dwalin, Sohn von Fundin, Herr von Erebor_

 _Durins Tag, 2980_

 _Verehrter Herr:_

 _Mit Bedauern schreibe ich Euch, um Euch vom Hinscheiden von Frau Hazar, Hauptmann des zweiten Bataillons der Wache der Eisenberge zu informieren. Sie verstarb hier in den Eisenbergen am 21. November in Folge von Komplikationen nach einer Geburt. Das Kind, ein Mädchen, ist gesund und wohlauf. Gemäß unserer Gesetze wird die Waise von einer Dame guten Charakters in Pflege genommen und durch ein königliches Stipendium versorgt._

 _Unser tiefstes Mitgefühl,_

 _Hlió, Oberster Heiler der Eisenberge._

Nÿr starrte fassungslos.

 _Meine Güte. Er hat eine Tochter_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _Und er hat niemals irgendjemandem etwas davon gesagt._

Wussten der König und sein Bruder davon?

Vemutlich nicht. Wenn Dwalin die Mutter des Mädchens nicht geheiratet hatte — diese Frau Hazar, Hauptmann der Wache der Eisenberge — dann wurde das Kind nicht als seines angesehen. Es würde als Waise gezählt und als königliches Mündel der Eisenberge aufgezogen.

2980… zwei Jahre nach dem Ork-Einfall aus dem Süden. Die Eisenberge hatten Verstärkung nach Erebor geschickt, und Hazar musste dabei gewesen sein.

Nicht abwegig zu denken, dass sich unter den Kriegern ein Paar fand, das Trost in den Armen des jeweils anderen gesucht hatte.

''Ich habe versucht mir einzureden, dass sie beim Volk ihrer Mutter besser aufgehoben wäre. Da wir nicht geheiratet haben, habe ich keinerlei Rechte, das weiß ich.''

Nÿr konnte das Bedauern in den traurigen Augen des alten Kriegers sehen.

''Und dann habe ich dich getroffen,'' er sah sie liebevoll an. ''Eine Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht, aufgezogen von einer Pflegemutter.'' Er lachte kurz auf. ''Und ich merkte, dass ich mir wünschte, Du wärest sie.'' Er lächelte sie an und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Nÿr stand auf, um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen.

''Oh, Dwalin. Ich bin viel zu alt, um sie zu sein. Sie muss doch eher in Fjalars Alter sein, gerade alt genug, um eine Lehre aufzunehmen.'' Sie hielt ihn fest und konnte die aufgestaute Spannung in seinen Schultern spüren. ''Ich bin sicher, dass ihre Pflegemutter sie von ganzem Herzen liebt.''

''Da ist noch ein zweiter Brief,'' stieß er hervor. ''Ich habe ihn noch nicht gefunden. Er kam etwa zwanzig Jahre später. Der Heiler schrieb mir erneut und teilte mir mit, dass ihre Pflegemutter an einer Infektion gestorben ist.''

In Nÿrs Brust breitete sich eine völlige Leere aus. Oh, nein.

''Das wäre meine Gelegenheit gewesen, hervorzutreten, um mich ihrer anzunehmen,'' gestand er ein. ''Doch zu der Zeit ist zu viel geschehen. Erebor war nicht sicher. Die Dunklen Mächte lauerten vor unseren Toren.'' Er sah nach oben an die Decke, anscheinend gingen ihm die Erinnerungen an die Strapazen dieser entbehrungsreichen Zeiten durch den Kopf. ''Ich habe mir gesagt, das Mädel wäre sicherer, wenn sie unentdeckt bliebe.'' Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

Für ein paar Minuten sprachen sie nicht und Nÿr sah, dass er sich langsam wieder fing und etwas ruhiger wurde.

''Inzwischen ist die Lage hier in Erebor sehr viel besser, und seit dem zweiten Brief weiß ich, dass sie da ganz alleine ist, sie hat niemanden mehr. Ich hätte etwas unternehmen müssen. Nun habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich die Sache noch in Ordnung bringen soll. Sag mir, was ich tun soll,'' sagte er mit flehendem Blick. ''Wenn Du in ihrem Alter wärst, würdest du wollen, dass ein sterbender alter Krieger kommt und dich findet… nach all diesen Jahren? Ist sie besser dran, wenn sie niemals etwas von mir erfährt?'' flüsterte er.

Nÿr konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihr selber die Tränen kamen. ''Sieh, was Du angerichtet hast,'' sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln, ''du hast mich angesteckt.'' Sie borgte sich das feuchte Tuch, was sie ihm gegeben hatte, um ihr eigenes Gesicht zu trocknen.

 _Mahal._

''Ruby hat mich verwöhnt,'' erzählte sie ihm. ''Alle Damen in ihrem Haus haben das getan. Aber ich kann Dir eines sagen — wenn ich in dem Alter, in dem sie jetzt ist, die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, meinen Vater zu treffen — das hätte einfach Alles für mich bedeutet.'' Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

Dwalin hob die Hand, legte sie ihr auf die Wange und Nÿr lehnte sich vor, bis sich ihre Stirnen berührten. ''Kannst Du mir helfen, sie zu finden?'' wisperte er. ''Bleibt mir überhaupt noch genug Zeit?''

Sie ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie fest.

''Ich helfe Dir, so gut es geht,'' flüsterte sie zurück. ''Ich verspreche es Dir.''

* * *

Kíli, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht und Prinz von Erebor, kam nach Hause und fand seine Zukünftige vor, wie sie einen anderen Zwerg in den Armen hielt.

Es war sein alter Lehrer Dwalin, und der schwerkranke betagte Zwerg schluchzte.

Als Nÿr aufsah und sich ihre Blicke trafen konnte Kíli sehen, dass sie ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Er wollte nicht anders, als zu ihr gehen, um sie zu trösten — doch sie deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er besser gehen solle.

Mit Sicherheit verstand Kíli nicht sämtliche der komplizierten Zusammenhänge, die die Pflichten eines Heilers ausmachten. Er machte ein 'Bist-du-sicher-dass-alles-in-Ordnung-ist-Gesicht', sah wie sie einmal nickte und hob dann die Hand um ihr anzudeuten, dass er ihrem Wunsch nachkommen würde. Er zeigte still in Richtung der Gemächer seines Bruders und flüchtete.

* * *

Fíli stand in Mitten seiner Familie. Seine beiden kleinen Söhne wirbelten in einer spielerischen Schlacht um ihn herum, seine kleine Tochter Iri hielt er auf dem Arm. Fjalar stritt sich mit seiner Mutter über irgendetwas, und Fíli versuchte offensichtlich die Situation zu entschärfen.

Fíli warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und sah dann zurück auf seinen ältesten Sohn und seine Frau Gemahlin.

Dann sah er erneut Kíli an.

''Was ist los?'' verlangte er zu wissen und unterbrach seinen Ältesten, in dem er eine Hand hob.

Frau An griff sich die beiden kleinen Jungs und schickte sie in ihr Spielzimmer. Sie verschwanden in einer spielerischen Verfolgungsjagd.

Kíli deutete nur mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter in Richtung des großen Wohngemachs, offensichtlich unsicher, wie er beschreiben sollte, was er da gesehen hatte.

''Dwalin? Hetzt er dich wieder herum?'' fragte Fíli.

''Nein…'' Kíli konnte es nicht richtig erklären, so lange die Kinder im Raum waren und hielt mit einem Schulterzucken ratlos die Hände empor.

Frau An nahm Iri aus Fílis Arm und gab sie ihrem großen Bruder. ''Bring sie bitte zurück zu Nanna, ja, Fjalar?''

Fjalar sah äußerst gereizt und unwillig aus, aber er widersprach nicht. Mit einem einlenkenden Nicken nahm er seine kleine Schwester und folgte seinen Brüdern.

Kíli spürte, wie Nÿr hinter ihn trat und ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken legte. Er zog sie an sich und umarmte sie. ''Was war denn da los?'' fragte er. Sie weinte immer noch und war offensichtlich sehr verstört.

Nÿr hielt Fíli einen Brief hin. Frau An stellte sich neben ihren Mann, las mit und legte überrascht eine Hand vor dem Mund. Sie sah auf und starrte Nÿr an.

Fíli war völlig erschlagen und reichte seinem Bruder wortlos den Brief.

Kíli las.

''Er hat eine _Tochter_?'' Er riss völlig fassungslos die Augen auf.

''Glaubt er, dass es wahr ist?'' fragte Frau An mit gesenkter Stimme.

''Das tut er,'' bestätigte Nÿr. ''Er sagt, dass es noch einen zweiten Brief gibt, den er allerdings noch nicht gefunden hat. Er sucht ihn immer noch in der Schachtel. Er ist wohl vor etwa zwanzig Jahren gekommen, und es hieß darin, dass die Pflegemutter des Mädels gestorben ist. Er hat nicht darauf geantwortet, weil die Lage zu der Zeit hier so schrecklich war.''

''Er wollte sie beschützen,'' flüsterte An.

''Bleibt uns überhaupt noch Zeit, etwas in der Angelegenheit zu unternehmen?'' fragte Fíli.

Kíli sah, wie Nÿr mit den Schultern zuckte. ''Ihm bleibt vielleicht noch ein Monat, denke ich. Und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie lange man braucht, um zu den Eisenbergen und wieder zurück zu reisen, '' überlegte sie.

''Fünf Tage, jede Richtung,'' sagte An. Sie stammte schließlich aus den Eisenbergen und kannte die Reisezeit. Ihre Eltern lebten immer noch dort. ''Aber die viel größere Frage ist, ob wir das Kind überhaupt finden können?'' Sie sah Fíli an. ''Es gibt sieben Siedlungen in den Eisenbergen. Sie könnte in jeder von ihnen leben.''

''In dem Brief steht nicht mal ihr Name,'' hob Fíli hervor.

''Nun, wer immer sie ist, sie ist eine Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht.'' Kíli sah seine Zukünftige an, er hatte ein viel tieferes Verständnis in dieser Angelegenheit als die meisten.

An runzelte die Stirn. ''Das heißt was…?''

''Sie dürfte die einzige Person in den gesamten Eisenbergen sein, die mit den Raben sprechen kann,'' erläuterte Kíli. ''Und damit gehört sie zu uns.''

Kíli sah seinen Bruder an, der skeptisch aussah.

''Dains Sohn wird es vermutlich nicht ganz so sehen,'' sagte Fíli langsam. ''Wenn Dwalin ihre Mutter nicht geheiratet hat, dann hat er kein Recht auf das Kind.''

''Beka,'' erklärte ihnen Nÿr.

''Dwalin sagte mir, ihr Name ist Beka.''

..

.

* * *

 **AN**.: Na, habt ihr geahnt, wer die Tochter des Einsamen Berges ist? Armer Dwalin, das ist hart. Hoffen wir, dass Fíli, als Familien-Zwerg, die Dinge in die Hand nimmt. Wer anders als der König unter dem Berge könnte das tun?

Bis nächste Woche, Jessie und Summer (mit Dank an Tallboy).

..

.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 3**

Nÿr sah, wie alle Fíli anguckten. Der seufzte. ''Nun,'' sagte er. ''Kíli kann nicht gehen. Nÿr Ist die Beste, um bei Dwalin zu bleiben. Und An kennt sich am besten mit den Angelegenheiten in den Eisenbergen aus… aber wir wissen alle, dass Dains Sohn ausschließlich mit mir reden wird.''

Keiner sagte etwas.

'' _Hurmelgang_ ,'' sagte Fíli.

''Hurmel-was?'' fragte Nÿr.

''Die Ehrenreise,'' erklärte Kíli. Er war nicht glücklich. ''Das ist der letzte Teil der Dreiundvierzig-Tage-Gedenkfeierlichkeiten.''

''Ah,'' sagte Nÿr, fühlte sich jedoch immer noch etwas verwirrt. Während der Dreiundvierzig Tage im März und April 3019 hatte sie sich nicht in Erebor befunden, aber sie war während der langen Reihe von Gedenkfeierlichkeiten im vergangenen Monat an Kílis Seite gewesen. Zusammengefasst war damals folgendes passiert: Die Ostlinge hatten Erebor und Thal drei Jahre zuvor während des großen Kriege angegriffen. Die Vorgeplänkel, die Schlacht und die anschließende Belagerung hatten 43 Tage gedauert… es war an dem Tag vorbei gewesen, als der junge Herr Frodo aus dem Auenland den Einen Ring zerstört hatte.

Die tragischen Ereignisse, die sich während dieser Tage im Berg und in Thal abgespielt hatten, waren in der Erinnerung der der Bevölkerung von Erebor noch sehr gegenwärtig, und der Monat März war mit Gedenkzeremonien und unterschiedlichen Gebräuchen angefüllt gewesen. Sie hatte Kíli zu den meisten begleitet und festgestellt, dass er bei vielen im Mittelpunkt stand und als Held geehrt wurde.

''Kurz bevor die Kämpfe im März dieses Jahres anfingen,'' erläuterte Frau An, ''hatten wir eine Karawane aus Müttern und Kindern in die Eisenberge geschickt, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.''

Fíli nickte. ''Zur gleichen Zeit haben uns die Eisenberge einige Bataillone und Nachschub zur Verstärkung geschickt.''

Nÿr sah zu Boden. Sie hatte sich zu dieser Zeit vor drei Jahren natürlich in den Ered Luin befunden und war dort sicher gewesen.

''Um diese Zeit im April war dann alles vorbei,'' erklärte Kíli. ''Aber die Familien, die ihre Lieben in die Eisenberge geschickt hatten, waren noch nicht wieder vereint. So fand sich am 19. April eine Gruppe von der Wache und von Verwandten am Rabenberg zusammen. Sie brachen gemeinsam zu der fünftägigen Reise in die Eisenberge auf, um ihre Lieben abzuholen und nach Hause zu bringen. Irgendjemand hatte es den Hurmelgang genannt, und die Bezeichnung hat sich gehalten.''

''Im folgenden Jahr fand sich erneut eine entschlossene Gruppe zusammen und wiederholte die Reise,'' sagte An und lächelte dabei. ''Und im Jahr darauf wieder — und nun sieht es jeder als eine Tradition an. Die Gruppe, die letztes Jahr gereist ist, war die größte bisher.''

''Und was tun sie dort?'' fragte Nÿr.

''Sie besuchen einfach ihre Sippe — wie du dir vorstellen kannst, haben einige geheiratet und sind in den Eisenbergen geblieben. Und es gibt auch eine Menge Leute von dort, die hier geblieben sind. '' Sie sah ihren Mann an. ''Wir hatten überlegt, letztes Jahr auch zu reisen, aber es war noch zu unsicher.''

''Doch jetzt haben wir das neue Abkommen,'' warf Fíli ein. ''Vielleicht ins es an der Zeit, dieses Jahr mitzugehen. Es würde mein Vertrauen in die politische Entwicklung demonstrieren, und die Straßen sind gut bewacht. Wenn wir dann dort sind, können wir nach Dwalins Tochter suchen.''

Kíli zog die Stirn in Falten. ''Ich würde das nicht unbedingt einen narrensicheren Plan nennen,'' grübelte er. ''Aber da niemand erwartet, dass du die Reise antrittst, hättest du zumindest das Überraschungsmoment auf deiner Seite.''

An war offensichtlich höchst bereit, sich der Herausforderung der Reise zu stellen. ''Und ein jeder weiß, dass ich lange überfällig bin, meine Eltern zu besuchen,'' fügte sie hinzu. ''Es ist für die Öffentlichkeit eine gute Erklärung , dass wir an der Reise teilnehmen. Wusstest du,'' sie sprach zu Nÿr, ''dass meine Eltern Iri noch gar nicht kennen? Wir können sie mitnehmen… und die beiden kleinen Jungs auch.''

Nÿr sah Kíli an. Er machte keinen sonderlich glücklichen Eindruck. Mit sehr ernstem Blick sah er seinen Bruder an. ''Schick doch nur An, um das Haus Durins zu repräsentieren. Sie ist die Königin von Erebor.''

Fíli schüttelte den Kopf. ''Thorin Steinhelm hat, seit er König geworden ist, in allen Angelegenheiten, in denen es um uns geht, völlig auf stur geschaltet. Er würde auch nicht mal ein Waisenmädchen ohne eine Riesendiskussion gehen lassen, und schon gar nicht ohne Zugeständnisse, Kíli. Und wir haben da nicht die Oberhand. Wir stehen tief in der Schuld der Eisenberge. Wenn ich persönlich gehe und einen Haufen Gold mitnehme, ist er vielleicht bereit, zu reden.''

''Wir werden ganz bequem in Wagen reisen. Können wir Dwalin nicht mitnehmen?'' fragte Frau An. ''Dann hätten wir vielleicht die Gelegenheit, Vater und Tochter dort zusammenzubringen?''

''In seinem Zustand würde er keine fünftägige Reise überleben,'' Nÿr schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nicht mal, wenn wir ihn im Bett transportieren würden. Die Schmerzen wären für ihn einfach grausam.''

Sie sah erneut Kíli an. Sein harter, stechender Blick sagte ihr, dass er absolut gegen die Idee, war, dass sein Bruder den Erebor verlassen wollte.

''Ich muss den Berg mal verlassen und mich dem Volk zeigen,'' erklärte Fíli ihm. ''Wenn sie dem Frieden, den Gondor uns bringt, trauen sollen, dann kann ich nicht hier im Berg eingesperrt bleiben.''

''Nein!'' stieß Kíli hervor, und Nÿr konnte die tiefe Verbitterung in seinen Worten hören. ''Das ist offensichtlich meine Aufgabe, nicht wahr?'' Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wirbelte er herum und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Nÿr war drauf und dran, ihm zu folgen, doch sie spürte, wie der König ihr eine Hand auf den Arm legte.

''Lass ihn gehen,'' sagte Fíli. ''Wenn er geht, kann er seine Wut ablassen und darüber hinwegkommen.''

''Bist du sicher, dass er hier bleiben muss…?'' begann sie.

Doch der König fixierte sie mit stählernem Blick. ''Kíli verlässt die Ländereien von Erebor nicht,'' sagte er mit harter Stimme. ''Niemals!''

Nÿr verstand, lenkte ein und nickte. Dennoch sank ihr bei dem Gedanken das Herz. Ihr Liebster: Prinz, Krieger, Anführer… und Träger eines grausamen Fluchs. Das Morgul-Gift, dass ihn einst beinahe umgebracht hatte, war immer noch in seinem Blut, und es suchte ihn jedes Jahr erneut heim. Und außerhalb vom Schutz des Berges würde der Fluch Geister anziehen, so sicher, wie er einen Raben rufen konnte. Und sie würden ihn überwältigen, ihn selbst zu einem Geist machen.

Selbst jetzt noch, wo der Dunkle Herrscher fort war.

''Er muss in jedem Fall hierbleiben,'' erläuterte ihr Frau An. ''Er muss bei Fjalar bleiben. Das Gesetz der Erbfolge verbietet es dem König und dem Thronfolger, den Berg gleichzeitig zu verlassen.''

Nÿr verstand auch dies. Fjalar war noch zu jung, um gekrönt zu werden, sollte dem König etwas zustoßen. Kíli würde Regent werden, bis Fílis Sohn das Alter von 82 erreichen würde. So krank wie Dwalin war, konnte man ihm nicht mehr zumuten, als Regent zu fungieren.

''Kíli muss die Verwaltungsaufgaben übernehmen, dem Hof vorstehen und die Ratssitzungen weiter führen,'' stellte Fíli fest. ''Und Fjalar wird in zwei Tagen mit der Kadettenausbildung beginnen, genau, wie wir es geplant haben.''

''Wann wird der _Hurmelgang_ aufbrechen?'' fragte Nÿr.

''In drei Tagen,'' antwortete An.

''Und bis dahin werden wir geheim halten, dass wir beabsichtigen, zu reisen,'' sagte Fíli. Er sah seine Frau an. ''Und wir haben ein Menge zu tun, um die Reise vorzubereiten.''

* * *

Nÿr bekam ihren Zukünftigen bis lange nach Sonnenuntergang nicht wieder zu Gesicht. Sie hatte sich um Dwalin gekümmert und dafür gesorgt, dass er in dem Gemach, das sie für ihn eingerichtet hatten, zur Nachtruhe gebettet wurde. Und dann hatte sie die Aufsicht für die Nacht einem Lehrling übergeben.

Sie fand Kíli draußen auf dem Sims, wo er im kalten Mondlicht stand. Sie ging zu ihm nach draußen und stellte sich dicht neben ihm. Ganz still bewegte sie ihn dazu, seine beharrlich vor der Brust verschränkten Arme zu öffnen, damit sie seine Hand halten konnte.

Sie bemerkte die Zeichen des Alterns auf dem Gesicht ihres Liebsten nicht oft, doch sie bemerkte sie jetzt, hier, im Mondlicht.

Sein Haar begann zu ergrauen, Sorgenfalten durchzogen seine Stirn, und seine Augen zeigten eine tiefe Müdigkeit.

Sie hatte kein Heilmittel für die ersten beiden Dinge, doch vielleicht war sie in der Lage, etwas gegen das dritte zu tun.

''Kommst Du mit nach drinnen?'' flüsterte sie.

Es sah sie an, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch hart wie Stein. Sie wusste, er war nicht wütend auf sie. Er war einfach nur zutiefst unglücklich über die gesamte Situation.

Sie ergriff die Gelegenheit, trat näher und strich ihm mit der Hand über die Brust bis hinauf zu seinem Ohr. ''Ich sorge dafür, dass es sich für dich lohnt,'' flüsterte sie aufmunternd.

Da… ein kaum bemerkbares Krümmen in einer seiner Augenbrauen…

Sie küsste seine Wange, langsam, anhaltend… liebkosend.

Seine Augen schlossen sich und sie spürte, wie die Anspannung in seinen Schultern ein wenig nachließ. Er rieb ihr den Arm.

Mehr brauchte sie nicht. Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und er folgte ihr. Als sie ihre Gemächer erreichten, schloss sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafgemach hinter ihnen und sperrte den Rest der Welt aus.

Und ihre verbleibende Kraft am Ende dieses langen Tages widmete sie ihm, nur ihm allein.

..

.

* * *

 **AN.:** Liebe Leser, ich hoffe, ihr bangt ebenso mit Dwalin wie wir. Werden die Brüder es schaffen, den letzten Wunsch des alten Kriegers zu erfüllen? Lasst uns die Daumen drücken, auch wenn Kíli nicht so richtig dazu beitragen kann. Zum Glück tut Nÿr alles, um Kíli ein wenig davon abzulenken, dass er an Fìlis Reise nicht teilnehmen kann. Aber keine Sorge, er hat im Erebor genug zu tun.

Für mich ist es wieder mal so weit, ich habe Ferien. Ich werde aber versuchen, das wöchentliche Update weiter zu führen. Ich will Euch ja nicht so lange in der Luft hängen lassen. Auf Mails und Reviews werde ich aber erst später wieder antworten. Alles Gute und bis nächste Woche, Jessie.

..

.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 4**

Kíli wusste — mal abgesehen von allem anderen — am ehesten von der Art und Weise, in der Fjalar in den letzten Wochen mit seiner Mutter wegen praktisch jeder Kleinigkeit aneinander geraten war und ihr widersprochen hatte, dass der Junge mehr als bereit war, das Nest zu verlassen.

Es gab den Punkt, an dem junge, halbstarke Zwerge von älteren und weiseren männlichen Lehrmeistern in die Schranken gewiesen und herausgefordert werden mussten.

Kíli hatte durchaus Mitgefühl mit seiner Schwägerin, doch es kam ihm nicht zu, ihr Trost zu spenden oder etwas zu sagen. In dieser Situation war er nur der Anführer der Wache und wollte den Augenblick des Abschiedes im Interesse aller so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Frau An jedoch war in einer Mischung aus Trennungsschmerz und Sorge, ihren Erstgeborenen aus ihrer schützenden Obhut zu entlassen, völlig aufgelöst und das half unter diesen Umständen nicht sonderlich, die Verabschiedung kurz zu halten.

''Sag deiner Mutter auf Wiedersehen.'' Er richtete einen strengen Blick auf den Jungen.

Für einen Moment machte sich Trotz in Fjalars Gesichtsausdruck breit und es sah so aus, als ob er sich nach den zurückliegenden Streitereien weigern würde. Doch nachdem er seinen Onkel ein zweites Mal angesehen hatte, verkniff er sich jede Bemerkung.

Er stellte seine Tragetasche ab und ging zu seiner Mutter. Frau An konnte nicht anders und drückte ihren Sohn in einer heftigen Umarmung an sich. Sie schluchzte leise und versuchte vergeblich, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

''Ich gehe doch nur in den Schlafsaal der Kadetten,'' murmelte Fjalar. ''Ich werde nicht mal sehr weit weg sein.''

Sie nickte und lächelte trotz ihrer Tränen. ''Arbeite hart,'' sagte sie,'' und vergiss nicht, dass wir dich lieben.''

Fjalar nickte und schließlich berührte er die Stirn seiner Mutter sanft mit seiner.

Kíli erkannte, dass es keinen besseren Zeitpunkt geben würde, die Situation im Guten zu beenden und zu gehen.

''Komm schon,'' sagte er. ''Kadetten lassen ihre Anführer nicht warten.'' Er hielt die Tür auf und ignorierte Frau Ans Tränen, während Fjalar seine Tasche aufhob und ihm folgte.

Draußen in der Halle blieb Kíli stehen. Fjalar machte zwei Schritte vorwärts, bemerkte dann, dass Kíli stehen geblieben war, trat einen Schritt zurück und sah seinen Onkel verwirrt an.

''Wenn wir durch diese Tür gehen, höre ich auf, dein Onkel zu sein. Von jetzt an bin ich dein kommandierender Offizier.'' Er legte seinem Neffen den Arm um die Schultern. ''Zumindest so lange, bis wir außer Dienst sind. Was für dich,'' lächelte er, ''in den nächsten sechs Wochen nicht der Fall sein wird. Kein Bitten um Nachsicht, verstanden? Ich muss von dir erwarten, dass du alles tust, was die anderen Kadetten in der Ausbildung auch tun.''

''Ich weiß, Vater hat mir das auch gesagt.''

''Gut.'' Kíli ließ den Jungen los und zauste ihm gutmütig das Haar, vermutlich zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben. ''Du bekommst ein Zugeständnis: wenn es etwas wirklich Ernstes gibt, was du mir mitteilen musst, dann komm zu meinem Bereitschaftsraum und bitte beim Haushofmeister um ein Treffen. Er hat die Anweisung, dich vorzulassen. Ich kann allerdings nicht garantieren, dass du nicht warten musst.'' Kíli zuckte mit den Schultern und Fjalar nickte.

''Ich erwarte weiterhin von dir, dass du das Privileg nicht ausnutzt. Du bist ein Prinz und der Erbe des Königs, Fjalar, aber solange du dich in der Ausbildung befindest, bedeutet der Rang nichts. Die Jungs, die du heute triffst, können für viele Jahre deine Waffenbrüder sein. Du musst dich mit ihnen anfreunden. Mit allen. Du kannst es dir nicht leisten, jemanden vorzuziehen oder zum Prügelknaben für alles zu machen. Auch dein bester Freund wird sich gegen dich wenden, wenn du auf den Schwächeren herumhackst.''

Fjalar runzelte die Stirn und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es schien, dass er das noch nicht bedacht hatte.

''Wahre Krieger opfern sich füreinander. Derjenige, den du heute für schwach hältst, fängt vielleicht morgen den Pfeil ab, der für dich bestimmt war. Behandele sie alle mit großem Respekt, wenn du willst, dass sie dir folgen, wenn du eines Tages König bist. Wenn ich sehe, dass du das nicht tust, rechne damit, dass ich dir ordentlich in den Hintern trete. Und das werde ich dann genau vor den Augen deiner Kameraden tun.''

Fjalar starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er nickte heftig.

Kíli hob eine Augenbraue.

''Ja, mein Herr,'' sagte Fjalar.

''Guter Junge. Jetzt lass' uns gehen.''

Kíli öffnete die Tür, aber er hielt sie nicht für Fjalar auf, wie er es vielleicht vorher getan hätte. Diesmal schritt er hindurch, ganz der Prinz und Anführer, der er war, und ließ den Kadettenanwärter hinterdrein hasten, damit er mit ihm Schritt halten konnte. Er lief in seinem gewohnten Tempo, doch es war schneller, als er vielleicht mit einem Kind gegangen wäre. Fjalar war nun ganz offiziell kein Kind mehr.

Als sie die Große Zentrale Halle erreicht hatten, nahmen sie die Treppen, die sie mehrere Stockwerke nach unten führten, überquerten eine der weiten, freitragenden Brücken und stiegen dann wieder auf, um den Übungskomplex für die Kadetten zu erreichen. Kíli nahm die zweihundertfünfzig Stufen im Laufschritt und zählte sie ab, ohne eine Pause zu machen oder auch nur langsamer zu werden.

Oben angekommen, war Fjalar einmal gestolpert und völlig außer Atem.

Kíli lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. ''In sechs Wochen kannst du das ohne Probleme zehn mal hintereinander machen.'' Er brachte Fjalar durch einen Seiteneingang in den Übungskomplex. Es brachte nichts, mitten unter die anderen Anwärter und ihre Eltern zu platzen — Kíli glaubte nicht, dass er an diesem Morgen noch mehr in Tränen aufgelöste Mütter vertragen konnte.

''Skirfir?'' rief er und sein fester Schritt drückte völliges Selbstvertrauen aus.

Skirfir hatte ihn bereits erwartet. ''Ja, mein Herr!''

''Kadettenanwärter Fjalar ist zum Dienst bereit,'' sagte er. ''Kadett Fjalar? Leutnant Skirfir. Du wirst seine Befehle ganz genau befolgen. Ich sehe euch beide heute Nachmittag bei der Übung.''

Damit drehte er sich um und ging.

Doch kaum, dass er in seinen Bereitschaftsraum war, blieb er stehen und seufzte. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder diesem Morgen ganz bewusst aus dem Wege gegangen war, weil ihn der Verlust seines kleinen Kindes aufrichtig verunsicherte. Um ehrlich zu sein — Kíli fühlte ebenfalls etwas von diesem Verlust. Er blickte zurück in Richtung der Kadettenhalle und diesmal seufzte er noch tiefer.

Er hatte jeden Lehrer, Offizier und jeden der Jungs in Fjalars Klasse handverlesen. Ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, ob Fjalar vielleicht verängstigt und einsam war, jetzt wo er von seiner Familie getrennt war, ganz speziell von seinem Vater.

Doch der andere Teil von ihm kannte seinen Neffen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er aufblühen würde. Kíli nahm den Stapel frisch eingetroffener Briefe und Berichte von seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte still vor sich hin. Er war entschlossen, diese Zeit zu genießen, zu beobachten, wie der Bursche ein junger Krieger werden würde. Und er fragte sich, was wohl sein eigener Onkel damals an diesem Tag vor all den Jahren gedacht haben mochte, als er seine zwei jungen Neffen aus dem Zuhause ihrer Mutter in die Kadettenquartiere gebracht hatte. Kíli war mehrere Jahre jünger gewesen, als Fjalar es jetzt war. Und er war wie gelähmt gewesen, als sich sein geliebter Onkel in einen furchteinflößenden Anführer verwandelt hatte.

Kíli hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass er nicht ganz so schreckenerregend war, wie ein Thorin Eichenschild im Exil.

* * *

Natürlich kannte Fjalar Skirfir schon. Aber er ging bedächtig vor. Er folgte seinem Freund (der jetzt sein Leutnant war) in den Schlafsaal der Kadetten. Er wollte seine Sache gut machen. Er wollte schließlich die Gelegenheit haben, jedem zu beweisen, dass er kein Kind mehr war. Doch zunächst mal war alles völlig neu für ihn und die Worte seines Onkels kreisten in seinem Kopf.

''Das ist dein Lager.'' Skirfir blieb an einem doppelstöckigen Bett stehen. ''Mein Quartier ist da drüben.'' Er zeigte auf einen kleinen, abgeteilten Raum, keine zehn Fuß entfernt, dessen Tür offen stand. ''Du hast etwa zehn Minuten, um dein Bett auszuwählen und dein Zeug zu verstauen. Ich werde 'Kadetten bereit' rufen und dann wirst du dich mit den anderen da drüben aufstellen.'' Er zeigte auf eine freie Fläche am anderen Ende des Schlafsaales.

Er zwinkerte und klopfte Fjalar auf den Arm. ''Willkommen auf dem Übungsgelände, Kadett.''

''Danke, mein Herr.'' Fjalar fühlte sich verlegen, doch er lächelte seinen Leutnant an. Sie hatten sich auf einem Schlachtfeld getroffen, einem, dass er niemals hätte zu Gesicht bekommen dürfen, als der junge Bogenschütze sich zwischen ihn und einen Goblin geworfen hatte, der ihn sonst getötet hätte. Fjalar war entsetzt gewesen, als Skirfir direkt vor seinen Augen zur Seite geschlagen und zehn Fuß durch die Luft geschleudert worden war.

Und Fjalar würde niemals vergessen, wie er geholfen hatte, Skirfir über eine Stunde durch den tiefen Schnee zurück zum Westlichen Außenposten zu tragen.

Sein Onkel hatte recht: Ein wahrer Krieger opferte sich für seinen Waffenbruder. Er öffnete den Spind neben dem Bett, warf seine Tasche hinein und sah dann seinem Freund hinterher. Der war dabei, zwei weitere Anwärter zu ihren zugeteilten Betten zu führen.

Fjalar wusste jetzt bereits, dass er für seinen Leutnant alles tun würde.

''Oben oder unten?'' fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Fjalar drehte sich um und sah vor sich einen deutlich kleineren, mehr als kräftig gebauten, rothaarigen Burschen, der ihn angrinste.

Er lächelte zurück. Für einen Moment wurde das Gesicht des anderen Zwergs ausdruckslos. Dann richtete er sich gerade auf.

''Mieth, zu Euren Diensten,'' er verbeugte sich.

Fjalar erwiderte die Verbeugung. ''Fjalar, zu Euren und denen Eurer Familie. Und ich nehme das obere Bett,'' antwortete er. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Mieth da überhaupt hinauf kommen würde.

''Sehr gut. Ich kann Klettern nicht leiden.'' Mieth zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Axt oder Schwert?'' fragte er mit einem Schimmern in den Augen.

Fjalar trat zurück, damit Mieth den zweiten Spind benutzen konnte. ''Schwert, ganz klar.''

Mieth grinste erneut.'' Dann werde ich meinen Spaß daran haben, dir mit meiner Axt die Beine unter dem Hintern wegzuhauen.''

* * *

Fíli sah von dem Dekret auf, dessen letzten Absatz er gerade im Begriff war fertig zu schreiben, als der Vorsteher seiner Schreibstube Nÿr, die Zukünftige seines Bruders, hereinführte.

Er überlegte, dass seine Arbeit an diesem Morgen so schnell nicht erledigt sein würde, wenn die lange Reihe von Leuten, die einen Moment seiner Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wollten, nicht abreißen würde. Insbesondere, da ein Moment meistens zu einer halben Stunde wurde, wenn er Glück hatte, oder zu zwei Stunden, wenn er kein Glück hatte.

''Nÿr,'' rief er. ''Was für eine angenehme Überraschung!'' Für seine zukünftige Schwägerin musste er sich zumindest nicht zum Lächeln zwingen. Er mochte die junge Heilerin ehrlich gern.

''Entschuldige, dass ich einfach so bei dir reinplatze.''

''Dann nehme ich an, dein Besuch ist offiziell?''

Sie sah aus, als ob ihr die Situation irgendwie unangenehm war.

''Nun, zumindest…,'' sie rang nach Worten, ''nun ja. Da ich hier bleibe, solange du weg bist, und ein Teil meiner Aufgabe ist, deinen Bruder im Auge zu behalten…''

Fíli nickte. ''Ja?''

''Eine Sache muss ich ganz genau wissen, und ich denke, ich muss die Erklärung von dir hören.''

''Was genau willst du wissen?''

''Ich habe jetzt schon mehrmals gehört, wie du erklärt hast, dass Kíli die Ländereien von Erebor nicht verlassen kann.''

Fíli beendete den Satz, den er gerade zu schreiben im Begriff gewesen war, und legte die Feder weg. Hör _auf, dauernd drei Dinge gleichzeitig zu tun, schalt er sich selbst._

''Das ist richtig,'' sagte er langsam. ''Das kann er nicht. Er ist nur dann vor dem Fluch, der in seinem Blut lauert, beschützt, wenn er hier bleibt.'' Fíli sah bedrückt auf seine Hände. ''Schau, ich weiß, er hasst das.'' Fíli sah auf und blickte Nÿr geradewegs in die Augen. ''Für die meisten von uns ist Erebor ein prächtiger Palast. Doch für Kíli…,'' er wandte sich ab, ''… ist es einfach nur ein großes Gefängnis.''

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Nÿr. Das Mädchen trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und wirkte bedrückt.

''Was ich wissen möchte, beziehungsweise was ich wissen muss…'' sagte sie, während ihre Nervosität offensichtlich war, ''… wo genau liegt die Grenze.?'' Sie hob den Kopf und sah Fíli geradeheraus an. ''Ich weiß, er kann nach Thal gehen. Und er war draußen auf der westlichen Flanke des Berges. Wenn er sich entschließt hinaus zu reiten, um irgendjemanden zu retten. Wie weit kann er wirklich gehen? Wo ist der Punkt, von dem aus es kein Zurück mehr gibt?''

Fíli holte tief Luft. _Aha, darum ging es._

''Du hast recht,'' räumte er ein. ''Das musst du wirklich wissen. Gut, dass du fragst.'' Er erhob sich und ging an den Regalen mit Gesetzbüchern entlang und führte sie zu einer Reihe von Kartenschränken.

''Schubfach Nummer siebenundzwanzig…'' Er suchte es, zog es auf und holte eine riesengroße, sehr detaillierte Karte hervor, auf der auch Erebor eingezeichnet war.

Fíli legte sie vorsichtig hinüber auf den großen Ratstisch und beschwerte die ihm zugewandten Ecken der Karte mit ein paar Gegenständen. Nÿr tat dasselbe auf ihrer Seite.

''Das ist eine Karte des Berges, auf dem die Steinhauer dargestellt haben, woraus sich der Untergrund zusammensetzt. Dies hier ist die Legende. Was Kíli beschützt, ist das große Massiv des Erebor, dessen Gestein von einem Zauber durchdrungen ist. ''Er zeigte auf das Herz des Berges. ''Wir können dies direkt am Gipfel des Berges und oben auf den Kämmen der Ausläufer des Erebor, die sich in die Umgebung erstrecken, sehen. Dazu gehört auch das Gestein, auf dem Thal errichtet ist.'' Er wies auf die grau markierten Bereiche auf der Karte. ''Doch tatsächlich erstreckt sich diese Gesteinsart unter der Erde über einen ausgedehnten Bereich rings um den Berg.'' Er zeigte nun auf heller markierte Landstriche. ''Sie erstreckt sich im Süden bis unter den Langen See, doch nicht bis nach Esgaroth. Dieses Gestein ist im Westen unter der gesamten Bergflanke bis in den Grünwald hinein zu finden und im Osten bis etwa zu einem Drittel der Entfernung zu den Eisenbergen. Nach Norden allerdings reicht es nicht sehr weit. Dort findet man es nur unter den direkten Vorgebirgen… hier,'' er tippte auf die Karte.

Nÿr betrachtete sie. ''Also muss man sich um ihn nicht sorgen, solange er sich in den Bereichen mit diesem Untergrundgestein aufhält?''

''Genau so ist es. Er war viele Male draußen an diesen Grenzen,'' erläuterte Fíli. ''Wir haben allerdings nur einmal ausprobiert, sie zu überschreiten.''

''Was ist passiert?''

''Ein _Dwimmerlaik_. Ein Dämon… eine Geistererscheinung… beinahe im selben Augenblick.''

''Wie hat er überlebt?''

''Ich war da. Ich habe Brandfackeln benutzt, um sie abzuwehren, bis wir es zurück auf sicheren Boden mit Ereborgestein darunter schafften. Zum Glück für uns waren wir nicht weit gegangen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange die Brandfackel den Dämonen noch hätte abwehren können. Und die ganze Zeit war ich beinahe wie gelähmt vor Angst, dass noch mehr von ihnen auftauchen würden.''

Fíli starrte einige Zeit schweigend auf die Karte. ''Mahal, wir hatten danach beide wochenlang Alpträume,'' sagte er leise.

Nÿr schluckte hart. ''Wie halte ich ihn davon ab, die Grenze zu überschreiten? Du weißt ja, wie eigensinnig er werden kann…''

Fíli zog die Augenbrauen hoch. ''Zum Glück hat er eine sehr gesunde, tief sitzende Furcht vor diesen Geistern. Glaub' mir, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Und wenn du ihn wirklich aufrütteln und seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangen willst, erwähne einfach das Schicksal von Thrain.''

''Was ist mit Thrain passiert?''

Fíli seufzte. ''Gandalf der Graue suchte uns etwa zehn Jahre, nachdem wir den Erebor erreicht hatten auf. Hast Du Gandalf jemals getroffen?''

Nÿr schüttelte den Kopf. ''Ich habe nur die Geschichten gehört…''

Fíli nickte. ''Nun, er war in diesem Jahr für den größten Teil des Winters hier. Balin und ich haben uns sehr lange mit ihm über Kílis Fluch, über Thrain und über den Berg unterhalten. Gandalf hat uns Dinge erzählt, von denen ich zuvor noch nie etwas gehört hatte, nämlich dass Thrain ganz allein losgezogen ist und einen der Sieben Ringe der Zwergenherrscher trug. Sauron wurde von dem Ring angezogen. Er hat Thrain gefangen, er nahm ihm den Ring, er vergiftete ihn mit einer Morgulklinge… und irgendwann fiel er den Geistern in die Hände und er wurde einer von ihnen.''

''Wegen des Rings?''

''Gandalf glaubte, dass es erst nur der Ring war, der verhinderte, dass Thrain entkam. Doch als sich Sauron des Ringes erst einmal bemächtigt hatte, war es wirklich nur das Morgulgift, das Thrain gefangen hielt.'' Fíli zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Er hätte vielleicht entkommen können, wenn er nicht davon besessen gewesen wäre, seinen Ring zurück zu bekommen.'' Er runzelte die Stirn. ''Das sind wirklich alles nur Vermutungen. Thorin hatte immer gewollt, dass das alles einen Sinn ergab, dass er für alles einen bestimmten Grund hat, irgend etwas Handfestes, was er in einer Schlacht angreifen und in Stücke reißen konnte. Aber so einfach ist es oft nicht''

Fíli holte tief Luft und seufzte. ''Ich bin nicht so sehr wie Thorin, ich komme mehr nach meiner Mutter.'' Er sah Nÿr an. ''Ich bin sehr viel mehr daran interessiert, dass meine Familie und mein Volk in Sicherheit leben.''

''Und Kíli ist in Sicherheit, solange er zu Hause bleibt?''

''Die Geister können die Grenze von Erebors Gestein nicht passieren und hier eindringen. Es ist wie der _Kreis von Ahyrunu.'_ '

''Der … Kreis?''

''Du hast ihn noch nicht gesehen?'' Fíli richtete sich auf und starrte sie an. Wie konnte er vergessen, dass sie vielleicht die Fähigkeit besaß, den Kreis zu beschwören? ''Oh, Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht. Das musst du sehen. Lass uns gehen und einen Blick darauf werfen.''

..

.

* * *

 **AN**.: Wir hoffen, es hat gefallen, Feedback wie immer sehr willkommen. Bis nächste Woche, Summer  & Jessie

..

.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 5**

Fíli griff sich seine Jacke und führte Nÿr in die Königliche Halle. Es war nicht der Tag der Woche, der normalerweise für Königliche Audienzen reserviert war. Daher war der gewaltige, höhlenartige Raum frei von Zuschauern und Bittstellern. Es waren jedoch einige Ratssekretäre und Kammerherren bei der Arbeit.

Fíli grüßte seinen obersten Ratssekretär, einen prächtig gekleideten Zwerg mit einer Amtskette, die seine Brust zierte, mit einer kurzen Neigung des Kopfes, die Hand auf dem Herzen. ''Räumt ihr die Halle für mich, bitte? Und schließt die Türen hinter Euch.''

Der Sekretär verbeugte sich kurz, drehte sich zum restlichen anwesenden Stab herum und deutete den anderen still an, dass sie gehen sollten.

Fíli brachte Nÿr zum anderen Ende der langen Halle. ''Es war tatsächlich Gandalfs Weisheit, die mich bei meinen ersten Amtshandlungen als König geleitet hat,'' erzählte Fíli im Gehen. ''Nach der Schlacht der Fünf Heere betteten wir Thorin zur letzten Ruhe, und Gandalf nahm mich mit Balin zur Seite. Als erstes riet er mir, das Gold und den Arkenstein vor jedem wegzuschließen, der auch nur einen Tropfen Blut aus Durins Geschlecht in den Adern hat. Wir haben das getan. Es liegt in geheimen Schatzkammern überall im Berg verteilt und nicht mal ich weiß, wo sie sind. Bombur und Bofur sind die Hüter des Wissens um die Schatzkammern. Du solltest das wissen, nur für den Fall, dass irgendetwas passiert.''

''Wieso geheime Schatzkammern?'' fragte Nÿr.

''Die Gold- oder Drachen-Krankheit... ich bin mir sicher, du hast davon gehört.''

''Ich dachte, die betraf nur Thorin.''

''Nein, unglücklicherweise betrifft sie jeden aus Durins Blutlinie. Mich, Kíli, dich, meine Kinder, und deine Kinder, wenn du sie eines Tages hast. Es ist wie eine Besessenheit… dich einfach nur in der Nähe einer gewissen Menge von Gold zu befinden, wird deinen Verstand übernehmen. Thror konnte sich offenbar nicht davon zurückhalten, stundenlang in mitten seines Horts zu stehen und sich im Stillen damit zu unterhalten. Es war wie ein Zwang.''

''So wie Menschen, die von Ale abhängig werden und es dann ständig brauchen,'' meinte Nÿr.

''Ganz genau,'' nickte Fíli. ''Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass Kíli dir Dinge schenkt, die aus Silber oder Mithril gefertigt sind. Niemals aus Gold?''

Nÿr blinzelte überrascht. ''Jetzt, wo Du es erwähnst…''

''Er wird es auch möglichst vermeiden, auch nur in die Nähe so eines Mithril-Zaubers zu kommen.''

''Wieso?''

''Er befürchtet, sollten die Geister ihn jemals erwischen, dann könnten unsere Gegner durch ihn die Fähigkeit erlangen, die Macht des Berges gegen uns zu wenden. Ich habe jahrelang argumentiert, dass Thrain mit Sicherheit von den Mithril-Zaubern wusste… und soweit wir wissen, hat der Dunkle Herrscher nie auch nur versucht, sie herauf zu beschwören, obwohl er Thrain jahrelang gefangen hielt. Doch Kíli ist davon überzeugt, dass nur die Tatsache, dass der Drachen hier im Berg saß, den Dunklen Herrscher am Anfang abgeschreckt hat, sich den Berg zu nehmen. Und später hatte Sauron größere Dinge im Sinn.'' Fíli zuckte mit den Schultern. ''In jedem Fall weigert sich Kíli, irgendetwas mit den Mithril-Zaubern zu tun haben zu müssen. Also wenn ich Du wäre, würde ich ihn in keinem Fall darum bitten. Gandalf hat mir geraten, Kílis Instinkten in jedem Fall zu vertrauen. Also,'' er sah Nÿr an. ''Du wirst herausfinden, dass er für nichts von alledem irgendwelches Verständnis aufbringen wird. Doch wenn ich weg bin und Dwalin so krank ist, sollte irgendjemand wissen, wie man den Zauber einsetzt, falls es notwendig ist. Und ich würde es vorziehen, es lieber noch für einige weitere Jahre nicht Fjalar zu erklären. Also halte es bitte für mich geheim.''

Nÿr nickte zustimmend.

Sie hörten den Ruf des obersten Ratssekretärs, dass alle die Halle verlassen hatten, und als sie sich umdrehten sahen sie ihn, wie im Gehen zum Gruß die Hand hob und die Seitentüren hinter sich schloss.

''Gut, auf geht's.'' Fíli zeigte auf eine hohe Schranktür, die einen Griff aus Mithril hatte. ''Lass' uns sehen, wie du dich machst. Vorwärts und mach ihn auf.''

Nÿr trat vor und öffnete den Schrank.

''Sehr gut, der erste Mithril-Zauber ist dieser Knauf. Wenn du nicht das Blut Durins in Deinen Adern hast, würde sich der Schrank nicht für dich öffnen.''

Er sah, wie Nÿr erstaunt auf den einzigen Gegenstand in dem Schrank starrte: einen einfachen, langen silbrigen Stab.

Fíli griff an ihr vorbei und hob ihn heraus.

''Es war Balin, der die Zauber, die Erebor birgt und die in den Berg eingebettet sind, studiert und schließlich den Stab gefunden hat.'' Fíli hielt ihn waagerecht vor sich, um ihn ihr zu zeigen. ''Er ist aus reinem Mithril. Balin hat Gandalf darum gebeten, die Zaubersprüche zu untersuchen und herauszufinden, wie sie funktionieren. Das einzige, was Gandalf jemals über Erebors geheimnisvolle Kräfte gesagt hat, war, dass sie viel älter sind und eine viel erdgebundenere Magie darstellen, als alles, was er je beherrschte. Er selbst konnte den Mithril-Stab nicht dazu bringen, seine Wirkung zu entfalten, aber er half uns zu lernen, die Stärke und die Macht des Berges zu sammeln und zu lenken.''

''Durch die Berührung mit deinen Händen erwärmt sich der Stab,'' erklärte Fíli weiter. Er hob den Stab. ''Siehst du das fahle Schimmern? Er tut das nur, wenn er deine Haut berührt.''

Er hielt ihn Nÿr hin.

Sie machte instinktiv einen Schritt rückwärts, offensichtlich zögerte sie, ihn zu berühren.

''Du kannst mit den Raben sprechen,'' sagte Fíli leise. ''Deine Blutlinie ist bereits erwiesen.''

Vorsichtig hob sie die Hände, so als wäre sie besorgt, den Stab zu zerbrechen. Er reichte ihn ihr.

Ein etwas anderes, aber deutlich sichtbares Schimmern lief den Stab entlang, als sie ihn in die Hände nahm.

Nÿr sah Fíli mit großen, staunenden Augen an.

Er lächelte und versuchte, beruhigend auf sie einzuwirken. Dann geleitete er sie zum Mittelpunkt der Halle. Er wies auf den kunstvoll gestalteten Fußboden: ein seltsames, kreisförmiges Muster, welches in die Marmorplatten am Boden eingelassen war, wirbelförmige Strukturen aus purem Mithril, übersät mit uralten Symbolen.

''Dies ist der erste Zauber des Berges, den ich erlernt habe — Der Kreis von _Ahyrunu_.''

'' _Ahyrunu_?'' fragte Nÿr. ''Unehrlichkeit?''

''Sehr gut,'' freute sich Fíli. ''Erwecke den Kreis, und ein Jeder, der sich darin befindet, ist gezwungen die Wahrheit zu sprechen.'' Er zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Ein recht nützlicher Zauber, für einen König.''

Behutsam nahm er den Stab zurück.

''Der schimmernde Stab berührt das Muster von Mithril im Boden…'' Er senkte ein Ende des Stabes und berührte damit eine der Linien des Musters. Funken sprühten auf, und das flackernde Licht lief das gesamte Muster entlang und entzündete es. Die gesamte Halle war in ein bläuliches, flackerndes Licht getaucht.

Nÿr stand der Mund vor Staunen offen, und sie atmete erschrocken tief ein.

Fíli blinzelte ihr zu. ''Hier kommt ein Geheimnis: Es braucht absolut kein großes, dramatisches Schauspiel, um den Kreis zu erwecken. Doch ich muss zugeben, ich fühle mich ein bisschen wie Gandalf, wenn die Leute zuschauen und ich ihnen eine beeindruckenden Vorführung liefere.'' Er grinste schelmisch. ''Es ist also nichts falsch an etwas theatralischem Stab-Geschwinge.'' Er hob den Stab vom Boden, zog ein grimmiges Kriegergesicht, schwang ihn zunächst kraftvoll über den Kopf, rief etwas laut und energisch auf Khuzdul und rammte dann den Stab mit Wucht auf die silbrige Linie. Erneut entzündete sich das Feuer des Mithril und das gesamte Muster leuchtete auf.

Nÿr kicherte.

''Die Wirkung ist genau die gleiche.'' Er lachte mit ihr. ''Aber es ist hundert mal mehr dramatisch, und jeder der zuschaut, ist überwältigt.''

Er lächelte breit, während er sie das fahle Licht des Kreises eine Weile betrachten ließ. Dann fuhr er fort.

''So lange der Stab in deiner Hand ist und das Muster aus Mithril berührt,'' erklärte er, ''erzeugt der Kreis eine Barriere, die niemand sehen oder überschreiten kann. Versuche deine Hand über diese Linie dort hinweg auszustrecken.''

Sie trat vor und streckte den Arm aus. Ihre Hand stieß gegen etwas, was sich völlig fest anfühlte, auch wenn sie dort absolut nichts sehen konnte. ''Oh!'' stieß sie verwundert hervor.

Fíli hob den Stab vom Boden empor und das flackernde Licht verblasste augenblicklich. ''Das Selbe passiert den Geistern, wenn sie versuchen, in unser Land einzudringen, sie können die Schwelle zu Erebors Stein nicht überqueren.''

Nÿr holte tief Luft, nun verstand sie. ''Und Kíli steht unter diesem Schutz, so lange er innerhalb der Grenzen dieser Schwelle bleibt.''

''Ja. Um ehrlich zu sein, es ist ein riesiges Gebiet von vielen, vielen Quadratmeilen, über dass wir hier sprechen. Er kann vier volle Tagesreisen nach Westen reiten und etwa zwei nach Osten. Er kann Thal besuchen, allerdings nicht Esgaroth. Er macht, wann immer er will, seine Runde zu sämtlichen Außenposten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass man hier drin tagelang herumlaufen kann, ohne die selbe Halle zweimal zu betreten.''

Nÿr nickte.

''Es ist das _Wissen_ , niemals weg zu können, das ihm an die Nieren geht,'' sagte Fíli. ''Und das tut mir schrecklich leid für ihn. Ich weiß, wie sehr er seit all diesen Jahren darunter leidet. Doch das ist der Preis, den wir für sein Leben bezahlt haben. Sonst wäre er jetzt dort unten auf der tiefsten Ebene bei unserem Onkel.'' Sie sahen einander an und senkten dann beide betroffen ihre Blicke.

Fíli seufzte. Zusammen brachten sie den Stab zurück in seinen Schrank. ''Wenn ich aus den Eisenbergen zurückkehre, werde ich einige Übungsstunden für dich einplanen, damit du den Gebrauch des Stabes erlernen kannst.'' Fíli schloss die Schranktür. ''Doch ich werde darauf achten, Dwalin davon zu erzählen, wenn ich zu ihm gehe, um ihm auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Wenn er sich gut genug fühlt, wüsste ich nicht, wieso ihr beiden nicht an dem Kreis üben solltet, so oft du willst.''

''Ist das der einzige Kreis dieser Art im Berg?'' fragte Nÿr. Auf ihrem jungen Gesicht spiegelte sich eine intensive Neugier. ''Oder gibt es noch weitere?''

''Ja. Ungefähr ein Dutzend, die ich kenne. Es könnte aber durchaus noch mehr geben. Sie bewirken alle unterschiedliche Dinge,'' erläuterte Fíli. ''Balin hatte früher eine alte Schriftrolle, in der alle genau beschrieben waren. Frage mal Dwalin, ob er die noch hat — obwohl… ich muss dich warnen. Es ist in altem Zwergisch geschrieben. Es dauert Stunden, das zu übersetzen.''

Sie nickte und sah dabei sehr nachdenklich aus.

Fíli fragte sich, ob er sie möglicherweise mit zu vielen Einzelheiten völlig überwältigt hatte.

Doch sie lächelte. ''Danke, mein Herr. Das war höchst aufschlussreich.''

Fíli betrachtete die Zukünftige seines Bruders eingehend, und war beinahe erstaunt, dass Kíli endlich _einmal_ im Leben so viel Glück gehabt hatte, dieses Mädchen zu treffen.

Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus, zog sie an sich und umarmte sie warmherzig. '' Kümmere dich für mich gut um meinen Bruder,'' bat er sie. ''Du ahnst gar nicht, wie wohl du ihm tust,'' vertraute er ihr an. ''Ich fürchte, er wird mir so schnell nicht vergeben, dass ich auf diese Reise gehe und ihn jetzt zurücklasse.''

..

.

* * *

 **AN**.: Wie man sieht: ein bisschen Show verfehlt auch unter Zwergen nicht seine Wirkung. ;-)

Kommende Woche erscheint das nächste Kapitel eventuell schon Montag, da ich Dienstag wohl schlecht Zeit habe. Also bis dahin, Jessie & Summer und das Beta Team.

..

.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 6**

Fjalar, erstgeborener Sohn und Erbe von König Fíli von Erebor, stand mit neunundzwanzig seiner Kameraden in dem, was der tiefste Teil der untersten Ebene des Berges sein musste, den er je gesehen hatte: Völlig dunkel, absolut still, total verlassen und erhellt nur durch das fahle Licht ihrer kleinen Handlaternen. Sie hatten sich am Fuße einer breiten Treppe versammelt, die nach oben führte.

''Wieso sind wir hier unten?'' fragte Mieth mit gedämpfter Stimme.

''Keine Ahnung,'' antwortete Fjalar.

Mehrere der anderen Jungs tauschten beklommen wirkende Blicke mit ihnen aus. Inzwischen wussten alle Kadettenanwärter, dass ihr blonder Klassenkamerad ihr Prinz war, aber sie wussten auch genug, um seinen Stand geheim zu halten.

Dann war ihr Leutnant plötzlich in Hab-Acht-Stellung und wechselte Worte mit jemandem, der gerade erst zu ihnen gestoßen war. Die im fahlen Licht des Raumes schwer zu erkennende Gestalt antwortete dem Leutnant mit einer tieferen, selbstsicher klingenden Stimme.

Die Jungs reckten sich, um besser zu sehen, wer es war.

Fjalar jedoch erkannte die Stimme sofort. ''Das ist mein…,'' er unterbrach sich. ''Der Anführer,'' sagte er schließlich leise.

''Prinz Kíli,'' murmelte jemand anderes mit deutlicher Bewunderung im Tonfall.

''Also, Jungs,'' sein Onkel trat vor und stellte sich vor die Treppe. Er war größer als ein jeder in der ganzen Gruppe. ''Dies ist die erste Herausforderung, um ein Soldat Erebors zu werden. Es nennt sich _Erklimme den Berg_ und es ist euer Zugang zum den Waffenübungen und zu den Ale-Fässern. Wenn ihr es schafft, den Berg in weniger als drei Stunden zu erklettern, dann könnt ihr so viel Ale zum Abendessen haben, wie ihr wollt.'' Er grinste aufmunternd.

Es gab einige skeptisch gehobene Augenbrauen und nervöses Lachen. Normalerweise waren sie alle noch nicht alt genug, als dass es ihnen zu Hause bei ihren Familien schon erlaubt gewesen wäre, Ale zum Essen zu trinken.

''Und wenn ihr den Berg zehnmal erklommen habt, dann seid ihr bereit, ernsthaft für den Kampf zu üben,'' fügte Kíli hinzu.

Diesmal waren alle still und ernst. Das war die wahre Belohnung. Sie alle wollten ihre Gelegenheit, sich mit Schwert oder Axt zu beweisen.

''Das erste und wichtigste, was ein Zwergenkrieger braucht,'' fuhr ihr Anführer fort, '' ist Ausdauer. Wir können länger und härter kämpfen als Menschen oder Goblins… was bedeutet, dass wir auf dem Schlachtfeld länger durchhalten können als ein Feind. Wir sind vielleicht nicht so flink wie Elben. Doch wir können tagelang beständig laufen und große Distanzen überwinden. Ihr werdet diese Ausdauer in den nächsten Wochen brauchen, und dies ist der Ort, an dem wir beginnen, sie zu vervollkommnen.''

Er wies mit einer Hand auf die Treppe hinter ihm.

''Diese Treppe,'' sagte Leutnant Skirfir, während er neben den Anführer trat, ''führt von dieser Ebene bis ganz hinauf zum nördlichen Aussichtsposten. Es sind etwa zwei Wegstunden direkt nach oben. Ihr habt heute Nachmittag drei Stunden Zeit, um den Gipfel zu erreichen.'' Er zeigte ebenfalls auf die Treppe. ''Wenn ihr beim Klettern zählen wollt, es sind etwa 10.000 Stufen. Wenn ihr euch den Aufstieg einteilen wollt, das sind etwa 3300 Stufen pro Stunde.''

Der Anführer wandte sich den Stufen zu und sah hinauf. ''Ich werde die Führung übernehmen, Skirf die Nachhut.'' Er sah die Kadetten abwägend an, und Fjalars und seine Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment, als er jeden einzelnen überprüfte. ''Ich erwarte von allen dreißig von euch, dass ihr es ohne unsere Hilfe bis zum Gipfel schafft.''

Leutnant Skirfir nickte. ''Das heißt, dass ihr euch untereinander helfen müsst, falls notwendig. Wenn nur fünf von euch oben ankommen und der Rest wurde irgendwo zurückgelassen, dann habt ihr alle versagt. Stellt euch vor, dass ihr eine Einheit seid und oben eine Schlacht zu gewinnen ist. Ihr braucht dort alle Kämpfer, bevor ihr eure Stellung halten könnt.''

''Auf dem Weg gibt es ein paar Stellen, wo ihr einen Korridor nehmen müsst, der zu der nächsten Treppe führt. Es sind Wachen an den betreffenden Passagen postiert, um euch den Weg zu zeigen.''

Skirfir sah Kíli an.

''Hat ein jeder einen Wasserschlauch?'' fragte der Anführer. ''Handzeichen, bitte…'' Er überprüfte nun ihre leichte Ausrüstung.

Fjalar sah nach, ob er seinen Wasserschlauch hatte, und hob die Hand.

''Sehr gut , Jungs… du — wo ist deiner?'' Kíli sah einen der kleineren Kadetten an. Der Bursche — Fjalar glaubte sich zu erinnern, seine Name war Truin — sah starr vor Angst aus. Er klopfte auf seinen Wasserschlauch und hob dann zaghaft die Hand. Fjalar war sich ziemlich sicher, sein Kamerad schluckte hart, so eingeschüchtert war er. Er musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Wenn der arme Kerl jemals seinen Onkel Kíli beim Abkitzeln mit Fjalars kleiner Schwerster Iri gesehen hätte…

Doch nun sprach Leutnant Skirfir. ''Und nur dass ihr es wisst, da ist eine Klasse Mädels, die letzte Woche mit der Ausbildung begonnen hat. Die Mädchen haben den Aufstieg jetzt sechs Mal gemacht. Sie sind vor einer Stunde aufgebrochen…ich bezweifele, dass wir sie irgendwo auf den Treppen sehen werden, aber wir treffen sie mit Sicherheit auf dem Gipfel.'' Er lächelte. ''Sie warten nur auf uns.''

Fjalar und Mieth sahen sich an. _Mädels_? Fjalar konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine Mutter so etwas je gemacht hätte. Aber er konnte sich Nÿr vorstellen, die ihn auf dem Weg nach oben abhängte und dann einen Goblin niederrang. Er sah Mieth mit einem _unterschätze-sie-nicht_ \- Gesicht an.

''Irgendwelche Fragen?'' verlangte der Anführer zu wissen. Niemand meldete sich. Fjalar sah, wie sein Onkel Skirfir zunickte.

''Gleich werden wir den ersten Glockenschlag nach Mittag hören. Das ist unsere Zeit zum Aufbruch. Und ich werde euch zum vierten Glockenschlag auf dem Gipfel sehen.''

Skirfir hob einen Arm und ließ sie Aufstellung nehmen. ''Die Gänge sind breit genug, dass ihr zu zweit nebeneinander laufen könnt. Lasst die Zwei vor Euch den ersten Treppenabsatz erreichen, bevor ihr los lauft. Und vergesst nicht: lasst niemanden zurück…''

Fjalar sah, wie sich sein Onkel mit nachdenklichem Gesicht umdrehte und auf den Glockenschlag wartete.

Kurze Zeit später hörten sie die Glocke aus der Großen Haupthalle erschallen.

Kíli hob eine Faust und rief: _''Du bekar!''_

Alle Köpfe flogen hoch, und die Herzen der Kadetten schlugen bei dem Ruf schneller. Skirfir erwiderte den Aufruf und forderte die Jungs mit einem Blick auf, einzustimmen. Sie taten es… lautstark. Fjalar fühlte, wie ihnen das Kraft verlieh.

Und dann stürmte ihr Anführer los und erklomm im Laufschritt die ersten Treppe. Zwei der größeren in der Gruppe waren die Nächsten in der Reihe. Fjalar sah, wie sie abwarteten, bis Kíli den ersten Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte, dann sprangen sie los und folgten ihm.

Fjalar und Mieth waren das sechste Paar am Start. Fjalar bemerkte, wie er unbewusst die Stufen mitzählte. Bei 200 fragte er sich, ob er das schaffen konnte. Bei 1200 stolperte Mieth. Fjalar griff nach ihm, fing den deutlich schwereren Burschen am Arm auf und zerrte ihn mit sich, bis er wieder seinen Laufrhythmus gefunden hatte.

''Die mache Witze, richtig? Ich hasse klettern.'' Mieth guckte gequält.

''Kinderspiel, Mieth,'' keuchte Fjalar, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er das eher aus Hoffnung als aus Überzeugung sagte.

''Ich kann unmöglich 10.000 Stufen schaffen,'' Mieth schüttelte den Kopf und wurde langsamer. ''In gar keinem Fall.''

''Hör auf, über 10.000 nachzudenken. Denke an die 1200, die wir gerade geschafft haben... und denke dir die jetzt noch etwa acht mal so viel.''

Die beiden, die hinter ihnen kamen holten auf. " _Ubzûnat_!" Schrie ihnen einer zu. ''Wir sind Goblins und wir ziehen euch das Fell über die Ohren!''

In Fjalars Erinnerung flackerten Bilder des Schlachtfeldes auf dem westlichen Abhang des Berges auf. ''Mahals Hölle wirst du tun,'' brüllte er zurück. ''Komm schon, Mieth. Noch acht mal.''

Doch am Ende der ersten Stunde stolperte Mieth nur noch, da hatten sie gerade die ersten 3500 Stufen geschafft.

Sie kamen überein, eine kurze Rast einzulegen und hielten auf dem nächsten Treppenabsatz an, um ein paar Schlucke Wasser zu trinken und wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ihre Wadenmuskeln flehten förmlich um Gnade.

Und selbst Fjalar fragte sich, ob er den ganzen Weg bis nach oben schaffen würde.

* * *

Fíli betrat den großen Raum des Annex und fand Dwalin, mit hochgelegten Füßen und in eine Decke gehüllt, dösend in einem großen Stuhl am Fenster.

Er verlangsamte seine Schritte und fragte sich, ob er den alten Zwerg wecken sollte. Er konnte es nur schwer ertragen, Dwalin so gebrechlich zu sehen. In seiner Erinnerung war Dwalin immer größer, stärker und zäher gewesen als irgendjemand sonst. Er war sogar Thorin ebenbürtig gewesen.

Und das hieß schon was.

Dwalin schlug die Augen auf. ''Das ist aber ein ziemlich ernster Blick für so einen jungen König,'' sagte er.

Fíli lächelte. ''Mir geht eine Menge durch den Kopf.''

Dwalin grunzte etwas Unverständliches und nickte. ''Darauf möchte ich wetten.'' Er veränderte seine Sitzposition, und Fíli fiel auf, dass er sehr gequält aussah. So als ob das, was in seinem Leib wucherte, deutlich schmerzhafter war, als er es sich anmerken ließ.

Doch dann fand Dwalin eine bequeme Haltung und sah Fíli scharf an. ''Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du den Berg verlassen solltest, mein Junge?''

Fíli seufzte. ''Ich glaube an den neuen Frieden Gondors, und das muss ich zeigen. Und darüber hinaus… ein kleiner Familienausflug sollte Spaß machen.'' Er lächelte warm.

Dwalin schnaubte.

''Wenn sie irgendwo in den Eisenbergen ist, Dwalin, dann finde ich deine Tochter.''

Sie sahen einander an. Dwalin blinzelte, und Fíli hatte den Eindruck, dass er eventuell ein paar Tränen in den Augen hatte. Der alte Krieger streckte den Arm nach Fíli aus und ergriff seine Hand. Sein Händedruck war nicht mehr so kräftig wie einst, aber immer noch fest.

''Oh ja, ich habe dir das Fährtenlesen selber beigebracht. Ich war immer stolz darauf, wie gut du darin bist.

Fíli sah einen sehr seltenen Ausdruck von Lob auf Dwalins Gesicht.

''Wenn _du_ sie nicht finden kannst, mein Junge, dann kann es niemand. Auf dem Tisch da drüben,'' er wies mit dem Kinn in die Richtung des Tisches, um Fíli zu zeigen, wo, ''sind alle Briefe, die ich von den Leuten aus den Eisenbergen bekommen habe. Für den Fall, dass Du sie brauchen solltest.''

Fíli hob das Bündel auf und wog es in der Hand. ''Danke, die werden hilfreich sein,'' sagte er und ließ sie in seine Innentasche gleiten.

Dwalin wandte sich ab. ''Ich hoffe nur, dieser Schnösel von Dains Sohn wird sie gehen lassen.''

''Sie gehört zu uns, Dwalin… zu uns. Ich habe ein paar Zugeständnisse, die ich ihm geben kann. Ich hoffe, er versteht.''

Dwalin sah zu ihm auf. Das Maß an Vertrauen, was sich in seinem Gesichtsausdruck widerspiegelte, war beinahe beschämend.

Fíli hoffte, er konnte dem gerecht werden.

Danach sprachen sie über andere Dinge. Darüber, dass die Reise eine gute Gelegenheit war, Fílis mittlerem Sohn Gunnar, oder kurz Gunz, wie ihn alle mit Spitznamen nannten, das Reiten beizubringen, ihn im Umgang mit einem Messer zu unterrichten, und vielleicht im Jagen.

''Nÿr hat mir erzählt,'' berichtete Fíli, ''dass Fjalar in der Hitze des Gefechtes keine Ahnung hatte, wie man einen Goblin zur Strecke bringt. Sie musste mit einer dieser widerlichen Kreaturen ringen und Fjalar ein Zeichen geben, ihm den inneren Oberschenkel aufzuschlitzen...'' er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. ''Das ist meine Schuld. Wenn die Lage sicherer gewesen wäre, hätten wir Fjalar schon seit ein paar Jahren draußen bei der Jagd dabei gehabt. Dann hätte er gewusst, wie man einen tödlichen Schnitt setzt.''

Dwalin nickte. ''Jagen ist die beste Übung für einen jungen Krieger. Aber von einem Mädel etwas lernen — von einer Heilerin — ist auch keine schlechte Wahl. Heiler wissen ganz genau, wo man zuschlagen muss, damit es auch wirkt, wenn man selber keine Erfahrung hat.''

Fíli nickte. ''Sie wies ihn an, ihm die Oberschenkelschlagader aufzuschneiden.''

''Gute Idee.''

''Ich wundere mich nur, dass Fjalar wusste, wo die ist.''

Nun musste Dwalin lachen. ''Danke Mahal dafür, dass der Junge seine Bücher so genau studiert…''

''Es gibt vielleicht etwas, was du unterrichten könntest, solange ich weg bin,'' wechselte Fíli das Thema.

Dwalins müde Augen erhellten sich anscheinend etwas.

''Zeige Nÿr doch alles, was du über die Mithril Zauber weißt. Wir sind heute zum Kreis in der Königlichen Halle hinunter gegangen, und sie hat den Stab gehalten. Ich denke, sie hat Talent dafür.''

''Ah, das hat sie bestimmt…'' Dwalin wurde nachdenklich. ''Sie ist ein kluges Mädchen, unsere Nÿr, ja, das ist sie.'' Seine Augen begannen zu funkeln. ''Und ein ziemlicher Hingucker obendrein. Ich schwöre Dir, wenn ich hundert Jahre jünger wäre, dann würde ich diesem Bruder von dir einen harten Wettkampf liefern, garantiert.''

''Ach, lieber Cousin,'' erwiderte Fíli belustigt. ''Das ist der Grund, warum die Wahl bei den Mädels liegt. Wir Kerle würden das nur vermasseln.''

Dwalin lächelte. ''Gewiss, das würden wir wohl.''

Fíli grinste.

Zwerge waren bekanntermaßen äußerst eifersüchtig, wenn es um ihre Mädels ging… und die Mädels verdrehten darüber ebenso bekanntermaßen die Augen.

''Vorausgesetzt, du kannst deine Hände bei dir behalten,'' stichelte Fíli gutmütig, ''dann übe etwas mit ihr am Kreis, derweil ich unterwegs bin. Ich habe das Gefühl, wenn ich mit der jungen Beka zurück bin, wirst du für nichts anderes mehr Zeit haben, als für deine Tochter,'' sagte er und zwinkerte seinem alten Lehrer zu.

Dann lehnte er sich vor und berührte Dwalins Stirn mit seiner, eine Hand fest auf dessen Schulter. ''Bleib' stark, Dwalin. Zwei oder drei Wochen, dann bin ich zurück.''

Dwalin nickte nur, tief in Gedanken versunken.

''Ich schwöre, ich finde sie für dich.''

" _Mahzirikhi zu gang ghukhil_ , mein König," murmelte Dwalin, eine Hand auf Fílis Arm.

" _Mukhuh Mahal bakhuz murukhzu_ , Cousin."

* * *

Kíli erreichte den letzten Treppenabsatz kurz nach dem dritten Glockenschlag. Er ließ nach! Früher hatte er den Aufstieg schneller geschafft und den Gipfel um halb drei erreicht.

In jedem Fall hatte noch beinahe einen ganzen weiteren Glockenschlag, bis die Kadetten zu ihm aufschließen würden.

Er beugte sich vor, stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Knien ab und wartete, bis er wieder zu Atem kam. Über ihm hatte die Lehrerin der Mädels ihre Kadettinnen auf die ''Schlacht'' vorbereitet und ihnen die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich auszuruhen und zu bewaffnen.

Es waren nur Schneebälle, doch es würde seine Jungs gehörig überraschen und ihnen einen ordentlichen Schrecken einjagen. In jedem Fall würde es ein Riesenspaß sein. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken vor sich hin. Er fragte sich, wer die Führung übernehmen und alle um sich sammeln würde, wie schnell sie sich aufstellen konnten, und ob sie überhaupt noch Kraft und die Puste hatten, zu gewinnen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die ersten seiner Jungs sich die letzte Treppe hinauf schleppten und neben ihm Stellung bezogen. Er achtete darauf, jeden einzelnen abzuklatschen und ihnen einige aufmunternde Worte zuzusprechen. Er war froh, dass Fjalar und sein korpulenten Kamerad es zusammen schafften und immer noch an sechster Stelle waren. Er klatschte Fjalars Hand und bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen, wohlwollenden Lächeln. Der stämmige, viel kleinere Bursche neben ihm sah absolut fertig aus.

''Kopf hoch, Junge,'' sagte er zu ihm. ''Unterschätze dich nicht selbst. Ihr stämmigen Kerle seid ein bisschen mehr gefordert, hinauf zu kommen, doch ihr seid Mahals Hölle auf zwei Beinen auf dem Weg nach unten.''

Mieth sah völlig verblüfft aus, Worte der Ermunterung zu hören.

Kíli erwartete jeden Moment den vierten Glockenschlag, als er schließlich Skirfir sah, der die Nachhut gebildet hatte.

''Alle da?''

Sie sahen sich um. Tatsächlich zählte jemand durch und es waren dreißig.

Skirfir gab ihm zu verstehen, dass alles bestens war.

''Da wir alle etwas vor dem vierten Glockenschlag angekommen sind, lasst uns die Mädels ordentlich erschrecken. Ein angemessenes Gebrüll, bitte,'' erklärte Kíli. ''Ab mit Euch!''

Er trat zur Seite und überließ seinen Kadetten die Führung, die ein heftiges Kampfgebrüll anstimmten.

Sie überraschten den Trupp von Kadettinnen tatsächlich, die sie erwischten, wie sie sich in der Sonne ausruhten.

Doch die erste Lektion, die den Jungs zuteil wurde war, dass alle, die aus der Dunkelheit im Inneren des Berges hinaus in die Sonne stürmten, vorübergehend komplett geblendet waren.

Die ersten Salven von Schneebällen trafen sie, bevor ihnen bewusst wurde, das es einen Kampf gab.

Kíli grinste und wartete, dass sich seine Jungs ordneten.

''Aufstellung! Bewaffnet euch!'' Es war Prinz Fjalar, der sie zum Handeln trieb, schließlich war er der einzige, der schon einmal erlebt hatte, in welcher Geschwindigkeit sich eine Schlacht zu völligem Chaos entwickeln konnte.

Und die Anderen traten vor, bückten sich nach dem Schnee und feuerten zurück.

Tatsächlich besiegten sie eine Gruppe der Mädels auf einem Felsvorsprung und eroberten ihren Vorrat an Schneebällen.

Doch vier der Jungs blieben hoffnungslos stecken, als eine kleine Falle ausgelöst wurde und fast ein Meter Schnee auf ihre Köpfe niederging. Sie wurden bis zu den Hüften darin begraben.

Einer der größeren Kadetten stellte eine Rettungsmannschaft zusammen, die mit den Händen den Schnee zur Seite schaufelte, während die Verschütteten ihnen mit Schneebällen Feuerschutz gaben.

In dem Moment pflügte Fria, die Lehrerin der Mädels, durch den Schnee, rammte von der Seite in Kíli hinein und schlug ihn zu Boden. Spuckend rappelte er sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wieder auf, der eiskalte Schnee war ihm den ganzen Rücken herunter gerieselt.

 _''Du Bekar!_ '' brüllte er erneut, schlug zurück und beförderte Fria fein säuberlich zu Boden. Er hörte seine Truppe den Ruf erwidern, jetzt klang ein bisschen Rage in ihrem Geschrei.

Doch Fria hatte noch ein paar Tricks auf Lager. Bevor er sich versah, hatte sie ihn auf den Knien, ihm einen Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und hielt ihm eine Stück Holz an die Kehle (das war das Einzige, was sie tun konnte, denn dies war eine Übung und niemand hatte richtige Waffen).

''Feuer einstellen! Hände hoch, Jungs, oder euer Anführer wird es büßen!''

Kíli hob die Augenbrauen und sah, wie einige seiner Jungs auf der Stelle nachgaben.

Sein Blick fiel jedoch auf Fjalar, und er blinzelte ihm zu.

''Lass' ihn sofort los,'' verlangte Fjalar und holte mit einem Schneeball aus. _Mahal, der Junge klang wie Thorin._ ''Oder das wird dich teuer zu stehen kommen!''

Fria lachte und machte eine Handbewegung, die ihrem Gefangenen die Kehle hätte durchschneiden können... wenn nicht ihr Gefangener ihre Beine unter ihr weggetreten hätte. Kíli hatte sie in einem Sekundenbruchteil mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden, ein Knie im ihrem Rücken. Da er größer und schwerer war, hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten, sie da festzuhalten.

Den Kadetten verlieh das neuen Ansporn, sie gewannen zügig an Boden und verlangten von den Mädels, sich zu ergeben.

Davon wollten die aber nichts wissen.

Sie warfen weiter Schneebälle und weigerten sich, aufzugeben.

Kíli zeigte Erbarmen, stand auf, reichte Fria die Hand und half ihr auf die Beine. Zusammen betrachteten sie lachend den weiteren Verlauf der Schlacht von Rande des Geschehens. Nach und nach ging der Kampf in ein mehr nachlässiges, gegenseitiges Bestäuben mit geschleudertem losen Schnee über. Im Grunde war es total lustig. Doch einer der älteren Jungs hatte ein rothaariges Mädel in eine Position niedergerungen, die eventuell außer Kontrolle geraten würde, wenn sie nicht dazwischen gehen würden.

Kíli packte den Kadetten beim Kragen. ''Nun ist gut, Junge,'' er zerrte ihn auf die Füße. Man musste dem Jungen zu Gute halten, dass er sehr verlegen und absolut überrascht drein schaute. So als wäre er über sich selbst erschrocken, als er bemerkte, dass er sich auf _diese_ Art und Weise mit einem Mädchen herum gerauft hatte.

Fria hatte ihre Kadettin ein Stück zur Seite genommen. Doch Kíli sah, wie das Mädel neugierig über ihre Schulter blickte. Und möglicherweise war sie mehr als nur ein bisschen daran interessiert, seinem Schüler eine weitere Chance zu geben… irgendwann.

Der junge Zwerg aus seiner Truppe war offensichtlich immer noch halb überrascht und halb schockiert, was er da gerade gemacht hatte, aber ganz klar hatte er ebenfalls Interesse, die Erfahrung zu wiederholen.

''Ich denke, das ist ein Unentschieden, Anführerin,'' rief Kíli Fria zu. ''Jungs, es ist Zeit, das Feuer einzustellen!''

Langsam kamen die Kampfhandlungen zu Stillstand. Skirfir und seine Kadetten nahmen Aufstellung, alle waren knallrot im Gesicht und ihre Glieder waren von all den Anstrengungen schwer wie Blei.

Kíli klopfte dem Burschen, der die pikante Situation im Eifer des Gefechts völlig unbeabsichtigt heraufbeschworen hatte, auf den Rücken. ''Du wirst sie bald wiedersehen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher.'' Er schob ihn vorwärts, damit er sich seinen Klassenkameraden anschließen sollte.

''Leutnant Skirfir?'' rief er.

''Ja, mein Herr?''

''Bring' diese Jungs runter zum Abendessen und auf ein Ale!''

Ein allgemeiner Jubel brach aus. Dann war Skirfir mit der erschöpften Truppe auf dem Weg nach unten. Kíli lächelte. Er war stolz auf sie, und er machte sich nicht die geringste Sorge wegen des Ales. Die Jungs waren so erledigt, dass sie garantiert nicht mal einen halben Krug schaffen würden.

Kíli sah ihnen hinterher, dann ging er hinüber zu Fria und ihren Kadettinnen. Er verbeugte sich, die Hand auf dem Herzen. ''Gute Arbeit, Mädels! Das hatten sie sicher nicht erwartet. Ihr habt ihnen einen guten Kampf geliefert. Mahals Segen über euch.''

Fria erwiderte die Verbeugung. ''Danke, mein Prinz. Ich bin froh, dass wir zu Diensten sein konnten. Nehmt _unseren_ Segen dafür.

Er lächelte die jungen Damen an, winkte ihnen zu und folgte dann seinen Jungs zum Abendessen.

* * *

Es war schon spät am Abend, als Fíli in den Annex zurückkehrte. Dwalin war zur Nacht in sein Gemach gebracht worden , doch Nÿr war noch auf. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag eine Reihe von Verbandsrollen und Bündel von Kräutern.

Sie war im Begriff, die Arzneien und die Rollen in eine kleine Tasche zu packen.

Als sie Fílis Schritte hörte sah sie auf und lächelte ihn an. ''Du kommst gerade zur rechten Zeit,'' empfing sie ihn. ''Die Tasche für Frau An ist so gut wie fertig. Nur ein paar Dinge, um aufgeschrammte Knie und Beulen am Kopf zu versorgen. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet damit auf der Reise zu tun haben.''

Fíli war erfreut. ''Sehr vorausschauend von dir. An wird das gut gebrauchen können.'' Er sah sich in dem sonst leeren großen Gemach um.

''Kíli ist noch unterwegs?''

Nÿr nickte. ''Es tut mir leid, dass er dir aus dem Weg geht.''

''Du kannst nichts dafür. So ist er eben. Er wird das mit sich selber ausmachen.'' Er seufzte. ''Oder auch nicht. Ich liebe ihn trotzdem. Er weiß das.'' Fíli wechselte das Thema. ''Dwalin sieht besser aus.''

''Wir geben ihm Bärenschote und achten darauf, dass er geeignete Speisen zu sich nimmt und genug Wasser bekommt. Die Älteren sind oft zu sorglos, was sie essen. Da sind sie wie Kinder, immer nur auf Süßigkeiten aus.''

Fíli nickte, sagte aber nichts.

''Mein Herr?''

''Da ist noch eine Sache, die ich dir sagen muss, bevor ich morgen abreise,'' sagte er.

Nÿr packte die letzte Rolle Verbandsmaterial in die kleine Beuteltasche, schloss die Klappe und gab Fíli das Ganze.

''Es ist etwas, was Fjalar mitgehört hat, als ihn vor ein paar Monaten dieser Schlackenkopf und die beiden Schmuggler entführt haben.'' Fíli nahm den Beutel und hielt ihn in einem Arm.

Nÿr, sah ihn jetzt etwas besorgt an. Fíli's Blick war unbewegt, und er senkte seine Stimme.

''Fjalar hat das nicht verstanden, aber ich. Sag mir bitte, was du darüber denkst. Er hat erzählt, diese Schurken haben darüber gesprochen, die Söhne Durins zu töten, einschließlich Kíli. Sie sagten: 'Die Orks schwören, das das Gift bereits in seinen Adern brennt… fehlt nur noch ein kleines bisschen von dem, was _die_ _Verborgenen_ zusammenbrauen, und es ist vorbei mit ihm'.''

Nÿr spürte, dass sie kreidebleich wurde. ''Die Orks wissen von dem Morgul-Fluch?''

''Natürlich, sie waren diejenigen, die Kíli das angetan haben — es waren Azogs Orks. Sie hatten Moria verlassen und kamen über Dol Guldur nach Norden.

 _''Fehlt nur noch ein kleines bisschen von dem, was die Verborgenen zusammenbrauen, und es ist vorbei mit ihm?''_ wiederholte Nÿr und biss sich auf die Lippe. Ein Teil von ihr wollte von dem, was das bedeuten konnte, überhaupt nichts wissen. Am liebsten wäre sie vor Angst einfach auf der Stelle umgefallen. Doch ihr anderer Teil, die starke Heilerin in ihr, hielt ihre Gefühle im Zaum, sie stand gerade und beherrschte sich. ''Es steht nur sehr wenig über Morgul-Wunden in den Büchern und Aufzeichnungen der Heiler,'' sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. ''Das hört sich so an, als hätten sie ein zweites Gift… es gibt solche Mittel, die tödlich sind, wenn man sie mischt. Die Bärenschote zum Beispiel, die Dwalin bekommt. Allein angewendet hilft sie ihm. Aber wenn man dazu noch Glockenblume gegen geschwollene Gelenke gibt, ist die Mischung absolut tödlich.''

''Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Und _die Verborgenen_ sind, soweit ich es sagen kann, möglicherweise ein Hinweis auf Goblins aus Dol Guldur , die sich in Khazad-Dum versteckt haben. Wir wissen, dass sie dort sind. Irgendwann werden wir gegen sie mal was unternehmen müssen.''

''Hast Du eine Idee, woraus sie das Morgul-Gift ursprünglich herstellen?'' Nÿrs Gedanken rasten. ''Ich weiß, im Grunde ist es ein Zauber, doch wenn man bestimmte Kräuter oder Mineralien als Gegenmittel benutzt, kann man vielleicht wenigstens verhindern, dass ein zweites Gift seine Wirkung entfaltet.''

Fíli nickte. ''Ich habe nach dem letzten Durinstag einen Brief für Bruchtal verfasst und um Rat gebeten. Ich habe ihn dem Kurier nach Minas Tirith mitgegeben und hoffte, das man ihn von da weiterleitet. Das war allerdings vor den traurigen Neuigkeiten über Herrn Elrond und die anderen.'' Fíli schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

''Als ich hörte, was Fjalar erzählt hat,'' erläuterte Fíli weiter, ''bin ich meine alten Aufzeichnungen aus der Zeit, in der mich Herr Elrond den Königskraut-Zauber gelehrt hat, nochmal durchgegangen.'' Er zog ein Bündel Pergamente aus seiner Jacke. ''Ich lasse sie Dir hier. Irgendwo da drin steht etwas über Spinnengift und was die Anhänger des Dunklen Herrschers daraus brauen, denke ich. Ich habe die Stelle noch nicht gefunden.''

Nÿr nahm die Pergamente. ''Danke,'' sagte sie. ''Ich werde sie sehr aufmerksam durchgehen.'' Sie holte ganz tief Luft und zwang sich, sich von ihren wie wild kreisenden Gedanken zu lösen. Nachforschungen anstellen… das konnte sie gut.

''Frag' Kíli, wenn da Gekritzel dabei ist, was du nicht lesen kannst.'' Fílis Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sich entschuldigen zu müssen. ''Meine Handschrift ist ein bisschen schluderig.''

Nÿr musste bei seinem jungenhaften Eingeständnis lächeln.

''Wenn ein Brief aus Bruchtal kommen sollte: der oberste Ratssekretär hat Anweisung, dich dann zu rufen und ihn dir zu zeigen.'' Damit drückte er sie rasch mit einem Arm an sich. ''Und danke dafür,'' sagte er und klopfte auf den Beutel mit den Arzneien und Verbänden, den sie für ihn gepackt hatte. Der Dank kam von Herzen. ''Ich sehe dich bei Sonnenaufgang?''

''Ja, natürlich.''

..

.

* * *

 ***A/N** : Quelle der khuzdul Passagen ist (wie immer) ''The Dwarrow Scholar's Neo-Khuzdul Dictionary'' (zu finden mit google!)

Ubzûnat! = Lauf!

Du Bekar! = Zu den Waffen! oder: Auf in die Schlacht!

Mahzirikhi zu gang ghukhil = Ich wünsche Dir eine sichere Reise.

Mukhuh Mahal bakhuz murukhzu = Möge Mahals Hammer dich beschützen.

* * *

So, die Ferien sind vorbei, bin wieder da. Zum Glück war das WiFi im Urlaub recht gut, so dass ich euch nicht hängen lassen musste. Danke für Eure tollen Reviews, ab jetzt kann ich darauf auch wieder antworten, dazu hatte ich dann doch nicht so richtig Zeit ;-) Wie schon erwähnt das neue Kapitel heute einen Tag früher, da ich morgen keine Gelegenheit habe, zu posten. Zur Belohnung gibt es heute ein extra langes Kapitel, da die Pause dann einen Tag länger ist. Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 7**

''Mahal, ich werde alt,'' stöhnte Kíli. Es war schon spät und er war dabei, sich zu entkleiden, um schlafen zu gehen.

Nÿr kicherte. ''Das sind kaum die Töne, die eine Dame von ihrem Liebsten in ihrem Schlafgemach hören will.''

Kíli guckte verlegen. ''Ich habe heute Nachmittag mit den Kadetten den Berg bestiegen.'' Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zuckte zusammen, als er versuchte, die Muskeln in seiner rechten Wade zu strecken. ''Ich denke, ein Teil von mir hat aus Protest aufgehört, zu funktionieren.''

''Ah,'' sagte Nÿr, schlüpfte aus dem Bett und ging zu dem Regal, wo sie ihre Salben aufbewahrte. Sie suchte eine heraus, die gut gegen Muskelkater war, darüber hinaus aber einen weitaus verlockenderen Duft hatte, als den der bloßen Heilkräuter.

Sie trat um das Bett herum, kniete sich vor Kíli und rieb etwas von dem Mittel zwischen ihren Handflächen, um es aufzuwärmen. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin und das flackende Licht verbreitete eine Stimmung, die sie… nun… interessant fand.

Er beobachtete sie mit einem Anflug von Belustigung in seinem Blick, gepaart mit etwas tiefer Gehendem, was er offensichtlich zurückhielt.

Sie legte ihre Heilerhände vorsichtig auf seine Wade und achtete darauf, die alten Narben gleich über seinem Knie nicht zu berühren. Sie konnte fühlen, dass die Muskeln völlig verhärtet waren und begann behutsam, sie zu massieren. Sie fasste seinen Fuß und dehnte die Wade, dann ließ sie ihn sich zurücklehnen und das ganze Bein strecken.

Als sie bemerkte, dass er sie mit halb geschlossenen Augen verführerisch ansah, lehnte sie sich vor und küsste ihn sanft.

Er allerdings erwiderte den Kuss sehr viel hungriger und leidenschaftlicher, als sie es gerade in diesem Moment erwartet hatte, um ihr dann sogleich zu beweisen, dass der Rest von ihm noch sehr gut funktionierte.

* * *

Als Nÿr früh am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Kíli bereits aufgestanden und unterwegs.

Frau Ans Zofen riefen nach ihr und sie zog rasch einfache, unauffällige Kleidung an. Es war Zeit für das Königspaar und ihre jüngeren Kinder, sich der _Hurmelgang_ Reise anzuschließen. Fíli hatte entschieden, dass dies eine gute Gelegenheit war, für Notfälle die Flucht durch einen der geheimen Ausgänge zu üben. Nÿr hatte er eingeteilt, dabei zu helfen. Man hatte ihr genau erklärt, worauf es bei der morgendlichen Übung ankam. Sie eilte zum Kinderzimmer, bereit die kleine Iri, des Königs jüngstes Kind, in Sicherheit zu bringen, oder in diesem Falle zu dem Platz, wo die Wagen für die Reise beladen wurden.

''Bekommen wir Frühstück?'' fragte Iri und ihre Stimme klang etwas kläglich, als sie den Kopf hob. Nÿr trug Iri und folgte Frau An, die Gunz und Hannar bei sich hatte. Sie liefen zügig einen geheimen, schmalen Korridor hinunter, der von den Familiengemächern zu einem versteckten Ausgang östlich des Rabenberges führte.

''Ich denke, das wird heute mehr so eine Art Picknick werden, meine Süße,'' antwortete Nÿr. ''Nur gleich am Morgen statt später am Tag.''

Iri sagte nichts und rieb sich die Augen. Dann ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder gegen Nÿrs Schulter fallen. Die Kinder waren alle noch verschlafen und wunderten sich, wieso sie alle so früh am Morgen aufstehen mussten. Man hatte ihnen im Voraus nichts über die bevorstehende Reise gesagt.

Die Aktion war auch eine gute Übung für die neu formierte Wache. Und, überlegte Nÿr, sie hielt neugieriges Volk davon ab mitzubekommen, dass sie aufbrachen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würde die Abreise der Königlichen Familie sogar vielleicht noch für einen Tag verborgen bleiben. Alles gemäß der neuen, streng geheimen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen im Erebor.

Kíli war der einzige, der an der Übung nicht teilnahm. Er war sehr früh aufgestanden und während er sich ankleidete, hatte er Nÿr mitgeteilt, dass er beim ersten Tageslicht auf dem Rabenberg sein wollte, um die Vögel möglichst früh entlang der Route des _Hurmelgangs_ auf Kundschaft zu schicken.

Nÿr fragte sich insgeheim, ob er nicht einfach nur seinem Bruder aus dem Wege ging.

''Noch eine Treppe,'' rief Fíli, der voraus ging, zu ihnen zurück. ''Dann sind wir da.''

Schließlich sah Nÿr die offene Tür. Draußen unter den Kiefern standen die Zwerge der neu formierten Wache der Königlichen Familie. Sie nahmen Verteidigungspositionen ein, sahen jedoch mehr aus wie eine Gruppe Jäger, als wie Soldaten. Und hinter den Leuten stand ein einfacher Reisewagen mit einer Reihe Ponys und daneben ein extra Karren mit Fässern voller Ale. Alles zusammen wirkte wie die Karawane einer einfachen Händlerfamilie.

Die Fässer sahen zumindest so aus, als würden sie Ale enthalten. Nÿr wusste jedoch, nur ein Teil der Fässer enthielt tatsächlich das Ergebnis von Erebors Braukünsten. In den meisten befanden Schätze. Ein kleines Geschenk als Dankeschön für den König der Eisenberge.

''Schau dir das an,'' sagte Nÿr und drehte Iri herum, damit sie alles sehen konnte. ''Das ist ein kleines fahrendes Haus nur für dich, deine Mutter und deine Brüder!''

Das Mädchen machte große Augen.

Gunz war schon unterwegs und rannte seinem Vater voraus.

Nÿr hatte Frau An eingeholt und ging mit ihr zu dem Wagen. Hannar war erwartungsgemäß in den Armen seiner Mutter wieder tief eingeschlafen. Iri klammerte sich einfach an Nÿr und sah sich mit staunenden Augen um. Offensichtlich war sie von der fremden Umgebung verunsichert.

Sie blieben an der hinteren Tür des kleinen Wagens stehen und Fíli half Frau An und Hannar hinein.

Nÿr sah nach oben zur Brüstung auf dem Rabenberg. ''Sieh mal, Iri,'' sagte sie. ''Da ist _Mein Kee_.'' Sie benutzte Iris Spitznamen für _Mein Onkel Kíli._ ''Willst Du ihm zuwinken?''

Iri schaute hinauf, hob eine Hand und winkte. Nÿr war sich nicht sicher, ob Kíli sie sah, bis er zurückwinkte.

''Warum ist er da oben?'' fragte Iri.

''Er spricht mit den Raben. Genau wie sonst auch.''

''Werden die Vögel auf seinem Arm landen?''

Nÿr nickte und zeigte auf einen Raben, der rasch herbeigeflogen kam. Kíli hob seinen Arm. ''Da, siehst du den?''

''Was sagt er?''

''Ich kann ihn von hier aus nicht hören. Kannst Du?''

Iri starrte, als ob sie angestrengt lauschte. ''Er ist nicht laut genug,'' sagte sie und klang dabei sehr traurig.

''Auf geht's, Iri.'' Fíli stand jetzt vor ihnen und streckte die Arme nach seiner kleinen Tochter aus. ''Lass uns zusehen, dass wir dich zu deiner Mutter und deinen Brüdern in den Wagen bringen.''

''Oh, nicht ohne einen Abschiedskuss.'' Nÿr lehnte sich vor und drückte Iri ein Küsschen auf ihr Pausbäckchen. Iri kräuselte die Nase und kicherte, dann legte sie eine Hand über ihren Mund und tat so, als würde sie Nÿr einen Kuss zuwerfen.

''Na, der ist bis hinauf zu Onkel Kíli geflogen,'' lachte ihr Vater.

Doch als sie wieder hinauf zum Rabenberg sahen, war Kíli verschwunden.

Nÿr sah, wie das Lachen von Fílis Gesicht verschwand. Er sah nicht wirklich verärgert aus, aber sie wusste, dass es ein Herzenswunsch von ihm gewesen wäre, sich für die Reise eher im Guten von seinem Bruder zu verabschieden.

Fíli hob Iri in den Wagen und Nÿr winkte Iri und Gunz zum Abschied noch einmal zu.

Fíli überprüfte dann den Wagen und sprach leise mit den Wachen.

''Vater sagt, dass ich später mit ihm reiten kann,'' verkündete Gunz stolz.

Nÿr schmunzelte. ''Dann iss mal besser ordentlich. Und wenn du dich wund reitest, nimm die Salbe, die ich deiner Mutter mitgegeben habe,'' sagte sie.

Plötzlich brach Iri in einen Freudenschrei aus. ''Mein Kee!'' rief sie begeistert und stürzte aus der Wagentür, ehe ihre Mutter sie festhalten konnte.

Doch Kíli, der rasch auf den Wagen zuschritt, fing sie in seinen starken Armen auf und drückte sie fest an sich. ''Hab' viel Spaß, meine Kleine,'' sagte er zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Nase. ''Du ziehst in ein Abenteuer!''

''Ach,'' stöhnte Fíli und nahm seine Tochter wieder aus seines Bruders Armen und brachte sie zurück zu An. ''Das ist, als ob man einen Schwarm Raben in eine Reihe bringen wollte. Kaum hat man sie alle da, wo man sie haben will, schon fliegt einer wieder davon.''

An tat ihr Bestes, um ihre Kleinen im Wagen zusammenzuhalten.

Wie auf Kommando kreiste plötzlich ein richtiger Rabe über ihnen und Kíli hob seinen Arm. Der Vogel betrachtete die versammelten Zwerge eingehend und wirkte überrascht, drei auf einmal zu entdecken, mit denen er sprechen konnte. Der Rabe stieß einen kehligen Ruf aus und ließ sich auf Kílis Faust nieder.

''Ruhig… Oststraße ist ruhig.''

Fíli, Kíli und Nÿr nickten daraufhin. ''Keine Goblins, keine Orks, keine Menschen,'' krächzte der Rabe und wetzte sich den Schnabel an Kílis dickem Handschuh. ''Keine Goblins, keine Orks.''

Kíli dankte dem Vogel und er schoss davon. ''Das berichten sie alle,'' sagte Kíli. ''Ich habe ein paar bis zum Östlichen Außenposten geschickt.'' Er warf seinem Bruder mit gesenktem Kopf einen ernsten Blick zu und senkte seine Stimme.'' Sei vorsichtig, wenn Du während der Reise mit den Raben sprichst. Das ist ein eindeutig verräterisches Zeichen, dass du _kein_ einfacher Händler bist.''

Fíli nickte. ''Ich werde zusehen, dass ich sie dazu bringen kann, auf etwas anderem zu landen, als auf meinem Arm.''

Eine unbehagliches Schweigen entstand zwischen den beiden Brüdern, als sie sich ansahen.

Nÿr bemerkte die seltsame Anspannung und bückte sich, um eine Schnalle an ihrem Stiefel zu überprüfen.

Das Schweigen hielt noch einem Moment an, dann warf Kíli plötzlich seine Arme um seinen Bruder und drückte ihn ungestüm an sich.

Und mehr brauchte es nicht. Fíli erwiderte die Geste und so standen sie einen Moment in enger Umarmung.

''Sei vorsichtig,'' murmelte Kíli.

''Du auch.''

''Ich werde die Raben, so oft ich kann, ausschicken und ihnen sagen, dass sie sich auf deinem Wagen niederlassen sollen.

''Pass' gut auf Fjalar auf.''

''Selbstverständlich. Er hat gestern zum ersten Mal den Berg erklommen,'' sagte Kíli und löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung. ''Er hat sich gut geschlagen, hat die anderen Jungs in der Schneeballschlacht um sich geschart, hat einen halben Pint Ale getrunken und es trotzdem bis zu seinem eigenen Bett geschafft, bevor er umgefallen ist.'' Kíli grinste und stiller Stolz spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Fíli schmunzelte. ''Guter Junge. Ich möchte wetten, dass er sich heute morgen nicht so gut fühlt.''

Kíli zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Zweifelsohne. Ich habe ihn heute morgen noch nicht gesehen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Skirfir die Jungs gerade für eine weitere Besteigung des Berges aus den Betten trommelt.''

''Richte Fjalar aus, dass ich mich für das heimliche Davonschleichen entschuldige.''

''Mache ich. Und… es tut mir leid,'' sagte Kíli und sah betreten auf seine Füße, ''dass ich wegen der Reise so verärgert reagiert habe.''

Fíli drückte ihn nochmal an sich. ''Mir auch, Bruder. Aber es ist das Richtige. Wir müssen das tun. Für Dwalin.''

Sie traten beide einen halben Schritt zurück und nickten. Ganz spontan hob Kíli beide Arme, nahm Fílis Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, zog ihn zu sich und küsste seine Stirn.

 _"Sankundim, nadad."_

Fíli hob die Hände und tat das Gleiche... ganz ruhig… und seine Lippen verweilten einem Moment auf Kílis Stirn.

 _"Ukrâd, nadadith_ ,'' flüsterte er. ''Bleib gesund und pass' auf dich auf.'' Er sah Kíli tief in die Augen. ''Ehe du dich versiehst, bin ich wieder da.''

Dann drehte er sich um. Fíli ging zu einem braunen Pony und schwang sich in den Sattel. Er bedeckte sein verräterisch goldenes Haar mit einer blauen Kapuze und wickelte einen losen grauen Schal um seine untere Gesichtshälfte, um seinen Bart zu verbergen.

Kíli nickte zustimmend, stellte sich zu Nÿr, die immer noch mit ihrem Stiefel beschäftigt war, und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Sie standen nebeneinander, Arm in Arm.

Fíli winkte und die Schar Zwerge, die wie eine bunt zusammengewürfelte Truppe Jäger aussah, umringte die kleine Karawane. Einer der Jungs salutierte Kíli mit zwei Fingern, dann brachen sie auf.

Kíli und Nÿr beobachteten, wie sich Fílis Karawane in die Kette der anderen _Hurmelgang_ -Reisenden in Richtung Osten einreihte und in der Menge untertauchte.

Gerade hatten sie das letzte Ende der Karawane unter den Bäumen verschwinden sehen und sich zum Haupttor umgewandt, als ein Alarmschrei vom Wachturm erschallte.

''Reisende auf der Straße von Thal,'' sagte Kíli, der die Bedeutung des kodierten Rufs sofort erkannte. ''So früh?'' Er hielt eine Hand für einen Raben hoch und der junge Corax landete flatternd auf seiner Faust. ''Wer kommt da, Corax? Hast du sie erkannt?''

''Elb,'' krächzte Corax. ''Und ein Zwerg,''

..

.

* * *

 **Khuzdul Begriffe** laut ''The Dwarrow Scholar's Online Neo-Khuzdul dictionary'' :

 _Sankundim, nadad =_ Habe eine gute (sichere) Reise, großer Bruder.

 _Ukrâd, nadadith =_ Mein größtes Herz (Ich liebe dich von Herzen), kleiner Bruder.

AN.: Auf dieses Kapitel habe ich mich schon die ganze Zeit gefreut, sicher werdet ihr erraten können, wieso. ;-) Mahals Segen und bis nächste Woche. Summer & Jessie.

..

.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 8**

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, stieg mit Heilerin Nÿr, seiner Zukünftigen, neben ihm wieder zurück auf den Rabenberg. Von dort oben konnte man die Straße gut überblicken.

''Wie weit sind sie weg?'' fragte Nÿr.

''Nun, sie haben noch nicht die halbe Strecke geschafft, sonst würden wir sie bereits sehen.'' Kìli stand am Geländer und starrte auf die Straße nach Thal, sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ erahnen, dass er von dem bevorstehenden Besuch wenig begeistert war. ''Doch, da kommt ein einzelner Reiter,'' sagte er. ''Kurier.''

Sie eilten zum Posten des Anführers der Wache und trafen im selben Moment ein wie das große Pferd, das mit klappernden Hufen über den steinernen Boden preschte und dann zum Schritt durchpariert wurde. Pferdemeister traten vor, um das Tier bei den Zügeln zu nehmen, als der Kurier, klein und schmal für einen Mann aus Thal, aus dem Sattel sprang und ein versiegeltes Schreiben übergab.

Der Anführer der Wache reichte es seinem Prinz weiter.

''Mein Herr,'' der Reiter verbeugte sich, als er Kíli sah. ''Zu Euren Diensten.''

Kíli erwiderte die Verbeugung, wie es zwischen Repräsentanten aus Thal und Erebor angemessen war. ''Zu Euren und denen Eurer Familie. Meinen Dank,'' fügte er hinzu, nahm den schweren Umschlag entgegen und brach das Siegel. ''Wünscht euer König eine Antwort?'' fragte er.

''Mein König ist auf dem Weg hier her,'' sagte der Mann. ''Etwa einen halben Glockenschlag hinter den Besuchern.

Kíli bedankte sich bei dem Reiter und entließ ihn. ''Ihr kennt den Weg zu den Unterkünften für Kuriere?''

Der Mann nickte und entschuldigte sich, um sich säubern zu gehen, eine Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen und sich mit Erebors Ale zu erfrischen.

Kili entfaltete die Nachricht aus Thal und las sie rasch.

''Wachanführer?'' Er sah den diensthabenden Offizier an. ''Bitte schickt eine Nachricht an Ratsherrn Glóin, dass sein Sohn Gimli auf dem Weg hier her ist. Volle Hoftracht, Haupttor, in einer Stunde. Lasst ihn wissen, dass die Ehre, die Empfangszeremonie zu leiten, ihm gebührt.''

Er faltete den Brief zusammen. ''Und bereitet das Tor für einen offiziellen Staatsempfang vor.'' Er reichte Nÿr die Hand, bereit zu gehen. ''Herr Gimli bringt einen Gast mit, einen Elb aus dem Waldlandreich, und kurz hinter ihm folgt eine kleine Delegation aus Thal, darunter König Bard. Wenn alle Gäste eingetroffen sind, sorgt bitte dafür, dass Ratsherr Glóin sie in den Empfangsraum der Königlichen Kammer begleitet.'' Damit beugte er den Kopf, die Hand auf dem Herzen und überließ es dem Anführer der Wache, die Lage zu meistern.

Kili und Nÿr begaben sich zurück in ihre Gemächer.

''Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck,'' sagte sie zu ihm. ''Du machst diesen finsteren _Sohn-aus-Durins-Geschlecht-Blick_. Ihr macht das alle — von Dwalin bis Hannar.''

Kíli schnaubte.

''Was ist das Problem…?'' fragte Nÿr

Kíli hob im Gehen den zusammengefalteten Brief und wedelte damit Nÿr vor der Nase. ''Meister Elb ist kein anderer als Legolas, Sohn vom König Thranduil!'' stieß er leicht gereizt hervor.

''Gefährte der Gemeinschaft des Ringes?''

''Ja,'' nickte Kíli. ''Genau der.'' Und ein inzwischen ein gefeierter Held, vermutete er. ''Er war außerdem eine Art Ziehbruder von Tauriel, dem Elbenmädchen, das ich mal…''

Nÿr drückte Kílis Hand. ''Ich weiß schon, wer sie war.''

Kíli blickte sie mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck an. ''Ich garantiere dir, er empfindet keinerlei Sympathie für mich. Und ich für ihn auch nicht.''

Nÿr zuckte zusammen. ''Nun,'' sagte sie. ''Unterkühlte Beziehungen... Dann sollten wir uns warm anziehen.''

* * *

Die Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht hatten das eine oder andere über die Kunst von Staatsbesuchen dazugelernt, seit der Zeit vor all den Jahren, als sie halb benommen und zerlumpt nach ihrem Kampf mit den Spinnen durch diesen schrecklichen Wald gestolpert waren, nur um wegen des widerrechtlichen Eindringens in König Thranduils Reich festgenommen und eingesperrt zu werden. Zuallererst: das äußere Erscheinungsbild war enorm wichtig. Kíli versüßte den Kammerherren den Tag, als er schnellen Schrittes in die Familiengemächer platzte und umgehend nach voller Hoftracht verlangte. Ans Kammerzofen, immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen, weil die Kinder abgereist waren, sprangen förmlich, um Nÿr behilflich zu sein.

Kíli nahm ein kurzes Bad und ließ sich dann vom Stab der Kammerherren angemessen einkleiden, komplett mit seiner Prinzenkrone und genug Mithril an den Schnallen, Schließen und Knöpfen seiner Robe, um ganz Esgaroth zu kaufen.

Sie holten sogar Dwalin aus dem Bett und steckten ihn in seine besten Stiefel und den vornehmsten Umhang.

Nÿr war offiziell noch keine Prinzessin, bis sie und Kíli heiraten würden, doch sie war durch ihre Herkunft per Geburt eine Herrin, eine Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht, und befähigt, mit den Raben zu sprechen. Kíli blickte auf und sah, dass Frau Ans Zofen etwas ausgesprochen hübsches mit einem Mithrilband gemacht hatten, das über ihrer Stirn in ihr Haar und dann in ihren langen Zopf geflochten war. Es erzeugte den Anschein eines Königlichen Diadems, ohne tatsächlich eines zu sein.

Das erste Mal, seit er von dem bevorstehenden Besuch erfahren hatte, lächelte Kíli, als er sie so sah: gekleidet in eine helle, aschgraue Robe, mit einem Mieder und in einem zarten helllila und leuchtend weißen Kragen und Ziersäumen. Es unterstrich wunderbar die dunklen Blautöne seiner Prinzenrobe. Sie trug darüber hinaus drei massive Ringe, jeder einzelne mehr wert, als die Wagenladung Schätze, die Fíli zu den Eisenbergen mitschleppte. Einer war ein Reif aus Mithril, mit einem feinen umlaufenden Muster graviert, den Kíli ihr selbst geschenkt hatte. Die anderen beiden Stücke hatte sie aus der Kollektion der Königin geborgt.

Dwalin, ganz überwältigt, verbeugte sich vor ihr.

Nÿr errötete und neigte den Kopf zu Dwalin, die Hand auf ihrem Herzen.

Der oberste Kammerherr trat zurück und betrachtete sie alle eingehend. ''Perfekt,'' erklärte er. ''Unaufdringlich, aber auf eine _Uns-gehört-Erebor_ Art und Weise.''

Kíli krümmte amüsiert eine Augenbraue zu dem alten Knaben. ''Ich weiß eure rasche Arbeit zu schätzen,'' sagte er mit trockenem Humor. Er dankte dem Rest des Stabes und entschuldigte sich, Nÿr und Dwalin. Sie begaben sich in die Königliche Halle und von dort zum Empfangsraum. Nÿr bestand darauf, dass Dwalin ihre persönliche Eskorte war — doch Kíli ließ sich nicht täuschen. Sie stützte Dwalin beim Laufen.

''Kommst du mit all dem klar?'' fragte Kíli sie. Diese ganzen strengen höfischen Formalitäten waren ihr schließlich noch ziemlich neu.

''Mir geht es gut. Dank Mahal habe ich all diese Gedenkfeierlichkeiten letzten Monat mit Dir absolviert.''

Kíli nickte. Sie besaß eine sehr rasche Auffassungsgabe und hatte sehr gut von den Lehrern der Kammerherren gelernt.

Von der Königlichen Halle aus konnten sie das Jubeln der Empfangszeremonie draußen vor dem Haupttor hören.

''Glóin weiß mit Sicherheit, wie man eine Parade leitet, wenn er nur will,'' stellte Dwalin fest.

Kíli sah nervös aus. ''Besser er als ich.''

Als Mitglied des Königlichen Rates wusste Glóin natürlich, dass der König sich nicht im Erebor aufhielt, doch er wusste ebenso, dass es die neuen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erforderten, dass niemand darüber sprach. Er bereitete den Besuchern einfach den gebührend ehrenvollen Empfang und geleitete sie dann zu einer persönlichen Audienz.

Wenn die Leute annähmen, dass es eine Audienz beim König sein würde und nicht beim Prinz… nun gut.

Schließlich hörte es sich so an, als ob sich die Menge am Haupttor zerstreuen würde, und Kíli wusste, dass Glóin nun mit den Besuchern auf dem Weg zu der einfachen Kammer für Königliche Audienzen war.

Selbstverständlich bedeutete _einfach_ nach Erebors Standard, dass die Kammer trotzdem mit opulenten Ledersesseln, vornehmen Teppichen und einem enormen Kamin ausgestattet war. Der Raum hatte den subtilen Stil eines Landhauses, doch die massiven Mithriladern, die durch den tief grünen Stein der Wände liefen, waren echt, und die leuchtend satten Farben der schimmernden Lampenschirme rührten von echten Smaragden, Saphiren und Rubinen.

Ein dröhnendes Klopfen an der Tür, ein kurzer, formeller Wortwechsel zwischen Glóin und den Kammerherren, die Doppeltüren schwangen auf und die Besucher wurden vorgelassen.

Zuschauer mussten draußen bleiben.

Glóin ging voran, gefolgt von Gimli, Legolas und König Bard von Thal, alle drei nebeneinander.

Kíli stand alleine an dem Platz, den normalerweise sein Bruder einnahm. Nÿr und Dwalin standen einige Schritte entfernt neben ihm.

Glóin verbeugte sich. ''Mein Herr Prinz. Bitte empfangt mit großer Freude meinen Sohn Gimli, Herr von Erebor.''

 _"Shamukh ra ghelekhur aimâ!"_ Kíli verbeugte sich tief und öffnete dann die Arme, um seinen alten Freund zu umarmen. Die Begrüßung fiel etwas förmlicher aus, als wenn sie unter sich gewesen wären. Doch seine Freude, seinen entfernten Cousin zu sehen, kam von Herzen. ''Mahals Segen, es ist gut, dich wiederzusehen.''

''Darf ich vorstellen, Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich,'' sagte Gimli, und wies mit einer Hand auf den Elb. ''Gefährte der Gemeinschaft des Ringes und Freund von König Elessar, dem Elbenstein von Gondor, und mein ehrenwerter Schildbruder.''

Jetzt verbeugte sich Kíli nicht. In diesem Fall oblag es dem Gast, dies zu tun.

Sie sahen einander nur finster an. Es gab einen kurzen Moment, in dem die Gefahr bestand, dass sie anfangen würden, sich gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu schleudern.

Doch Legolas entschied sich zu lächeln. _"Mae l'ovannen, mellon."_ Eine leichte Neigung des Kopfes…

Kílis Worte waren wohl überdacht, als er sagte: " _Medrûnat_ , Legolas." Es genügte.

''Und König Bard von Thal,'' tönte Bard, stellte sich selbst vor und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, ehe die Situation doch noch schief gehen würde. ''Der euch nur zu gut bekannt ist.'' Er salutierte schneidig und mit einem wissenden Funkeln in den Augen. ''Und darf ich fragen, wo euer Bruder ist.''

''Seid gegrüßt, mein Freund Bard,'' lächelte Kíli und war froh ihn zu sehen. ''Der König sah sich außer Stande, seine zahlreichen Verpflichtungen heute zu verschieben. Er lässt euch sein Bedauern ausrichten.''

Bards Augenbrauen zuckten, so als ob er diese Mitteilung als äußerst ungewöhnlich ansah, aber es sagte nichts weiter. ''Sieht so aus, dass ihr und ich sowieso mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen,'' grinste er und hielt Kíli seine Hand hin. Kíli ergriff sie und wandte sich dann zur Seite, um Dwalin vorzustellen, Sohn von Fundin und Herr von Erebor. Man nickte dem alten Krieger respektvoll zu.

Dann stelle er Nÿr vor, eine Zwergin, die mit den Raben sprechen konnte, und eine entfernte Verwandte über die Nachkommen von König Thrors Vaters Bruders klappte die Kinnlade herunter. ''Eine Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht? Wieso… meine Herrin…'' Er verbeugte sich tief und streckte ihr beide Hände entgegen. ''Ihr seid ebenso schön wie das Mithril, was eure Anmut ziert...''

König Bard hustete. ''Und sie ist Prinz Kílis Zukünftige.''

Gimli hob ruckartig den Kopf. ''Wie, Zukünftige? Nicht Verlobte? Was soll das denn?''

''Ein Jahr der Bräutigamswerbung,'' erklärte sie und verlieh der sachlichen Verlautbarung mit einem Lächeln etwas Charme. ''Ein Recht, das den Töchtern aus Durins Geschlecht von Nain dem Ersten eingeräumt wurde.''

Bard boxte Gimli den Ellenbogen in die Seite und beugte sich zu ihm. ''Mit anderen Worten, er ist auf Probe,'' raunte er Gimli zu.

Alle lachten, und Kíli ließ es mit einem gutmütigen Grinsen über sich ergehen. Er bot Nÿr seinen Arm an.

''Und er macht das hervorragend,'' sagte sie und nahm fröhlich den angebotenen Arm. ''Ich möchte klarstellen, dass ihr nach dem Durinstag Hochzeitseinladungen erwarten dürft.'' Sie beehrte alle mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln.

Legolas erwiderte das Lächeln und wandte dann seinen Kopf zu Kíli. _"Na vedui!_ Meine Glückwünsche.''

Kíli neigte den Kopf, die Hand auf dem Herzen. ''Danke, mein Herr.''

Die Kammerherren geleiteten die Gäste zu ihren Sitzplätzen und boten eine Auswahl von Weinen aus dem Auenland an, die Balin vor vielen Jahren eingelagert hatte. (Und politisch äußerst angemessen, dachte Kíli, wenn man die jüngsten Taten des Auenlandvolkes bedachte). Dazu reichten sie Platten mit verschiedenen Brotsorten, Nüsse und getrocknete Früchte, alles abgestimmt auf die kulinarischen Vorlieben von Elben, auch wenn die anwesenden Zwerge und der Mensch diese Zusammenstellung wohl eher als Kaninchenfutter bezeichnet hätten.

''Ihr wisst schon, Gimli hier hatte eine höchst interessante Unterhaltung mit Frau Eowyn von Rohan über die Existenz von Zwergenfrauen,'' erzählte Legolas.

''Mädels,'' korrigierte Dwalin mit einem Kopfschütteln.

''Sie machen ziemlich viel Aufhebens um diese Bezeichnung,'' sagte Bard, während er auf ein paar Nüssen kaute. ''Männer und Frauen leben in Thal, Jungs und Mädels in Erebor.''

''Ich bitte um Verzeihung,'' Legolas lächelte Dwalin an.

Dwalins Gesicht blieb versteinert.

Doch dann war der Wein eingeschenkt und alle tranken auf das Auenland. Die Bediensteten entfernten sich diskret. Schließlich machten es sich die vier Zwerge aus Erebor (Kíli, Dwalin, Nÿr und Glóin) und der König von Thal in ihren Sesseln bequem, um den beiden Reisenden zu lauschen.

''Zuerst der wahre Grund für unseren Besuch,'' begann Gimli, und er wirkte plötzlich sehr ernüchtert. ''Wir bringen traurige Neuigkeiten von den Grauen Anfurten . Wenn der Winter weniger streng gewesen wäre, hätte euch die Nachricht vielleicht schneller erreicht, doch nun überbringen wir sie.''

''Galadriel, Elrond und Gandalf haben im letzten September ein Schiff genommen und sind auf die ewige Reise nach Westen gegangen,'' sagte Legolas.

Kíli hatte nicht erwartet, so etwas zu hören. Er starrte den Elb an, dann stellte er sein Glas ab, legte die Handflächen zusammen und schloss respektvoll die Augen.

''Gandalf,'' murmelte er, als er wieder aufsah. ''Das ist ein völlig unerwarteter Verlust.''

Er erhob sich und ging zum Kamin. Er fühlte sich durch diese Nachricht beunruhigt, beinahe erschüttert. Dann drehte er sich wieder herum. ''Möge Mahal ihn behüten,'' flüsterte er. ''Und Elrond. Fíli und ich haben Herrn Elrond sehr zu schätzen gelernt. Galadriel habe ich zu meinem Bedauern nie getroffen.''

Gimli holte tief Luft. ''Ach, aber ich schon. Eine Schönheit wie das Sternenlicht vor Anbruch des Tages…'' sein Blick ging plötzlich in eine weite Ferne.

Kíli begann behutsam zu lächeln, sagte aber nichts. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass er nicht der einzige Zwerg war, der sich jemals Hals über Kopf in eine Elbenmaid verliebt hatte. Doch Frau _Galadriel_?

 _Mahal, Cousin!_

''Sie sind nicht allein gegangen,'' fügte Legolas bedächtig hinzu.

Gimli nickte. ''Bilbo und Frodo sind mit ihnen gegangen.''

Glóin stieß einen Laut der Bestürzung aus.

Auch dass hätte Kíli niemals zu hören erwartet. ''Bilbo?'' sagte er kaum hörbar. ''Nach all diesen Jahren?''

Ein bedrücktes Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus.

''Sagt mir: Wieso Frodo?'' fragte Kíli einige Minuten später, während er langsam zurück zu den anderen ging und sich neben Nÿr setze. ''Ich weiß, Bilbo war viel älter als Angehörige seines Volkes üblicherweise werden. Aber Frodo? Er hatte das fast Unmögliche erreicht und es nach Hause zurück geschafft.''

Nÿr ergriff Kílis Hände.

Gimli sah auf seine Füße, unsicher, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Legolas überdachte die Frage sorgfältig, ehe er eine Antwort gab. ''Nun,'' sagte Legolas schließlich. ''Frodo wurde Opfer einer entsetzlichen Verwundung. Auf der Straße zwischen Bree und Bruchtal wurde er durch eine Morgul-Klinge verletzt. Solche Wunden verheilen niemals. Sowohl Elrond als auch Aragorn haben vergeblich versucht, Frodo zu heilen.''

Kíli starrte ins Leere und schluckte dann hart. ''Doch er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Frodo hat überlebt und es nach Hause geschafft.'' Er hatte beabsichtigt, dies mit Nachdruck auszusprechen, sicher zu sein, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. ''Was ist passiert?''

Legolas rang offensichtlich nach Worten. ''Am Ende war es wohl so, dass Frodo anders keinen Frieden finden konnte, als dieses Leben zu verlassen.''

* * *

Nÿr erinnerte sich an kaum mehr etwas, nachdem Legolas, der Elb, diese entsetzlichen Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

Es war Dwalin, der ihr schließlich zu Hilfe kam. Er bat um Entschuldigung und gab vor, dass er sich dringend hinlegen müsste. Nÿr bestand natürlich darauf, ihn zu begleiten.

Sie bedauerte es, dass Kíli sich dem Rest des Gespräches alleine stellen musste, aber vor all den anderen in Hysterie auszubrechen, wäre noch viel schlimmer gewesen.

Nun war Dwalin derjenige, der sie trösten musste. Er reichte ihr ein sauberes Taschentuch, damit sie ihre Tränen trocknen konnte.

''Ganz ruhig, Mädel. Das ist nur der Schreck.''

Sie schluckte voller Angst. ''Würde er so etwas tun?'' verlangte sie zu wissen. ''Würde Kíli so einen Ausweg wählen?''

Dwalin antwortete nicht sogleich. Aber irgendwann musste Nÿr doch die Wahrheit erfahren.

''Sag schon,'' drängte sie ihn.

''Er hat es beinahe getan… und das mehr als einmal,'' gab Dwalin zu. ''In den Jahren vor dem Ringkrieg. Überall im oder um den Berg gibt es hunderte von Möglichkeiten, sich das Leben zu nehmen, wenn du das wirklich willst. Von einer Klippe springen,'' Dwalin zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Dich in eine Mine stürzen, oder in dein eigenes Schwert…''

''Das würde er nicht tun.''

''Er hat es versucht. Einmal hat Fíli ihn nach einem besonders schlimmen Fieberanfall in der Eiseskälte auf einem Felsvorsprung gefunden. Er war bereit zu springen. Beinahe hätte er es getan. Er dachte sich wohl, wenn der Sturz ihn nicht gleich tötet, würde ihn die Kälte umbringen. ''

''Er würde doch seinen Bruder nicht im Stich lassen.''

''Am Ende war das wohl der einzige Grund, der ihn zurückgehalten hat, denke ich.'' Dwalin lächelte ihr liebevoll zu. ''Doch jetzt bis du da. Du bist auf mehr als eine Art eine Heilerin für ihn, mein Kind.''

''Eine Heilerin,'' stieß sie verächtlich hervor. Sie schniefte traurig, dann sah sie ihn an. ''Eine Heilerin, die selber Hilfe braucht. Ich möchte dich fragen… kann ich dich um Hilfe bitten, Dwalin. Ich meine… würdest du?''

''Für dich tue ich alles.''

''Die Mithril Zauber. Fíli hat mir gesagt, dass es noch mehr von diesen Kreisen überall im Berg gibt.''

Dwalin nickte. ''Oh ja. Allerdings war es immer mein Bruder, der mehr vom Mithril verstand als ich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich…''

''Doch, du hast seine alten Bücher. Es gibt… es gibt da eine Schriftrolle, sagt Fíli. In altem Zwergisch verfasst. ''

Dwalin sah sie an, sein Blick starr und unbewegt.

''Verstehst du nicht? Ich denke, Erebor birgt Geheimnisse, die uns helfen könnten. Die dir helfen könnten… und vielleicht sogar Kíli.''

''Ein Heilzauber?'' Dwalins Stimme war nur mehr ein ehrfürchtiges Wispern.

''Dwalin, ich brauche dich bei dieser Angelegenheit als meinen Schildbruder. Wenn ich Recht habe, gewinnen wir beide Zeit.''

''Zeit? Wie meinst du das?''

''Ich gewinne Zeit mit meinem Liebsten, und du gewinnst Zeit mit deiner Tochter.''

Dwalin wurde ganz weiß im Gesicht.

''Mädel, du redest hier über Kräfte, die keiner von uns wirklich versteht.''

Nÿr sah ihm mit wilder Entschlossenheit in die Augen. ''Die - _noch_ \- keiner von uns wirklich versteht!''

..

.

..

* * *

**Fußnoten**

Auszug aus dem ''The Dwarrow Scholar's Neo-Khuzdul online dictionary'':

Shamukh ra ghelekhur aimâ! = Seid gegrüßt

Medrûnat = Ich bitte euch herein (nur mäßig freundlich)

Von der Webseite arwen-undomieldot com:

Mae l'ovannen, mellon = Seid gegrüßt, Freund (sehr förmlich)

Na vedui! = Endlich!

* * *

Viele Möglichleiten gab es ja nicht, wer dass sein konnte. Welcher Zwerg außer Gimli reist mit einem Elb? Ja, da war die Stimmung doch etwa unterkühlt, bei dieser Begegnung… kein Wunder ;-) Das wird außer bei Gimli nie richtig was, zwischen Elben und Zwergen, jedenfalls nicht zwischen _**den**_ beiden. Bis nächste Woche, Summer  & Jessie.

..


	9. Kapitel 9

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 9**

Fíli, König unter dem Berge, befand sich dreißig Wegstunden östlich des Erebor und genoss die Reise. Die lange Reihe von bescheidenen Wagen rollte in gemächlicher Geschwindigkeit die Straße entlang und die stets aufmerksame Wache (einschließlich der Zwerge, welche in den Wäldern rechts und links der Straße verborgen waren und die Karawane dort unauffällig eskortierten) berichtete immer wieder, dass alles in Ordnung war.

''Wie kommt es, dass wir nicht schneller reiten?'' Sein zweiter Sohn Gunz saß auf seinem eigenen gescheckten Pony und durfte zum ersten Mal selbst reiten. Eine rote Kapuze verbarg die goldbraunen Locken des Jungen.

''Wir werden nicht vor Einbruch der Nacht anhalten, Gunz. Kannst du den ganzen Tag rennen?''

''Na klar!''

Fíli wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Pfad vor ihnen. ''Na dann spring' ab und versuch's mal.'' Er sah nach oben auf die Sonne, die durch die Baumwipfel schien. ''Ich würde sagen, wir haben sieben, acht Stunden, bis wir das Lager aufschlagen.'' Er sah Gunz an, der offensichtlich angestrengt über diese Aufforderung nachdachte, sich jedoch nicht aus dem Sattel bewegte.

''Ponys werden nicht müde,'' erklärte Gunz.

''Natürlich werden sie das. Wenn Du müde wirst, kann ich dich hochheben und tragen. Wenn sie müde werden, bleiben sie einfach stehen. Wir müssen also Rücksicht auf sie nehmen. Das heißt, wir schlagen ein schönes, gleichmäßiges Tempo an, das sie nicht ermüdet, bevor sie uns dahin gebracht haben, wo wir hinwollen.''

Bei Einbruch der Nacht musste Fíli feststellen, dass zwar die Ponys müde waren und bereitwillig stehenblieben, um sich auszuruhen, er es aber mit drei lebhaften Zwergenkindern zu tun hatte, die vor lauter aufgestauter Energie und Aufregung über die Reise förmlich platzten. Also musste er ihnen etwas zu tun geben. Nur weil sie Prinzen und eine Prinzessin waren, hieß das nicht, dass sie nicht lernen konnten, wie man Ponys absattelte, sie putzte, ihre Hufe auskratzte und ihnen Futter und Wasser gab. Ganz zu schweigen davon, sie zu streicheln und zu loben.

Jetzt, mit dem letzten Licht des Abends, rannten sie alle drei innerhalb des Lagers im Kreis, tollten umeinander, lachten und kletterten auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm herum. Fíli stand aufmerksam wie eine Schildwache am Rande der Lichtung und immer wieder kamen sie zu ihm gerannt, um ihm etwas Aufregendes mitzuteilen. Oder sie brachten ihm etwas, worüber sie staunten, bevor sie wieder losrannten.

''Morgen reiten sie alle mit dir,'' erklärte An, als sie sich neben ihn stellte.

Fíli grinste. Er war sich sicher, dass es etwas schwierig gewesen war, mit den beiden Jüngsten die meiste Zeit auf so engem Raum zusammengepfercht im Wagen zu sitzen.

''Von wegen reiten,'' sagte er. ''Ich lege ihnen Halfter und Führleinen an. Lassen wir sie laufen.''

An lachte. ''Ist es sicher genug, um ein Lagerfeuer zu machen?''

Fíli sah sich um. Überall in dem kleinen Wäldchen flackerte das warme Licht vieler anderer Lagerfeuer. ''Ich denke schon,'' sagte er zu ihr.

''Hey, ihr kleinen Racker!'' rief er. Alle drei sprangen von der Käferjagd auf, die sie gerade veranstaltet hatten, und kamen herbeigerannt. ''Wer von euch denkt, dass er Feuer mit einem Flint schlagen kann?'' Er zog drei Feuersteine aus der Tasche und sah, dass ihn drei leuchtende Augenpaare ansahen und sich ihm sechs Hände entgegenstreckten.

Das war die schönste Belohnung für all die vielen harten Jahre des Kämpfens und der Entbehrungen: Seine Kinder, draußen unter freiem Himmel, glücklich und unbeschwert, dabei die Welt zu entdecken und einfach ihr Leben zu genießen.

Er wünschte sich nur, sein Bruder könnte auch dabei sein.

* * *

Es war spät, als Kíli in die Familiengemächer zurückkehrte und Nÿr zusammengerollt in einem der mächtigen Ledersessel im großen Wohnraum vorfand. Sie hielt ein Bündel Papiere im Arm und es sah so aus, als sei sie beim Lesen eingenickt. Er erkannte die vertraute krakelige Schrift seines Bruders auf den Seiten.

''Liebste,'' flüsterte er und strich ihr das Haar von der Stirn. ''Ist alles in Ordnung?''

Ihre Augen öffneten sich und sie streckte sich ein wenig. Einen Augenblick später nickte sie. ''Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so verschwunden bin.''

Kíli zuckte nur mit den Schultern. ''Jemand musste sich um Dwalin kümmern.''

Er runzelte die Stirn, als er auf die Papiere blickte.

''Die sind von deinem Bruder,'' erklärte sie, sammelte sie wieder ordentlich zusammen und legte den Stapel zur Seite. ''Diese Neuigkeiten über Elrond erinnerten mich daran, dass er sie mir zu lesen gegeben hat.''

''Seine Aufzeichnungen von Elronds Besuch?''

Sie nickte. ''Fíli sagt, er hat ihm den _Athelas_ -Zauber beigebracht.''

Kíli schwieg für einen Moment, dann zog er sich einen niedrigen Hocker herbei, setzte sich vor sie und sah sie von unten herauf an. Er nahm ihre Hände. ''Nÿr, es gibt da eine Menge, was Elrond uns erzählt hat, was Fíli niemals aufgeschrieben hat. Genauso Dinge, die Gandalf berichtet hat.''

Sie sah ihn an und in ihrem Blick war großes Interesse zu erkennen.

''Das Meiste davon handelte von Thrain, aber ich denke, all das trifft auch auf diese Neuigkeiten über Frodo zu.''

Nÿr runzelte heftig die Stirn.

''Bei Thrain und Frodo wurde der Morgul-Fluch durch die Ringe der Macht beeinflusst, wahrscheinlich sogar verstärkt. Thrain besaß einen der Sieben. Frodo besaß den Einen.''

Kíli konnte sehen, wie sich Nyr's Gesichtsausdruck veränderte, als sie über diesen Unterschied nachdachte.

''Ich besitze keinerlei Ringe der Macht,'' sagte er, sah ihr fest in die Augen und sprach es konkret aus: ''Und ich will auch nie einen sehen. Ich will nicht mal auch nur in die Nähe des Kreises da unten in der Königlichen Halle gehen. Glaub mir, ich halte mich von jeglichem verzauberten Metall fern, als wären es ein überhitzter Schmiedeofen.''

''Du denkst, dass dies den Unterschied ausmacht?'' fragte sie und klang dabei ein wenig kläglich.

''Ich _**weiß**_ , dass das den Unterschied ausmacht,'' sagte er mit Nachdruck. ''Diese Ringe der Macht bedeuteten, dass Thrain und Frodo von weitaus Schlimmerem geplagt wurden, als nur ihren Morgul-Wunden — und das jede einzelne Stunde ihres Daseins. Ich habe nur mit einem Fluch zu kämpfen und dies auch nur für vier oder fünf Tage im Jahr.''

Sie sah ihn an, als ob sie drauf und dran war, ihm zu widersprechen und zu sagen, dass vier oder fünf Tage immer noch viel zu viel waren, um sie jedes Jahr erneut ertragen zu müssen.

Er lehnte sich zu ihr und hielt ihre Hände ganz fest. ''Ich gebe zu, es war nicht immer einfach und manchmal… manchmal geht es mir sehr an die Nieren. Doch eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit…'' Er sah ihr geradewegs in die Augen, um sicher zu sein, dass er ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit besaß.

''Ich bin bereit, diese fünf Tage klaglos und ohne Zögern dem Fluch zu opfern, wenn das heißt, dass ich die anderen 360 mit Dir, meinem Bruder und dem freien Volk von Erebor verbringen kann.''

Sie blinzelte und war von Gefühlen ergriffen, dann glitt sie mit einem kleinen Protestschrei von ihrem Sitz, sank vor Kíli auf die Knie und schlang ihre Arme eng um seine Taille.

''Wenn ich das ändern könnte, Kíli,'' sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang gedämpft, weil ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust gedrückt war. ''Ich würde es tun.''

Er lächelte traurig und schlang ebenfalls seine Arme um ihre schlanke Gestalt, rieb ihr den Rücken und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn.

''Ich weiß, dass du das tun würdest, mein Liebste, ich weiß.''

* * *

Trotz aller Bedenken, die Kíli geäußert hatte, verbrachten Nÿr und Dwalin die nächsten drei Tage damit, die persönlichen Dinge des alten Kriegers durchzusehen. Danach suchten sie in sämtlichen Büchern in Nÿrs Studierzimmer nach Hinweisen. Kíli mochte willens und bereit sein, den Fluch so wie er war, hinzunehmen. Doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich vollständig über die Bedeutung dieses Gerüchtes im Klaren war. Nämlich, dass die Verborgenen in Moria etwas zusammenbrauten, das sie ihm zusätzlich zum Morgul-Gift verabreichen konnten - etwas, was ihn in dieser Mischung schließlich töten würde.

Daher war Nÿr absolut entschlossen, jedes einzelne Buch und jede Schriftrolle in sämtlichen Regalen Wort für Wort zu überprüfen, notfalls auch mehrmals, bis sie irgendwelche Hinweise auf mögliche Heilung von Morgul-Wunden mithilfe eines Gegenzaubers fand.

Schließlich war dies einmal Balins Arbeitszimmer gewesen, und der hatte sich mit solcherlei Dingen ausgekannt.

Nach drei Tagen des intensiven Studiums fand sie, wonach sie gesucht hatte: Ein einfaches Buch ohne auffälligen Einband, etwa drei Zoll dick. Es musste ihr bei der ersten Durchsicht entgangen sein, denn es war kein Titel auf dem Buchrücken. Doch diesmal war sie ganz planvoll vorgegangen und hatte jedes Buch — eines nach dem anderen — aus den Regalen genommen und jedes einzeln aufgeschlagen.

Als sie das entscheidende Buch öffnete, stellte sie fest, dass es im Grunde gar kein richtiges Buch war, sondern eine geschickt geformte Schachtel, die nur von außen so aussah. Im Inneren befand sich eine Schriftrolle.

''Dwalin!'' rief sie und holte tief Luft.

Im Nu stand er neben ihr. In der Schachtel befand sich neben der Schriftrolle ein einzelnes Blatt Papier mit Notizen in einer kräftigen Handschrift.

''Das hat mein Bruder geschrieben,'' sagte Dwalin und hob das Blatt aus der Schachtel. " _Sanzigil-zigrel._ " Er schwieg für einen Moment.

''Mithril-Magie,'' erläuterte er schließlich. ''Balin hat immer darüber gestaunt, dass die Worte so ähnlich klingen.''

''Mithril und Magie…?'' fragte Nÿr.

''Ja, genau. Das eine ist bei den Künsten dieses Handwerks der Schlüssel zum anderen. Sauron mag Gold benutzt haben, um es mit seinem Zauber zu versehen, aber Durin, der älteste und weiseste Meister aller Metalle, hat Mithril verwendet.'' Dwalin sah sie mit einem leicht verschlagenen Glänzen in den Augen an. ''Immer.''

* * *

Es war am selben Tag, als Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, seine Kadetten wieder tief in Berg auf der untersten Ebene um sich versammelt hatte.

''Heute erklimmen wir den Gipfel zum fünften Mal, Jungs. Doch damit die Dinge interessant bleiben, werden wir das Spiel diesmal etwas abwandeln. Wir gehen zuerst und die Mädels werden uns folgen. Für sie ist das heute der letzte Aufstieg — sie stehen kurz davor, in die nächste Stufe der Ausbildung aufzusteigen und mit Waffenübungen zu beginnen.''

Kíli blickte in dreißig nachdenkliche Gesichter mit gerunzelten Stirnen. Die Jungs waren nicht sehr glücklich darüber, im Übungsplan hinter den jungen Damen zurückzuliegen.

''Wir gehen dieses Mal alle zusammen — ihr werdet also dicht bei mir bleiben und euch meiner Geschwindigkeit anpassen. Die heutige Belohnung dafür, dass ihr es bis nach oben schafft ist: kein weiterer Aufstieg zum Gipfel morgen.''

Die Anwärter brachen in ein interessiertes Gemurmel aus. Kíli wusste, dass sie einen Tag Pause von all der Kletterei gut gebrauchen konnten.

''Doch die Sache hat einen Haken,'' erklärte Kíli weiter. ''Die Mädels spielen eine Ork-Horde und werden versuchen, uns zu überholen. Wenn ihr zurückbleibt und sie euch fangen, seid ihr raus aus dem Spiel. Das würde dann heißen, dass ihr morgen erneut hier antreten müsst, um euren fünften Aufstieg zu beenden.

Stille.

Offensichtlich wollte keiner den anstrengenden Aufstieg nochmal von vorne beginnen.

''Diejenigen von euch, die vor der ''Ork- Horde'' bleiben und mit mir gemeinsam den Gipfel erreichen, sind vom morgigen Aufstieg entschuldigt. Stattdessen können alle, die es geschafft haben, den Tag bei einer Einführung in die Waffenübungen verbringen.''

In der gesamten Gruppe waren nun Rufe des Staunens zu hören. Das war etwas, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Fjalars Blick zeigte, wie erpicht er darauf war. ''Schwerter,'' flüsterte er, und einige seiner Kameraden nickten eifrig und zustimmend.

Kíli krümmte eine Augenbraue. Der Junge zog also die Klinge eines Kriegers der Axt vor.

Kíli fuhr fort. ''Seid gewarnt, dass die Mädels ihre Rolle als Orks sehr ernst nehmen. Ihr habt euch jetzt viermal in einer Schneeballschlacht mit ihnen gemessen.''

Die Jungs machten grimmige Gesichter. Ein Sieg stand immer noch aus.

''Diesmal kommen wir zuerst oben an und sind diejenigen, die die Chance auf einen Hinterhalt haben, um den Spieß _dieses_ Mal umzudrehen.'' Kíli grinste. ''Die Mädels werden jedoch nur einen halben Glockenschlag hinter uns starten. Das gibt uns nur wenig Gelegenheit, zwischendurch mal Luft zu holen,'' erklärte er ihnen. ''Also, seid ihr bereit?'' fragte er.

Alle nickten. Einige sahen aus, als ob sie Zweifel hegten. Andere, darunter Fjalar, sahen wild entschlossen aus.

''Was ist das denn?'' Kíli schnitt ein Gesicht, als fragte er sich, was mit ihren Stimmen passiert war.

''Ja, mein Herr!'' antwortete einer.

''Nur einer?''

Jetzt gab es ein lautes Kriegsgeschrei.

''Das sind meine Jungs!'' Kíli lächelte. Von Ferne hörten sie den ersten Glockenschlag nach Mittag erschallen.

''Du bekar!'' brüllte Kíli und hob eine Faust. Die Gruppe erwiderte den Ruf, als er die erste Treppe hinaufstürmte, dreißig Kadettenanwärter und ihren Leutnant dicht auf seinen Fersen.

* * *

Am letzten Abend vor der Ankunft in der Königlichen Halle der Eisenberge gab sich Fíli seinen Mitreisenden zu erkennen. Es war notwendig; es wäre nicht richtig gewesen, sie am nächsten Tag damit auf Thorin Steinhelms Türschwelle zu überraschen, dass sie mit ihrem König persönlich reisten. Er ließ drei Fässer Ale von seiner Wagenladung anstechen und mithilfe mehrerer seiner kräftigen Wachen machte er die Runde an den Lagerfeuern und bot den Mitreisenden von Erebors kräftigem Gebräu an.

''Will jeder ein Ale?'' rief er und unterbrach die Reisenden an einem der größeren Lagerfeuer beim Abendessen. Er wurde auf der Stelle von dankbaren, lächelnden Abnehmern begrüßt und seine Kinder waren sofort auf und davon, um mit einigen anderen Fangen zu spielen — etwas, wozu sie zu Hause kaum je die Gelegenheit hatten.

''Willkommen, mein Herr,'' begrüßte ihn einer der grauhaarigen Wagenmeister mit einem Zwinkern, bediente sich sogleich und nahm sich einen vollen Krug. ''Wir dachten so bei uns, dass uns etwas am Anführer dieser einen Karawane gewaltig bekannt vorkommt.''

''Ach,'' scherzte Fíli mit dem alten Zwerg. ''Bin ich mal wieder aufgeflogen? Habt meinen Dank für eure Verschwiegenheit.'' Er hob seinen Krug und trank ihn dann auf das Wohl des Wagenmeisters in einem Zug aus.

Die Anwesenheit der Ale-Fässer zog auch die Leute von den anderen Lagerplätzen an und es dauerte nicht lange, bis alle _Hurmelgang_ -Mitreisenden sich zu einer großen Feier um das in der Mitte gelegene, große Lagerfeuer versammelt waren.

Fíli musste noch drei weitere Fässer abladen lassen und viele der Mitreisenden holten ihre Musikinstrumente hervor, darunter Geigen, Harfen und Trommeln.

An schloss sich rasch der Reihe von Mädels zu einem Tanz ausschließlich für die Damen an, der eine geschickte Beinarbeit erforderte, zu dem der Takt mit den Stiefeln gestampft wurde. Es war die Art von Tanz, die einen dröhnenden Beifallsturm von Seiten der Burschen hervorrief.

Iri und Gunz waren auf einer Decke zu Fílis Füßen tief eingeschlafen, als die letzten Holzscheite spät in der Nacht in das Feuer geworfen wurden.

Hannar, die kleine Nachteule der Familie, war jedoch noch hellwach, und es war eine Herausforderung, ihn vom Feuer fern zu halten. Er war von dem Lodern völlig fasziniert und fand immer wieder Zweige oder interessante Rindenstücke und Blätter, die er in die Flammen warf.

Als er einen langen, eiserneren Bratspieß aufhob und ihn geradewegs in den blau-weißen, heißesten Teil des Feuers stieß, erntete er ein zustimmendes Grölen von einer Gruppe von handfesten Schmieden, die ihm zu Ehren ihre Krüge hoben.

Fíli schritt ein, ehe sich der Junge noch verbrannte, oder - noch schlimmer- jemanden aufspießen würde.

''Gebt diesen bei uns in die Lehre, Majestät,'' ermutigte ihn einer der älteren Schmiede. ''Er ist ein Naturtalent, ganz sicher.''

''Ist das der Weg, den du beschreiten wirst, mein Junge?'' fragte Fíli seinen jüngsten Sohn, der zunächst herumstrampelte, als er ihn hochhob, dann aber sofort aufhörte, als er merkte, dass er in seines Vaters Armen war. ''Du bist ganz Mahals Junge, stimmt's? Zukünftiger Meister der Schmiede, hmmm?'' Fíli küsste Hannars wildes Haar. ''Dein Großonkel Thorin wäre stolz auf dich.''

..

.

* * *

''Du bekar!'' = Khuzdul, ''Zu den Waffen'' oder ''Auf in die Schlacht!''

...

Laßt uns wissen, was ihr denkt, ist gut für die Motivation :-)

Viele Grüße, Jessie & Summer

...


	10. Kapitel 10

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 10**

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, war bis auf die Knochen durchgeweicht.

''Da braut sich etwas zusammen,'' sagte Kìli, während er in seinen durchnässten Kleidern mit den für ihn typischen ausladenden Schritten das große Wohngemach des Annex betrat und sich mühsam seine aufgeweichten Handschuhe von den Fingern zerrte. Es war schon lange nach der Mittagszeit und Nÿr und Dwalin hatten eine alte Schriftrolle auf dem großen Eichentisch ausgebreitet. Daneben lagen mehrere aufgeschlagene Bücher. Sie sahen beide erstaunt auf, sehr überrascht darüber, wie Kíli aussah.

''Was ist denn mit dir passiert?'' fragte Nÿr verwundert. Sie stand vom Tisch auf und half ihm, sich aus seinen nassen Kleidern zu befreien.

Dwalins und Kílis Blicke trafen sich. Dwalin wusste augenblicklich, was los war. ''Schneeschmelze,'' sagte er nur.

''Genau. Meine Kadettenschüler haben den Treppenlauf heute in einer richtig guten Zeit absolviert, aber das Scheingefecht auf dem Gipfel war wieder ein Unentschieden. Da war nichts als Schneematsch. Man konnte einfach keinen anständigen Schneeball mehr formen.''

''Wie viel liegt denn oben noch?'' fragte Dwalin. Er klang ernstlich beunruhigt.

''Viel zu viel. Und die Wetterwachen sagen eine Woche mit sonnigem und warmem Wetter voraus,'' sagte Kíli und versuchte, sich aus seinem vom Wasser schwer gewordenen Übermantel zu winden.

''Es ist höchste Zeit, eine Flutwache aufzustellen und das Haupttor mit Sandsäcken zu sichern.''

Dwalin nickte. ''Wirst du den Rat einberufen?''

''Gleich als Erstes morgen früh. Ich werde die Nachtmannschaften Sandsäcke füllen und verteilen lassen.''

''Ich verstehe nicht, was das Problem ist,'' sagte Nÿr und drapierte Kílis tropfnassen Übermantel über einen Haken neben dem Kamin.

''Der Schnee ist hier unten auf Niveau des Haupttores schon lange getaut,'' erklärte Kíli ihr. ''Aber in den größeren Höhen liegt er zum Teil noch zwanzig Fuß hoch. In einem normalen Frühjahr schmilzt er nach und nach. Aber gelegentlich kriegen wir im Frühling einen Wärmeeinbruch zur völlig falschen Zeit.''

''Und?''

''Die ganze Schneedecke schmilzt auf einen Schlag,'' sagte Dwalin. ''Das gesamte Schmelzwasser stürzt den Berg hinab.'' Er schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken. ''Und wir hatten diesen Winter besonders heftige Schneefälle.''

''Das gibt eine gewaltige Überschwemmung,'' sagte Kíli, während er seine durchgeweichte Weste abschüttelte. ''Die Wasserfälle treten über die Ufer und es bilden sich neue an Stellen, wo wir sie nicht erwarten würden. Das Wasser sickert sogar einfach durch das Gestein. Der Fluss wird ein einziges, enormes, reißendes Wildwasser.''

''Es wird Unterspülungen und Felsstürze geben,'' fügte Dwalin hinzu. ''Du solltest Raben nach Thal schicken und die Straße sperren.''

Kíli nickte. ''Ich erinnere mich noch,'' sagte er zu Nÿr und schälte sich aus seinem durchnässten Überhemd. ''Als es das letzte Mal passiert ist, hat der Berg unter der Wucht der herabstürzenden Wassermassen buchstäblich gebebt. Die Wasserfälle neben dem Haupttor überfluteten die Straße, der Sprühregen wurde überall hingeweht. Die Haupthalle stand einen Fuß tief unter Wasser. Alles war überschwemmt — von der Königlichen Halle bis nach Thal — Lieferungen konnten den Berg nicht verlassen, Nachschub konnte nicht herein…''

''Ganz zu schweigen von der Überflutung der unteren Ebenen,'' fügte Dwalin hinzu. ''Ich kann die Bergleute warnen.''

''Nein,'' erwiderte Kíli rasch. ''Ich habe jede Menge Hilfe. Ich möchte, dass du bei Nÿr bleibst.'' Er wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die riesige Fensterfront des Annex, den sie ja erst seit Kurzem bewohnten, und auf den ungeschützten offenen Sims davor. ''Behalte das im Auge. Ich denke, keiner von uns kann sagen, ob wir hier drin auch mit einem Wassereinbruch zu rechnen haben oder nicht.'' Ihm war natürlich klar, dass Nÿr nicht wirklich Hilfe brauchte… doch Dwalin war zu krank, als dass er überall in Erebor herumrennen sollte. ''Ich werde euch ein paar Jungs mit Sandsäcken raufschicken… Du kannst ihnen zeigen, wo sie die aufstapeln sollen.''

Der alte Zwerg sah aus, als ob er widersprechen wollte. Doch dann schien er einzusehen, dass es besser war, wenn er an Ort und Stelle blieb. Kíli wartete, dass Dwalin die Aufgabe, die er ihm aufgetragen, hatte akzeptierte. Der zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann nickte er.

''In Ordnung, ich werde mich benehmen,'' grummelte er. ''Aber sag mir, wo dieser Elb abgeblieben ist,'' verlangte er.

''Abgereist, um seinen Königlichen Vater zu besuchen. Gimli und Glóin sind in Thal.'' Kíli zog sich sein feuchtes Unterhemd über die Ohren.

Nÿr fing es auf, bevor er es auf den Boden werfen konnte. Sie sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue. ''Zieh dir wenigstens trockene Sachen an, bevor du wieder losrennst.''

Er sah sie einem Moment an. Ihm war klar, was für eine Wirkung er mit bloßem Oberkörper auf sie hatte. Er grinste bei dem Gedanken. ''Gute Idee.'' Er machte sich in Richtung des Bades auf und bemerkte, dass sie ihm folgte und im Gehen seine durchgeweichten Kleidungsstücke aufsammelte.

Was er nicht bemerkte, war der kurze Blick, den Nÿr und Dwalin austauschten, erleichtert darüber, dass ihm die Karten mit den Mithril-Zaubern nicht aufgefallen waren, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lagen.

* * *

Einen halben Glockenschlag später war Kíli in trockenen Kleidern auf dem Weg durch die unteren Ebenen, besprach sich mit den Anführern der Wache und veranlasste, dass man sich auf Überflutungen vorbereitete. Auf dem Weg machte er in den großen Schmieden Halt, in denen Tag und Nacht gearbeitet wurde. Die Schmiede vom Arbeiten abzuhalten, war beinahe unmöglich. Es lag ihnen sozusagen im Blut.

Doch er warnte die Schmiedemeisterin und befahl, dass die Wasserräder bei Sonnenaufgang angehalten, geschlossen und gesichert würden. Die Meisterin verstand sofort. Das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte, war zu viel Wasser, das die Öfen der riesigen Schmiede umspülte.

Weiter unten in den Minen fand Kíli den Speisesaal gefüllt mit handfesten, lautstarken Bergleuten, die tranken und rauchten. Anders als die Leute in der Schmiede hatten die Bergleute ihre Arbeit vermutlich wie gewöhnlich zum fünften Glockenschlag beendet, manchmal taten sie das auch schon zum vierten Glockenschlag, wenn ihnen danach war.

''Bofur!'' rief Kíli. Die Bergleute, die ihn hörten, hoben ihre Krüge zum Gruß und wiederholten den Ruf, der sich unter das dröhnend schallende Gelächter mischte. Kíli suchte die Halle mit seinen Augen nach seinem alten Freund ab.

''Kíli, mein Junge!'' Unverwechselbar Bofurs Stimme und Kíli entdeckte ihn schließlich auf der linken Seite des Speisesaales, unweit eines lodernden Feuers in einem übergroßen Kamin.

Kíli bahnte sich den Weg zu Bofurs Sitzbank und umarmte den zähen alten Bergmann.

''Trink eine Runde mit uns, Junge!'' Bofur hatte schon einiges von seinem abendlichen Ale intus.

''Das würde ich zu gerne,'' antwortete Kíli. ''Doch ich bringe schlechte Neuigkeiten.''

Bofurs Gesichtszüge sackten herab. ''Nicht das Ale! Geht es uns aus?''

''Nee,'' grinste Kíli. ''Du weißt es besser.'' Er klopfte Bofur auf den Arm. ''Schneeschmelze. Bereite deine Leute auf Hochwasser vor.''

Bofurs fröhliches, erleichtertes Lächeln verflog sofort wieder und sein Gesicht erstarrte in fassungsloser Besorgnis. ''So… so wie letztes Jahr…?''

Kíli schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nein, mehr so wie die Flut im Jahre 3004.''

''Ich glaub', ich seh' Mahals Hammer und all seinen Zangen…'' fluchte Bofur, doch tatsächlich sah er auf sein Ale, betrachtete die letzte Neige, dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und stürzte den Rest unter allgemeinem Gebrüll der Zustimmung von den anderen Bergleuten hinunter. Er hob den leeren Krug, drehte ihn herum, um zu beweisen, dass er tatsächlich leer war und lachte laut über den brausenden Applaus.

''Jetzt besser?'' Kíli grinste ihn an.

''Nein, aber es wird mir über das Schlimmste hinweghelfen, während ich die Flutmaßnahmen in Gang setze.'' Er klopfte Kíli auf den Rücken. ''Tust du mir einen Gefallen, mein Junge?''

''Was denn?'' Kíli legte kameradschaftlich einen Arm um Bofurs Schultern.

''Tauch doch mal auf, wenn du gute Nachrichten hast. Du bist dieser Tage ein regelrechter Vorbote des Leids. Ich denke, du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit diesen verdammten Raben. Dieses Mädel, das du jetzt hast,'' er zuckte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. ''Verbringe deine Zeit mit ihr…''

Kíli lachte, aber er ließ seinen Arm um Bofurs Schultern und manövrierte ihn zur Tür.

Es war eine Sache, Bofur eine Warnung zu überbringen. Aber es war eine völlig andere Geschichte, ihn von den Ale-Fässern fernzuhalten und in Bewegung zu setzen.

* * *

Fíli, König unter dem Berge, war im Begriff, sich in Fíli, Schwiegersohn, der seine Verpflichtungen gegenüber der Familie und Sippe seiner Frau Gemahlin vernachlässigte, zu verwandeln. Er erwartete mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, von Ans Eltern wegen der mangelnden Familienbesuche mit einem gehörigen Maß an Missbilligung empfangen zu werden, … auch wenn er die letzten zehn Jahre vollständig damit beschäftigt gewesen war, die nördlichen Lande gegen die Legionen Saurons zu verteidigen.

Er hatte sich längst mit ihren Unmut darüber abgefunden. Der _Hurmelgang_ würde die Königlichen Hallen der Eisenberge gegen Mittag erreichen und er wusste, dass nun die Zeit gekommen war, sich der Verstimmung seiner Schwiegereltern zu stellen, die ihm die Jahre des Krieges eingebrockt hatten. Immerhin hatte er Iri als seine persönliche Schildmaid bei sich. Ans Eltern hatten ihre Jüngste noch nicht kennengelernt und Fíli zählte auf ihr bezauberndes Wesen, um ihn aus der Angriffslinie zu bringen. Es war ein wenig so, als ob man einen Hobbit ausschickte, um einem Drachen entgegenzutreten.

Die Mitreisenden des _Hurmelgang_ waren noch nicht aufgestanden und reisefertig, doch Fíli war im frühen Morgendunst eine halbe Meile vorausgeritten. Er begleitete zwei Kundschafter, die mit einer Reihe von schriftlichen Botschaften auf dem Weg waren. Eine war von ihm selbst an Thorin Steinhelm, den König der Eisenberge, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass fünf Mitglieder der Königlichen Familie von Erebor im Begriff waren, ihm plötzlich ins Haus zu schneien. Die andere Nachricht war von Frau An an ihre Eltern gerichtet und enthielt eine ähnliche Mitteilung.

''Gute Reise, Jungs,'' nickte Fíli den beiden mit der Hand auf dem Herzen zu. Sie erwiderten den Gruß gleichermaßen, wandten ihre Ponys nach Osten und schlugen ein scharfes Tempo an.

Er kehrte zum Lager zurück, seine kleine Eskorte von ''Jägern'' ritt in lockerer Ordnung neben ihm.

Er würde es vermissen, ein einfacher, unbekannter reisender Händler zu sein. König zu sein, wurde manchmal stark überbewertet, dachte er so bei sich. Wenigstens konnten sie noch alle zusammen am Lagerfeuer frühstücken, bevor er die geliebte, gut eingetragene bequeme Lederkleidung von Fíli, dem Jungen aus den Ered Luin, abwerfen musste, um die sehr viel formelleren Gewänder von Fíli, König von Erebor, anzulegen. Seine Wachen würde sich auch stark verwandeln… von dem bunt zusammengewürfelten Haufen von Jägern in die elegant gekleidete Königliche Wache, die sie tatsächlich waren.

Und dann würden sie alle diese wohltuende Freiheit aufgeben, im Austausch für ein strenges Protokoll und politisches Getue.

Doch Fíli war bereit dazu. Insgeheim war er auf der Jagd und seine ''Beute'' war ein junges Mädel, eine Halbwaise, welche irgendwo in Steinhelms Siedlungen lebte. Er fragte sich, wie es Dwalin inzwischen ging. Fragte sich, ob das Mädchen ihm sehr ähnlich war. Wer immer sie war, sie war eine Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht und damit etwas sehr, sehr seltenes unter Zwergen. Er fragte sich weiterhin, ob sie das wusste, ob es Steinhelm überhaupt wusste. Es würde sehr interessant werden, das herauszufinden.

Doch als Erstes musste er sie finden.

* * *

Bei Sonnenaufgang war Kíli mit dem Anführer der Wache und mehreren der Handwerksmeister draußen am Haupttor. Ein Damm aus Sandsäcken zog sich im Bogen zwischen dem Tor und der Rückseite des Wasserfalls oder dem Wasserschleier, wie er genannt wurde, und von da am Flussufer entlang. Ein starker Nebel aus aufgewirbeltem Wasser wehte wie ein Orkan zum Haupttor in den Berg hinein und auf der anderen Seite wogte er in immer neuen Wolken das gesamte Tal hinab. Es war einerseits beängstigend, doch zum anderen schimmerte der Nebel in der frühen Morgensonne in einem wunderschönen Lichtspiel von farbenfrohen Regenbögen — ein einzigartig schöner Anblick.

''Der Wasserstand ist jetzt am niedrigsten,'' brüllte der Meister der Steinhauer, damit man ihn bei dem donnernden Tosen des Wassers überhaupt hören konnte. ''Er wird zunehmen, wenn die Sonne höher steigt und die Gipfelregionen erwärmt. Wir erwarten die Spitze des Hochwassers um den vierten Glockenschlag am Nachmittag... vielleicht fünf- bis sechsmal so viel Wasser wie jetzt!''

Kíli nickte. Es war tatsächlich so ernst, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Einige Etagen waren bereits überschwemmt.

''Ich habe Raben ausgeschickt!'' brüllte er zurück. ''Man soll die Straße nach Thal schließen!''

Der Oberste Steinhauer nickte.

''Was braucht ihr sonst noch?'' fragte Kíli ihn und hielt seine Kapuze fest, um sich gegen den herumwirbelnden Sprühregen zu schützen. Trotzdem tropfte ihm schon Wasser von der Nase.

''Mehr Sandsäcke!'' Der Steinhauermeister machte eine Geste in Richtung der Stelle, wo er einen weiteren Damm aufschichten wollte. ''Wenn wir das Wasser hier nicht aufhalten können, wird sich die erste Treppe hinunter in die Minen in einen reißenden Fluss verwandeln.''

Kíli nickte zustimmend. Ihnen blieben noch ein paar Stunden und Zwerge waren wohl bekannt dafür, dass sie schnell und hart arbeiten konnten. Doch ihm sank das Herz. Zwerge verstanden die gewaltige Kraft des Wassers. Sie nutzten sie sogar, um die großen Schmiedehämmer in ihren gewaltigen Werkstätten im Berg anzutreiben.

Doch sie wussten, dass Wasser — einmal entfesselt — auch die besten und willigsten Zwerge überwältigen konnte.

Es konnte gut sein, dass sie einen aussichtslosen Kampf führten.

Und die Zeit rannte ihnen davon.

...

..

.

* * *

Summer schreibt zu diesem Kapitel:

 **** Wasser und Erebor:** Ja, ich nehme mir ein paar Freiheiten, um die Hydrologie von Erebor zu beschreiben. (Habe ich bereits erwähnt, dass dies ein alternatives Universum ist?!) Abhängig davon, wessen Zeichnungen des Erebors man betrachtet, befindet sich ein Wasserfall am Haupttor des Berges oder zumindest in dessen Nähe und der Fluss tritt durch oder gleich neben dem Tor aus dem Berg hervor. Für diese Geschichte habe ich den Wasserfall gleich rechts vor dem Haupttor angeordnet (wenn man davor steht und nach drinnen schaut). Der Fluss strömt dann vom Fuß des Wasserfalls nach Thal und die Straße verläuft am Ufer entlang. Der Abfluss der Wasserräder der Schmiede (so wie im Film gezeigt) erfolgt durch das Haupttor, doch diese Wasserräder können - wie im Film - je nach Bedarf an- oder abgestellt werden.

Meine Erfahrungen mit Wasserfällen rühren von vielen Jahren des Wanderns in Yosemite Valley in Kalifornien her. Für diejenigen, die niemals im Frühling nach einem besonders schneereichen Winter dort gewesen sind: Das Tal bebt förmlich von der Kraft des herabfallenden Wassers.

 ****Anmerkung des Übersetzers** :

Ich habe Yosemite schon zu verschiedenen Jahreszeiten gesehen, allerdings nicht nach einem besonders schneereichen Winter. Aber schon die normale Schneeschmelze war beeindruckend. Was die Beschreibung der drohenden Flut im Erebor angeht, so kann ich die Darstellung wirklich nur vollständig bestätigen. Wasser im Berg kann lebensgefährlich werden und man muss das Wetter oberhalb des Einzugsgebietes eines Höhlensystems genau im Auge behalten, bevor man eine Höhle befährt. Ich habe an einigen kleinen Höhlenexpeditionen teilgenommen und die Gewalt des Wassers in unterirdischen Flüssen hautnah erlebt. Es ist beeindruckend, was die Natur erschaffen kann, und jeglicher Gedanke, sie vollständig zu beherrschen, ist vergeblich. Besonders gefährlich wird es, wenn man Höhlensysteme (hier die Minen der Zwerge) unterhalb des natürlichen Flussniveaus des Höhlengewässers anlegt. Hier ist wieder etwas künstlerische Freiheit gestattet. So eine Mine trocken zu halten wäre wahrscheinlich auch außerhalb der Schneeschmelze unmöglich.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, Kommentare sind wie immer willkommen, Summer & Jessie

…

..

.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 11**

Fíli, König von Erebor, zu Besuch in den Eisenbergen, beendete seinen langen und ereignisreichen Tag in einem dick gepolsterten Sessel vor einem Kamin in den Gastgemächern der dortigen Königlichen Hallen. Alle anderen waren schon lange zu Bett gegangen. Doch Fíli passte auf seine kleine Nachteule, seinen jüngsten Sohn Hannar, auf und hoffte, der Junge würde irgendwann einmal müde werden. Es war keine Pflicht, die er ungern tat. Er hatte schließlich die meiste Zeit seines Lebens damit verbracht, zu Nachtzeiten Wache zu halten, und er schätzte die ruhige Zeit am Ende eines geschäftigen Tages sehr.

Immerhin hatte sich der Junge schon von einem wilden Teufelsbraten in einen süßen kleinen Fratz verwandelt, der sich ruhig und friedlich mit einem neuen Spielzeug beschäftigte, das eine große Gruppe raubeiniger Schmiede aus Erebor am Morgen zu seinem Wagen gebracht hatte. Es war eine kleine Spielzeugwerkbank, ausgestattet mit hölzernen Pflöcken und dazu einem Holzhammer in Kindergröße, und dazu gedacht, Fähigkeiten im Hämmern zu erlernen (wichtig für einen angehenden Schmied), indem die Holzpflöcke durch die Löcher in der Werkbank geschlagen wurden. Dann drehte man die Bank herum und hämmerte die Pflöcke wieder zurück. Die alten Schmiede schienen der Überzeugung zu sein, dass der kleine Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht ebenfalls eine Veranlagung zum Schmied hatte. Nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich… Hannars Großonkel Thorin Eichenschild selbst war ein hervorragender Schmied gewesen und wurde von jenen, die mit Hammer und Amboss arbeiteten, zutiefst verehrt. Fíli fühlte sich ebenfalls geehrt, dass der Schmiedemeister glaubte, Hannar hätte das Zeug dazu, in die Fußstapfen seines Großonkels zu treten.

''Man braucht dreierlei Kunstfertigkeiten,'' hatte der alte Meister zu Fíli gesagt. ''Erstens: Der Hammer der Kraft. Einen kräftigen Hammerschlag direkt auf den Pflock, um ihn zu setzen.''

Das beherrschte Hannar bereits perfekt, überlegte Fíli.

''Zweitens: Der Hammer der Sorgfalt. Sieben behutsame Schläge, um den Pflock weiter hineinzutreiben. Dies übt seine Fertigkeit.''

Das war beim besten Willen nicht Hannars Stärke. Fíli fragte sich, ob der Junge das jemals erlernen würde.

''Und als Letztes: Der Hammer des Taktes. Ein Schlag auf den Pflock und dann einen auf das Holz der Werkbank, ohne den Schwung und den Rhythmus zu verlieren. Das ist, als wenn man eine Klinge auf dem Amboss schmiedet… man schlägt auf die Klinge und dann einmal den Amboss, um im Takt zu bleiben, während man die Klinge wendet.

Bisher hatte Hannar in dieser Technik nur eine Abwandlung bewerkstelligt. Im Grunde konnte er auf allem herumhämmern, was sich im Raum befand, ohne den Schwung zu verlieren. Ob es immer völlig im Takt war — da war sich Fíli nicht so ganz sicher.

Wenigstens war das Spielzeug gepolstert, um den Krach zu dämpfen.

Hannar brachte ihm die kleine Werkbank, um ihm voller Stolz zu zeigen, dass alle Pflöcke perfekt saßen.

''Ich bin sehr beeindruckt, Han. Du magst dieses Spiel.'' Fíli beugte sich vor, um seinem kleinen Sohn die Stirn zu küssen. Hannar war bei Weitem nicht so redselig wie seine kleine Schwerster Iri. Er machte nicht viel Worte und zeigte eher durch Taten, was ihm Spaß machte. Fíli sah, wie ihn der Junge mit uneingeschränktem und unschuldigem Vertrauen in seinem Blick anlächelte. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Spielzeug zu, drehte es herum und setzte sich zwischen Fílis Füße, um eine weitere Runde zu hämmern.

Fíli lächelte. So war das eben mit Hannar. Wenn Fíli ruhig mit ihm zusammensaß, dann würde sein Spiel nach und nach immer langsamer werden und er würde schließlich einschlafen. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde er, bis das Feuer heruntergebrannt war, seitwärts mit der Wange gegen Fílis Knie sacken.

Fíli war geduldig genug zu warten, bis es soweit war.

Da er Hannar zu seinen Füßen fühlen konnte, ließ er den Kopf gegen die Sessellehne fallen und schloss die Augen.

Der Tag war ziemlich gut verlaufen, dachte Fíli. Der Empfang in den Eisenbergen war gelassen und erfreulich verlaufen. Wie von ihm erhofft hatte Iri ihre Großeltern sofort völlig in ihren Bann gezogen. So sehr, dass An schließlich etwas mürrisch aussah, da sie sich in den Hintergrund gedrängt fühlte. Er hatte ihr sogleich versichert, dass sie bei ihm immer noch an erster Stelle rangierte, trotzdem fand er ihre Reaktion auch ein wenig amüsierend.

Das Volk der Eisenberge war mit Sicherheit freundlich und großzügig. Sie waren Erebors engste Verbündete. Doch die Leute hier hatten viele von den zwergischen Traditionen bewahrt, die das Volk von Erebor verloren hatte, als der Drache ihre Heimat zerstört hatte.

Fíli hatte Schwierigkeiten, dieses Verhalten richtig einzuordnen. Insgeheim nannte er es eine _Unverdaulichkeit_. Die Leute hatten eine Reihe von unnachgiebigen rigiden Überzeugungen und gesellschaftlichen Traditionen bewahrt, völlig egal, ob sie Sinn ergaben oder nicht, allein aus dem Grund, weil sie es eben _''schon immer so getan hatten_ ''. Es machte sie in vieler Hinsicht etwas zu voreingenommen.

Eben diese Auffassungen waren dem Volk von Erebor abhanden gekommen; sie hatten sie vergessen oder einfach verworfen. Die Belastung, so gut wie alles verloren zu haben und heimatlos durch die Wildnis zu wandern, hatte sie hart gemacht, aber auch viel anpassungsfähiger und verständnisvoller. Sie hatten die Regeln sozusagen einfach den Verhältnissen angepasst und ihnen gleichzeitig deutlich weniger Bedeutung beigemessen.

Fíli bevorzugte die Lebensart in Erebor. Offen gesagt interessierte es ihn herzlich wenig, wer in welcher Anordnung am Esstisch saß und ob sich ein Zwerg durch die Platzierung eines anderen beleidigt fühlte. Er wünschte sich nur, dass ein jeder satt wurde — und Mahal, das war doch schließlich das Ziel eines gemeinsamen Essens, oder? Die sollten mal versuchen, ein paar Monate ganz ohne Abendessen auszukommen. Er hatte solche Zeiten erlebt.

''Papa?'' Er fühlte, wie sich Hannar an sein Hosenbein klammerte. Er schlug ein Auge halb auf. Die kleine Werkbank lag unbeachtet am Boden, aber der Junge hielt immer noch den kleinen Holzhammer in der Hand. Fíli hob seinen Sohn hoch und drückte ihn an sich. Er sah ihm nicht in die Augen. Das würde den Jungen nur wieder wach machen. Es ging darum, ihn in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Hannar setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, drehte den Holzhammer in den Händen und warf sich dann plötzlich gegen Fílis Brust.

Ah, endlich erste Anzeichen, dass dieses Kind, das anscheinend nie ermüdete, jetzt etwas schläfrig wurde.

Er atmete tief und hoffte, dass Hannar einschlummern würde.

Für heute war Fíli froh, bereits den ersten wichtigen Schritt gemacht zu haben, um Dwalins Tochter Beka zu finden.

Durch Zufall war er auf Nama getroffen. Eine der Wachen der Eisenberge, die An bei ihrer ersten Reise nach Erebor als Leibwache begleitet hatte, bevor sie geheiratet hatten.

An hatte das hervorragend arrangiert, indem sie Nama mitbrachte, als sie sich in den Gästegemächern eingerichtet hatten. Und die mollige Wache war eine wahre Quelle von Informationen.

Nicht alles, was sie zu berichten hatte, _wollte_ Fíli wirklich hören, doch es war unbedingt nötig, diese Dinge zu erfahren.

An hatte nicht lange gefackelt und war rasch auf den Kern der Sache gekommen, indem sie den Brief, den Hlió, der Heiler, an Dwalin geschrieben hatte, Nama zeigte.

''Hlió ist von uns gegangen,'' hatte Nama berichtet. Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck — ein bisschen verwirrt und nachdenklich — hatte Fíli gesagt, dass sie mehr wusste.

''Ihr kanntet Hazar,'' erriet er.

''Ja, ich kannte sie,'' hatte Nama bestätigt. ''Ein prima Mädel mit einer Axt. Wie haben zusammen für den Kampf geübt.''

''Ihr wusstet auch von ihrem Kind?''

Nama hatte auf den Brief gestarrt und so gewirkt, als ob sie sich davon abwenden wollte, es aber nicht fertigbrachte.

Fíli hatte eine der kleinen Listen bei Nama angewendet, die seine Mutter stets benutzt hatte, wenn sie jemanden zum Reden bringen wollte und dafür seine freundlichste Stimme aufgelegt. ''Sagt mir, was ihr wisst…?''

Dazu hatte er den besten, flehentlichen Blick aufgesetzt, den er von seiner Mutter gelernt hatte.

Nama atmete tief durch und hatte den Brief zurückgegeben. ''Was Hlió sagt, ist nicht ganz wahr, mein Herr,'' gestand sie leise ein. ''Hazar ist nicht bei der Geburt des Kindes gestorben. Er hat die Geschichte in einem etwas ehrenwerterem Licht geschildert.''

An hatte erschrocken Luft geholt, doch Fíli hatte nur genickt und abgewartet.

''Sie hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, das Kind zu gebären, es war eine schnelle Geburt.'' Nama hatte gezögert, weiterzusprechen. ''Doch sie war unverheiratet.''

Fíli hatte sofort verstanden. Die Zwerge Erebors hätten aufgrund dieser Tatsache nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt. Das Volk der Blauen Berge ebenfalls nicht. Diese Entscheidungen lagen bei den Mädels und sie waren einzig und allein ihre Angelegenheit. Das Volk der Eisenberge hingegen — ihre Vorstellungen waren da sehr viel strenger. Ein unverheiratetes Mädel mit einem Kind würde ausgestoßen oder versteckt, wenn es keinen starken Burschen an seiner Seite hatte, der für es einstand.

''Ich denke allerdings nicht, dass das der Grund dafür war, was sie dann tat. '' Nama hatte sichtlich verstört gewirkt. ''Hazar war eine Kriegerin. Sie war nach Erebor gezogen, um Gutes zu tun und unser Volk zu verteidigen.'' Nama hatte Fíli in die Augen gesehen. ''Doch sie hatte nicht verstanden, was sie dort erwartete würde und was Krieg wirklich bedeutet. Sie hat Freunde verloren. Sie hat gesehen, was mit dem Östlichen Außenposten passiert ist.''

Fíli konnte nur nicken. Der Östliche Außenposten war in diesem Jahr überrannt worden. Niedergebrannt. Die Soldaten dort… er hatte es selbst gesehen. Die harte Wahrheit bei der Kriegsführung ist, dass der Feind brutal ist und eventuell auch Vergnügen daran hat.

''Mahal hat seine Türen für sie geöffnet,'' murmelte Fíli.

''Ja,'' hatte Nama zugestimmt. ''Hazar war nach Hause zurückgekehrt und bekam Monate später ihr Kind. Sie wartete zwei Wochen, wie es sich gehört, und gab ihrer Tochter dann einen Namen.''

Fíli nickte. So war es Brauch. ''Sie hat sie Beka genannt.''

Nama hatte gelächelt. ''Ja, Maid der Schlacht. Wir alle hielten es für sehr angemessen. Doch dann übergab sie das Mädchen einer anderen und ging. Sie nahm nur ein kleines Bündel und ihre Axt mit.'' Nama hatte Fíli erneut direkt in die Augen gesehen. ''Und sie ging ganz allein in die Wälder. Wir haben ihre Leiche nicht vor der Schneeschmelze im nächsten Frühjahr gefunden. Sie hatte ihr Jagdmesser benutzt.''

Fíli war wie erstarrt gewesen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet, obwohl er wusste, dass dies für zu viele Krieger ein all zu bekanntes Ende war. Sie mochten auf dem Schlachtfeld siegreich sein, doch ihren eigenen inneren Kampf verloren sie in den Hallen der Heimat.

In tiefer Trauer für die Kriegerin hatte er die Augen geschlossen… allein war es gewesen, einsam und ganz allein.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das jemals Dwalin erzählen konnte.

''Wo ist ihre Tochter, wo ist Beka jetzt?''

Namas Gesicht war ausdruckslos geworden. ''Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich tat seinerzeit Dienst in der Südlichen Ansiedlung und soweit ich weiß, ist Hazars Tochter hier geblieben.''

Für einen Moment hatten sie beide geschwiegen.

''Wenn Ihr meine Hilfe benötigt, sie zu finden,'' hatte Nama schließlich versprochen,'' dann biete ich Euch meine Dienste an, mein Herr.'' Fíli hatte bemerkt, dass Nama hart geschluckt hatte. ''Ich würde es im Angedenken an Hazar tun.''

''Bitte,'' sagte Fíli und Nama hatte genickt.

''Und ich danke euch, dass ihr mir dies mitgeteilt habt.'' Bei Mahal, es war allerdings hart gewesen, sie hören zu müssen: die traurige Wahrheit, dass eine Schlacht zu überleben nicht bedeutete, dass der Krieger danach glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende seiner Tage weiterlebte.

Er musste nur seinen Bruder ansehen, um das zu wissen.

So viele Male hätte es auch Kíli sein können, der an den Nachwirkungen des Krieges verzweifelte. Einmal war es fast soweit gekommen.

Eines wusste Fíli über den Krieg: Es gab keine unverletzten Krieger. Da war die Wut, die Hitze der Schlacht und die Kameradschaft. Und es gab die Folgen: die Schmerzen, manchmal die Geheimnisse, so hart zu ertragen… und die grauenvollen Bilder, die so schwer zu vergessen waren.

Er hatte dies von vielen seiner Kämpfer gehört, nach all den Schlachten — nach viel zu vielen Schlachten.

 _Ich habe Dinge gesehen, unaussprechliche Dinge._

 _Ich bin verwundet auf eine Art, die ich dir nicht zu beschreiben vermag._

 _Das Gejammer der anderen… über das ganz Alltägliche… ich kann es kaum mehr hören._

Und da war das Echo von Kílis Stimme, Kílis Tränen, sein Blick dunkel von unsagbarer Qual.

 _Ich kann nicht mehr, Fee. Lass' mich doch bitte einfach gehen…_

Fíli wünschte sich so sehr, dass er vergessen könnte, diese Worte jemals von seinem Bruder gehört zu haben. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass er die Dinge ändern könnte und er fühlte so eine tiefe Trauer, weil er es nicht konnte.

Das leise Schnarchen eines kleinen Kindes riss ihn aus seinen finsteren Gedanken und brachte ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Das Feuer war heruntergebrannt, nur noch Glut schimmerte im Kamin. Die Gemächer um ihn herum waren still.

Er sah seinen kleinen Sohn an; der Spielzeughammer war seiner Hand entglitten.

Das Kunststück war nun, dachte sich Fíli, den Kleinen ins Bett zu bringen, ohne ihn wieder aufzuwecken.

...

..

.

* * *

 **Einige Anmerkungen** der US Autorin zu Kapitel 11 und den zurückkehrenden Soldaten (einfach ignorieren, wenn euch das zu emotional ist):

Erstens: Für alle, die es noch nicht gesehen haben: Von Dean O'Gorman (man braucht wohl nicht hinzuzufügen, dass er Fíli gespielt hat) gibt es eine Online-Galerie mit Photographien von Kriegsvertanen (einige auf den Bildern sind tatsächlich Veteranen, einige sind Schauspielerkollegen). Seine Aufnahmen finden unter den Veteranen durchweg Zustimmung. Man findet sie mit google unter "Dean O'Gorman photography" und dann Klick auf "exhibition." Er schafft es auf eindrucksvolle Weise, von denen, die mit ihm arbeiten, eine Ausdruckstiefe zu erhalten, die deutlich den Schmerz eines Kämpfers zeigen und einen auf besondere Weise berührt. Er zeigt die Auswirkungen des Krieges auf den Soldaten nicht nur durch seinen Gesichtsausdruck, sondern auch durch seine gesamte Körperhaltung und die Kleidung. Auch wenn es nicht jedermanns Sache ist, die Bilder zu betrachten, sie sind auf ihre Art brillant.

Zweitens: Tatsächlich ist die Selbstmordrate unter zurückkehrenden Kriegsveteranen (in den USA) erschreckend hoch. Beinahe jede Gemeinde hat solche Fälle zu beklagen. Es gibt keine einfache Antwort darauf, wieso dies geschieht, außer der, dass Zivilisten kaum nachvollziehen können, was für ein Maß von Traumata diese Soldaten zum Teil zu verarbeiten versuchen und manchmal daran zerbrechen. Er ist unmöglich für jene, die es nicht erlebt haben, dies nachzuvollziehen.

Wie hängt das mit den Arbeiten von Tolkien zusammen? JRRT war Veteran des ersten Weltkrieges. Ihm war die tiefe Verbundenheit, die unter Soldaten herrscht, vertraut. Frodo verkörpert den verwundeten Soldaten auf viele Weisen und seine Unfähigkeit, sich nach seiner Reise im Auenland wieder zurechtzufinden, zeigt die posttraumatische Belastungsstörung seiner Zeit. Veteranen unserer Zeit finden leicht Zugang zu Tolkiens Geschichten, weil sie ihre eigenen und die dabei empfundene tiefe Brüderlichkeit zu ihren Kameraden in einer Zeit mit einfachen Waffen und sehr viel klarer zu definierenden Konflikten wiedergeben. Tolkien selbst ist am ehesten mit Sam zu vergleichen; er kehrte nach Hause zurück, hatte seinen Garten, heiratete, gründete eine Familie und wurde Schriftsteller.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

Ich hoffe, ich habe Summers Intentionen hier ausreichend und mit den richtigen Worten wiedergegeben. Wie bereits zuvor erwähnt liegen ihr diese Schicksale sehr am Herzen. Meiner Meinung nach sind Fíli und Kíli im Erebor 3022-Universum hier vorzüglich beschrieben und ihr Schicksal als Überlebende des Ringkrieges absolut glaubwürdig. Dass sich die überlebenden Zwerge Fíli als ihrem König, der während der Schlacht an ihrer Seite kämpfte , eher anvertrauen als ihren Familien und sich daher ihm anvertrauen, gehört ebenfalls dazu. Diese Darstellung gibt Fíli und Kíli eine tief ausgearbeitete Persönlichkeit, die das Filmskript leider vermissen ließ. Und die beiden haben es verdient.

Heute mal wieder ganz herzlichen Dank an das beta-team Tallboy und Nachtflinders, die in Geschichte drei neu dazu gekommen ist. Ihr beide seid klasse. Danke fürs Lesen, Kommentare sind wie immer höchst willkommen.

Jessie & Summer

...

..

.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 12**

Ganz Erebor brachte die Familien der Bergmänner von den unteren Ebenen in Sicherheit.

Fjalar, Prinz von Erebor, war mit all seinen Klassenkameraden, Jungs und Mädels gleichermaßen, einer Gruppe von Familien aus der Halle des Saphirabbaus zugeteilt und sie waren alle schwer mit Taschen, Truhen, Koffern, Töpfen und Pfannen und natürlich den wertvollen Werkzeugen bepackt. Sie brachten alles fünfzehn Stockwerke nach oben und von der Nordseite des Berges zur Südseite.

''Da würde ich ja lieber den Treppenlauf zum Aussichtsposten machen,'' beschwerte sich Mieth. Er trug eine ziemlich große Truhe auf der einen Schulter und zwei schwere Taschen über die andere gehängt.

Fjalar zuckte zusammen. ''Sag' sowas doch nicht, schon gar nicht, wo dich jeder hören kann, Dummkopf.'' Er sah sich um, ob irgendjemand wirklich mitgehört hatte und guckte seinen Freund mit gerunzelter Stirn missbilligend an. ''All diese Leute würden deiner Familie auch helfen, wenn die Lage umgekehrt wäre.'' Fjalar hatte eine riesige Tasche auf dem Rücken, und von seiner Schulter baumelten ein paar Töpfe, die beim Laufen aneinanderschepperten.

Mieth sah schuldbewusst drein, zog den Kopf ein und nickte dann.

''Wo lebt denn deine Familie?'' fragte Fjalar, der plötzlich befürchtete, dass Mieths Leute ebenfalls auf den unteren Etagen lebten.

''Auf der Ebene der Schmiede, da wird es wahrscheinlich keine Überschwemmung geben.''

''Na, dann ist ja gut,'' sagte er. Noch drei Schritte und sie waren aus den Gängen heraus und auf der Schwelle zu einer der vielen freitragenden Brücken im Inneren Erebors. Die vor ihnen überspannte einen Abgrund, der am oberen Ende ziemlich breit war, sich aber in der Tiefe immer weiter verengte. Fjalar sah dort unten die Gerätschaften der Saphirmine, in der sie noch wenige Minuten zuvor gewesen waren. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser gehört zu haben. Er riskierte einen genaueren Blick über den Rand der Brücke, um einen besseren Eindruck von der Lage dort unten zu bekommen. Er folgte dabei mit den Augen einer langen Reihe von Öllampen, die sich über drei Stockwerke nach unten erstreckte. Er konnte einige Bergleute sehen, die dabei waren, einen Damm aus Sandsäcken zu errichten, um Wasser zurückzuhalten, das sich bereits auf der Etage sammelte. Er verfolgte einen dünnen Wasserschleier aufwärts zu seinem Ursprung: einem langen Riss im Gestein, ziemlich weit links über der Brücke.

 _Nur gut, dass fast alle bereits da raus sind_ , dachte er, schließlich suchte sich Wasser immer seinen Weg, sogar durch die allerfeinsten Spalten im Gestein. Außerdem konnte es, auch wenn es noch ganz harmlos und friedlich aussah, im nächsten Moment enorme Gewalt entwickeln und tödlich sein.

''Meine Familie ist im Stockwerk der Edelsteinschneider,'' meldete sich eines der Mädels neben ihm zu Wort.

Fjalar drehte sich um und sah sie an. Dieser Bereich lag mehrere Stockwerke unterhalb des Haupttores. Der Blick des Mädels war verängstigt, auch wenn es sich noch so sehr bemühte, ruhig zu wirken.

''Ich habe schon überall herumgefragt, aber niemand scheint zu wissen, wo sie hingebracht wurde.'' Man sah ihr an, dass sie sich Sorgen machte, während sie das vordere Ende einer schweren Truhe schleppte, eine ihrer Klassenkameradinnen trug das hintere Ende.

''Vielleicht können wir nach ihnen fragen, wenn wir da ankommen, wo dieses ganze Zeug hin soll,'' schlug Mieth vor.

Fjalar lächelte ihn an. Das war schon viel besser.

''Wo ist Deine Familie?'' fragte Mieth, als sie die Mitte der Brücke erreichten.

Fjalar fragte sich, ob er antworten sollte. Sein Onkel hatte ihn zwei Tage zuvor beiseitegenommen und es ihm gesagt — sein Vater, seine Mutter, seine Brüder und seine Schwester waren abgereist, um seine Großeltern in den Eisenbergen zu besuchen. Ziemlich ungerecht, das ohne ihn zu tun, dachte er sich. Doch sein Onkel hatte ihn daran erinnert: Der König und sein Thronfolger durften Erebor nicht gleichzeitig verlassen.

 _Außerdem_ , hatte sein Onkel mit einem Schmunzeln hinzugefügt, _ich will in keinem Fall, dass du die ersten Waffenübungen verpasst._

Nein, in der Tat, da hatte Fjalar nur zustimmen können.

''Auf der südwestlichen Seite,'' antwortete er schließlich auf Mieths Frage und hielt die Antwort möglichst vage. ''Hoch genug so dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss.'' Nicht jeder in Erebor wusste, wo sich die Gemächer der Königlichen Familie befanden. Er war gewarnt worden, es dabei zu belassen.

In der Menge vor ihnen rief eine Großmutter um Hilfe. Sie hatte zwei Kinder bei sich – das jüngere trug sie auf dem Arm, das ältere, das sie an der Hand hielt, zappelte völlig verängstigt herum. Schließlich konnte sie den Jungen einfach nicht mehr festhalten – und Erebors freitragende Brücken hatten keine Geländer.

Einer der Hauptleute der Bergmänner rief, dass er eingreifen würde, aber Fjalar konnte abschätzen, dass dem älteren Zwerg nicht genug Zeit blieb, den Kleinen zu erreichen. Der Junge stolperte und rutschte aus — genau auf die Kante zu.

''Hier,'' stieß Fjalar hervor und drückte den großen Sack, den er trug, hastig Mieth in die freie Hand. Er stürzte vorwärts und ging auf die Knie. Die lange Reihe von Leuten, die sich mit Lasten beladen vorbeischleppten, blieb erschrocken stehen.

''Ich hab' Dich,'' brüllte Fjalar, griff so fest er konnte nach dem Jungen und packte ihn am Bein, gerade in dem Moment, als der Junge über die Kante rutschte. Er schaffte es, ihn zurückzureißen und mit dem Kind auf dem Arm wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Doch nicht bevor ihm klar wurde, dass es weiter unten weitaus größere Schwierigkeiten gab.

Und dann blickte er direkt in ein Paar sehr bestürzt dreinschauende braune Augen. ''Du hast genau so viel Glück wie dein Vater, wirklich,'' lächelte ihm Bofur zu. ''Guter Fang, gut gemacht, Kadett.'' Er streckte die Arme aus, um das Kind zu nehmen und zwinkerte Fjalar lobend zu.

''Meister Bofur ,'' keuchte Fjalar, als er ihm das Kind übergab. Er zeigte nach oben. Im selben Moment knallte es von einer Galerie über ihnen mehrere Male laut und mehrere Felsblöcke von der Größe eines Orkhelms fielen von der Spalte herab, aus der das Wasser triefte. Sie verfehlten die Zwerge, die weit unter ihnen die Sandsäcke aufschichteten, nur knapp. Beinahe im selben Moment veränderte sich der dünne Wasserschleier, der aus der Spalte tropfte und aus dem feinen Sprühen wurde plötzlich ein dicker Wasserschwall.

''Das ist gar nicht gut.'' Bofurs Blick richtete sich rasch auf die Zwerge weiter unten. Sie riefen einander laut etwas zu, ließen von den Sandsäcken ab und rannten in Richtung der Treppen.

''Sieh zu, dass du alle über die Brücke bringst, mein Junge.'' Bofur sah Fjalar in die Augen und übergab den geretteten Jungen seiner Großmutter. Dann rannte er los, zurück in die Richtung, aus der Fjalar und seine Kameraden gerade gekommen waren.

Die hinter Fjalar waren drehten sich um und sahen zu, wie Erebors oberster Bergmann an ihnen vorbeirannte. Sie wunderten sich, wo er hinwollte.

Doch sie hatten keine Zeit, lange darüber nachzudenken, denn aus der Spalte über ihnen schossen im hohen Bogen und mit hohem Druck mehrere schlammgetrübte Wasserstrahlen durch die Luft. Das Wasser sprühte zwar von der Brücke weg, aber das prasselnde Geräusch erfüllte die gesamte Halle und war ohrenbetäubend.

Die lange Reihe von Zwergenfamilien und Kadetten blieb entsetzt stehen. Vielen stand erschrocken der Mund offen.

''Wir müssen weiter,'' rief Fjalar den Kadetten um ihn herum zu, während er Mieth die Tasche wieder abnahm, die er ihm in den Arm gedrückt hatte und ihn anstieß.

Niemand bewegte sich.

''Lauft!'' brüllte Fjalar über die Köpfe der Umstehende hinweg. ''Durch die Türen da vorne!'' Er wurde immer lauter, und ohne es zu wissen klang er in dem Moment genau wie sein Vater. ''Vorwärts! Los! Alle!''

Das wirkte. Die Leute drehten sich um und rannten los, gerade als die Spalte über ihnen mit einem gewaltigen donnernden Knall von zerberstendem Gestein nachgab. Die Trümmer flogen nach links von ihnen weg. Ein enormer Schwall aus Wasser und Gesteinsbrocken rauschte mir ohrenbetäubendem Donnern in die Tiefe.

Fjalar konnte fühlen, wie die Brücke unter seinen Füßen unter der Gewalt des herabstürzenden Wassers vibrierte und er dankte Mahal, dass der Bruch das Wasser von ihnen weg, statt in ihre Richtung lenkte. Dennoch wurde ihm vor Angst ganz flau im Magen, während er rannte — würde die Brücke standhalten?

Vor ihm stürzten die Familien und die Kadetten vorwärts, um die Türen und festen Boden zu erreichen. Doch die gesamte Halle war mit einem dichten Nebel aus sprühendem Wasser erfüllt, der in dicken Schwaden um sie herum stürmte und sie in wenigen Augenblicken bis auf die Knochen durchweichte. Das Wasser schwappte beim Rennen in ihren Stiefeln.

Einmal an der Tür, konnten sie das Wasser nicht mehr in voller Stärke hören, aber der Lärm der Sturzflut war gewaltig — ein enormes Dröhnen hallte von den steinernen Wände wider und erfüllte sie alle mit Grauen. Würde das jemals wieder aufhören? Und hatten es die Bergleute da unten geschafft zu entkommen?

 _Und was war mit Bofur?_ Fjalar stürmte vorwärts und spürte mehr, als dass er es sah, dass Mieth und seine Mitschüler gleich neben ihm waren.

Und dann, nachdem sie die Türen passiert hatten, war der Lärm noch deutlicher gedämpft — sie hatten es bis in den Schutz des Korridors vor ihnen geschafft.

''Lauft weiter, da entlang, vorwärts...''

Fjalar blinzelte sich das Wasser aus den Augen und war mehr als glücklich und erleichtert, die Stimme seines Leutnants ein Stück vor ihm zu hören. Ungefragt nahm ihm jemand die Tasche ab, die er getragen hatte — Skirfir direkt vor ihm.

''Bofur,'' berichtete Fjalar.'' Er ist da entlang.'' Er zeigte in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade gekommen waren.

Skirfs Blick war hart wie Stahl, stellte er fest, ein Blick, den er hin und wieder bei seinem Onkel sah.

* * *

Nÿr trug ihre traditionelle blaue Heiler-Uniform, als sie eine der breiten Treppen in Erebors großer Zentraler Halle hinunterhastete. Sie beeilte sich, so sehr es ging, doch es kamen ihr sehr viel mehr Leute entgegen, als mit ihr auf dem Weg nach unten waren. Einige waren ziemlich nass und mit Schlamm bedeckt.

Sie hatte Dwalin für die Nacht versorgt und ihn in der Obhut der alten Pflegerin Svi gelassen, die in einem Stuhl im Nebenraum döste.

Zu Beginn des Tages war es dem alten Krieger recht gut gegangen, doch zum Abend hin hatte er sich gar nicht mehr wohl gefühlt. Er hatte keinen Appetit gehabt, war sehr gereizt gewesen und hatte nicht mal mehr die Kraft gehabt, ohne Hilfe bis hinaus auf den Sims und wieder zurück zu gehen.

Jegliche Linderung, die ihm die Bärenschoten-Arznei gebracht hatte, war ganz offensichtlich dahin.

Und was noch besorgniserregender war: die Geschwulst in seinem Leib war in der letzten Woche noch größer geworden und hatte sich verhärtet. Das allein war vielleicht gar nicht mal der Grund für seinen schlechten Gesundheitszustand, doch die Heiler wussten nur zu gut, dass derartige Geschwüre oft in einem Organ wucherten oder am Ende dessen normale Funktion behinderten oder etwas abklemmten.

Ursprünglich war Nÿr, was die Zeit anging, die Dwalin noch blieb, sehr zuversichtlich gewesen, doch jetzt begann sie, sich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob er wirklich noch zwei Wochen durchhalten würde.

'' Nÿr?''

Sie drehte sich um und sah Kíli, der hinter ihr die Treppe herabeilte, um sie einzuholen.

''Wohin bist du auf dem Weg?'' Er nahm sie bei den Händen.

''Krankenhalle. Steißgeburt,'' antwortete sie. ''Der oberste Hofarzt hat Svi heraufgeschickt, damit sie bei Dwalin bleibt und mich gebeten, zu Hilfe zu kommen. Es wird heute Nacht in der Krankenhalle drunter und drüber gehen.''

Kíli nickte. ''Darauf möchte ich wetten. Die unteren Minen sind überflutet. Der Frühling ist völlig unerwartet ausgebrochen und das Schmelzwasser schießt durch den Berg, als wäre ein Fluss über die Ufer getreten. Bergleute, Ausrüstung und alles Mögliche mehr ist überall auf dem Weg nach oben. Nicht gerade eine gute Zeit für eine schwere Geburt.'' Er legte besorgt die Stirn in Falten und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

''Nun, du kannst die Kleinen nicht aufhalten und in solch schweren Zeiten werden ihre Bedürfnisse leicht übersehen. Ich hoffe, ich kann helfen.''

Kíli sah ihr in die Augen. ''Es gibt keine Bessere. Denkst du, dass du alleine sicher dorthin gelangst?'' Er warf einen Blick auf die Menge von Zwergen auf den Treppen und versuchte einzuschätzen, wie ihre Möglichkeiten waren, die Krankenhalle unbeschadet zu erreichen. ''Es sind heute Nacht sehr viele Leute unterwegs.''

Die Zwerge hatten ihren Prinzen unter ihnen natürlich bemerkt und schwärmten regelrecht um sie herum.

''Natürlich, das schaffe ich schon.'' Sie lehnte sich vor, um ihm einen dieser für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmten flüchtigen züchtigen Küsse auf die Wange zu geben. ''Ich sehe dich dann später…''

''Ja,'' antwortete er und erwiderte die Geste mit einem Kuss auf ihre Stirn und drückte ihre Hand. ''Ich hoffe, es geht alles gut mit der Geburt,'' fügte er hinzu.

Sie nickte und beide ließen ihre Hände auseinandergleiten, als schließlich Leute zwischen ihnen hindurchströmten. Als sie den nächsten Treppenabsatz erreichte und sich umwandte, konnte sie Kíli nirgends mehr entdecken. Doch das war in dem Moment nicht so wichtig. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen — und das Volk von Erebor lag ihr am Herzen.

* * *

Sie schaffte es, eine ihr gut bekannte Abkürzung zu nehmen und traf wenige Minuten später in der Krankenhalle ein. Die beinahe unüberschaubaren Mengen in den Gängen überraschten sie dann doch. Inmitten der langen Schlangen entdeckte sie ein ziemlich rundes Mädel mit knallrotem Gesicht, gestützt von einem mehr als beunruhigt wirkenden Burschen. Die beiden waren etwa an fünfzigster Stelle in der Schlange. Das Mädchen hielt sich ihren runden Bauch, keuchte und sah aus, als ob sie sich in ihre Angst ergeben hatte. Ihr Gesicht glänzte von Schweiß.

''Mahals Mutter!'' fluchte Nÿr und legte einen Arm um das arme Ding. ''Kommt mit. Sofort.'' Sie winkte dem Burschen, ihr zu folgen.

''Sie ist nicht die Nächste,'' beschwerte sich ein alter, griesgrämiger Zwerg.

''Sie ist im Begriff, ihr Kind auf eure Füße zu gebären, mein Herr,'' stellte Nÿr standhaft fest. ''Und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass ihr ihr Bett im Geburtsraum haben wollt.''

Das arme keuchende Mädchen sah verängstigt und unsicher aus, ob sie an den anderen vorbeigehen sollte.

''Kommt,'' sagte Nÿr in einem gebieterischen Ton, den ihr Frau An beigebracht hatte. Für den Fall, dass du etwas einfach erledigt haben willst. _Spiele die Königin und sie werden gehorchen._ ''Ich weiß, ein jeder hier braucht Hilfe. Doch wir wollen nicht, dass ein Kind im Gang geboren wird.'' Die meisten traten rasch zur Seite, doch Nÿr musste stehen bleiben, weil ihr der mürrische alte Zwerg den Weg versperrte. ''Würdet ihr beiseitegehen, wenn ich bitten darf?''

Er sah aus, als ob er jeden Moment ein unverschämte scharfe Antwort geben wollte, als ihm eine stämmige Wache auf die Schulter tippte.

Es war Fria, die Anführerin der weiblichen Kadetten.

''Habt ihr euer Hörrohr verloren?'' verlangte sie, von dem alten Kerl zu wissen.

Der Alte drehte sich empört herum und lief rot an.

Fria trat ganz nah an ihn heran, lehnte sich vorwärts und nötigte ihn so, zurückzutreten und unbeabsichtigt Platz zu machen.

Nÿr eilte mit dem sich quälenden Mädel vorbei und flüsterte im Vorbeigehen Fria ihren Dank zu, der junge Vater folgte unmittelbar hinter ihr.

Fria nickte und hielt die Stellung. ''Das war Frau Nÿr, die 'bitte' zu dir gesagt hat, Lýthur,'' rief Fria hinter ihnen. Ganz offensichtlich kannte sie den Alten. ''Frage sie auch gar nicht erst nach einem Königlichen Erlass. Sie wird ihn vorlegen.''

''Kommt, meine Liebe,'' Nÿr führte das keuchende Mädchen weiter. ''Nur noch ein bisschen weiter… wie ist euer Name?''

Das arme Mädchen brachte kein Wort heraus.

''Rúna,'' antwortete der Bursche an ihrer Stelle. ''Und ich bin Wali.''

''Freut mich, euch zu treffen, Rúna und Wali. Ich bin Nÿr.

''Frau Nÿr,'' keuchte Rúna.

''Die Sache mit der förmlichen Anrede hat im Moment wirklich keine Bedeutung.'' Sie erreichten zusammen den Eingang für die Bediensteten und Nÿr huschte mit dem Paar hinein.

''Nÿr, eine Steißgeburt… sie brauchen dich,'' rief einer der Heiler-Lehrlinge, als sie vorbeieilte.

''Ja, ich weiß. Und dieses arme Mädel hätte um ein Haar ihr Kind draußen im Gang bekommen.'' Sie drehte sich um und sah den Lehrling an. ''Schicke bitte jemanden auf den Gang, der alle Schwangeren sofort hereinbringt. Diese ganze Aufregung,'' fügte sie hinzu und brachte das Mädchen durch die letzte Halle vor dem Geburtsraum. ''Da kommen die Geburten völlig unerwartet und zu früh.'' Damit erreichten sie den Geburtsraum und Nÿr schob das Mädel hinein, obwohl der Raum bereits überfüllt war.

''Noch Eine!'' Das war Birta, die oberste Hebamme. ''Kommt her, meine Liebe.'' Sie streckte eine Arm aus und machte Platz für die Schwangere.

''Birta, das sind Rúna und Wali… Rúna, Wali, das ist Birta,'' stellte Nÿr sie einander kurz vor und eilte zum Wasserbecken.

Einer der Lehrlinge trat vor und half ihr, sich die Hände abzuschrubben. ''Die Steißlage ist übel,'' murmelte er. ''Wir bekommen das Kleine nicht gedreht.''

Nÿr streckte die Hände vor, damit ihr der Lehrling zur Reinigung Weingeist drübergießen konnte.

''Birta sagt, du kennst dich mit der Technik aus, die man in den Blauen Bergen anwendet.''

''Ja,'' antwortete Nÿr, ''aber sie funktioniert nicht immer.'' Sie sah auf und ihr Gesicht war sorgenvoll, als sie die Gebärende erblickte: eine völlig erschöpfte und nicht mehr ganz junge Zwergendame, die nicht mal mehr genug Kraft hatte, die Hand des Helfers zu greifen. ''Doch lass' mich erstmal schauen, was wir da haben.''

* * *

Der Morgen war schon fortgeschritten, als die Anführer der Sicherheitsmannschaften berichteten, dass alle Familien der Bergleute gut untergebracht waren. Kíli hatte Skirfir getroffen, der wie eine halb ersoffene nasse Ratte ausgesehen hatte und ihm berichtete, dass Bofur mehrere seiner Jungs aus der Bergarbeitertruppe gerettet hatte, indem er sie durch eine alte Sicherheitstür gebracht und diese dann vor dem ansteigenden Wasser hinter sich verbarrikadiert hatte.

Er hatte ebenfalls den Bericht über seinen Neffen gehört, der den Jungen vor dem Beinahe-Absturz von der Brücke gerettet hatte. Und er hatte auch fünfzig weitere Geschichten von Zwergen gehört, die einander geholfen hatten. Das war nun einmal ihre Art.

Er empfand eine tiefe Erleichterung darüber, dass Fjalar, Skirf und Bofur alle ihren Verstand eingesetzt hatten und sich um die Leute gekümmert hatten.

 _Mahal, ich danke Dir für Deine Gnade an diesem Tag._

Er hatte gerade nach Dwalin gesehen und festgestellt, dass seine Zukünftige noch nicht wieder in ihre Gemächer zurückgekehrt war. Also machte er wieder kehrt.

Nun schritt er entschlossen in die überfüllte Krankenhalle, in der es jetzt recht ruhig war und fragte nach Nÿr.

''Ich kann Euch zu ihr bringen,'' bot einer der Lehrlinge an und deutete Kíli an, ihm zu folgen.

Der Geburtsraum befand sich in einem Seitenflügel auf der Rückseite. Der Lehrling zeigte auf eine offene Tür und Kíli, der noch nie in diesem Teil der Krankenhalle gewesen war, blieb plötzlich verunsichert stehen.

 _Bei Mahal… ist es richtig, dass ich hier bin?_ fragte er sich. Die einzigen Geburten, mit denen er bisher etwas zu tun gehabt hatte, waren die von Fílis Kindern gewesen. Und die waren alle in den Königlichen Gemächern geboren worden. Seine Aufgabe hatte darin bestanden, Fíli möglichst weit vom Geschehen fernzuhalten.

''Es ist im Moment ganz ruhig da drin,'' grinste der Bursche, der ihm den Weg gezeigt hatte. ''Und keiner von ihnen wird beißen,'' fügte er hinzu. ''Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.''

Kíli nickte und betrat dann beherzt den Raum.

Das erste, was er sah, war ein junger, schlaksiger Zwerg, der ein Bündel im Arm hielt und mit großen verklärten Augen vor sich hin strahlte. Aus irgendeinem Grund erinnerte er Kíli unheimlich an den jungen Ori. Ein völlig erschöpftes Mädel lag schlafend auf dem Bett hinter ihm.

''Ein Junge,'' sagte der junge Zwerg und hielt scheu aber sichtlich stolz das Bündel hoch.

Kíli konnte nicht anders, als zu Lächeln. Er guckte auf das kleine Gesichtchen und legte dem frisch gebackenen Vater anerkennend eine Hand auf den Arm. ''Mahals Segen, mein Freund,'' sagte er leise, die Hand auf dem Herzen.

Und dann entdeckte er Nÿr, die ebenfalls ein kleines Bündel im Arm hielt. Ihr Gesicht sah müde, aber glücklich aus.

''Alles in Ordnung?'' fragte er, als er sich ihr zuwandte.

''Ja, mein Liebster. Noch ein Junge... natürlich. Er hat seiner Mutter ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Doch ich denke, jetzt sind alle über den Berg. Er hat derartig gebrüllt, das war bemerkenswert… bis wir ihn dann endlich gefüttert haben.'' Sie lächelte. ''Und ich denke, diese Art sich durchzusetzen wird er in den kommenden Jahren beibehalten.''

Kíli schnaubte. Nÿr übergab das gewickelte Kind einem Lehrmädchen aus der Nachtschicht.

''Wenn du damit fertig bist, unsere Bevölkerung zu vergrößern,'' sagte Kíli zu Nÿr und bot ihr seinen Arm an, '' dann würde ich mich geehrt fühlen, dich nach Hause zu eskortieren.''

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Ihre Nähe wirkte auf ihn ausgesprochen beruhigend. Was für ein langer Tag war das gewesen!

''Frau Nÿr?'' Das war der erste der jungen Väter mit seinem Neugeborenen im Arm. Kíli fiel auf, dass er etwas zögerlich wirkte. Aber dann trat er mutig vor.

''Oh, Wali… sieh ihn dir nur an.'' Nÿr streckte die Hand aus und streichelte das kleine Köpfchen mit den Fingerspitzen.

''Er ist so vollkommen.'' Wali war immer noch vollkommen ergriffen. Dann sah er Nÿr mit ziemlich ernster Miene an.

''Bitte,'' sagte er mit zitteriger Stimme, ''dürfen wir euch zur Namensgebungszeremonie einladen? Ich meine nur, ihr ward da draußen so energisch. Ohne euch… ich weiß nicht, wie das ausgegangen wäre… wir wären hier nie hereingekommen.''

Nÿr lächelte den jungen Burschen an. ''Der Kleine war nicht in Gefahr, wirklich nicht, denke ich.'' Nÿr sah das Neugeborene an. ''Doch deine frischgebackene Mama ist mit Sicherheit hier drin besser aufgehoben als draußen auf dem Gang. Das steht fest.'' Sie sah wieder Wali an. ''Wir würden uns geehrt fühlen, zur Namensgebung zu kommen.''

* * *

Fíli war aufgestanden und bereits angekleidet. Es würde ein ereignisreicher Tag werden. Nama, Ans frühere Leibwache, traf zur selben Zeit ein, wie die Tabletts mit dem Frühstück.

''Bisher ist das Mädchen nirgendwo zu finden,'' berichtete sie. ''Aber ich habe ein paar alte Freunde unter den Wachen, die sich umsehen werden… diskret natürlich.''

An schenkte Tee ein und bot heiße Brötchen an.

''Ihre Pflegemutter war Oda, eine Schneiderin. Sie hat vor etwa neun Jahren das Zeitliche gesegnet. Für eine Weile blieb das Mädel bei ihrem Pflegebruder. Doch meine Quelle in der Näh-Halle sagt, er hat sie völlig verschreckt. Es wird erzählt, er habe Verhandlungen begonnen, sie zu verheiraten.''

Fíli spuckte vor Schreck beinahe seinen Tee aus. ''In ihrem Alter?''

''Es war wohl ein Eheversprechen für später, versteht ihr.''

Fíli war dennoch entsetzt. ''Sie ist nicht alt genug, um eine Wahl zu treffen. Wie alt ist sie jetzt… 60 Jahre?'' Und das jemand so etwas mit einer Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht versuchen würde… mit _Dwalins_ Tochter. Unabhängig davon, dass dies keiner wusste. Das war genau die Art von Unsinn die ihn sofort wünschen ließ, er hätte sein Schwert in der Hand und etwas vor sich, das er zerschmettern könnte, um seinem Ärger Luft zu machen.

Nama nickte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, offensichtlich verstand sie ihn gut. ''Das Mädel wollte davon jedoch nichts wissen. Sie ist davongelaufen und hat sich versteckt.''

''Was — sie ist weggerannt?''

Nama streckte die Hände vor, als wollte sie sagen Ja. ''Das Schwierige ist, dass sie jetzt überall sein könnte. Sie könnte sich sogar in einer der anderen Siedlungen aufhalten. Allerdings wäre es hart für sie, sich da alleine durchzuschlagen. Sie bräuchte einen Burschen, der für sie einsteht. Steinhelm hat alle dazu gebracht, sich wieder nach den überholten Regeln zu richten, wenn es um die Rollen von Jungs und Mädchen geht. Habt ihr gehört, dass er Mädchen von der Kadettenausbildung ausgeschlossen hat?''

Fíli runzelte die Stirn.

''Dieser Erlass hat mich meinen Posten gekostet. Steinhelm denkt wohl, nun da der Krieg vorbei ist, sind wir besser dazu zu gebrauchen, Kinder zu bekommen und uns um den Herd zu kümmern.''

Fíli verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass irgendeine Kriegerin Erebors sich so etwas gefallen lassen würde und es war ebenso wenig vorstellbar, Erebor ohne ihre Kriegerinnen zu verteidigen.

''Meine Schneider-Freundin denkt, das Kind könnte sich unter den Mädels in der Wäscherei oder den Küchenmädchen verstecken,'' fuhr Nama fort. ''Es könnte sehr leicht sein, dass irgendjemand sie als Dienstmädchen aufgenommen hat. Mit Eurer Zustimmung werden wir weitersuchen.'' Nama senkte den Kopf und erhob sich, um zu gehen.

''Bitte," sagte Fíli und bot ihr noch heiße Brötchen zum Mitnehmen an.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, drehte er sich zu An um, die einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck hatte. ''Jetzt verstehe ich, wieso du ihn immer nur Steinhelm oder Dains Schnösel nennst,'' sagte sie, kaum in der Lage, ihre Entrüstung zu verbergen.

Fíli sah ihr mit einem typisch finsteren Durin-Blick direkt in die Augen. ''Weil es mich maßlos ärgert, dass jemand diesem engstirnigen Narren den Namen meines Onkels gegeben hat?''

An nickte.

''Genieße den Tag mit deiner Familie, An,'' sagte er schließlich. ''Denn, ob die Eisenberge unsere Alliierten sind oder nicht, sobald wir das Mädel gefunden haben, reiten wir wieder nach Hause.''

...

..

.

* * *

 **AN** : Wir hoffen, ihr habt keine nassen Füße bekommen. ;-)

Einen extra Dank an Nachtflinders, für die rasche Durchsicht der letzten Änderungen, Klasse.

Summer & Jessie

...

..

.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 13**

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, lag flach auf dem Rücken und schlief erschöpft und tief bis lange nach der üblichen Frühstückszeit.

Nÿr hatte sich an die rechte Seite ihres Liebsten gekuschelt. Ihr gemeinsames Gemach war nur noch von der letzten Glut im Kamin erhellt. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken. Die Menge des Schmelzwassers würde noch für einige Stunden etwas geringer sein. Sie würde sicherstellen, dass er auf den Beinen war, bis die Sonne den Berggipfel erwärmte, da sie zu dieser Zeit das heftigste Toben der Wasserfälle und den höchsten Stand der Überflutungen zu erwarten hatten. Noch dieser eine Tag, dann würde der meiste Schnee abgeschmolzen sein und die Lage würde sich entspannen.

Doch bis dahin brauchte Kíli seinen Schlaf.

Sie bemerkte, wie er sich rührte, seine Lage änderte und sein rechtes Bein streckte. Er berührte ihre Schulter mit einer Hand, als ob er sich versichern wollte, dass sie bei ihm war.

 _Schlaf, mein Liebster_ , dachte sie. _Schlaf noch ein bisschen weiter_.

Sie griff nach seiner linken Hand und verwob ihre Finger mit den seinen. Er wurde gerade so lange wach, um kurz die Augen zu öffnen und sie mit einem sehr verschlafenen Blick anzuschauen. Doch ähnlich wie seine kleine Nichte Iri ließ er den Kopf sogleich wieder auf das Kissen fallen. Er zog sie näher an sich und fand dann mit ihr zusammen wieder eine bequeme Lage. Und schon wurde seine Atmung rasch wieder gleichmäßig und er schlief weiter.

Und Nÿr lächelte. Manchmal waren diese einfachen kleinen Gesten und Zärtlichkeiten das Beste, um für einen erholsamen Schlaf zu sorgen.

* * *

Nÿr kehrte vor der Mittagsstunde in die Krankenhalle zurück. Die Mütter und die Neugeborenen vom Tag zuvor waren alle wohlauf. Die Mama, die die Steißgeburt gehabt hatte, benötigte jedoch noch einige Tage besondere Pflege und Bettruhe. Die Lage war etwas ruhiger, doch schon in den frühen Morgenstunden trafen sechs weitere Gebärende an den Türen zum Geburtsraum ein, der nun zum Bersten gefüllt war.

Mit der Erlaubnis des Obersten Stabsarztes ging Nÿr mit drei Lehrlingen im nicht benutzten Flügel der Krankenhalle, die noch zur Geburtsabteilung gehörte, auf Erkundungstour.

''Wir suchen einfach nach einem Ruheraum,'' erklärte sie den Lehrlingen, während sie eine Tür öffnete und hineinsah. ''Irgend einen Platz, an dem sich die Mütter und die Neugeborenen ein oder zwei Tage ausruhen können.''

''Dieser hier wäre gut zu reinigen… es passen vielleicht ein Dutzend Betten hinein,'' sagte einer der Lehrlinge, trat ein und sah sich um.

 _Hier müsste nur mal alles abgestaubt und der Boden aufgewischt werden_ , dachte Nÿr. ''Du hast recht,'' sagte sie laut zu dem Lehrling. ''Lasst uns diesen Raum reinigen. Zumindest alle Mütter aus den Minenarbeiterhallen können dann noch einige Zeit hier bleiben. Es wäre nicht gut für sie, wenn wir sie mit ihren Neugeborenen von hier in die Notunterkünfte entlassen.''

Sie machten sich an die Arbeit. Jemand brachte Putzzeug auf einem Karren herein und alle begannen eifrig, den Raum auf Vordermann zu bringen. Als ein paar Helfer ankamen, um Betten aufzustellen, erklärte Nÿr ihnen, wo sie hin sollten. Dann entfernte sie sich rasch und ging in die äußere Halle, damit sie nicht im Weg stand. Als sie draußen war, gesellte sie sich zu den anderen Lehrlingen, die sich um ein Wasserbecken geschart hatten, um sich den Staub von ihrem Gesichtern zu waschen. Lachend klopfte sie sich ihre blaue Heiler-Uniform ab.

''Ich sehe mehr wie ein Minenarbeiter als wie ein Heiler aus, stimmt's?''

Sie alle waren ziemlich schmuddelig.

Neugierig überprüften sie weitere Räume entlang des Korridors. Die meisten waren nur Lager- oder Waschräume.

Nÿr sah sich drei weitere Kammern an, entdeckte aber keine, die sie für die gesuchten Zwecke gebrauchen konnten. Dann öffnete sie eine weitere Tür. Bevor sie hineinsehen konnte fuhr sie beinahe zusammen, da ein deutlich wahrnehmbares Prickeln durch ihre Hand fuhr, als sie den Türknauf anfasste.

Sie sah genau hin. _Ist das ein Knauf aus Mithril?_

Was hatte sie gerade getan?

''Ich staune, dass Du _**diese**_ Tür aufgekriegt hast,'' sagte einer der Lehrlinge und steckte den Kopf in eine weitere Kammer. ''Einer der Stabsärzte sagte, die war seit Jahren fest verschlossen. ''

 _Mahal!_

''Was?'' fragte Nÿr. Sie versuchte, ganz unbeteiligt zu wirken und machte die Tür wieder zu. ''Ist nur ein besserer Wandschrank. Im Moment nicht sonderlich nützlich für uns,'' sagte sie und ging weiter.

Doch als dann aus der Wäscherei ein Berg frisches Bettzeug gebracht wurde und sich die Lehrlinge entfernten, um die neu aufgestellten Betten zu beziehen, wartete Nÿr einen ruhigen Moment ab und als niemand hinsah, ging sie zu der Kammer mit dem Mithril-Knauf an der Tür zurück. Auf dem Weg nahm sie eine Öllampe aus einer Wandhalterung.

Sie öffnete erneut die Tür und trat ein.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und hielt die Lampe hoch.

Die Kammer war nicht sehr groß und völlig leer. Am Boden wurde das Licht der Lampe von einem Muster aus Mithril reflektiert. Sie hielt den Atem an!

Sie bückte sich, um es näher zu betrachten. Da waren eine Menge Linien, doch im Wesentlichen war es ein einfaches, geometrisches Muster… tatsächlich eines, das sie auf Balins Schriftrolle gesehen hatte. Es ähnelte sehr einer Auleanischen Rune für den Buchstaben Z: Zwei Zeichen für das X, eines über dem anderen, jedoch waren viele weitere Muster und Zeichen eingearbeitet. Da war der Buchstabe Z, der erste Buchstabe des Wortes _zigrel_ … Zauberei. Das war ein Teil des Wortes _sanzigil_ … also Mithril. Außerdem war es das Khuzdul-Wort für Zauberer und Hoffnung.

Sie sah sich im Rest des Raumes um. Sie befand sich an der Schmalseite eines Rechteckes, vielleicht gerade groß genug, dass ein Krankenbett hineinpasste und noch genug Platz blieb, um darum herum zu gehen. In der Wand rechts neben der Tür sah sie einige Schubläden und eine Schranktür.

War das der Schrank für einen Mithril-Stab?

Sie hielt erneut die Lampe hoch, um besser zu sehen. Da war ein weiterer Knauf aus Mithril. Sie öffnete die Schranktür. Drinnen befand sich eine fein gearbeitete Halterung, in der zwei dünne Stangen standen, jede vielleicht so lang wie ihr Arm. Sie ähnelten Fílis Mithril-Stab aus der Königlichen Halle und es sah so aus, als bestünden sie ebenfalls aus reinem Mithril.

Sie wagte nicht, sie auch nur zu berühren. Sie ließ sie so stehen, wie sie sie vorgefunden hatte.

Sie schloss die Schranktür und sah sich noch ein letztes Mal genau um. Der kleine Raum war ein bisschen staubig, doch sonst relativ sauber. Sie bemerkte die Wandhalterungen für Öllampen, sieben an der Zahl, dann schlüpfte sie hinaus auf den Gang und schloss die Tür fest hinter sich.

Als sie draußen im Korridor stand, konnte sie vor Verblüffung nichts anderes tun, als wie versteinert dastehen. Sie blinzelte voller Staunen, sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie gerade einen Mithril-Zauber entdeckt hatte.

Einige Lehrlinge kamen um die Ecke und brachten die Mutter, die die Steißgeburt gehabt hatte, auf einer fahrbaren Trage. Sie war ihre erste Patientin, die in dem neu vorbereiteten Krankenzimmer untergebracht wurde.

''Hier,'' sagte Nÿr, trat vor und nahm die vordere Ecke der Trage, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand der Dame den Kopf anschlug. ''Lasst uns sie da in die hintere Ecke bringen, wo es nicht zieht.''

Es dauerte nicht lange und Nÿr war wieder in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Es gab eine Menge zu tun. Am Abend war Erebors Bevölkerung um fünf weitere kleine Jungs und ein kleines Mädchen angewachsen.

Als sie in den Annex zurückkehrte (diesmal achtete sie darauf, dass es nicht soweit kam, dass Kíli nach ihr suchen musste; er hatte genug anderes zu tun, dachte sie sich), konnte sie es kaum erwarten, mit Dwalin zu sprechen.

Sie fand ihn dösend in seinem Stuhl und nicht im Bett. Sie schob einen Tisch zu ihm hinüber und breitete die alte Schriftrolle aus.

Dwalin blinzelte ein paar Mal, als er die Augen öffnete, dann war sein Blick scharf wie eh und je.

''Ich habe etwas in der Krankenhalle gefunden,'' berichtete sie ihm, während sie die Schriftrolle abwickelte. ''Eingeschlossen in einer kleinen, alten Kammer. An der Tür ist ein Knauf aus Mithril. Niemand hatte sie seit vielen Jahren geöffnet.''

Sie sah die Schriftrolle durch und suchte nach einer Zeichnung der Figuren, die sie am Boden der Kammer gesehen hatte.

Sie fand sie und klopfte mit der flachen Hand darauf, um Dwalin die Zeichnung zu zeigen. ''Dieses hier. Was immer es ist, es ist in der Krankenhalle. Das ist die Passage, die wir übersetzen müssen.''

Doch anstatt sich die Zeichnung anzusehen, schaute Dwalin sie mit einem warmen, bewundernden, fast väterlichen Blick an.

''Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie wunderschön du bist, wenn du dich für etwas so ereiferst?''

''Hör auf damit, ich versuche, dein Leben zu retten.''

Er lächelte, obwohl sein Gesicht seine tiefe Müdigkeit zeigte. ''Und dafür liebe ich dich, Mädelchen.''

* * *

Fíli, König von Erebor und zu Besuch in den Eisenbergen, verbrachte fast den ganzen Tag mit Thorin Steinhelm. Sie machten einen Rundgang durch so gut wie alle Hallen, von der Waffenübungshalle bis hin zur Schmelzerei.

Und Fíli übergab ihm eine beeindruckende Spende von reinem Gold in Form von Barren und Münzen. Er stand neben Steinhelm, um das Entladen des Schatzes von dem einfachen Ale-Karren, den er den ganzen Weg vom Berg mitgeschleppt hatte, zu überwachen.

''Wenigstens können wir etwas helfen und den Eisenbergen für die Hilfe, die ihr uns vor drei Jahren geleistet habt, etwas zu erwidern,'' sagte Fíli.

Steinhelm machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. ''Mein Vater ist Euch aus freien Stücken zu Hilfe gekommen. Er hat es niemals bereut, Erebor verteidigt zu haben,'' sagte er abwehrend. Doch er streckte die Hand aus und ergriff Fílis. Es war einer der seltenen Moment völligen Einverständnisses zwischen den beiden.

Und diese Beziehung war durch das Gold-Geschenk plötzlich merklich verbessert worden, das wusste Fíli.

'' Uns geht es nur so gut, weil ihr uns fortwährend unterstützt,'' sagte er aufrichtig. ''Lasst es uns einen Gewinnanteil an eurer Investition nennen.''

Schließlich gingen sie nach drinnen, um das Ale der Eisenberge zu probieren und über das neue Abkommen mit Gondor zu sprechen, über den neuen König und die mögliche neue Bedrohung durch die _Verborgenen_ in Khazad Dum.

''Ich bin nicht versessen darauf, den ganzen Weg bis dahin zu marschieren, nur um die Schlacht von Azanulbizar zu wiederholen,'' gab Steinhelm zu.

Fíli zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Ich denke nicht, dass sich das wiederholen wird. Doch wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werdet Ihr gehen müssen. Die Eisenberge haben immer ihren Anteil geleistet, mehr als das.'' Er enthüllte nicht das eine bedeutende Geheimnis, das er über Khazad Dum wusste. Nämlich, dass Durins Fluch inzwischen tot und verschwunden war, besiegt von Gandalf dem Grauen.

''Ich nehme an,'' sagte Fíli, ''dass jeder Heerzug nach Khazad Dum mit dem Waldlandreich und Rhohan abgestimmt werden müsste; das wäre das Mindeste… und möglicherweise auch mit Gondor… gar nicht zu sprechen von jenen, wer auch immer es sein mag, die noch in Lorien übrig geblieben sind. Es wird eine Allianz, die aus mehr als Zwergen besteht, wenn wir dorthin zurückkehren.''

Steinhelm schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf. ''Dafür seid Ihr besser geeignet als ich.''

Immerhin wusste Steinhelm um seine Unzulänglichkeiten in solchen Angelegenheiten, stellte Fíli für sich im Stillen fest.

''Ihr und Euer Bruder solltet gehen,'' sagte Steinhelm und nahm einen langen Zug von seinem Ale. ''Niemand konnte Euch je schlagen, wenn ihr zusammen wart.''

Fíli sagte nichts. Noch ein Geheimnis. Nein. Wenn er gehen würde, würde er alleine gehen. Das müsste er auch — es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.

Er entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, das Thema zu wechseln.

Er langte in seine Jacke und zog einen kleinen, flachen, kunstvoll geschmiedeten Barren eines hellen, weißlich-silbrigen Metalls hervor und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

Voraussagbar erhellte sich Steinhelms Gesichtsausdruck augenblicklich, das bisherige Thema war rasch vergessen.

''Pures Moria-Mithril,'' erklärte Fíli. ''Nicht dieses Zeug, das wir in Erebor abscheiden.'' Es gab da einen Unterschied, zumindest für die Schmiede. Erebor-Mithril war ein guter Werkstoff, doch es gab einen feinen Unterschied in den Eigenschaften und Verwendungsmöglichkeiten. Moria-Mithril war wertvoller, ein viel selteneres Metall, und es kam nur in Khazad Dum vor. Fíli hatte einen Vorrat in seinen Schatzkammern, keinen großen Vorrat, doch es war weit mehr, als jeder dachte.

''Ist das ein Geschenk?'' fragte Steinhelm und klang regelrecht ergriffen.

''Das ist ein kleines Bestechungsgeschenk, mein Junge.'' Fíli sah keinen Grund, um den heißen Brei zu reden.

''Wofür?'' Steinhelms Ton klang plötzlich sehr scharf.

''Ein Mädel. Hier geboren, aber ihr Vater ist aus Erebor. Durch den Krieg hatten die Eltern die keine Gelegenheit zu heiraten.'' Fíli machte eine Pause... keiner der beiden sprach und er ließ die Stille zwischen ihnen andauern.

''Ihre Mutter ist inzwischen tot. Wir wollen, dass die Tochter zu ihrem Vater bringen und ich will euer Wort, dass Ihr Euch nicht einzumischen werdet.'' Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz auf Steinhelm.

Der sah ihm in die Augen. ''Das ist ein hoher Preis für das Leben eines einzigen Mädchens.''

Fíli zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Ihr Vater ist einer unserer besten Krieger, ich will mich ihm gegenüber nur anständig verhalten und das Richtige für ihn tun. Und es hilft hoffentlich, unsere Schuld abzutragen. Ich kaufe nicht das Mädchen… ich kaufe Euer Versprechen, Euch rauszuhalten.''

Steinhelm setzte sich auf, seinen Unterkiefer mit steinharter Mine vorgeschoben. Er war eindeutig beleidigt. ''Unerhört!'' grollte er. ''Ihr stellt Bedingungen, selbst wenn ihr eine Schuld zurückzahlt?''

Fíli lächelte, er weigerte sich, darauf einzugehen. ''Ich kann Euch diesen Wert in einfachem Gold anbieten, wenn Euch das lieber ist. Ohne die Bedingungen.'' Er streckte die Hand aus, um das Moria-Mithril wieder an sich zu nehmen.

Steinhelm griff nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn auf. Er lachte leise. ''Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich _keine_ Einigung mit Euch erzielen möchte, Cousin.''

Sie sahen einander fest in die Augen. Dann breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern aus.

''Ein Barren, ein Mädchen. Das ist die Abmachung,'' sagte Fíli. ''Nehmt das Mithril und das Mädel geht mit mir.'' Er hielt Steinhelm die Hand entgegen, um den Handel zu besiegeln.

Steinhelm lachte laut auf. ''Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr mit dieser einen im Schilde führt, mein Herr Fíli, doch dafür könnt Ihr fünfzig Mädels haben, wenn Ihr sie wollt.''

''Fünfzig?'' Fíli hob die Augenbrauen. ''Ihr führt sehr faire Verhandlungen, Cousin. Abgemacht.''

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Steinhelm schlug seine anschließend auf das Mithril und der Barren verschwand.

Fíli lächelte, sehr zufrieden zu wissen, dass sein Weg frei war.

Doch als er zum Abendessen seine Frau Gemahlin bei ihrer Familie traf, hatte sie zu Dwalins Tochter weitere Berichte über Sackgassen und Hinweise, aus denen sich nichts ergab.

Sie waren bis spät in die Nacht auf und sogar Hannar war fest eingeschlafen, als sie endlich zu Bett gingen.

''Steinhelm hat deinen Köder geschluckt?'' Fragte An, als sie sich erschöpft niederlegten.

''Sicher hat er das,'' antwortete Fíli. Er berichtete von dem Scherz mit den fünfzig Mädchen.

''Das ist nicht dein Ernst,'' sagte An und ihr Ton war zweifelnd.

''Doch, ist es. Ich habe vor, eine lange Unterhaltung mit deiner Freundin Nama zu führen. Sie möchte ihre Arbeit, Mädchen zu unterrichten, zurückhaben. Ich werde sie ihr geben.

An griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.

Und er drückte sie wieder.

..

.

* * *

 ****** Kurze Anmerkung über Mithril: Tolkiens Canon sagt, dass Mithril nur in Moria zu finden ist. Es gibt online jede Menge Spekulationen, dass das ähnlichste Element auf der Erde Titan ist, gefolgt von jeder Menge weiterer Spekulationen, dass Titan zu weich ist. Zum Zwecke dieser Geschichte, denkt euch Moria-Mithril und Erebor-Mithril so ähnlich oder unterschiedlich wie vielleicht Platin und Palladium. Denkt dran, dies ist ein alternatives Universum, wir laden Euch dazu ein. Wie immer freuen wir uns über jeden Kommentar, wenn ihr so nett seid und einen zu hinterlassen; das ist immer sehr motivierend.

Summer & Jessie

..

.


	14. Kapitel 14

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 14**

''Ich bin ein Narr,'' sagte Fíli laut. Es war gerade Sonnenaufgang und er lag im Bett neben seiner Frau Gemahlin auf dem Rücken, den Kopf auf einem Kissen.

An rollte herum, um ihn anzusehen. Sie konnte kaum ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Offensichtlich war sie mit ihm einer Meinung, insbesondere zu dieser frühen Stunde.

''Wir werden dieses Kind keinesfalls bei der Arbeit in der Wäscherei oder unter den Küchenmädchen finden,'' fuhr er fort. ''Und sie sitzt auch nicht in irgendeiner versteckten Hinterkammer und lernt, eine Hausfrau zu sein und sich um die Kinder zu kümmern.''

''Sagt ausgerechnet der Zwerg, der seine eigenen Kinder derartig verwöhnt, dass sie total verzogen sind?''

''Ich meine das ernst,'' er setzte sich auf. ''Das Mädchen ist die Tochter eines Kriegers. Ihr werden die Finger jucken, eine Klinge in die Hände zu bekommen, seit sie zwanzig ist, genau wie Fjalar. ''

''Steinhelm duldet keine Mädchen mehr in seinen Truppen.''

''Denkst du, dass würde Dwalins Tochter aufhalten? Würde so ein Erlass jemals Iri aufhalten, wenn es etwas wäre, was sie wirklich will?''

An rieb sich die Augen. ''Worauf willst du hinaus?''

Er warf die Decken zurück uns sprang aus dem Bett. An quietschte laut auf, als ein kalter Luftschwall sie traf.

''Wo willst du hin…'' rief sie ihm hinterher, ''…völlig unbekleidet?''

''Ich statte Steinhelms Kadetten einen Besuch ab.'' Er griff sich seiner Kleider und machte sich auf den Weg in die Badestube. ''Und ich werde einen Raben mit mir nehmen.''

* * *

Kíli verbrachte seinen Morgen damit, die Verwüstungen in Augenschein zu nehmen, die die Flut hinterlassen hatte. Die unteren drei Ebenen der Saphir-Mine standen unter Wasser. Er stand neben Bofur und dem Leiter der Mine, und sie überblickten die riesige Höhle, die jetzt ein einziger See war.

''Mahal sei Dank, dass _dabei_ niemand zu Schaden gekommen ist," sagte der Leiter der Mine nachdenklich.

''Ja, so ein Glück, dass niemand ertrunken ist,'' murmelte Kíli. Die Passagen zwischen den unteren Ebenen waren verwinkelt und wirklich schreckliche Orte, um von einer Flut überrascht und eingeschlossen zu werden.

''Das wird mit der Zeit von selber wieder abfließen,'' erklärte ihm Bofur und betrachtete traurig die üble Brühe. ''Vier bis fünf Wochen, wenn du mich fragst.''

''Es werden haufenweise Trümmer und Geröll zurückbleiben,'' sagte Kíli. ''Das umgebende Gestein wird doch wohl nicht instabil geworden sein, oder?''

''Nein, nicht wirklich,'' stimmte der Leiter der Mine zu. ''Die Flächen, auf denen wir schürfen, werden wir reinigen müssen, und ein paar Steine werden unbrauchbar geworden sein. Der eigentliche Verlust ist aber die Unterbrechung im Abbau.''

Kíli legte dem Leiter die Hand auf die Schulter. ''Doch wir leben, um einen weiteren Tag zu kämpfen,'' sagte er aufmunternd, indem er das Motto der Krieger verwendete. ''Das Leben unserer Bergleute ist viel wertvoller als ein paar Edelsteine.'' Er sah den älteren Zwerg ruhig und fest in die Augen, dieser seufzte und nickte schließlich.

''Sieh doch mal die gute Seite,'' lächelte Bofur. ''Der Preis für eure Saphire hat sich gerade verdreifacht.''

Der Minenleiter sah bei diesem unverhohlen berechnenden Blinkwinkel leicht entsetzt aus, doch dann hob er eine Augenbraue.

Kíli lachte. ''Händler...,'' neckte er Bofur mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Dann setzte er mit Bofur seien Weg fort, um sich die geräumten Quartiere der Familien anzusehen. Wasser rann immer noch wie ein schnell fließender Fluss durch die Hauptpassagen, doch es war nur noch etwa knöcheltief. Die Hochwassermarken an den Wänden zeigten, dass der Höchststand etwa vier bis fünf Fuß hoch gewesen war. Auch hier konnten sie nur abwarten, bis alles wieder von selbst ablief und trocknete.

''Mir ist klar, dass die Bergmänner am liebsten nahe bei der Mine leben, aber sollten wir nicht die Wohnquartiere langfristig weiter nach oben verlegen?'' fragte Kíli. Er wusste, dass dies im Rat zu Sprache kommen würde, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal trafen.

Bofur sah nachdenklich aus. ''Ist schön möglich. Du kannst es den Leuten anbieten und sehen, wer umziehen würde.'' Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. ''Doch die meisten werden wohl nicht darauf zurückkommen, das glaube ich nicht. Wasser in einer Mine gehört eben nun mal dazu,'' sagte er. ''Sofern wir uns nur etwa alle fünfzig Jahre nach oben zurückziehen müssen…?'' Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Von den geräumten Ebenen begaben sie sich zu den Übergangsquartieren, wohin die Familien der Bergmänner in Sicherheit gebracht worden waren. Er gab eine Menge Fragen, aber im Großen und Ganzen wussten die Familien, dass man nichts weiter tun konnte als zu warten, bis das Wasser zurückgegangen war. Als einer der Veteranen lamentierte, dass sein Lieblings-Ale ausgegangen war und es nicht mehr genug Pfeifenkraut gab, war Kíli froh, dass es auch Schwierigkeiten gab, gegen die er problemlos etwas unternehmen konnte.

''Das kann ich beheben,'' sagte er bestimmt und kritzelte eine Notiz auf seine Schiefertafel. ''Ihr habt es vor dem vierten Glockenschlag.''

Damit gab er den Auftrag für die Lieferung des Ale und des Pfeifenkrautes und ließ die Bergleute in der Obhut Bofurs, der verstand sie am allerbesten. Kíli wusste, dass sein alter Freund nicht zögern würde, nach allem zu fragen, was sie benötigten.

* * *

Am Nachmittag hatte Kíli lockere Kleidung für Kampfübungen angelegt und traf sich mit Skirfir in der Übungsarena für die Kadetten.

''Ich danke euch für all die Hilfe bei den Rettungsmaßnahmen,'' lächelte er. ''Ihr habt eure Kämpferherzen bewiesen, indem ihr euren Leuten geholfen habt. Das ist es, was man braucht, um Erebor zu sichern und zu verteidigen.'' Er verbeugte sich vor seiner Kadettenmannschaft, und die Jungs zogen etwas beschämt die Köpfe ein und scharrten mit den Füßen.

Skirfir verdrehte die Augen. '' _So_ würdigt man ein Lob von unserem Anführer,'' sagte er und neigte den Kopf, die Hand auf dem Herzen. ''Versucht es nochmal, Jungs.''

Es gab eine Menge unkoordiniertes Genicke, einige gebrauchten die linke Hand, andere die rechte und es gab etwas ungelenkes Krümmen vom Hälsen. Skirfir verdrehte erneut die Augen und sah, dass sie das tatsächlich richtig üben müssten.

''Jeder hebt mal die rechte Hand,'' befahl er und hob seine, den Rücken zu den Kadetten, damit sie es ihm nachmachen konnten. Es sah über seine Schulter um zu sehen, wie viele es richtig machten.

Kíli stand da, wartete geduldig und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut, genau diese Lektion von niemand anderem als Dwalin erhalten zu haben, nur dass sie bei ihm mit ein paar kräftigen Klapsen auf den Hinterkopf gekommen war. Vielleicht hatte er sich damals besonders dumm angestellt. Aber zu seiner Entschuldigung musste man sagen, dass er damals auch noch fünf Jahre jünger als die Jungs in dieser Gruppe gewesen war. Dennoch, den Schmerz konnte er beinahe immer noch fühlen.

Sobald die Kadetten schließlich ihre linken Hände von ihren Rechten unterschieden hatten erklärte Skirfir den Rest, vom korrekten Winkel des Arms bis hin zum zeitlichen Ablauf. Und am Ende brachten sie alle zusammen eine halbwegs ordentliche, gut aufeinander abgestimmte Verbeugung mit geraden Rücken zu Stande.

''Gute Jungs,'' lächelte Kíli.

Diesmal verstanden sie sofort und neigten zeitgleich die Köpfe, Hände auf ihren Herzen, und Kíli erwiderte die Geste.

''Das ist schon mal eine gute Übung, denn heute beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht auf dem Kampfplatz. Wenn ihr den Platz betretet, stellt ihr euch eurem Gegner gegenüber.'' Er trat vor Skirfir, um die Position zu demonstrieren. ''Und ihr verbeugt euch voreinander, die Hand auf dem Herzen.'' Er und Skirfir taten es. ''Wenn ihr mit eurer Übung fertig seid, beendet ihr sie mit der selben Geste.''

Dann warf Kíli Skirfir ein Messer mit einer dicken Klinge zu, und der fing es am Griff auf.

''Die erste Lektionen drehen sich darum, einen Gegner mit einer Klinge zu entwaffnen. Ihr seid Lehrlinge, aber wir werden uns nicht zurückhalten. Lasst euch gesagt sein, dass dies schwere, gepolsterte Übungsklingen sind, es besteht also nicht die Gefahr, dass jemand erstochen wird. Wir üben erst später mit echten Klingen.''

''Wir werden euch ein Technik beibringen, die wir _tashfat azgar_ , oder schnelle Feldschlacht nennen. Wenn ihr euch Goblins gegenüberseht, wird es sich wahrscheinlich um einen schnellen Kampf handeln, der im Rennen ausgetragen wird. Sie werden von allen Seiten über euch herfallen, und das sehr viel schneller, als ihr es für möglich gehalten hättet.''

''Das Ziel der ersten Lektion ist, sie einfach zu entwaffnen und hinter sie zu gelangen. Die entsprechenden Figuren sehen einfach aus, doch ich will, das ihr eure ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Einzelheiten richtet. Wenn ihr die Winkel und Bewegungen genau beherrscht, die dafür notwendig sind, dann seid ihr soweit, mit anderen, anspruchsvolleren Waffen zu kämpfen. Alles verstanden?''

''Ja, mein Herr,'' riefen sie im Gleichklang und ließen ihren Anführer nicht aus den Augen.

''Hier kommt die erste Lektion. Mein Ziel ist es, euren Leutnant zu entwaffnen, und so schnell wie möglich an ihm vorbei zu rennen, weil der wirkliche Kampf da hinten stattfindet,'' er zeigte hinter Skirfir. ''Und ich darf mich hier nicht aufhalten lassen,'' er deutete auf den Boden vor sich.

Skirfir und Kili stellten sich in den Übungsring, verbeugten sich voreinander und traten dann zurück.

Und dann, schneller als es sich die Kadetten je hätten vorstellen können, rannte Kíli geradewegs auf Skirfir zu, der das Messer in Angriffsposition hielt. Es gab einen blitzschnellen Schlag, einen lauten Knall und das Messer flog im hohen Bogen auf die Erde. Skirfir ging die Nase voraus zu Boden, und Kíli war an ihm vorbei und hinter ihm, ohne an Tempo zu verlieren.

Die Jungs blinzelten völlig verdutzt.

''Nochmal: seht genau hin, was ich gemacht habe,'' sagte Kíli, nahm wieder seine Position ein und zeigte den Bewegungsablauf nochmal langsamer. Er wiederholte es nochmal in einzelnen Schritten und erklärte die korrekten Winkel.

Dann ließ er die ganze Klasse den größten Teil des Nachmittags diese und noch einige andere Angriffsfiguren üben.

Irgendwann im Laufe des Nachmittags beobachtete er, wie Fjalar Mieth entgegentrat. ''Willst du jetzt immer noch lieber den Berg besteigen?'' verspottete Fjalar ihn zum Schein, griff ihn an und schlug das Übungsmesser weg.

Doch Mieth, ganz gerissen, stellte ihm ein Bein. Sie landeten beide am Boden. Kíli sah, wie Skirfir die beiden anleitete. ''Du bist zu langsam auf in los gegangen — du hast ihm zu viel Zeit gelassen, das zu tun.'' Skirfir streckte die Hand aus und half den beiden nacheinander auf. ''Mach's nochmal, Fjalar, und denk dran, die Geschwindigkeit ist dein Verbündeter. Erinnerst du dich, was du bei dem Kampf draußen auf der westlichen Flanke des Berges gesehen hast? Weißt du noch, wie schnell das alles ging?''

Fjalar nickte nur. Mieth riss die Augen auf.

 _Die anderen werden dem Jungen keine Ruhe lassen, bis er die Geschichte heute Abend haarklein erzählt hat_ , dachte sich Kíli, ganz unabhängig davon, dass die Klasse mittlerweile herausgefunden hatte, dass der goldblonde Bursche ihr Prinz war. Dass sie alle bei seinen Inkognito-Status mitspielten, zeigte Kíli, dass er die richtigen Klassenkameraden ausgesucht hatte.

Skirfir hatte Fjalar wieder Aufstellung nehmen lassen und ihm erklärt, dass er etwas mehr Kraft in seinen Angriff legen sollte. Diesmal war der Junge pfeilschnell, schlug das Messer nach unten und war weg, bevor Mieth auf dem Boden landete.

''Mahals Eier!'' hörte er Mieth fluchen, während er auf den Rücken rollte. ''Du hast mich ganz schön hart getroffen.''

Fjalars Grinsen hätte nicht breiter sein können.

Kíli nickte anerkennend Fjalar zu und blinzelte Skirfir an, dann ging er weiter. Der junge Leutnant machte seine Sache sehr gut. Fjalar lernte eifrig. Und Mieth war dabei, seine Chance zu bekommen sich zu revanchieren.

* * *

Sie beendeten den Nachmittag, als achtundzwanzig von Skirfirs alten Klassenkameraden eintrafen, am Rande der Übungsarena Aufstellung nahmen und die jungen Kadettenanwärter abschätzend beäugten, während Kíli die Klasse ansprach.

''Diese Gruppe ist gekommen, um euch die Übung für eure Abschlussprüfung für die erste Stufe des _tashfat azgar_ zu demonstrieren,'' erklärte Kíli seiner Klasse. ''Wir nennen dieses Spiel Wachen und Goblins. Wenn ihr soweit seid, die Prüfung abzulegen, werdet ihr mehr als zwanzig Figuren perfekt beherrschen, und bei allen werden eure _Goblins_ sozusagen Freiwild sein. In dieser Prüfung verkörpert eure Klasse die Wachen, und diese Jungs hier,'' Kíli deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Gruppe der älteren, welche alle sehr grimmig drein schauten, ''werden die Goblins spielen.''

Einige der vorgeblich _Goblins_ zuckten schon mit den Augenbrauen, knurrten und schnaubten in ihrer gespielten Kampfansage.

Die jungen Kadettenanwärter traten verunsichert von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Fjalar stellte sich breitbeinig auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und machte schmale Augen. Seine Kameraden schienen Mut zu fassen und richteten sich etwas gerader auf.

''Euer Ziel in dieser Übung ist es,'' fuhr Kíli fort, während er eine Hand hoch hielt um der Klasse anzudeuten, Ruhe zu bewahren, ''jede _Wache_ über diese Linie zu bringen.'' Er zeigte auf einen roten Streifen auf dem Boden nahe der gegenüberliegenden Wand. ''Und die Zeit ist begrenzt. Also entwaffnen und sofort weiter laufen.''

Mehrere der Kadettenanwärter sahen einander an, als ob sie an ihrem Erfolg zweifeln würden. Selbst Fjalar sah ernst aus. Die älteren Jungs waren eindeutig stärker und deutlich schwerer…

Kíli entschloss sich, ihre Bedenken zu ignorieren. ''Heute Nachmittag ist es eure Aufgabe, genau zuzuschauen. Wir werden es mehrere Male vorführen. Seit ihr bereit?''

Fjalars Klasse stellte sich ganz aufmerksam und mit ernsten Blicken auf, so dass sie alles genau beobachten konnten, während sich die achtundzwanzig älteren Kadetten in zwei Gruppen aufteilten: vierzehn stellten sich in ungleichmäßigen Abständen von Kíli auf der linken Seite der Übungsarena auf. Skirfirs Gruppe von gespielten Goblins nahm eine mehr planlose Aufstellung in gebückter, kauernder Haltung ein, bewaffnet mit einer Vielzahl verschiedener großer Messer — glänzende echte Klingen, scharf und tödlich.

Ohne Vorwarnung hob Kíli eine Faust. '' _Du bekar_ ,'' brüllte er, um seine Konzentration zu sammeln, dann war er mit seinen Wachen auf dem Weg. Seine Jungs jagten mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit durch die Masse der Schein-Gegner und hinterließen eine Spur von Klingen und _''Goblins''_ am Boden. Alle donnerten in weniger als einer Minute über die rote Linie.

Kíli jubelte seiner Gruppe zu und sah dann zurück auf seine Kadettenanwärter, die mit offenem Mund dastanden.

 _Unbezahlbar_ , dachte er. Nun musste er sie nur noch lehren, das selber fertig zu bringen.

* * *

Es war ein bisschen so, als ob man Hannar in den Schlaf zu wiegen versuchte, überlegte Fíli. Einfach nur ganz ruhig bleiben und die Beute würde vielleicht an seine Hand kommen. Also gab er sich Mühe, einfach freundlich und entspannt zu sein, als er neben dem Anführer der Kadetten der Eisenberge herging. Auf seiner Schulter balancierte ein zierlicher Rabe.

Ein kleiner Schwarm Erebor-Raben war ihm zu den Eisenbergen gefolgt, und sie verweilten jetzt in den umliegenden Wäldern. An diesem Morgen hatte Fíli die junge Rabenhenne Kaia gefunden, und sie war bereit gewesen, mit ihm zu kommen, nachdem er ihr ein paar Walnüsse versprochen hatte. Sie ritt ganz ruhig auf seiner Schulter, während sie mit einem Nicken die Balance hielt.

Fíli hörte dem Anführer der Kadetten zu und war insgeheim mit seinen Lehrmethoden überhaupt nicht einverstanden. Im Gehen sah er sich ganz beiläufig die Gesichter der Kadettenanwärter der Eisenberge an. War einer von ihnen tatsächlich ein Mädchen?

 _In diesem Alter ist es ganz ehrlich nur schwer zu sagen_ , stellte er fest. Sie waren allesamt ein wenig linkische und unbeholfene Heranwachsende: ungebändigtes Haar, schütterer Flaum um die Kieferpartie, und sie zeigten immer noch ein bisschen vom unschuldigen Zwergenkind, doch gepaart mit den ersten Anzeichen von diesem feurigen Verlangen, sich zu beweisen.

Fíli liebte die Phase, wenn Kinder noch so klein und unschuldig waren. Es war Kíli, der viel besser mit dieser feurigen, ungeduldigen Jugendphase umgehen konnte.

Er dachte an seinen Erstgeborenen. Er liebte seinen Sohn, ganz und gar, doch der Junge wurde langsam erwachsen. Er war stolz auf den Zwerg, zu dem sein Erbe gerade wurde. Nur war er nicht derjenige, der die Fähigkeiten des Jungen vervollkommnen konnte. Wenn er seinen Sohn ansah, dann fühlte er sich immer noch so wie in dem Moment, als er ihn das erste Mal als winzigen Neugeborenen im Arm gehalten hatte: völlig vernarrt. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, das mit dem übellaunigen, bissigen Heranwachsenden zusammenzubringen, der in letzter Zeit so reizbar und schwierig für seine arme Mutter geworden war. Es war das Beste für ihn, wenn er jetzt unter Aufsicht von Kíli bei den Kadettenanwärtern unter Gleichaltrigen war, bis er diese mürrische Phase hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Er fragte sich, wie Kíli mit Vaterschaft zurechtkommen werden würde. Würde er seine Kleinen wie verrückt verwöhnen und sie dann für eine Ausbildung in Fílis Obhut geben? Er hoffte nicht. Er hoffte, dass sie das Schema, dass sie sich angewöhnt hatten, beibehalten würden. Er wollte Kílis Kinder verwöhnen und sie nicht in seines Bruders Finger kriegen lassen, bis sie dieses Verlangen nach Waffen und eigenen Erfahrungen entwickelten. Fíli bevorzugte ganz klar die kleinen, unschuldigen Herzensbrecher.

Und er war sich absolut sicher, das ein jedes Kind von Nÿr und Kili in der Lage wäre, jedermann bis vor die Tore Mahals und wieder zurück zu bezaubern. Er versuchte, sich Fjalar in ein paar Wochen vorzustellen, bereit, die erste Ausbildung abzuschließen und richtig in das Kadetten-Korps einzutreten. Er hoffte, wenn er nach Hause zurückkehrte, würde er in Fjalar erkennen, was er für gewöhnlich bei all den den anderen Kadettenanwärtern beobachtete: den ersten Anflug von Ernsthaftigkeit… während sie so hart versuchten, Mut zu zeigen… Mut, Ehre und ein Kämpferherz.

Dann gab die Rabenhenne auf seiner Schulter ein leises, rasselndes Geräusch von sich und schüttelte ihr Gefieder.

''Junge, aber doch Mädel,'' schnarrte sie leise, ''Junge, aber doch Mädel.''

Fíli hob eine Augenbraue. Die Raben suchten immer selber Namen aus, die ihnen passend erschienen. Einmalige Vogel-Logik.

''Genau wie Hen-Hen. Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht. Hat eine Axt.''

Fíli sah sich die Kadetten in der Reihe an. Mehrere hatten eine Axt.

Doch nur einer konnte verstehen, was der Vogel sagte, und seine… oder vielmehr ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck eine Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Verwirrung. Dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Waffenmeister.

Fíli bemerkte das Mädchen, doch er tat, als würde er sie ignorieren. Sie war groß für ihr Alter, lange Beine und breite Schultern, schwarz braunes Haar: Beka, Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht, bei Waffenübungen mit den Jungs, weil sie nicht bereit war zuzulassen, dass sie irgendjemand davon abhalten würde.

''Guter Vogel, Kaia.'' Er gab der Rabenhenne eine schöne, fette Walnuss aus seiner Tasche. Sofort abgelenkt nahm Kaia die Nuss und flog davon.

Doch das störte Fíli nicht.

Er hatte seine Beute gefunden.

Nun musste er sie nur noch mit sich bringen, ohne ihr Angst einzujagen.

..

.

* * *

 **Anmerkung** : Summers Referenz für Kílis Kampfübung ist Krav Magar Training: the Fastest Knife Disarm, zu finden auf Youtube, produziert in Italien. Falls ihr es man anschauen wollt, es ist 2min lang. Summer findet, das Krav Magar eine ausgesprochen zwergische Kampftechnik sein könnte.

Vielen Dank an alle Leser, die uns hier so treu folgen, wir hoffen, ihr habt weiter Spaß an der Geschichte. Wir freuen uns über jeden von Euch, und natürlich über jedes Kommentar. Scheut Euch nicht, uns ein paar Zeilen zu hinterlassen. Das ist das Salz in der Suppe eines jeden Autors. Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	15. Kapitel 15

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 15**

Frau Nÿr, Lehrling und angehende Heilerin, war es gewohnt, intensiv zu lernen und Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Was sie nicht gewohnt war, war altes Zwergisch zu entziffern. Und davon hatte sie jetzt eine ganze, lange Schriftrolle vor sich.

''Wir brauchen dringend irgendjemand, der uns dabei hilft.'' Dwalin schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und rutschte in seinem Stuhl herum. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich gar nicht gut.

''Jemand, der übersetzen kann?''

''Eine langweilige und extrem mühsame Arbeit…'' grummelte Dwalin. ''Balin war immer derjenige, der für diese Art von Dingen die Geduld aufbringen konnte. Frag' mal die Jungs. Der konnte Stunden damit zubringen. Ich würde das Ding da höchstwahrscheinlich nach spätestens fünf Minuten zerfetzen.''

Nÿr glaubte ihm aufs Wort. ''Ich denke nicht, dass ich tatsächlich jemanden kenne, der das lesen kann. Der oberste Kräutergelehrte vielleicht… er kennt die ganzen Bezeichnungen für die Pflanzen…''

''Nee, nee. Du brauchst einen wirklichen Könner.'' Dwalin rieb sich erschöpft die Stirn. ''Balin hatte einen Gehilfen. Einen Lehrling.'' Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, als ob er sich an etwas zu erinnern versuchte.

''Ist der noch in Erebor?''

''Hm, ja…arbeitet für den Archivar, der Name des Mädels…'' Dwalin schloss die Augen, ''Tova,'' sagte er schließlich.

Nÿr fühlte sich augenblicklich wieder hoffnungsvoll, sie wurde ganz aufgeregt. ''Könnten wir ihr in dieser Angelegenheit trauen? Das ist nichts, was jeder zu lesen bekommen sollte.''

Dwalin nickte. ''Da hast du Recht. Doch sie hat viele Jahre mit meinem Bruder zusammen gearbeitet. Sogar bei der Entschlüsselung der Einzelheiten über den Kreis, unten in der Königlichen Halle, hat sie geholfen. Sie war dabei, als wir uns alle daran versucht haben. Inklusive Fíli.''

''Also kennt Fíli sie? Vertraut er ihr?''

''Oh, gewiss.''

Nÿr sprang auf, lief auf die andere Seite des Raums, griff sich ihren Schal vom Wandhaken und warf ihn sich um die Schultern. ''Und er würde nichts dagegen sagen, wenn sie uns dabei hilft?''

Dwalin lächelte mit einem leicht schelmischen Leuchten in den Augen. ''Sag' ihm einfach, es war meine Idee.'' Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

''Nun gut,'' sagte Nÿr. ''Es ist so, dass ich vor einiger Zeit den Enkelsohn des Kräutergelehrten auf die Welt geholt habe. Ich habe also eine gute Entschuldigung dafür, ihm einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abzustatten.'' Sie fühlte Dwalins Stirn. Dann zog sie ihm die Decke um seine Beine und drückte seinen Arm. ''Ruh' dich so lange aus, und lass Svi in Ruhe!''

* * *

Fíli, König von Erebor und zu Besuch in den Eisenbergen, hörte den lauten Ruf der dortigen Wache und sein Blick traf sofort den seines eigenen Wachanführers.

''Kurierreiter… gerade aus Thal eingetroffen,'' vermutete der Anführer.

Sie waren gerade dabei gewesen, in aller Stille den Reisewagen für die Familie zu überprüfen und zur Abfahrt bereit zu machen, doch sie hatten sich bei dem Ruf rasch zu dem großen, mehrflügeligen Tor begeben, um zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Jeder Reiter aus Thal würde auch Neuigkeiten aus Erebor bringen. Der Reiter, ein Mann aus Thal, den Fíli kannte, sah völlig erledigt aus. Die Leute aus den Eisenbergen waren an die langbeinigen, hohen Rennpferde aus Thal nicht gewöhnt und wichen vor dem großen Tier skeptisch zurück. Fíli nickte seinem Wachanführer zu. Der trat vor, nahm sich des verschwitzten Tieres an, brachte es zur Seite und führte es im Kreis, damit es sich im Schritt langsam abkühlen konnte.

''Hier, mein Junge,'' Fíli half dem Mann aus Thal zu einer Bank, wo er sich setzen konnte.

''Von Eurem Herrn Bruder,'' der Reiter nahm einen ledernen Behälter von der Schulter, einem kleinen Köcher nicht unähnlich. Er war mit Kílis Siegel verziert. Fíli nahm in an und war erleichtert. Es gab bestimmte Zeichen zwischen ihnen beiden, bestimmte Arten, wie solche Behälter versiegelt wurden. Dieser hier war mit einer einfachen Schnalle verschlossen, was Fíli sagte, dass er Neuigkeiten enthielt, die Kíli zwar wichtig und interessant fand, die aber nicht bedrohlich waren. Also mit Sicherheit keine schlimmen Nachrichten über Angriffe oder plötzlichen Krieg.

Fílis Frau Gemahlin An erschien und bot dem Reiter einen Becher zu trinken und ein rundes Stück Honigkuchen an.

Der Mann nahm beides dankbar entgegen. Er konnte die Süßigkeit gut vertragen, nahm Fíli an.

''Erfordert die Botschaft eine schnelle Antwort?'' fragte er den Kurier.

Da der Mann den Mund voll hatte, schüttelte er nur den Kopf. ''Doch ich werde morgen wieder zurück reiten,'' brachte er schließlich etwas undeutlich hervor.

''Begebt euch nach drinnen für eine ordentliche Mahlzeit und ein Bett. Meine Wachen werden sich um euer Pferd kümmern. Habt meinen Dank, Freund.''

Der Reiter machte eine Verbeugung und schwankte dann mit An davon. Für einen Moment fragte Fíli sich, wie viele Tage die Kurierpferde von Thal bis in die Eisenberge benötigten. Weniger als fünf… doch wie viel weniger? Er nahm sich vor, diese Frage mit dem jungen König Bard und mit Steinhelm zu besprechen. Er hatte die Idee für eine Art Staffelsystem für Nachrichten, mit Außenposten entlang des Weges, wo sich die Pferde und Reiter ausruhen konnten, während die Botschaften weiter befördert wurden.

Fíli schnallte den Behälter auf, nahm das darin befindliche Blatt heraus und entfaltete es. Er erkannte sofort Kílis energische Buchstaben darauf: Seines Bruders Handschrift. Er fand den Anblick irgendwie tröstlich, tatsächlich brachte er ihn zum Lächeln. Kíli war es gewohnt, Wachberichte zu verfassen, anstatt ausführliche, diplomatische Schreiben aufzusetzen. Kílis Schreiben lasen sich meist ziemlich abgehackt, waren voller Abkürzungen und kamen sogleich auf den Punkt. Seine Briefe waren ordentlicher geschrieben als Fílis eigenes Gekritzel, aber die Schrift neigte dennoch dazu, fett und ungleichmäßig zu sein, sie erinnerte stark an Schwerthiebe. Der gute alte Balin war an der Aufgabe, einem von ihnen beiden zu lehren, ordentlich und sauber zu schreiben, schier verzweifelt.

Fíli las:

 _F._

 _Bes. von Gimli u. Leg. Grnbl. an Tg. deiner Abr. Ber. Gndlf., Elr. u. Gldrl. nahmen Schiff n. W. m. Bilbo u. Frodo Sept. letztes Jahr. Elb ist jetzt bei Thr'l. Gimli in Thal. Viele Fr. wo du bist. Nicht erltrt._

 _Anb. Nachr. aus Gndr. an dich._

 _Ungewöhnlich warm. Sehr beschf._

Fíli starrte auf die Nachricht und blinzelte ungläubig. _Gandalf und Bilbo…!_ Fíli legte den Brief ab und sah auf. Er versuchte, seine Gedanke zu ordnen. Er fühlte sich wie jemand, der gerade eins über den Kopf bekommen hatte. _Gandalf…? Fort?_ Er konnte sich das überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Nein. Würde der alte Zauberer nicht wieder ohne Vorankündigung einfach auftauchen? So wie er es immer getan hatte? Fíli musste die Nachricht erneut lesen.

Und dann erinnerte er sich, ohne es zu wollen, an Thorin. Und das plötzliche leere Gefühl im Bauch, das ihn befiel, ähnelte dieser schrecklichen Leere in jenen ersten von Trauer geprägten Tagen nach dem Tod ihres Onkels. An das Nicht-Wahrhaben-Wollen der grausamen Wahrheit, welches sich mit der Tatsache vermischt hatte, dass nun jeder mit seinen Fragen und Bedürfnissen vor seiner Tür stand.

Als ob er je seinen Onkel ersetzen könnte.

Und er erinnerte sich an Gandalfs ruhige Worte. _Es ist an Dir, dass dein Volk wieder Hoffnung schöpft, Fíli. Du hast deines Onkels Willen zu kämpfen, doch in dir ist auch viel von deiner Frau Mutter. Schöpfe aus ihrem Mitgefühl und ihrer Hingabe für ihr Volk, und du wirst der König der Könige von Erebor sein._

Fíli versuchte, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Sich vorzustellen, dass er niemals wieder dieses Vertrauen oder diese weise, tröstende Stimme hören würde?

Er holte tief Luft, um den Gedankengang zu durchbrechen.

 _Und Bilbo_ … Nun, der Hobbit war alt geworden, insbesondere für sein Volk, kein Zweifel. Fíli hatte immer gehofft, Bilbo eines Tages wiederzusehen, ihn für einen schönen langen Besuch in Erebor zu empfangen. Bilbo hatte von seiner Sehnsucht zurückzukehren geschrieben. Doch die Straßen waren nicht sicher gewesen. Insgeheim dachte Fíli jedoch nicht, das Bilbo es ertragen hätte, so nahe bei Thorins letzter Ruhestätte zu sein.

Er sah erneut auf die Worte auf dem Papier. _Anb. Nachr. aus Gndr. an dich_. Fíli hielt den ledernen Behälter der Botschaft schräg und sah hinein. Er holte einen sehr formellen Pergament-Umschlag hervor, der knapp und klar in einer klaren und eleganten Handschrift adressiert war.

Er erkannte sie als die von König Elessar.

Vorsichtig brach er das Siegel auf und las rasch. Wegen Elronds Dahinscheiden war Fílis Brief an ihn an Elronds Tochter geschickt worden, Königin Arwen Abendstern von Gondor.

Fíli hatte sie nie getroffen.

Und plötzlich fühlte er sich aus unerklärlichem Grund beschämt, weil die neue Königin mit Fragen, die er an Herrn Elrond wegen Kílis Fluch geschickt hatte, belästigt worden war. Das war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, ob er sich geehrt fühlen sollte, weil die Herrin ihm eine Antwort geschickt hatte… oder verärgert, weil der Brief nicht einfach zurückgeschickt worden war.

Doch Fíli nahm sich zusammen. Es war eine Staatsangelegenheit, sagte er sich, dass ein Brief vom König von Erebor natürlich eher zugestellt statt zurückgeschickt würde.

Doch was da geschrieben stand, hatte er nicht zu lesen erwartet.

Der König und die Königin von Gondor würden zu Besuch kommen. Zu Mittsommer. Nach Thal… um die Heiligkeit des Berges von Durins Volk zu ehren. _Geehrt sei Eure Familie und Euer Volk…_

 _Mahal!_ Ein Staatsbesuch zu Mittsommer. An würde einen Anfall bekommen, wenn sie das hörte, obwohl es im Brief hieß, sie kämen nach Thal, nicht nach Erebor.

Das lief wirklich auf dasselbe hinaus.

Und dann sah er sich nochmals Kílis Zeilen an. Als ob er es erst jetzt erkannte. Dieser letzte Satz machte ihm das Herz schwer.

 _Ungewöhnlich warm_. Kíli hatte das ausgeschrieben, anstatt es abzukürzen.

 _Mahals Hammer!_ Es hätte ihm gleich auffallen müssen.

An kam zurück. ''Stimmt was nicht?''

Fíli rollte den Schrieb auf und steckte ihn wieder zurück in den Behälter. ''Gimli ist zu Besuch gekommen.''

''Und…?''

Fíli sah sie an. ''Sie haben Schneeschmelze.''

An riss die Augen auf. ''Wir müssen nach Hause aufbrechen,'' sagte sie. ''So schnell wie möglich.''

Fíli nickte. ''Doch nicht bevor wir nicht haben, weswegen wir gekommen sind. Kannst Du Nama für mich suchen, würdest du das tun?''

An nickte.

Fili stand auf, um in den Speisesaal zu gehen und den Boten aus Thal zu finden. Er wollte Einzelheiten über die Bedingungen am Berg wissen, insbesondere über den Wasserstand am Haupttor.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, Balins früheren Lehrling Tova zu finden, sie war jetzt oberster Archivar-Assistent. Und ebenso wenig dauerte es sonderlich lange, ihr Interesse an der alten Schriftrolle zu wecken… oder an Dwalin.

''Ich muss euch warnen. Es geht ihm nicht gut, und er ist noch viel aufbrausender und reizbarer als gewöhnlich,'' sagte Nÿr, als sie die ältere Zwergendame hinauf zum Annex brachte. ''In diesem Fall wird er wahrscheinlich aber nichts anderes tun, als einzudösen.''

Doch Tova und Dwalin begrüßten einander wie alte Freunde. Und getreu ihres Rufes war Tova augenblicklich von der alten Schriftrolle und von Balins Aufzeichnungen fasziniert. Und passend zu seiner Abneigung, sich mit derartig mühseligen Themen zu beschäftigen, schlief Dwalin sofort ein.

''Diese Schrift handelt von weiteren Orten in Erebor, die so sind wie der Kreis von _Ahyrunu_ …'' hauchte Tova.

''Ganz genau,'' bestätigte Nÿr. ''Können wir uns auf eure Verschwiegenheit verlassen?''

''Wie immer, meine Herrin, zu euren Diensten.'' Sie neigte den Kopf, die Hand auf dem Herzen.

Nÿr nickte und erwiderte die Geste.

Dann betrat einer der Kammerherren den Raum und verbeugte sich. ''Da ist ein Bote an der Tür. Ein Leutnant Skirfir bittet um eure Hilfe, meine Herrin. Es gibt eine Kopfverletzung in der Übungsarena der Kadetten.''

Nÿr sah, dass Dwalin bei dieser Nachricht sofort hellwach war, und ihr geradewegs in die Augen sah. Sie wussten beide, dass es um Fjalar gehen musste, sonst hätte Skirfir nicht nach Nÿr gefragt.

Oder Kíli?

 _Mahal, nein!_

''Ich bin auf dem Weg,'' sagte sie, und griff nach ihrer Verbandstasche.

..

.

* * *

 **AN**.: Vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung für Dwalin? Was denkt ihr? Feedback wie immer höchst willkommen.

Bis nächste Woche, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	16. Kapitel 16

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 16**

Frau Nÿr, Heiler-Lehrmädchen und Zukünftige von Prinz Kíli, eilte mit schnellen Schritten durch Erebors Große Zentrale Halle. Sie war auf dem Weg zur Übungsarena der Kadetten. Irgendjemand war verletzt und es konnte durchaus der junge Prinz Fjalar sein. Sonst hätte Skirfir nicht ausdrücklich nach ihr geschickt.

Oder es konnte Kíli sein.

 _Doch nein_ , erinnerte sie sich. Sie wusste, Kíli war an diesem Morgen draußen auf dem Rabenberg, um Erebors geflügelte Freunde auf Kundschaft zu schicken und die Straßen und Pfade rund um den Berg zu kontrollieren, ihre Berichte zu hören und zu entscheiden, was davon möglicherweise wichtig war.

 _Es_ _ **kann**_ _nicht Kíli sein_ , entschied sie. Und dennoch sorgte sie sich ob der Möglichkeit, er könnte später doch zu den Kadetten gegangen sein.

Sie erreichte die Treppe, die zu den Übungshallen führte, rannte hinauf und fand eine ganze Schar von Jungs vor, die sich gebeugt um jemanden drängten, der am Boden auf einer der Übungsmatten lag.

Als sie sie bemerkten, ließen sie sie durch und Nÿrs Blicke fielen auf einen rundlichen jungen Kadetten, der der Länge nach am Boden lag… und auf einen sehr betreten und schuldbewusst dreinschauenden Fjalar, der daneben stand.

 _Aha. Gut, der Junge hatte offensichtlich ordentlich fest zugeschlagen._

Skirfir deutete den Kadetten an, noch etwas weiter zurückzutreten und verschaffte Nÿr so mehr Platz, damit sie sich um den am Boden Liegenden kümmern konnte. '' Nÿr, Mahal sei Dank. Das ist Mieth… er ist bewusstlos.'' Skirfir sah sehr besorgt aus. ''Wir haben es nicht gewagt, ihn zu bewegen. Und wir dachten, Du hast es nicht so weit, wie die Jungs aus der Krankenhalle.''

 _Und mich zu rufen ist möglicherweise diskreter_. Nÿr nickte ihrem Freund zu und kniete sich neben Mieth. Sie griff nach seinem Handgelenk und fühlte seinen Puls. Nichts Besorgniserregendes. Und der arme Kerl atmete ganz gleichmäßig.

''Wie ist das passiert?'' Sie sah Skirfir an, dann Fjalar, während sie Mieths Hemdkragen lockerte.

''Mein Angriff ging daneben,'' gab Fjalar mit leiser Stimme zu. ''Ich habe auf seine Schulter gezielt und ihn stattdessen am Ohr erwischt.'' Er machte ein bekümmertes Gesicht.

''Mit deiner Hand oder mit einer Waffe?'' Nÿr strich dem ohnmächtigen Jungen das Haar aus dem Gesicht, um sein Ohr zu untersuchen. Sie konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken: Da waren kein Blut, blaue Flecken oder Beulen.

''Mit meinem Fuß:'' Fjalar machte eine seitliche Bewegung, als ob er zutreten würde.

Nÿr nickte. Es war klar, das musste ein heftiger Anprall gewesen sein.

''Nun, ich für meinen Teil bewundere deine Kraft, mein Junge. Damit warst du in diesem Kampf mit den Goblins neulich mehr als dienlich, wenn ich mich recht besinne.'' Sie lächelte ihn an und hoffte, ihm damit die richtige Kur gegen das verabreicht zu haben, was sie als leicht verletzten Stolz erkannte. ''Das und deine Fähigkeit, einen Goblin-Schenkel fein säuberlich aufzuschlitzen.''

Jetzt machte Fjalar ein säuerliches Gesicht, als wolle er sagen: _'als ob ich eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte_ '. Seine umstehenden Kameraden jedoch tauschten anerkennende Blicke aus.

Das Problem wäre gelöst, dachte sie sich, nun war der Prinz der Anerkennung seiner Kameraden sicher, auch wenn er jetzt in der Übung danebengehauen hatte. Sie machte sich daran, die Untersuchung des armen Mieth fortzusetzen. Vorsichtig betaste sie seine Halswirbelsäule, dann hob sie seine Augenlieder, um zu sehen, ob seine Pupillen auf das Licht reagierten. Schließlich lächelte sie Skirfir aufmunternd zu.

''Er hat nur einen ordentlichen Tritt abgekriegt,'' erklärte sie der ganzen Gruppe. ''Aber es ist immer besser, zur Sicherheit einen Heiler zu rufen. Er hat sich nichts gebrochen.'' Sie zog ihre Schultertasche zu sich und öffnete sie.

''Wir Zwerge sind ziemlich robust und haben besonders starke Hälse,'' fuhr sie fort. ''Doch seid gewarnt: wenn es sich um einen verwundeten Mann aus Thal handeln würde, müssten wir weitaus vorsichtiger sein — die Hälse der Menschen sind viel zerbrechlicher, und einen Mann mit einem verletzten Hals zu bewegen, kann großen Schaden verursachen: Er könnte danach gelähmt sein oder gar sterben.''

Sie öffnete ein Innenfach ihrer Tasche und zog ein Päckchen heraus. ''Was ich jetzt mit Mieth mache, ist in dieser Situation gut geeignet für Zwerge, aber bei einem Menschen würde es in derselben Lage sicherlich nicht genügen.'' Sie sah die Jungs an, um sicherzustellen, dass sie alles verstanden hatten. ''Da wir manchmal mit den Männern aus Thal Seite an Seite kämpfen, müsst ihr dessen gewahr sein. Ihr könnt ihre Blutungen stillen, sicherstellen, dass sie atmen, doch es ist immer besser, einen Mann mit einer Halsverletzung einem Heiler der Menschen zu überlassen.''

Sie lächelte der Klasse zu. ''Ein feiner, robuster Zwerg wie Mieth braucht jedoch nur ein kleines bisschen Hilfe, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.'' Sie zog eine kleine Schote aus dem Wachspapier-Päckchen. Sie hatte immer ein paar davon zur Hand.

''Los geht's'', sagte sie ganz ruhig, und zeigte ihnen, wie es gemacht wurde. Sie hielt dem armen Mieth die Schote unter die Nase und brach sie mit einem leisen Knacken auf.

Mieth riss ruckartig die Augen auf, als ob ihn jemand durchgeschüttelt hätte und alle anderen wichen wegen des scharfen, unangenehmen Geruchs einen Schritt zurück. Der Kadett versuchte, sich in einer unwillkürlichen Reaktion auf den überwältigenden Gestank aufzusetzen.

Nÿr war froh, dass er versuchte ihre Hand zur Seite zu schlagen und angeekelt das Gesicht verzog. Es zeigte ihr, dass er wohlauf war.

Alle machten vor Überraschung große Augen und sogar Skirfir sah ein bisschen verblüfft aus und rümpfte die Nase.

''Das ist nur eine Stink-Schote,'' erklärte sie und versuchte, nicht zu lachen. ''Ich sollte euch ein paar dalassen. '' Sie sah Skirfir an. ''Wenn das einen Burschen nicht wieder zu sich bringt, dann ist er wirklich übel dran .'' Sie griff nach einem kleinen Glas, warf die zerbrochene Schote hinein und verschloss es dann wieder sorgfältig.

Der widerliche Geruch verzog sich und alle atmeten erleichtert auf. Nÿr entfaltete ein Tuch und wischte sich die Hände ab.

Mieth saß nur da und blinzelte verdutzt. Fjalar ging neben seinem Freund auf die Knie und nahm seine Hand. ''Geht es dir gut, Mieth?''

''Mahal,'' Mieth atmete tief ein. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass alle um ihn herumstanden. Er sah Fjalar beschämt an, die große Aufmerksamkeit schien ihm peinlich zu sein.

''Wie viele Finger?'' fragte Nÿr, und hielt drei hoch.

Mieth starrte sie an. Er achtete gar nicht auf ihre Finger, sondern gaffte ihr nur mit offenem Mund ins Gesicht.

''Antworte ihr einfach,'' sagte Fjalar und klang verärgert. ''Sie wird dich schon nicht beißen…''

Nÿr schmunzelte. ''Einfach nur zählen. Das ist keine schwierige Rechenaufgabe, versprochen.'' Sie versuchte, Mieths Verlegenheit mit etwas Humor zu überspielen.

Mieth schluckte und sah schließlich auf ihre Hand. ''Drei.''

''Sehr gut. Nun folge meinen Fingern mit den Augen,'' sie bewegte sie von rechts nach links und von oben nach unten. Er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, ihr zu folgen.

''Keine ernsten Verletzungen,'' erklärte sie. ''Auf die Beine mit dir, mein Junge.''

Fjalar half ihm auf.

''Doch für den Rest des Tages keine weiteren Kampfübungen. Ich komme später nochmal vorbei und sehe nach dir. Wenn du schlimme Kopfschmerzen bekommst oder anfängst, dich zu übergeben,'' sie sah Skirfir an,''dann erwarte ich von deinen Kameraden, dass sie dich sofort in die Krankenhalle bringen. Ansonsten, schone Dich etwas. Morgen kannst du wieder mitmachen.''

Fjalar nickte, er sah einerseits erleichtert aus, andererseits aber auch wild entschlossen, dafür zu sorgen, dass Mieth Nÿrs Anweisung Folge leistete.

Nÿr sah nach unten auf ihre Tasche und unterdrückte ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

Sie fühlte sich geehrt, als Skirfir ihr formell seine Hand anbot, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Sie benötigte nicht wirklich Hilfe, um aufzustehen, aber sie verstand seine Geste, die den Kadetten zeigen sollte, wie man einer Dame Respekt entgegenbrachte, der Zukünftigen ihres Anführers obendrein. Frau An hatte sie gewarnt, dass sie solcherlei Gesten zu erwarten hatte und ihr geraten, sie immer freundlich und mit Anstand entgegenzunehmen.

Also nahm sie seine Hand und erhob sich. ''Meinen Dank, Leutnant,'' sie neigte höflich den Kopf.

Fjalar und einer seiner Kameraden stützten Mieth und brachten ihn zu einer der Sitzbänke, die an der Wand standen. Mieth sah sogar ein bisschen stolz aus; immerhin hatte er jetzt den Status _'verwundet in der Schlacht'_.

''Begleitest du mich nach draußen?'' fragte Nÿr Skirfir.

Der sah, dass mit dem Kadetten alles in Ordnung war, und nickte.

''Ich denke wirklich, er hat nur einen heftigen Tritt an den Kopf bekommen,'' widerholte sie im Gehen. Trotzdem beschreib sie Skirfir nochmal kurz, worauf er achten solle und was eventuell ein Hinweis dafür sein könnte, dass es für Mieth doch gefährlich wurde. ''Es kann schon mal vorkommen, dass es so aussieht, als sei alles in Ordnung, und dann brechen sie doch plötzlich zusammen. Also behalte ihn im Auge.''

Skirfir nickte. ''Der Junge hat es wirklich in sich,'' sagte er und natürlich meinte er Fjalar. ''Er tritt zu wie ein Kriegshammer. Vielleicht sollte ich ein paar robuste alte Krieger zusammentrommeln, die mit ihm üben.''

Nÿr lachte. ''Du hast hier ganz sicher eine Legende im Entstehen,'' sagte sie.

Skirfir zwinkerte ihr zu und verbeugte sich dann an der Tür vor ihr.

* * *

''Wir haben ein Problem.'' Nama, ehemalige Leibwache der Eisenberge, sah beunruhigt aus, als sie die Gastgemächer betrat.

Fíli zog die Augenbrauen hoch. ''Natürlich haben wir das. Es sieht so aus, als sei das einer dieser Tage, an denen man nicht so recht vorankommt.'' ''Es ist Hjarni, Bekas Pflegebruder. Er ist auf dem Weg.''

''Hierher?''

''Er hat Wind davon bekommen, dass Ihr nach dem Mädel sucht.'' Namas Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihre Ernüchterung erkennen. ''Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir bei unseren Nachforschungen äußerst diskret waren. Aber offensichtlich hat irgendjemand zu viel gesagt und irgendjemand anderes hat es weitererzählt.'' Jetzt guckte sie reuevoll. ''Ich fürchte, er ist darauf aus, Ärger zu machen. Er hat wirklich einen ganz gemeinen Zug an sich. Besonders, wenn er sich betrinkt.''

Fíli lächelte. ''Ärger…'' schnaubte er, ''macht das Leben interessant.''

Doch Nama wirkte immer noch besorgt. ''Was ist, wenn er sie schon gefunden hat. Was ist, wenn er sich mit ihr davonschleicht.''

''Ich gebe zu, dass uns das sehr ungelegen käme,'' sagte Fíli. ''Doch ich denke, wir sind ihm einen Schritt voraus.

Nama stand der Mund offen. ''Ihr habt sie gefunden?''

Fíli nickte. ''Doch wir benötigen einen Plan, sie aus der Klasse zu holen.'' Er erläuterte ihr, was er wusste.

''Das sind die besten Neuigkeiten, die ich seit Jahren gehört habe, so viel steht fest. Und vielleicht kann ich noch etwas anbieten, was uns in der Sache zum Vorteil gereicht,'' sagte sie. ''Ich bin seit vielen Jahren mit dem Anführer der Kadetten befreundet. Ich denke, wir können ihn als ersten bitten, uns zu helfen.

Damit deutete Fíli ihr an, vorauszugehen. Nama wollte gerade Einwände erheben, als ihr aufzufallen schien, dass sich keine persönlichen Dinge der Königlichen Familie mehr in den Gastgemächern befanden.

''An und die Kinder… sind sie bereits abgereist?''

Fíli grinste. ''Nein, aber wir haben den Wagen schon gepackt und An hat die Kinder für den Moment zu ihren Eltern gebracht. Allerdings erwarte ich, dass wir sehr schnell aufbrechen, sowie wir unser Mädchen haben.''

Nama wirkt wehmütig. ''Ich hoffe, wir können noch Auf Wiedersehen sagen…''

''Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ihr das vielleicht gar nicht müsst,'' sagte Fíli, öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus.

Fíli erklärte den Handel, den er mit seinem Cousin Steinhelm gemacht hatte. Ein kleiner Barren Mithril im Austausch für das Versprechen, sich nicht einzumischen. Und er erzählte auch von dem Scherz, gleich fünfzig Mädchen mitzunehmen, anstatt nur das eine. ''Ich nehme ihn beim Wort,'' fügte Fíli hinzu. ''Fünfzig. Also habe ich eine Menge Mädchen, die unterrichtet werden müssen. Eine Aufgabe für euch, für den Fall, dass ihr mit uns kommen wollt, wenn wir nach Erebor zurückkehren. Eines der Mädels könnte eure Hilfe ganz besonders benötigen, vermute ich.''

Nama blieb ruckartig stehen. ''Die Eisenberge verlassen?'' flüsterte sie.

Fíli blieb ebenfalls stehen und nickte. Er sah sie an.'' Nur wenn ihr wollt. Mir ist klar, dass ihr möglicherweise Fam…'' Doch er hatte keine Gelegenheit, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. Die sonst so hart wirkende alte Zwergin hatte seine Hand ergriffen und drückte ihre Stirn gegen seinen Handrücken.

''Mahals Segen, mein Junge,'' flüsterte sie.

Fíli blinzelte überrascht, dann wurde ihm klar, wie unglücklich die Veteranin und Kriegerin sein musste. Sie hatte ihr Leben treu ergeben dem König gewidmet, nur um von seinem fehlgeleitetem, schnöseligem Nachfolger ihrer Position und ihrer Pflichten beraubt zu werden.

Fílis Meinung nach war diese Handlungsweise armselig. Er hoffte, dass Steinhelm eines Tages daraus lernen würde.

Und weil das seine Natur war, zog Fíli sie an sich und nahm sie in die Arme, von Krieger zu Krieger. ''Ich vermute, dass ihr mein Angebot annehmt?''

Er fühlte, dass sie nickte und bemerkte dann, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen standen.

''Ach, trocknet eure Augen, meine Liebe.'' Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, ließ sie los und boxte sie gutmütig auf den Oberarm. ''Der Rest des Tages sollte ein ziemlicher Spaß werden. Besonders, wenn ihr mir unter die Arme greift.''

* * *

Namas alter Freund Jallgrím, Anführer der Kadetten, sah sie mit einer derartigen Erleichterung an, als er ihren Vorschlag hörte, dass Fíli verblüfft die Augenbrauen hochzog.

''Da sind drei Mädchen in dieser Klasse,'' erklärte er ihnen hinter vorgehaltener Hand mit ganz leiser Stimme. ''Es wir jeden Tag schwieriger, sie versteckt zu halten. Ihr würdet mir den größten Gefallen tun, wenn ihr bereit wäret, sie alle drei mit euch zu nehmen. Sie wären sicherer und ich würde meine Position länger behalten.''

Fíli war leicht überrascht, das zu hören. Er hätte angenommen, dass Steinhelms Untergebene seinen Befehlen etwas genauer Folge leisten würden.

Dass sie das nicht taten, hätte er so nicht erwartet. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass Steinhelm ziemlich bald mit seiner Politik an seine Grenzen stoßen würde und dass er in naher Zukunft seine Richtung würde ändern müssen.

Doch bevor er es laut aussprechen konnte, sorgte ein Aufruhr auf dem Übungsgelände dafür, dass alle losrannten, um nach der Ursache zu sehen.

''Das kann nur Hjarni sein,'' murmelte Nama.

Fíli erriet, dass der schmuddelige, dunkelhaarige Bergmann, der Beka beim Kragen gepackt hatte und sie von ihren Kameraden wegzerrte, ihn Pflegebruder war.

Natürlich war eine kleine Ansammlung von Gesindel ihm auf das Übungsgelände gefolgt, die das Spektakel johlend verfolgte.

''Das hier ist ein Mädchen,'' brüllte Hjarni ihnen über die Schulter zu. ''Hat euch alle reingelegt!''

Die Kadettenanwärter sahen verwirrt aus, aber der Pöbelhaufen glaubte es auf der Stelle und reagierte entrüstet. Doch bevor einer von ihnen reagieren konnte, stürzte Nama vorwärts und ging dazwischen, um zu verhindern, dass der halb betrunkene Widerling dem armen Mädchen das Hemd von Leibe reißen würde. Sie durchbrach seinen Griff und zog das Mädchen von ihm weg, bis sie zehn Schritte Abstand von ihm hatten.

Fíli stellte sich vor die beiden und sah Hjarni mit seinem besten und finstersten Fíli-der-Sture-Blick an.

''Was ist sie denn für dich?'' knurrte Fíli. ''Ihr seid nicht mal blutsverwandt… sie war die Pflegetochter eurer Mutter.''

''Sie gehört mir!'' hielt Hjarni dagegen und sah herausfordernd von Nama zu Fíli. ''Sie ist für einen Ehevertrag bestimmt. Daher wird diesem Unsinn hier jetzt ein Ende gesetzt.''

Er versuchte, nach Dwalins Tochter zu greifen, doch Fíli rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und versperrte dem anderen Zwerg den Weg. Hjarnis Griff ging ins Leere.

Das war dann der Moment, in dem Hjarni dachte, dass ihm sein langes Messer weiterhelfen würde. Die Umstehenden hielten erschrocken den Atem an, als er das Messer zog und es auf den König von Erebor richtete.

Fíli zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. Er zog zur Verteidigung auch nicht eine seiner eigenen versteckten Klingen. Er hatte das nicht nötig.

Fíli führte ganz konzentriert zwei schnelle Handbewegungen aus und schlug Hjarni das Messer aus der Hand. Der stand nur da, schüttelte seine Hand und blickte finster, er konnte es gar nicht glauben.

''Meine kleine Tochter hat einen festeren Griff, wenn sie eine Klinge führt,'' schalt Fíli und auf seinem Gesicht spielte eine Mischung aus Amüsement und Empörung.

''Darauf möchte ich wetten, wenn ich das sehe,'' sagte eine neue Stimme. Thorin Steinhelm, König der Eisenberge, schritt auf sie zu, hob das lange Messer auf und beäugte den betrunkenen Bergmann von oben bis unten.

Hjarni, der Bergmann, war klug genug zurückzuweichen und den Mund zu halten.

''Ist das Euer Mädchen, Cousin?'' Steinhelm deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Beka, als er das schwere Messer einer seiner Wachen zur Aufbewahrung zuwarf. ''Oder ist das ein Junge?'' Er sah etwas verwirrt aus, aber sein Tonfall war entgegenkommend und freundlich.

Den Wert eines kleinen Barren Mithrils freundlich, das wurde Fíli sofort klar. ''Ganz richtig, das ist unser Mädchen,'' bestätigte er ganz gelassen, als ob dies eine ganz alltägliche Angelegenheit ohne große Bedeutung war. ''Zweifelsohne.''

''Nur die eine?''

Fíli lächelte, aber sein Blick war eisern. ''Nee, nee. Ich würde jedoch niemals mehr als fünfzig mit mir nehmen, keine Sorge.''

Steinhelm sah sich den kleinen Pöbelhaufen von Leuten aus den Eisenbergen an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. ''Weg mit euch,'' sagte er und scheuchte alle davon, einschließlich Hjarni. Eine seiner Wachen schob den Bergmann vor sich her.

Damit entspannte sich die Situation.

''Lass mich gehen!'' rief eine Mädchenstimme.

Fíli drehte sich um und sah Nama, die versuchte, beschützend einen Arm um Dwalins Tochter zu legen.

''Mein Kind, der König kennt deinen wahren Vater,'' versuchte Nama sie zu beruhigen. ''Du gehörst zu seiner eigenen Sippe. Er kann dich aus all dem hier herausholen. Er kann uns alle hier herausbringen.''

Beka erstarrte, und sah so aus, als ob sie das Gehörte kaum glauben konnte. Nama machte beschwichtigende Geräusche.

''Wessen Tochter ist sie?'' fragte Steinhhelm Fíli und seine Stimme klang dabei beinahe wie einer Herausforderung.

Fíli sah ihn geradeheraus an, sein Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Stattdessen blickte er wie versteinert. Er überragte seinen rothaarigen Cousin um gut zwei Zoll.

''Dwalins.''

Zunächst sagte Steinhelm nichts. Er kannte Dwalin. Er empfand großen Respekt für ihn. Dann sah Fíli, wie sein etwas langsam denkender Cousin die richtigen Schlüsse zog. ''Eine Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht… geboren in den Eisenbergen.''

Fíli nickte. ''Mit einem Herrn von Erebor als Vater und Eurem Königlichen Versprechen, es gut sein zu lassen.''

''Kein Wunder, dass ihr mir Mithril gebracht habt, Cousin,'' knirschte Steinhelm leise. ''Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich sie niemals gehen lassen.''

Fíli wartete einen Moment, erkannte dann, dass Steinhelm nicht verlangen würde, die Angelegenheit neu zu verhandeln oder vorschlagen würde, den Barren Mithril dafür zurückzugeben.

Sie starrten einander an.

''Fünfzig,'' sagte Steinhelm. ''Nicht eines mehr.''

Fíli neigte den Kopf, die Hand auf dem Herzen.

Einen Moment später tat Steinhelm das gleiche. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging, gefolgt von seinen Wachen.

Fíli hörte hinter sich, wie Nama immer noch Dwalins verängstigte Tochter zu beruhigen versuchte.

''Er ist den ganzen Weg hierher nur wegen dir gekommen, mein Kind: um dich zu deinem eigenen Vater zu bringen. Und in Erebor werden Mädchen unterrichtet — draußen, unter freiem Himmel…''

Fíli wandte sich ihnen zu, hielt aber ein paar Schritte Abstand und sprach ganz ruhig. Er versuchte, Augenkontakt herzustellen, doch das Mädchen drehte sich scheu weg. ''Wir sind sehr stolz auf unsere Kriegerinnen,'' fügte er zu Namas Erklärung hinzu. ''Wir würden dich um Deiner selbst willen willkommen heißen, aber auch als Tochter Deines Vaters und zu Ehren der Kriegerin Hazar, Deiner Mutter.''

Da, der verstohlene Blick von einem paar blauer Augen. Dwalins Tochter, ganz offensichtlich. Sie war nicht wirklich scheu, sie hatte einfach nur kein Vertrauen.

''Der Name Deines Vaters ist Dwalin. Ich kenne ihn mein ganzes Leben. Er ist ein ehrbarer Zwerg, Beka, Erebors Bester. Und er würde Dich sehr gerne kennenlernen.''

Sie stand jetzt halb hinter Nama und versuchte, Fíli einzuschätzen.

''Du willst für den Kampf lernen?'' Fíli zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Dann wird Dein Vater Dein größter Fürsprecher sein.'' Er lächelte. ''Als Dein Cousin biete ich Dir diese Möglichkeit.'' Er neigte den Kopf. ''Frau Beka, wir wären geehrt, wenn Ihr mit uns in Erebor für den Kampf üben würdet und mit Eurem Kämpferherz in unserer Wache dient, wenn das Euer Wunsch ist.''

Beka sah aus, als würde sie das nicht glauben, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. ''Nicht ohne meine Freundinnen.'' Sie blickte über ihre Schulter auf die anderen Kadettenlehrlinge.

Fíli hob aufmunternd die Augenbrauen. ''Kein Problem.''

Beka schüttelte sodann Namas Hände von ihren Schultern und stolperte mehr oder minder auf einige der anderen zu.

Die Jungs in der Gruppe machten eilig in paar Schritte rückwärts, als ob sie fürchteten, von den Mädels könne eine Art ansteckende Krankheit auf sie überspringen.

Übrig blieben elf Kadettenanwärter, die sich um Beka drängten.

''Zwölf Mädels?'' fragte Nama und streckte die Arme aus, als ob sie versuchen wollte, sie alle zusammen an sich zu drücken

Der arme Jallgrím erbleichte sichtlich.

Selbst Fíli war nun etwas überrascht. Zwölf war eine beträchtlich größere Zahl Mädels, die vorgab, Jungen zu sein, als ein jeder gedacht haben mochte.

''Macht sie zum Abritt bereit,'' warnte er Nama. ''Bevor sich hier irgendjemand entschließt, Steinhelms Meinung zu ändern.''

..

.

* * *

 **AN.** : Fíli war erfolgreich… ;-) Nun aber schnell weg… würde ich sagen. Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen. Wenn ja freuen wir uns wie immer über ein paar Zeilen. Nächste Woche Dienstag habe ich keine Zeit, das nächste Kapitel zu posten. Wenn möglich werde ich Kapitel 17 schon nächsten Sonntag posten, damit wir hier nicht ins Stocken geraten. Immerhin ist ja unklar, ob Dwalin es noch schaffen kann, seine Tochter kennenzulernen. Also hoffentlich bis Sonntag. Summer & Jessie

..

.


	17. Kapitel 17

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 17**

Nÿr beobachte Kíli, wie er regungslos in das kleine Feuer im Kamin ihres Schlafgemachs starrte. Es war noch etwa eine Stunde bis Mitternacht, und sie würden bald aufbrechen müssen... oder den Gedanken an ihr Vorhaben verwerfen.

Er vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt, und das tat er, weil er aufgebracht war. Sie erinnerte sich an etwas, was Fíli einmal gesagt hatte… _Es geht ihm gut, bis zu dem Moment, im dem es ihm plötzlich nicht mehr gut geht_.

Und es ging ihm nicht gut. Sie verstand das schon. Dieser ganze Plan, das, was sie hier vorhatten zu tun, überschritt aus Kílis Sicht eindeutig eine Grenze.

Er hatte energisch widersprochen, als sie und Dwalin ihm erklärt hatten, was Tova, Balins alte Gehilfin, ihnen über die übersetzte Schriftrolle erklärt hatte, während sie diese vor Kíli auf dem Tisch im Großen Gemach des Annex entrollte hatten. _Der Saal des Vustîn_. Eine Kammer der Heilung, mit ihren beiden Stäben aus Mithril und der Wirkung des Mithril-Zaubers. Der Zauber hatte die Fähigkeit, ganz bestimmte Verletzungen oder andere Zustände zu heilen: Knochenbrüche, Wunden von Schwerthieben, Erkrankungen des Herzens oder der Leber , Geschwülste, die Organe zerquetschten , und noch vieles mehr.

''Sagt mir, dass ihr damit nicht herumspielt,'' hatte Kíli mit leiser und bedrohlich tief klingender Stimme gegrollt.

Nÿr hatte ihm, so sanft sie konnte, geantwortet ''Wir haben keine andere Wahl.''

''Bin ich euch beiden nicht Beispiel genug?'' Seine Worte wurden lauter. Er war nicht wirklich zornig, doch sowohl Nÿr als auch Dwalin hatten bemerkt, wie ungewöhnlich aufgewühlt er war. ''Habt ihr nicht verstanden, was mit Frodo passiert ist? Das ist die Heimtücke dieser ganzen Zauber… dass wir denken, wir könnten etwas Gutes tun, wenn wir sie einsetzen. Sogar Fíli…'', er hielt inne und deutete mit einer Hand in die ungefähre Richtung der Königlichen Halle, ''…kann diesen Kreis der Wahrheit nicht wirklich kontrollieren. Wie viele Verbrecher enden als ein Häufchen Asche, weil er zulässt, dass der Zauber seinen Zorn noch schürt?''

''Nur jene, die es verdient haben,'' hatte Dwalin bemerkt.

Kíli ließ verärgert und zutiefst enttäuscht seinen Atem entweichen. Nÿr hatte ihm nicht widersprechen können, war sie doch noch nie dabei gewesen, wenn Fíli den Kreis ernstlich beschwor.

Dwalin hatte Kíli nur stoisch angesehen. ''Wenn Du an meiner Stelle wärest, Junge, würdest du Nein sagen? Wir wissen doch beide, dass ich nicht mehr viel länger durchhalten werde. Ich hasse es, verdammt noch mal, in diesem Zustand zu sein… Ich nenne das mal meine Entscheidung. Aus meinem Kämpferherz.''

Nÿr hatte nur zuschauen können, wie sich Kíli und Dwalin gegenüberstanden und einander anstarrten, zwei Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht, stur und unnachgiebig bis auf die Knochen.

Erstaunlicherweise war es dann Dawlin gewesen, der ganz sanft gesprochen hatte: ''Vor all diesen Jahren,'' begann er, ''habe ich dich beobachtet, wie du gegen ein Dutzend Orks gekämpft hast, auf diese Wehrmauer geklettert bist, den vergifteten Pfeil abbekommen und trotzdem das Gitter geöffnet hast. Ich bin noch nie zuvor so stolz auf dich gewesen, wie in diesem Moment, mein Junge. Du hast Thorin aus der Gefangenschaft befreit, uns alle. Sieh mir jetzt in die Augen und sage mir, dass du das nicht ohne Zögern genauso wieder tun würdest, mit der Morgul-Wunde und allem anderen?''

Kíli hatte nichts gesagt, doch sein Gesicht war ernst, wie versteinert gewesen. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sein finsterer Blick hatte Dwalin förmlich durchbohrt.

Schließlich war er gegangen und hatte Nÿr und Dwalin ihrer Beratschlagung überlassen.

Sie fand ihn schließlich hier in ihrem Gemach, wo er vor dem Feuer auf dem Boden saß.

Sie kniete sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. Er zog sie an sich und es war offensichtlich, wie sehr er ihre Zuneigung und ihren Trost brauchte. Und als sie sich liebten, taten sie es mit großer Hingabe. Vielleicht spielte sogar etwas Verzweiflung mit. Innig verschlangen sie einander fast, doch ohne Worte und ohne jene spielerische Freude, die sie sonst für gewöhnlich teilten.

''Ist das denn etwas so viel anderes, als in eine Schlacht zu ziehen?'' fragte sie in hinterher mit sanfter Stimme und hielt ihn fest im Arm. ''Anders, als loszuziehen, um Goblins und Orks zu bekämpfen und wer weiß was sonst noch für Arten von bestialischen Kreaturen?'' Kíli blinzelte, als ob er nach einer Antwort rang, doch sein Mund zuckte nur. Seine widerstreitenden Gefühle machten ihn zunächst wortlos und seine Stimme klang ganz heiser, als er schließlich sprach. ''Mithril-Zauber sind gefährlich . Sie können töten, Nÿr. Niemand versteht sie wirklich. Sie sind unerbittlich, und sie sind tödlich.''

''Und…? Das sind Orks und Goblins auch.''

Er seufzte leise und niedergeschlagen und dreht sich zu ihr auf die Seite, um seine Stirn gegen ihre zu pressen. Er hob eine Hand, um ihre Wange zu streicheln, sah ihr in die Augen, und sie konnte in seinem Blick seine tiefsitzende Furcht vor jeglichem Zauber, der an ein Metall gebunden war, erkennen. Was sie in seinen Augen sah, war, als würde es ihre Seele zerreißen. Sie nahm seine Hand und hielt sie ganz fest. Sie konnte das nicht ändern, keine Worte, die sie fände, würden diese Furcht beschwichtigen. Alles was sie tun konnte, war ihn zu küssen, mit all der Liebe, die sie aus tiefstem Herzen für ihn empfand.

''Willst du damit sagen, dass wir Dwalin sterben lassen?''

Er schloss verzweifelt die Augen. ''Nein...'' flüsterte er.

''Also versuchen wir es?''

Für einen Moment, der ewig zu dauern schien, gab er keine Antwort.

Doch dann sprach er kaum hörbar: ''Für Dwalin…''

''Ja, Liebster.''

* * *

Obwohl Kíli bei dem Vorhaben nur sehr unwillig mitmachte, war seine Hilfe doch unerlässlich. Nÿr war trotz allem froh, dass sie seine Zustimmung hatten, es mitten in der Nacht durchzuführen, wenn es in Erebor ganz still war und kaum jemand sie sehen würde. Es war schließlich nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass ein Veteran zu so einer Stunde lange vor dem Morgengrauen in die Krankenhalle gebracht wurde. Und die obersten Stabsärzte, jene, die Nÿr vielleicht aufgehalten und Fragen gestellt hätten, zogen es vor, während des Tages ihren Dienst zu tun.

Es erforderte allerdings die gemeinsamen Anstrengungen von Nÿr und Kíli, um Dwalin dorthin zu bringen. Sie gingen durch die geheime Passage von ihrem Studierzimmer zu der Statue von Jormund, dem Apotheker. Kíli stützte Dwalin, trug ihn fast, als sie auf ihrem Weg die Hallen der Lehre hinter sich ließen und endlich die Krankenhalle erreichten.

Nÿr brachte sie durch den Haupteingang und nickte den Heilerlehrlingen zu, die die Nachtwache in der Krankenhalle hatten. Wie sie insgeheim gehofft hatte, wurden gerade zwei andere erkrankte Zwerge von den Lehrlingen am Eingang aufgenommen, daher war es einfach, eine fahrbare Trage mit Beschlag zu belegen, und mit Dwalin in die Halle zu schlüpfen. Kíli sah wie ein typischer Angehöriger aus, der dem Veteranen half. Und die Lehrlinge waren nur zu allzu froh, dass Nÿr, die für sie ein wohlbekanntes Mitglied des Stabes war, sich um ihren Patienten selbst kümmerte.

Sie rollten Dwalin in die größte der Krankenhallen und, als gerade niemand hinsah, stellten sie die Trage ab und halfen Dwalin auf. Zu dritt schlichen sie durch einen Seitengang und kamen nahe der Geburtsräume heraus. Nachdem Nÿr die Räume überprüft hatte und die Luft rein war, winkte sie Kíli und Dwalin, ihr zu folgen. Leise erreichten sie den unbenutzten Flügel und den Korridor mit den vielen Türen.

Und eine dieser Türen hatte einen Mithril-Knauf, der sich einzig und allein von denen öffnen ließ, in deren Adern das Blut von Durins Geschlecht floss.

''Die Ehre gebührt Dir, Dwalin, willst Du?'' fragte Nÿr.

Sie sahen einander an, dann streckte Dwalin die Hand aus und griff nach dem Türknauf. Seine Augenbrauen schossen hoch, als er das unverkennbare Prickeln den Mithrils verspürte,

''Dieses Gefühl würde ich überall erkennen, Mädel,'' sagte er und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

Kíli sah ganz elend aus. Er zögerte sichtlich, bevor er, die Hände demonstrativ fest in seinen Taschen vergraben, den beiden in die kleine Kammer folgte.

Dwalin fand noch genug Energie, aus eigener Kraft zu laufen.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen, die drei standen nun drinnen und sahen sich, sowohl mit Staunen als auch mit etwas Furcht, um. Nÿr war früher am Tage schon hier gewesen, hatte den Staub vom Boden gewischt und sieben Öllampen in die dafür vorgesehenen Wandhalterungen gestellt. Und sie hatte für Kíli einen hölzernen Stuhl aus der Halle der Lehrlinge mitgebracht, einen zum Lernen, an dem ein kleiner Tisch angebracht war. Kíli schob ihn in eine Ecke, setzte sich und legte sowohl die alte Schriftrolle als auch Tovas Übersetzung auf das kleine Tischchen. Er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz darauf, die Notizen zu betrachten und ignorierte mehr als deutlich das Mithril-Muster am Boden.

Laut der Schriftrolle war dem Kranken kein Bett oder eine Trage gestattet. Er musste vielmehr flach auf dem Steinboden liegen, unbekleidet und nur von einem einfachen Tuch bedeckt .

Nÿr sah zu, wie Dwalin seine Stiefel und Socken auszog und dann in der Kammer barfuß einmal im Kreis lief. Dabei war er sehr vorsichtig, nicht auf das Mithril-Muster am Boden zu treten. Er berührte die glatten Wände und bückte sich, um das Muster eingehend zu betrachten. Dann richtete er sich plötzlich auf und sah Kíli und Nÿr entschlossen an.

''Also, lasst uns dann einfach anfangen.''

* * *

Fíli, König von Erebor, machte nicht lange nach Mitternacht eine Runde durch das Lager und sah nach den Nachtwachen.

Er war entweder total verrückt oder einfach genial, er war sich da selber nicht ganz sicher. Es war wirklich lachhaft: Ein König _überfiel_ sozusagen die Festung des benachbarten Königs, um eine Schar von Mädels zu entführen. Es konnte gut sein, dass man ihm das nie vergessen würde.

Andererseits… in Erebor lebte eine Fülle an unverheirateten Burschen . Wie viele der Mädels offen dafür waren, später vielleicht zu bleiben und eine Ehe einzugehen, war schwer vorauszusehen. Er hoffte auf vielleicht zwölf, also etwa die Hälfte der Kriegerinnen, und als Folge davon auf Erebors wahren Reichtum: Viele Nachkommen. Fíli lächelte .

Dankenswerterweise hatte ihm Ans Scharfsinn in Sachen Diplomatie (besonders in Sachen Eisenberge) vermutlich seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen, als sich immer mehr junge Mädels einfanden, die die Eisenberge mit ihm verlassen wollten.

Am Ende hatte sich Fíli insgesamt siebzehn jungen Damen (Bekas Freundinnen hatten teilweise Schwestern mitgebracht) und dreiunddreißig früheren Kriegerinnen (inzwischen von Steinhelm ihrer Posten enthoben) gegenüber gesehen, die ihm nach Erebor folgen wollten, und ehe es zu Schwierigkeiten hatte kommen können, war An vorgetreten, und hatte die Affäre in die Hand genommen.

Sie hatte daraus eine hochoffizielle, würdige Angelegenheit gemacht, indem sie die kleine Truppe als die _Bâhînh_ der Königin, ihre Freundinnen und Ehrendamen deklarierte. Sie stammte schließlich selbst aus den Eisenbergen und war entschlossen, die Beziehungen zwischen ihrem Geburtsort und ihrem Königreich zu pflegen.

Die gesellschaftliche Oberschicht der Eisenberge hatte daraufhin auf der Stelle zugestimmt und aus dem Königspaar von Erebor eher Wohltäter des kulturellen Austauschs gemacht, statt in ihnen Piraten zu sehen, die nur Mitglieder ihre Sippe entführten.

Steinhelm allerdings hatte sich nicht an der Nase herumführen lassen. Doch Fíli hatte sich überlegt, dass sein Cousin ja seinen Mithril-Barren hatte, um bei Laune zu bleiben, und ob er Steinhelm vielleicht einen weiteren Barren schicken sollte, sobald sie sicher wieder zu Hause angekommen waren, nur um ihn weiter zu beschwichtigen.

Doch Frau An, Königin von Erebor, hatte im Laufe einer Stunde auch die letzten Zweifel ausgeräumt, und den ganzen Schlamassel von einem Fluch in einen Segen verwandelt, indem sie eindeutig klargestellt hatte: ''Keine unmündigen Mädchen ohne elterliche Zustimmung.'' Im Handumdrehen hatte sie für die beiden jüngsten Schwestern, die sich der Gruppe anschließen wollten, bereitwillig eine schriftliche Erlaubnis der Eltern erhalten, und damit war auch deren Abreise rechtens und wurde anerkennend respektiert.

Am frühen Nachmittag war alles geregelt gewesen, und die Wagen von Fílis Karawane rollten Richtung Heimat. Sie hatten es noch den ganzen Weg bis zu einem See bei einer warmen Quelle geschafft, wo sie zur Nacht ihr erstes Lager aufschlugen.

Und ein abendlicher Sprung ins Wasser hatte jede einzelne der zwölf unscheinbaren Mädels, die sich unter den Kadetten versteckt und noch kurz zuvor wie Jungs ausgesehen hatten, in zwölf reizende junge Damen verwandelt, die Fíli kaum noch wiedererkannt hatte.

Es war die Farbe ihres Haares, hatte ihm An erklärt und gelacht. ''Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass sie alle Asche benutzt haben, um ihr Haar stumpf zu machen?''

Fíli hatte sie nur verdutzt angestarrt.

Und diejenige, die sich nach dem Bad am auffälligsten verändert hatte, war Beka gewesen. Ohne die matte Tarnung schimmerte ihr Haar in einem wunderschönen leuchtenden Zobelbraun, und nun, da sie gesäubert war, hatte er bemerkt, dass ihr Gesicht rund um die Nase mit Sommersprossen besprenkelt war.

Fìli hatte sie angelächelt. ''Da ist ja unsere junge Kriegerin.'' Beka hatte sich immer noch hinter Nama geduckt, zu zaghaft, um tatsächlich mit ihm zu sprechen, doch immerhin wirkte sie nicht feindselig. Das Mädel brauchte einfach noch etwas Zeit, hatte sich Fíli gedacht. Und die sollte sie haben.

Iri hingegen war begeistert gewesen, plötzlich so viele neue Freundinnen zu haben. Sie hatte vor Entzücken gekreischt und ihrem Vater ihre Freude gezeigt, indem sie quer über die Lichtung, auf der sie kampierten, auf ihn zu rannte und sich in seine Arme warf. Die Kleine hatte nach Quellwasser und Sonnenschein geduftet, und das hatte ihn glücklich gemacht.

''Ich hab' dich lieb, Papa,'' hatte sie gerufen. Fíli hatte sie an sich gedrückt und ihr voller Stolz ins Ohr geflüstert: ''Ich hab Dich auch lieb, mein Herz.''

''Nama sagt, sie kann uns morgen im Bogenschießen unterrichten.''

''Ist das so?'' hatte er gefragt. ''Dann ist es ja gut, dass du so viel geübt hast. Weißt du, wo dein Bogen ist?''

Iri hatte triumphierend gegrinst und auf den Wagen der Familie gezeigt.

An hatte ihrem Gatten zugewinkt. ''Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Liebster. Du hast allen gezeigt, dass du in keinster Weise wie Steinhelm bist.''

''Ganz einfach, weil ich das auch nicht bin,'' hatte er mit Nachdruck gesagt.

''Beka wird sich, noch ehe wir zu Hause ankommen, für dich erwärmen,'' hatte An prophezeit. ''Du wirst sehen.''

Und als Fíli nun seine Runde zu den Wachen rings um das Lager beendete, zählte er fünfzig ruhende Gestalten rund um das Lagerfeuer. Die jüngeren schliefen und die älteren Zwerginnen wachten über sie, und er versicherte sich, das alles so gut war, wie er es nur machen konnte.

Er begab sich sodann zurück zum Wagen seiner Familie und stieg leise hinein. Er kleidete sich bis auf seine langen Unterhosen aus und sah nach seinen beiden schlafenden Jungs im oberen Bett — Gunz und Hannar waren wie kleine Welpen aneinander gekuschelt. Er zupfte die Decke um Hannars Po zurecht und steckte Gunz' Fuß auch wieder unter das warme Überbett. Dann ließ er sich erleichtert in das breite, untere Bett neben An und Iri sinken. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie erschöpft er war.

Noch vier Tage, dann würden sie wieder zu Hause sein.

Und mit Mahals Willen würde es Dwalin noch gut genug gehen, um seine Tochter zu sehen, wenn sie dort ankamen.

..

.

* * *

.


	18. Kapitel 18

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 18**

Frau Nÿr, angehende Heilerin und Zukünftige von Prinz Kíli, war im Begriff etwas zu versuchen, wovon kein lebender Zwergenheiler seit Zwergengedenken jemals auch nur etwas gehört hatte.

Sie war im Begriff, einen Heilzauber innerhalb von Erebor heraufzubeschwören: einen Mithril-Zauber genannt, ' _Der Saal des Vustîn'._

''Ich bin bereit, Mädel.''

Der Kranke war ein alternder Krieger, zäh, mutig und unerschrocken… doch er lag im Sterben. Die Geschwulst in seinem Leib war immer weiter gewachsen und hatte sich nun verhärtet und er war vollkommen geschwächt. Er hatte vielleicht nur noch wenige Tage, bevor er der Krankheit erliegen würde.

Doch Dwalin, Sohn von Fundin, war stets ein Kämpfer und er gab nicht auf.

Er stand neben Nÿr, stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und betrachtete das uralte Muster auf dem Fussboden. Eine einfache geometrische Figur aus Linien von reinem Mithril, eingelassen in den grünem Stein. Das Muster erinnerte sehr an die Auleanische Rune des Buchstaben Z: zwei x-förmige Kreuze, eines über dem anderen, doch mit vielen zusätzlich eingearbeiteten Schraffuren und Verzierungen. Ein Rand aus glatten Steinplatten umgab die Figur vielleicht drei Fuß breit. Die ganze Kammer war nicht viel größer als ein kleines Schlafgemach, sie war rechteckig und die einzige Tür wurde von einem Knauf aus Mithril verschlossen — ein Knauf von der Art, der sich nur auf Berührung derer, die vom Blute Durins waren, öffnete.

Sie hatten die Kammer, das Muster aus Mithril, eine Übersetzung der Anweisungen in altem Zwergisch und sie hatten den Kranken.

Was sie nicht hatten, war irgendeine Ahnung, wie man den Zauber heraufbeschwor.

''Kannst du mir nochmal die Passage über die Lagerung vorlesen,'' bat Nÿr.

Kíli, ihr mehr als widerwilliger Verbündeter in dieser Angelegenheit, starrte voller Abneigung auf das Blatt mit dem übersetzten Text. ''Das zu heilende Körperteil muss innerhalb der diamantförmigen Figur liegen…'' las er vor.

''Dieser Teil hier ist der Diamant,'' Nÿr zeigte auf die Fläche zwischen den beiden X-Symbolen.

''Und es ist so gemeint, dass der verletzte Körperteil des Kranken dort liegen muss, also wenn zum Beispiel jemand das Bein gebrochen hat, dann muss das Bein auf dieser Fläche liegen, richtig?''

Kíli machte ein _'wenn-du-das-so-sagst-Gesicht'_. ''Es ist altes Zwergisch,'' er zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Das ist immer ziemlich rätselhaft.''

''Die diamantförmige Fläche ist groß genug, dass das meiste von mir innerhalb davon liegen kann,'' stellte Dwalin fest, zog seine letzte Schicht Kleidung aus und warf sie zur Seite. Nÿr hatte zwei glatt gewebte Tücher mitgebracht und nachdem sich Dwalin innerhalb des Musters auf den Rücken gelegt hatte, breitete sie ein Tuch über seinem Unterleib aus und das andere über seiner Brust.

Sie kniete sich hin und schob das Tuch über seinem Bauch soweit zurück, dass der Bereich mit der verhärteten Geschwulst unbedeckt war.

 _''Nimm die beiden Stäbe, einen in jeder Hand_. Du hast die Zeichnung gesehen…?'' las Kíli weiter.

Nÿr erhob sich, ging zu dem Wandschrank, öffnete ihn und sah vor sich zwei dünne Stäbe in einer kleinen Wandhalterung. Jeder maß etwa die Länge ihres Arms.

 _Das ist also der Moment der Wahrheit_ , dachte sie sich. Sie hatte bisher noch nicht gewagt, die Stäbe zu berühren, doch sie sollten sich in etwa so verhalten, wie der Stab in der Königlichen Halle, jener, der im _Kreis von Ahyrunu_ verwendet wurde, jenem Ring aus Mithril, der die Wahrheit ans Licht brachte.

''Dieser verdammte Fußboden ist kalt wie ein Eisblock,'' meuterteDwalin.

Nÿr sah Kíli an, der nur wortlos zurück blickte. Er war ganz und gar nicht glücklich darüber, diese Kammer zu benutzen. Wenn Nÿr diesemgewagten Unterfangen jetzt Einhalt geboten hätte; er hätte keinerlei Einwände erhoben.

Doch es war Dwalins einzige Hoffnung und er hatte nicht viel zu verlieren.

Sie nahm je einen Stab in jede Hand, beinahe so wie Fíli, wenn er seine beiden Schwerter mit ausgebreiteten Armen in Angriffsposition hielt, und drehte sich zu Dwalin um.

Zunächst passierte überhaupt nichts.

Doch dann begannen die Stäbe, kaum hörbar zu summen und ein heller, weißer Schimmer lief von ihren Händen hinab bis in die Spitzen der Stäbe.

''Eindeutig eine Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht,'' sagte Kíli mit einem Anflug von Beifall in der Stimme.

Sie blickte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, um ihm zu signalisieren _Na dann mal los!_ Dann begab sie sich an Dwalins Seite.

Der alter Krieger nickte ihr zu um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er bereit war.

Von da an lief alles beinahe so wie im _Kreis von Ahyrunu_ ab, abgesehen davon, dass die beiden Stäbe so etwas wie einen großen Zirkel inNÿrs Händen bildeten. Die Spitze des einen Stabes musste das Muster aus Mithril berühren, die des anderen die Verletzung des Kranken oder in Dwalins Fall die Geschwulst in seinem Leib. Indem man die oberen Enden der Stäbe zusammenbrachte, übertrug sich der Zauber von einem Stab auf den anderen.

''Versichere Dich, dass du Abstand hältst,'' sagte Kíli. ''Du darfst auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass du selbst das Muster berührst.''

Nÿr sah prüfend auf ihre Knie. ''Ich habe gut sechs Maß Platz,'' versicherte sie ihm.

 _''Berühre als erstes die Wunde mit einem Stab_ ,'' las er weiter. _''Dann berühre mit dem zweiten das Muster. Dann bringe die beiden behutsam zusammen.''_

Sie hörte, wie Kíli tief Luft holte, als sie den Stab in ihrer linken Hand an die richtige Stelle hielt und seine Spitze auf Dwalins Leib in der Mitte der Geschwulst ruhte.

Sie alle erwarteten, dass der Stab in ihrer rechten Hand, wenn er auch nur annähernd so reagierte, wie der, der zum _Kreis von Ahyrunu_ gehörte, Funken sprühen oder zumindest aufleuchten würde, in dem Moment, in dem er das Mithril berührte.

''Ich bin bereit,'' flüsterte Dwalin. ''Was immer auch passiert…''

'' _Muhrdur_ , Mahal,'' flehte Nÿr mit einem Gebet, welches oftmals von Heilern auf dem Schlachtfeld gesprochen wurde. " _Tashurruk azaghâl vusut_." ''Schenke Deinen Segen, Mahal ,und umfange Deinen ergebenen Krieger gnädigst mit Deiner Heilkraft.''

Sie berührte mit dem Stab in ihrer rechten Hand das Mithril-Muster am Boden.

Zunächst schien wieder nichts zu passieren.

Dann zog Dwalin überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. ''Oh!'' rief er.

''Was ist denn?''

''Es wird warm.''

Dann sah sie das Licht, nicht diese sprühenden Funken, die der Kreis in der Königlichen Halle zeigte, aber da war ein merkliches, perlmuttartiges Pulsieren, das mit jedem Anschwellen immer deutlicher wurde.

''Ist das…?'' Sie sah Dwalin an, um zu sehen, ob er es auch fühlte.

''Das ist mein Herzschlag,'' stieß er erstaunt hervor.

Nÿr erschien er etwas schnell, doch das war verständlich, er musste sehr aufgeregt sein.

''Versuche, tief zu atmen und dich zu beruhigen. Sieh zu, ob es dir gelingt, dass dein Herzschlag etwas langsamer wird,'' riet sie ihm.

Und Dwalin gelang es.

Sie nickte ihm zu und brachte dann die Enden der Stäbe zusammen.

Augenblicklich war alles in ein blendendes Licht getaucht. Wie das lautlose Aufblitzen, wenn Sprengpulver einfach abbrannte — die Kammer erhellte sich so intensiv, dass Nÿr sich abwandte und die Augen zukniff.

Erschrocken trennte sie die Enden der Stäbe und sofort verblasste das Licht.

''Mahals Hölle, '' fluchte Kíli. Er war vom seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und stand bereit, irgendetwas zu unternehmen… was er allerdings machen konnte, das wusste er vermutlich nicht. ''Geht es dir gut?''

''Nur überrascht,'' sagte Nÿr und blinzelte verblüfft.

''Es hat sich warm angefühlt,'' sagte Dwalin mit deutlichem Staunen in der Stimme und deutete mit einer Hand auf seine Seite. ''Aber mehr nicht.''

Nÿr beugte sich vor, um die Geschwulst zu untersuchen. Sie wusste genau, worauf sie achten musste. Sie konnte die Umrisse ganz schwach unter der Haut erkennen. Doch alles schien völlig unverändert.

''Ich weiß nicht, was wir zu erwarten haben, aber ich brauche irgend einen Bezugspunkt.'' Sie sah Kíli an. Hast du irgendwas zu schreiben dabei?''

Er klopfte seine Taschen ab. Er hatte einen Bleistift für Entwürfe dabei, eine solide Metall-Schreibfeder und einen dicken Fettstift, der gewöhnlich dazu benutzt wurde, Dienstpläne auf die Steinwände zu schreiben.

''Genau sowas brauche ich,'' sagte sie und zeigte auf den Fettstift. Kíli reichte ihn ihr. Sie legte die Stäbe beiseite und zeichnete rasch die Umrisse der Geschwulst auf Dwalins Haut nach. Dabei versicherte sie sich, dass sie den unregelmäßigen Umriss richtig ertastet hatte. ''Es fühlt sich wirklich ein bisschen warm an, stellte sie fest.

Dwalin nickte.

''Lass' es uns nochmal versuchen; ich halte die Stäbe zusammen, bis ich bis 30 gezählt habe. Aber rufe sofort, wenn Du willst, dass ich aufhöre.''

''Einverstanden.''

Diesmal erwarteten sie das helle Aufblitzen und als Nÿr laut zählte, bemerkte sie, dass das Leuchten nicht gleichmäßig war. Es kam in ungleichmäßigen Wellen. Als sie bis dreißig gezählt hatte, trennte sie die beiden Stäbe und augenblicklich verlosch das Leuchten.

''Geht es dir gut?''

''Es ist wieder nur warm geworden,'' antwortete Dwalin.

Sie sah auf die Markierung der Geschwulst auf Dwalins Haut. ''Es könnte sein, dass es sich ein klein wenig verändert hat…'' Sie war sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher. ''Hältst du es aus, wenn ich nochmal bis dreißig zähle?''

Dwalin nickte.

Sie brachte die beiden Stäbe wieder in Position und wiederholte den Vorgang mit dem hellen Licht und allem, was dazu gehörte.

Erneut betrachtete sie die Markierung auf Dwalins Leib. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, sie konnte keinen Unterschied erkennen. Sie legte die Stäbe beiseite und betastete Dwalins Bauch. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

''Ich muss noch mehr tun, denke ich… Ich glaube…ich mache es noch nicht richtig.''

Kìli beugte sich wieder über die Übersetzung der Notizen.

Dwalin zuckte unter Nÿrs tastenden Händen zusammen. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass die Geschwulst immer noch sehr schmerzhaft war.

''Das letzte Mal, dass ich dabei war, als Fíli den Kreis in der Königlichen Halle heraufbeschworen hat,'' sagte Dwalin, ''da hatten die Schlackenköpfe seinen Sohn entführt. Ich habe ihn niemals den Zauber so rasch und so stark entfesseln sehen.''

''Er war außer sich,'' Kílis Tonfall klang kritisch. Er hieß es nicht wirklich gut, wenn sein Bruder den Kreis entfesselte.

''Aber diese Wut war notwendig,'' sagte Dwalin. ''Verstehst du? Seine Gefühle haben den Vorgang angetrieben. Es ist wie… wie der Eifer im Kampf. Das dringende Bedürfnis, die Wahrheit zu erfahren treibt den Zauber voran.''

''Also brauche ich den unerschütterlichen Drang, ein Leben retten zu wollen…'' überlegte Nÿr und schüttelte den Kopf. ''Doch uns Heilern wird gelehrt, uns nicht auf zu tiefe Gefühle einzulassen, wenn wir unsere Aufgabe erfüllen.''

Kíli sah sie mit finsterer Mine an.

''Was denn?''

''Du erfüllst Deine Aufgabe nicht ohne Mitgefühl, du zeigst es nur später.''

Sie zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch.

''Erinnerst du dich noch an die Alpträume?'' fragte Kíli. ''Die, die du nach dem Scharmützel mit den Schlackenköpfen hattest?''

Nÿr nickte. ''Wie könnte ich die vergessen…''

''Sie war von sich selbst entsetzt,'' erklärte Kíli Dwalin, ''weil sie ihr Wissen als Heilerin dazu benutzt hat, einen Goblin zu töten.''

''Ich würde sagen, das war ausgesprochen klug,'' sagte Dwalin.

''Doch sie ist eine Heilerin, sie hat ihr Leben der Rettung von Leben gewidmet. Es war schwer für sie, dieses Bestreben mit ihrer Handlung in jenem Kampf in Einklang zu bringen. Daher die Alpträume.'' Kíli sah Nÿr an. ''Erinnerst du dich auch noch, was ich dir gesagt habe?''

''Dass ich Frieden mit mir selbst darüber schließen müsste, um die Alpträume wieder los zu werden.'' Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und sah in seine braunen Augen; ihr Ausdruck war ruhig und unbewegt. ''Du hast mich dazu gebracht, mir einzugestehen, dass ich, obwohl ich eine Heilerin bin, jederzeit ohne zu zögern einen Goblin töten würde, um ein Kind zu retten.''

Kíli nickte stumm.

Und sie mochte verdammt sein, wenn sie in diesem Moment nicht ein tiefsitzendes Echo dieses Momentes in ihren Eingeweiden spüren würde. Es war immer noch schwer, das wahrhaben zu wollen.

Kíli sah weiter fest ich ihre Augen. ''In deinem Traum hatten sie Iri gefangen. Erinnerst du dich, wie du dich dabei gefühlt hast?''

Nÿr schluckte hart bei der Erinnerung. Nun war sie es, die nickte. Sie hatte eine brennende Wut empfunden, wie ein heißes Kohlefeuer tief in ihrem Kern. Sie fühlte sogar den Anflug einer Kampf-oder-Fluchtreaktion, die ihren Herzschlag schneller werden ließ.

''Auch jetzt geht es wieder um ein Kind,'' stachelte Kíli sie an. ''Ein kleines Mädchen, das seinen Vater niemals kennenlernen wird…''

''Kíli,'' Dwalins Stimme klang beinahe gefährlich, wie eine Warnung.

Doch Kíli hob eine Hand und deutete Dwalin an, ihn weitermachen zu lassen. Seine Stimme wurde ruhiger, er führte sie zurück zu jener Nacht, zu jener Unterhaltung, als er sie nach ihren Alpträumen getröstet und beruhig hatte. Nur dass er sie jetzt nicht beruhigte. ''Würdest du einen Goblin töten, damit das Mädel zu seinem Vater gelangen kann. Stell' dir Iri vor… und Fíli kann nicht zu ihr.''

Nÿr fühlte bei dem Gedanken plötzlich Wut in sich aufsteigen. Sie wusste, was Kíli beabsichtigte. Er schürte mit voller Absicht ihre Gefühle in dieser Angelegenheit. Und er hatte Erfolg. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich voll und ganz dieser Wut hin.

''Würdest du den Goblin töten?'' Kílis Worte waren eine einzige Herausforderung.

Nÿr nickte erneut. Sie fühlte jetzt dieses Feuer in ihrer Brust — tief in ihrem Herzen.

''Du weißt ganz genau, wie du es tun kannst, habe ich recht?''

Wieder ein Nicken. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich auf das Schlachtfeld auf der westlichen Bergflanke zurückversetzt; erneut packte sie dss Entsetzen, als sie zusehen musste, wie der Goblin ausholte und auf Fjalar zielte… und stattdessen ihren Freund Skirfir traf, als er den jungen Prinzen schützte. In dem Moment spürte sie die Kampfeslust in ihrem Blut, ihre Hände schlossen sich um den weggeworfenen Speer, sie hob seine scharfe Spitze und stürzte voran — und in einem Moment völliger Klarheit stach sie zu, stach in den weichen Bauch und dann aufwärts direkt in sein Herz.

Der Goblin war ohne Zweifel augenblicklich tot.

''Diese Geschwulst in Dwalins Leib,'' flüsterte Kíli jetzt, ''Ist sie so viel anders als ein Goblin?''

''Geh mir aus dem Weg,'' grollte Nÿr. Nun wusste sie, was sie tun musste.

Sein grimmiges Lächeln bemerkte sie nicht, als er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücksetzte.

Dieses Mal bewahrte sie den Zorn in ihrem Herzen, als sie nach den Mithril-Stäben griff.

''Du wirst diesem Kind nicht den Vater nehmen,'' wütete sie.

Das gleißende Aufleuchten war diesmal ganz gleichmäßig und sie fühlte die Hitze, eine alles versengende, wunderbare Hitze, die ihrem Zorn entsprach. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge war die Geschwulst das Gesicht eines Goblins: mit schiefen, abgebrochenen Zähnen, verdorben und mit Schleim bedeckt.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie die Stäbe hielt… wie lange der Zauber seine Wirkung entfaltete.

Doch sie hörte, wie Dwalin aufschrie, wie Kíli brüllte.

Dann bemerkte sie, dass das Licht verblasst war und Kíli sie zurückriss, seine Arme um sie geschlungen.

''Lass' die Stäbe fallen,'' befahl er mit fester Stimme.

Sie ließ sie los. Sie hörte, wie sie auf den Boden klirrten.

Sie fühlte sich taub. Ihr Geist schien irgendwo zu schweben…

Ihr Blick fiel auf Dwalin; er lag regungslos und ohne Bewusstsein am Boden.

Starr vor Entsetzen sah sie auf ihn hinunter.

 _Mahal, was habe ich nur getan?_

 _.._

 _._

* * *

 **An**.: Das ist das Problem mit dem Mithril-Zauber, man kann nicht voraussagen, was dabei herauskommt. Ob sich Kílis Bedenken bestätigen?

Jedenfalls bin ich wieder da und es geht im üblichen Takt weiter. Vielen Dank an alle treuen Leser und Eure Kommentare, bis nächste Woche,

Summer & Jessie

..

.


	19. Kapitel 19

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 19**

Nÿr starrte entsetzt auf Dwalin herab, der regungslos in der seit Urzeiten nicht benutzten Kammer in Erebors Krankenhallen am Boden lag. Kíli hielt sie zurück, nachdem er soeben den Bann des Mithril-Zaubers, genannt _'Der Saal des Vustîn'_ , gebrochen hatte.

''Kíli!'' keuchte sie. ''Sieh doch nur, die Geschwulst!''

Auf der bloßen Haut von Dwalins Leib war ein verblassendes Licht zu sehen, als ob ein schimmernder Opal darunter lag. Langsam verlosch es wie von selbst.

Sie riss sich aus Kílis Armen los.

''Nÿr!'' warnte er sie mit rauer Stimme.

Sie kniete neben Dwalin und fühlte seine Stirn und seinen Puls. Dann legte sie eine Hand auf seine Brust um zu fühlen, wie sie sich hob und senkte.

''Er atmet! Sein Herz schlägt ganz gleichmäßig…''

Dann betastete sie die Geschwulst… oder viel mehr die Stelle, wo sie gewesen war.

Sie sah mit großen Augen zu Kíli auf. ''Ich denke, wir haben es geschafft…'' flüsterte sie.

Kíli sah immer noch so aus, als ob er dem ganzen Zauber nicht trauen würde, doch er nickte kurz. ''Können wir ihn jetzt hier rausbringen?''

Zehn Minuten später hatten sie Dwalin mit vereinten Kräften auf eine fahrbare Trage gehievt und rollten ihn aus dem Flügel mit den Geburtsräumen. Zum Glück waren die Gänge kurz vor dem Morgengrauen alle völlig verlassen.

''Hier hinein,'' sagte Nÿr, und belegte einen der Alkoven mit Beschlag, in denen üblicherweise während des Tages gebrochene Knochen gerichtet wurden. Er hatte einen Vorhang, und sie zog ihn zu, damit sie unbeobachtet waren. Rasch sah sie nach den Schubläden mit den Vorräten, öffnete eine, nahm ein kleines Päckchen aus Wachspapier heraus und holte eine Stinkschote hervor. Mit der anderen Hand griff sie sich ein leeres Gefäß.

''Halt die Luft an,'' warnte sie Kíli. Dann hielt sie die Schote unter Dwalins Nase und brach die Pflanzenkapsel auf.

Wie vorherzusehen war, keuchte er laut und fuhr mit einem Ruck kerzengerade hoch.

''Mahals Axt,'' sprudelte er hervor. Dann sagte er irgendetwas auf Khuzdul, was wohl äußerst ungehobelt gewesen sein musste. Kílis Miene erschien leicht entsetzt, als er sich beeilte, Dwalin einem Arm um den Rücken zu legen, um ihn zu stützen.

Nÿr ließ die Schote in das Gefäß fallen und machte den Deckel zu.

''Dwalin?'' Sie fühlte nochmals seinen Puls. ''Kannst du mich hören?''

''Ja doch,'' nörgelte er und schüttelte sich, als wolle er den Kopf klar kriegen. ''Natürlich kann ich dich hören. Ich kann nur diesen bestialischen Gestank nicht aus meiner…''

''Dieser Gestank hat dich soeben zurückgebracht,'' unterbrach Kíli ihn. ''Mahal, wir fürchteten, wir hätten dich verloren.''

Dwalin sah seinen dunkelhaarigen Cousin an, dann Nÿr.

''Kannst du dich erinnern, was passiert ist?'' fragte Kíli.

Dwalin starrte sie nur an. Langsam legte er eine Hand auf seine Seite und seine Augen wurden immer größer als im nach und nach klar wurde, dass er die schmerzhafte harte Masse in seinem Leib nicht mehr spüren konnte. Sie war verschwunden.

''Wie fühlst du dich?'' fragte Nÿr, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie diese Frage für sich selbst hätte beantworten können.

Dwalin blinzelte. ''Als ob ich meine Axt in ein paar Goblinschädel rammen möchte.''

Kíli hob nur die Augenbrauen und sah dann, ein bisschen verlegen und ziemlich schelmisch, Nÿr an.

* * *

Fíli saß auf einem der Baumstämme, die neben dem Reisewagen seiner Familie lagen und rauchte seine Pfeife, während er sein Extrapaar Stiefel putzte, als Nama auf ihn zu trat. Gleich hinter ihr kam Beka.

Die meisten im Lager schliefen noch und er erkannte, dass Nama ganz bewusst diese frühe und ruhige Stunde für einen Besuch gewählt hatte.

 _Gutes Mädchen_ , dachte sich Fíli. Die gestandene Kriegerin wurde ihm immer sympathischer. Sie ging ruhig und freundlich mit Beka um. Das war auch nötig, denn das Kind war etwas ängstlich.

Nama verbeugte sich formell vor Fíli. ''Guten Morgen, mein Herr. Nama, zu Euren Diensten.''

Fíli stellte den Stiefel bei Seite, legte die Pfeife weg, erhob sich lächelnd und erwiderte die Verbeugung.

''Fíli zu Euren und denen Eurer Familie.''

Beka stand scheu neben Nama und vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie deutete ihrerseits eine rasche Verbeugung an.

''Beka, zu Euren Diensten.'' Sie sagte es etwas schnell und viel zu leise, aber es genügte.

''Wie ich zu den Euren.'' Er verbeugte sich und wartete einen Moment. Das Mädel zappelte unruhig herum und sah Nama an.

Fíli entschied sich, sich wieder zu setzen, damit er weniger bedrohlich wirkte. ''Setzt Euch, bitte. Verzeiht, es ist nur ein Baumstamm.'' Er zuckte entschuldigend mit dem Schultern.

''Ich danke Euch,'' Nama neigte den Kopf. ''Ein Baumstamm ist völlig ausreichend.'' Nachdem sie sich einen Moment Zeit genommen hatte, bis sie bequem saß und Beka neben ihr Platz genommen hatte, sah sie zu ihm auf. ''Mein Herr, wir konnten nicht schlafen und kurz gesagt, wir haben eine Frage,'' sagte sie.

Fíli erkannte, dass dies eine Aufforderung an Beka war. ''Sprecht,'' sagte er und wartete.

''Ich wollte Euch fragen,'' sagte Beka und sah auf ihre Hände,'' wieso denkt Ihr, dass ich diejenige bin, die Ihr sucht. Ich meine, was... was ist, wenn ich es gar nicht bin. Was, wenn das ein Irrtum ist?''

Fíli hob die Augenbrauen. ''Nun, als Erstes gab es da einen Brief von dem Heiler, der bei eurer Geburt anwesend war.''

Beka nickte, aber sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. ''Das hat Nama mit erzählt, aber...'' Sie sah verlegen auf ihre Stiefel und rieb eine Stiefelspitze gegen die andere. ''Wie könnt Ihr wissen, dass ich es bin. Ich meine ja nur, so gut wie niemand weiß, dass mein richtiger Name Beka ist. Meine Freundinnen nennen mich Keb. Doch das heißt nicht...'' Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Fíli holte tief Luft. Jetzt verstand er Bekas Bedenken. ''Ah,'' antwortete er. ''Lasst mich es euch erklären. Euer Vater ist mein Cousin. Genau wie ich stammt er vom Geschlechte Durins ab.''

Sie sah auf, beinahe in seine Augen, und wartete, dass er weiter sprach.

''Jene, die vom Blute Durins sind, haben eine besondere Gabe, Beka.'' Fíli erhob sich von dem Baumstamm. ''Ich hatte sowieso vor, das zu tun...'' er neigte den Kopf, die Hand auf dem Herzen. ''Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn ihr mich begleiten würdet.''

Beka sah Nama an, die ihr aufmunternd zulächelte. Sie erhoben sich ebenfalls.

Fíli ging voran durch den Wald bis zu einer kleinen Lichtung. Im Gehen zog er seinen Handschuh, den er unter seinen Gürtel gesteckt hatte, hervor und reichte ihn Beka.

''Zieht den an. Er ist etwas zu groß, aber ihr könnt die Riemen enger schnallen.''

Sie nahm den Handschuh, betrachtete ihn und runzelte fragend die Stirn. ''Wozu dient er?''

''Er schützt euren Arm, wenn ich euch einem meiner Freunde vorstelle.'' Er sah nach oben, während er weiterging und suchte die immergrünen Zweige über ihnen nach Zeichen von Erebors Raben ab. Beka schlüpfte in den Handschuh und zog die Stulpe über ihren Unterarm.

Als sie die kleine Lichtung betraten blieb Fíli stehen und beschattete seine Augen mit einer Hand gegen das helle Morgenlicht.

Nama half dem jungen Mädel, die Riemen am Handschuh enger zu schnallen.

''Bleibt einen Moment hier stehen,'' sagte Fíli. Dann trat er einige Schritte vor und hob seinen Arm.

Seine Einladung wurde von Huq beantwortet. Der große, pechschwarze Vogel kreiste über ihnen, dann spreizte er seine Handschwingen und flog auf sie zu, um zu landen. Mit den Füßen krallte er sich an Fílis Arm fest.

Beka staunte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Der Vogel schüttelte sein Gefieder und blieb dann ruhig sitzen.

''Na, hallo, mein Freund,'' sagte Fíli leise, die andere Hand auf dem Herzen. ''Du bist ziemlich weit von zu Hause weg.''

Huq verbeugte sich, krächzte laut und sah Fíli mit einem runden, glänzenden Auge scharf an. ''König auf Reiiisen. Gut. Guuuut,'' schnarrte er.

Fíli lächelte. ''Danke, für deine Zustimmung.''

Huq verbeugte sich nochmals.

''Ich habe hier jemanden mitgebracht, den du kennenlernen sollst.'' sagte Fíli. ''Sie hat noch nie zuvor mit einem Raben geredet, aber sie hat schon einmal gehört, wie Kaia gesprochen hat, denke ich. Würdest du mit ihr sprechen. Mit der Kleinen, da drüben?''

Fíli beobachtete, wie Huq Beka beäugte, erst mit dem linken Auge, dann mit dem rechten. Er gab einen kehligen Ruf von sich und dann ein leises Rasseln.

Fíli trug den großen Raben mit vorsichtigen Schritten näher zu Beka und Nama.

''Das ist Huq,'' erklärte er den beiden Zwergendamen. ''Er ist ein Rabe Erebors. Er ist tatsächlich der Oberste der Raben Erebors. Wir können uns also geehrt fühlen, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu haben.''

Huq duckte sich und senkte den Kopf in Bekas Richtung.

''Kannst du wiederholen, was du mir gesagt hast,'' bat er den Raben.

Huq trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. ''König auf Reiiisen. Gut. Guuuut,'' rief er laut.

Beka sah völlig verblüfft aus, Nama hingegen verwirrt.

''Beka hat verstanden, was er gesagt hat.'' Fíli sah Nama an. ''Aber ihr nicht.''

Die beiden Mädels tauschten erstaunte Blicke aus.

''Was hat er gesagt?'' fragte Nama Beka.

''König auf Reisen,'' stammelte Beka, ''gut.''

Fíli freute sich. ''Ganz genau. Ihr gehört zu Jenen, die mit den Raben sprechen können, Beka. Ihr könnt hören, was er sagt... und er hört euch. Sprecht zu ihm und stellt euch vor.''

Beka blinzelte ungläubig. ''So wie... also richtig förmlich?''

''Einfach nur so, wie ihr euch vorhin mir vorgestellt habt. Verbeugt euch tief, ihr müsst wissen: Erebors Raben erwarten, mit Respekt behandelt zu werde, besonders Huq hier.''

Huq machte sich ganz groß, ganz der imposante, fordernde Vogel der er war, so als würde er darauf warten, dass sich Beka an sein eigenes spezielles Protokoll hielt.

Fíli musste schmunzeln.

Beka nickte vor sich hin, überlegte, was sie sagen sollte und trat dann einen halben Schritt vor. ''Beka,'' sagte sie dann zum Anführer der Raben, und in ihrer Stimme klang etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen, als noch kurze Zeit zuvor an diesem Morgen. Sie verbeugte sich ausreichend tief, richtete sich wieder auf und sagte: ''Zu Euren Diensten.''

Fíli lächelte Huq an.

''Tochter-Henne, Durins Kind.'' Der Rabe erwiderte die Verbeugung.

Fíli gluckste vor Lachen. ''Sehr gut,'' sagte er zu Huq. Dann drehte er sich zu Beka. ''Seht ihr, die Raben wissen es. Sie haben allerdings ihr ganz eigenes Verständnis der Dinge. Lasst uns sehen, ob er euch einen Raben-Namen geben wird.''

Beka sah verwirrt aus.

''Haltet euren Arm hoch,'' sagte Fíli ganz ruhig.

Beka tat es.

Fíli brachte Huq nahe genug, dass er den Wink verstand, und der große Rabe machte einen kurzen Satz und landete auf dem Arm des Mädchens.

Der Vogel duckte sich und machte leise, rasselnde Geräusche.

Fíli lachte laut auf. ''Er ist ein alter Schäker, fürchte ich.''

Huq pickte mit dem Schnabel auf Fílis Handschuh herum, den Beka trug. Offensichtlich erkannte er ihn. Dann beäugte er beinahe regungslos Beka.

''Mädchen vom Berge. Komm jetzt nach Hause. Mädchen vom Berge.''

Fíli lächelte. ''Da haben wir es. Gerade hat er euch euren Namen gegeben. Meine Gratulation.''

''Mädchen vom Berge?'' Beka sah den Raben fragend an. ''Aber ich habe den Einsamen Berg doch noch niemals gesehen.''

''Nach Hause. Nach Hauuuse.''

Fíli zuckte nur mit den Schultern. '' _ **Er**_ denkt, ihr gehört nach Erebor.''

Beka blinzelte nur überwältigt. Nama starrte den riesigen Vogel mit großen Augen an.

''Sorge dich nicht , Huq. Sie ist schon auf dem Wege,'' sagte Fíli und schnitt dann ein anderes Thema an. ''Was ist heute morgen auf der Straße zu sehen?''

Huq richtete seinen aufmerksamen Blick auf Fíli. ''Wachen. Auf der Straße. In den Wäldern. Keine Menschen, keine Goblins, keine Orks, keine Elben.''

''Guter Vogel,'' lobte Fíli. ''Das sind meine Wachen. Ich danke dir.''

''Keine Menschen, keine Goblins, keine Orks, keine Elben,'' wiederholte Huq. Dann duckte er sich, als ob er losfliegen wollte, blieb aber sichtlich verwirrt sitzen.

''Er ist es gewöhnt, dass man ihm ein bisschen Schwung verleiht,'' sagte Fíli. ''Ich werde das machen.'' Huq beäugte Beka und plusterte dann sein Brustgefieder auf.

Fíli hob seinen Arm. ''Bitte sehr. Kein Grund, sich aufzuregen.''

Huq legte die Federn wieder an, sprang zurück und begrüßte Fíli mit einem Kopfnicken und einem schnellen Wetzen seines großen Schnabels an dessen Ärmel.

''Guten Flug, Huq,'' sagte Fíli. ''Du kannst jederzeit kommen, und mit Mädchen vom Berge sprechen, wann immer du willst. Bist du bereit?''

Der Rabe duckte sich und richtete den Schnabel nach oben. Fíli senke den Arm ein wenig und gab den Vogel dann einen ordentlichen Schwung himmelwärts.

Huq flatterte, gewann an Höhe und schoss dann davon.

''Deshalb, '' sagte Fíli zu Beka, die immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da stand, den Arm unverändert in der Position, um den Raben zu halten, ''weiß ich, wer ihr seid.'' Er grinste zufrieden. ''Nur jemand, in dessen Adern das Blut aus Durins Geschlecht fließt, kann mit einem Raben sprechen.''

Unerklärlicherweise fing Beka an zu zittern, und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

Fíli war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er wusste, weshalb. Es war Ehrfurcht, sie war überwältigt von der Erkenntnis, der Bestätigung, dass sie wahrlich diejenige war, genau wie Fíli es gesagt hatte. Das musste beinahe zu viel sein, um es alles zu verarbeiten. Speziell für ein Mädel, was Monate damit verbracht hatte, seine Identität zu verbergen, ja sogar ihr Geschlecht.

Und Fíli sah keinen Grund mehr, behutsam um sie herumzuschleichen. Das Kind brauchte Liebe und Zuneigung, verdammt noch mal! Er zog sie an sich und umarmte sie innig. ''Mädelchen, du gehörst zu uns. Die Raben haben es bewiesen. Du hast eine Familie, und wir alle werden dich immer beschützen und lieben… und wir werden dir zuhören, wenn du uns sagst, was du dir wünscht. Verstehst du mich?''

Zunächst stand Beka wie erstarrt, doch dann machte sich schließlich Erleichterung in ihr breit, sie warf ihre Arme um Fíli und klammerte sich so fest an ihn, als würde sie allein damit verhindern können, ihn jemals wieder zu verlieren. Sie nickte und ihre aufgestauten Tränen brachen sich mit einem Schluchzen Bahn.

Fíli spürte, wie ihm selber ein paar Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Über Bekas Schulter hinweg sah er Nama an, die sich vor Rührung die Hand vor den Mund gelegt hatte.

''Lass es einfach raus, mein Kind,'' murmelte Fíli seiner kleinen Verwandten ins Ohr. Er rieb ihr den Rücken und wiegte sie in den Armen, als wäre sie eines seiner eigenen Kinder. Sie hatte das verdient, dachte er bei sich. Nama trat näher und tröstete Beka ebenfalls, indem sie ihr auch eine Hand auf den Rücken legte.

''Weißt du was,'' sagte Fíli nach einer Weile und tröstete sie weiter. ''Komm jeden Morgen mit mir nach draußen und ich lehre dich alles, was du darüber wissen musst, um mit den Raben zu sprechen. Würde dir das gefallen?''

Sie nickte und brachte vor lauter Tränen kein Wort heraus.

Nama reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Fíli ließ das Mädchen schließlich langsam los, beugte sich zurück, um sie anzusehen und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne von der Stirn.

''Meint Ihr das ernst?'' fragte Beka ihn.

''Jedes einzelne Wort,'' sagte er. ''Doch was im Speziellen meinst du?''

''Euch anzuhören, was ich mir wünsche.'' Endlich, endlich sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen.

Fíli nahm das Gesicht des Mädchens zwischen seine Hände und küsste sehr sanft ihre Stirn. ''Immer, meine Liebe. Also, sag mir, was du dir wünschst, junges Mädchen vom Berge...''

Sie schien sich für ihre Antwort zu wappnen.

''Ich will eine Axt, und ich will lernen, wie man damit kämpft. ''

Fíli grinste breit. ''Axt, Schwert, Stab, Keule… ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich mit allem versuchst,'' sagte er bestimmt. ''Ich bin nicht im Geringsten überrascht. Du bis Dwalins Tochter, und er ist der beste Axtkämpfer, den es jemals gegeben hat.''

* * *

Am Morgen des übernächsten Tages war Fíli dem Erebor schon deutlich näher gekommen. Er war vor Sonnenaufgang aufgestanden, und Beka erwartete ihn schon. Sie war begierig darauf, weitere Erfahrungen zu sammeln und wieder mit den Raben zu sprechen. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihren eigenen Handschuh dafür bekommen hatte, genau passend für ein junges Mädchen und sie trug ihn mit den ersten Anzeichen echten Selbstvertrauens, die er bisher bei ihr gesehen hatte.

''Guten Morgen, _Mädchen vom Berge_ ,'' begrüßte Fíli sie mit der Hand auf dem Herzen. Sie erwiderte die Geste ein wenig scheu, doch schenkte sie Fíli dazu ein Lächeln, und er war höchst erfreut. Als er ihr seinen Arm anbot, nahm sie ihn gerne und lehnte sich sogar etwas gegen ihn, als sie nebeneinander her gingen.

''Da ist eine gut geeignete Lichtung, am Flussufer dort vorne,'' sagte er. ''Bist du bereit?''

Sie nickte.

Gut, dachte er bei sich. Sein kleiner Plan für diesen Morgen schien aufzugehen. Er war schon während der Nacht auf gewesen, um auf die Nachricht, die ihm seine Nachtwachen überbracht hatten, zu antworten. Nun freute er sich wirklich darauf, wie die Geschichte ausgehen würde.

Fíli nahm Bekas Hand und führte sie einen schmalen, halb überwucherten Pfad hinab. Der weiche Boden wurde weiter unten nach und nach von Schotter und Steinen abgelöst.

''Jene, die mit den Raben sprechen können, sind für Erebor von entscheidender Bedeutung,'' erklärte er ihr im Gehen. ''Der Berg ist riesig. Wir verlassen uns darauf, dass die Raben in der Umgebung auf Kundschaft fliegen und uns im Falle von Gefahr warnen,'' fuhr er fort. Er berichtete ihr von den drei Aufgaben, die ein Lehrling beherrschen musste, und von der Tradition, zur Bestätigung als einer der Zwerge, die mit den Raben sprechen konnten, eine Zeremonie abzuhalten. ''Und da es nicht viel Söhne und Töchter aus Durins Geschlecht gibt, gibt es auch nicht viele, die sich die Aufgabe teilen könnten, mit den Raben zu sprechen. Wir brauchen deine Unterstützung bei dieser Aufgabe, wenn du willens bist.''

Sie nickte. ''Das kann ich wohl tun. Wie viele andere gibt es denn?''

''In Erebor? Zehn. Mit dir sind wir elf.''

''Sind auch andere Mädchen dabei?''

''Iri, aber sie ist noch zu jung dafür. Und nur noch eine andere. Frau Nÿr, sie ist eine angehende Heilerin. Du wirst sie kennenlernen.''

Dann erreichten sie das Flussufer, dass in der ersten Morgensonne lag. Mehrere Raben begrüßten sie. Sie kreisten über der Lichtung und riefen laut.

Und dort, auf einem großen, von der Sonne gebleichten umgestürzten Baumstamm, saß ein Zwergenkrieger im Morgenlicht. Ein Rabe hatte sich auf seinem Arm niedergelassen. Der Krieger unterhielt sich leise mit dem Vogel.

In Fílis Augen sah Dwalin fast aus wie immer, auch wenn seine Krankheit ihm seine Kraft geraubt hatte. In seinem pelzbesetzten Mantel und den wuchtigen Stiefeln sah er beeindruckend aus, mit Narben im Gesicht, tätowiert und grimmig.

Für Fíli bestand die Kunst jetzt darin, ihn Beka als den warmherzigen Bären vorzustellen, der er unter der rauen Schale wirklich war. Zum Glück konnte er ihr Dwalin bei dieser ersten Begegnung vorstellen, während er saß, ganz ruhig mit einem Raben als Vermittler.

Also winkte Fíli freundlich zu Begrüßung, als sie auf Dwalin zugingen. Gleichzeitig drückte er beruhigend Bekas Hand.

''Irgendeine Nachricht aus Erebor, heute morgen?'' rief Fíli im näher kommen.

''Aye. Die Raben sagen _kein Donner mehr am Tor_ ,'' antwortete Dwalin. Fíli bemerkte den leicht humorigen Unterton in der Stimme seines Cousins. Das half.

''Ich verstehe das so,'' sagte Fili als er schließlich vor Dwalin stand, ''dass die Schwierigkeiten mit der Schneeschmelze so gut wie vorüber sind.''

Dwalin nickte.

Der Rabe auf seinem Arm gab eine kehliges Geräusch von sich und verbeugte sich vor Beka, als sie sich neben Fíli stellte.

''Mädchen vom Berge, Durins Kind,'' rief der Rabe.

''Wer ist das?'' fragte Fíli und betrachtete den Vogel.

''Corax,'' murmelte Dwalin und hielt ihn hoch. ''Ein feiner junger Gefährte, ja, das ist er. Hast du ihn schon getroffen?'' fragte er Beka freundlich, die ganz dicht neben Fíli stand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

''Ich sehe, dass du einen Handschuh hast,'' stellte Dwalin fest. Er hob sein Kinn um anzudeuten, dass sie ihren Arm emporhalten sollte.

Beka tat es.

Corax hüpfte hinüber auf ihren Arm, verbeugte sich und machte ein rasselndes Geräusch.

Fíli lächelte. ''Das machen sie mit ihren Jungen,'' sagte Fíli zu ihr. ''Er ehrt dich als neues Mitglied im Schwarm.''

''Danke, Corax,'' sagte sie.

Dann beäugte Corax Beka genau. ''Mädchen vom Berge. Flügge.'' Dann flog er auf und schoss zum Himmel empor.

Beka sah Fíli an. Sie schien nach Bestätigung zu suchen. Er lächelte. ''Gut gemacht,'' sagte er. Dann wartete er ab.

Das Mädel sah Dwalin an und stand ganz still. Fíli konnte sich nur fragen, wie der schroffe alte Krieger auf das junge Mädchen wohl wirken mochte.

''Bist du Dwalin?'' Ihre Stimme war leise und sie machte große Augen.

''Ja, der bin ich.'' Er saß ganz ruhig da, lächelte freundlich und sah ein bisschen stolz aus. In seinen Augen standen Tränen.

Fíli legte behutsam einen Arm um Beka um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie seiner Unterstützung und seines Schutzes sicher sein konnte. ''Das ist dein Vater, Beka,'' sprach er leise. Er nahm ihre Hand und ermutigte sie, die letzte Distanz zwischen Vater und Tochter zu überwinden.

Dwalin reichte ihr die Hand, die Handfläche nach oben gerichtet.

Beka nahm sie und Fíli zog sich langsam zurück.

Sie warf sich nicht augenblicklich in ihres Vaters Arme und es gab auch kein Schluchzen oder lange Erklärungen. Doch sie sah Dwalin an, als könnte sie den Anblick des furchteinflößenden Zwergenkriegers, der ihr Vater war, noch gar nicht richtig erfassen. Fíli beobachtete die beiden. Auf ihrem jungen Gesicht spielte etwas Besorgnis, doch es mischte sich auch etwas Hoffnung und Bewunderung darunter.

Fíli trat weiter zurück, während er hörte, wie die beiden eine erste Unterhaltung begannen. Er selbst war hier jetzt völlig überflüssig, das war ihm klar.

Und er war froh darüber.

Ganz in der Nähe, oben auf dem Flussufer, entdeckte er die für einen Zwerg hochgewachsene, dunkelhaarige Gestalt seines Bruders. Kíli grinste zufrieden. Sie gingen rasch aufeinander zu und umarmten sich.

Mahal, er hatte Kíli so sehr vermisst, und er war so erleichtert gewesen ihn zu sehen, als er mitten in der Nacht eingetroffen war.

''Danke, dass du ihn hergebracht hast,'' sagte er leise. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Dwalin es niemals ohne Hilfe bis zu ihrem Lager geschafft hätte oder auch bis zu der Lichtung hätte laufen und dort stehend warten können. Das war der andere Grund, dass sie ihn auf diesen Baumstamm gesetzt hatten.

''Er wird jeden Tag kräftiger,'' sagte Kíli. ''Nÿr sagt, dass er in wenigen Wochen wieder ganz der Alte sein wird, nörgelnd und übel gelaunt wie immer.''

''Was ich gerne wissen möchte ist, wie sie das gemacht hat.''

''Frag' mich das bloß nicht... noch für mindestens einen weiteren Monat nicht.''

Fíli grinste ihn belustigt an. ''Dann hattest du eine interessante Zeit, während ich weg war?''

Kíli verdrehte nur die Augen.''

..

.

* * *

 **AN**.: Wir hoffen, dass Ihr Euch bei diesem Kapitel genau so wohl gefühlt habt wie wir. Über ein Feedback würden wir uns riesig freuen. Ein kleines Stück haben wir noch zu reisen in dieser dritten Geschichte. Aber keine Sorge, neue Abenteuer sind schon am Horizont zu sehen.

Bis nächste Woche,Summer & Jessie

..

.


	20. Kapitel 20

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 20**

Fíli, König unter dem Berge, fühlte sich sehr erleichtert, als er mit seiner kleinen Karawane die Länder Erebors erreichte. Noch einmal würde sie ihr Lager für die Nacht aufschlagen müssen, bevor sie zum Einsamen Berg zurückkehrte.

 _Immerhin war die Reise ein Erfolg gewesen_ , überlegte Fíli. Dwalin saß auf seinem Rotschimmel-Pony und seine junge Tochter ritt neben ihm. Das Mädel war bei Weitem nicht so gesprächig wie Fílis kleine Iri, aber im Moment sprach sie und löcherte ihren Vater mit genug Fragen, sodass sie sich leicht mit seinem Sohn Fjalar messen konnte. Er fragte sich, ob Dwalin bewusst war, wie ähnlich sie in ihren Sätteln saßen — breitschultrig, mit geradem Rücken… das Mädchen war natürlich kleiner und hatte mehr Haar.

''Hallo, Bruder,'' Kíli lenkte sein Pony neben das von Fíli. Er hatte ein schelmisches Glitzern in den Augen. ''Würdest Du mir eventuell verraten, wieso du mit fünfzig Mädels aus den Eisenbergen unterwegs bist?''

Fíli bewahrte einen ganz ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck und sah geradeaus. ''Sie ziehen nach Erebor um,'' antwortete er nur knapp.

Er konnte Kílis freches Grinsen aus dem Augenwinkel sehen. ''Ach wirklich…? Sie haben urplötzlich zusammengepackt, dabei nicht mehr bei sich, als in ihre Satteltaschen passt, sind dazu noch bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und ausnahmslos alle wild entschlossen, sich der Wache Erebors anzuschließen?'' Er senkte gespielt verschwörerisch seine Stimme. ''Und sie benehmen sich, als wäre in dir einer der Sieben Urväter der Zwerge höchstpersönlich wiedergeboren worden.''

''Daran ist Steinhelm schuld,'' Fíli sah seinem Bruder in die Augen. ''Er hat die Ausbildung der Mädchen eingestellt und sie aus seinen Truppen verbannt.'' Er sah, wie Kíli, der gerade noch fröhlich neckend dreingeschaut hatte, die Gesichtszüge entgleisten und er ganz ernst wurde. ''Ich hingegen weiß den Wert einer geübten Kriegerin im Kampf zu schätzen. Du weißt, wo ich unsere Cousine gefunden habe?''

Kíli schüttelte den Kopf.

''Sie hatte sich als Junge verkleidet, um Kadett zu werden… und das nur, weil ihr hirnloser Pflegebruder sie als sein _'Eigentum'_ ansah und eine Ehe für sie arrangieren wollte.''

Kílis Blick war finster. ''Und die Anderen?''

Fíli erklärte ihm, wie es zu allem gekommen war, einschließlich des Handels mit dem Barren Mithril und Steinhelms Witz.

''Mahals Hammer, Fee! Und er hat dich sie alle mitnehmen lassen, einfach so?''

Fíli zuckte nur mit den Schultern. ''An uns aus der Affäre gezogen. Offiziell _pflegen_ wir den Austausch von Sitten und Gebräuchen. Die Mädels sind die _Bâhînh_ der Königin.''

Fíli brauchte nur einen Blick auf den Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders zu werfen, um zu wissen, dass Kíli versuchte, eine von hundert möglichen Erwiderungen auszuwählen und eine jede davon wäre höchst unterhaltend… natürlich auf Fílis Kosten.

''Sag's erst gar nicht!'' warnte er ihn.

Kíli hob kapitulierend beide Hände, aber mit einem sehr lausbübischen Grinsen.

Fíli zeigte mit einem Nicken auf das Paar, das vor ihnen ritt: Dwalin und seine Tochter. ''Ist es das nicht wert?''

''Ja,'' Kílis Lächeln wurde weicher. ''Vollständig. Gut gemacht, oh listiger König.''

Für eine Weile ritten sie schweigend nebeneinander.

''Nun, ich habe da eine Idee,'' sagte Kíli. ''Sag' mir, was du davon hältst…''

* * *

Wenn die Damen aus den Eisenbergen etwas aufmerksamer gewesen wären, dann hätten sie bemerkt, dass eine immer größer werdende Anzahl von Raben auf den Händen ihres neuen Königs und seines gutaussehenden Bruders landeten und wieder davonflogen. Wenn sie mit der Vorgehensweise der Wache des Erebor vertrauter gewesen wären, hätten sie gewusst, dass die Karawane des Königs nirgendwohin reiste, ohne dass sie von einem Bataillon Krieger umringt war. Dass diese Krieger sich ungesehen abseits der Straße bewegten und die Reisenden ungestört ließen, kam ihnen nicht in den Sinn.

Doch dann hörten sie plötzlich das Gebrüll aus dem Wald zu beiden Seiten des Pfades: eine Herausforderung zum Kampf! Panik breitete sich unter den jüngeren Mädchen aus, die älteren waren sofort kampfbereit.

''Bewaffnet euch!'' rief Nama und hielt ihre für die Eisenberge typische Keule in Verteidigungsposition. Die Mädels liefen etwas ungeordnet durcheinander, schirmten aber die Jüngste unter ihnen ab.

In dem Moment kann der Bruder des Königs zu ihnen zurückgeritten, sein gezogenes Schwert in der Hand. Ihm folgte Beka, die sich rasch zu ihren Freundinnen gesellte, ebenfalls zum Kampf bereit.

''Ich bin Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, Anführer der Wache und Waffenmeister,'' rief er ihnen zu und hob sein Schwert. ''Eine Jede von euch, die sich als Kriegerin unseren Reihen anschließen will — dies ist eure erste Gelegenheit, mir zu zeigen, was ihr könnt! Es sind zwei Kadettenklassen in den umliegenden Wäldern verteilt,'' er zeigte mit seinem Schwert erst nach Norden, dann nach Süden. ''Das ist eine Übung. Habt ihr verstanden?'' Er sah sie alle an, um sich zu versichern, dass sie das getan hatten. ''Gebt euer Bestes, aber eines jeden Kopf bleibt auf den Schultern.'' Er grinste.

Die Gesichter der erfahrenen Kämpferinnen erhellten sich. Sie waren ganz offensichtlich begierig, die Herausforderung anzunehmen.

Die Unerfahrenen, darunter auch Beka, sahen skeptisch aus und konnten vor Aufregung nicht stillstehen. ''Wir kämpfen mit Übungswaffen,'' Kíli zeigte auf einen kleinen Wagen, der gerade herbeirollte. ''Sie sind soeben eingetroffen. Also steckt eure Klingen weg, meine Damen, bedient euch und trefft eure Wahl für ein euch angemessen erscheinendes _Werkzeug_ _._ Und nehmt rote Armbinden, wenn ich euch bitten darf. Das ist das Erkennungszeichen für die Kadetten, dass ihr die Gegner seid.''

''Ihr seid Fünfzig,'' fuhr Kíli fort, ''die meisten von euch erfahrene Kämpferinnen, gegen sechzig von ihnen. Alles Kadetten im ersten Jahr.'' Niemand stellte die Zahl infrage oder dachte auch nur darüber nach, dass die Kadetten in der Überzahl waren. Die erfahreneren unter den Damen aus den Eisenbergen waren offensichtlich der Auffassung, dass die Kadetten eine leichte Beute sein würden.

''Eure Ponys,'' er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die drei in Leder gekleideten Wachen vom Außenposten, die gerade die Übungswaffen gebracht hatten, ''werden zusammen mit eurem Gepäck vorausgebracht.''

Kíli wartete, während die Mädels ihre Klingen verstauten, sich um den Karren sammelten, Übungswaffen auswählten und einander die roten Armbänder anlegten. Die Ponys wurden alle in einer Reihe aneinandergebunden und davongeführt.

''Eure Gegner werden schwarze und weiße Armbinden tragen,'' erklärte er ihnen, als sie nach Art der Eisenberge Aufstellung nahmen.

''Für heute Abend ist der Östliche Außenposten euer Ziel. Er ist etwa eine Wegstunde von hier entfernt,'' Kíli zeigte in die entsprechende Richtung. '' Er liegt genau westlich von hier am Fuße des Vorgebirges am Ufer eines kleinen Sees. Euer Ziel ist: erreicht den Außenposten mit allen fünfzig eurer Truppe.''

Nama grinste erwartungsvoll.

Kíli erwiderte es mit einem breiten Lächeln. ''Soweit ich gehört habe, waren unsere Kadetten auf Jagd… das heißt, uns erwartet ein zünftiges Festmahl. Doch ein solches muss redlich verdient werden. Seid ihr bereit?''

Jubel brach aus.

''Irgendwelche Fragen?''

Die Antwort bestand in einem dröhnenden " _Du Bekar_!"

Er lächelte und ehrte sie mit einer Verbeugung im Sattel, die Hand auf dem Herzen. ''Dann lasst uns mit dem Spiel beginnen!''

Er hob sein Schwert.

Über den umstehenden Bäumen füllte sich der Himmel mit Raben. Kíli zog sich an den Rand des Geschehens zurück und drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um zu sehen, wie die Gruppe der _Überfallenen_ von den raschen und lautlosen Angriffen der beiden Klassen aus Jungs und Mädchen überrascht wurde und völlig verblüfft dreinschaute. Er entdeckte Skirfir und Fria und — er stieß Fíli an — Fjalar und einen Trupp seiner Kameraden, der durch die Reihen der Mädels aus den Eisenbergen brach. Er entwaffnete viele (jedoch nicht alle) der älteren Kriegerinnen gleich beim ersten Angriff.

Und dann nahm das Scheingefecht seinen Lauf.

Erebors König und seine beiden besten Krieger saßen auf ihren Ponys und beobachteten, wie sich der Kampf Zwerg gegen Zwerg entwickelte. Sie würden am Ende den Weg bis zum Außenposten abreiten und nach versehentlich Verletzten oder Verlorengegangenen Ausschau halten und diese einsammeln.

Die Königin war mit ihren Kindern bereits vorauseskortiert worden, nur des Königs mittlerer Sohn Gunnar saß vor seinem Vater in dessen Sattel und hielt ein paar Übungsmesser in den Händen.

Kíli hob eine Augenbraue als er bemerkte, dass der Junge sich für zwei Klingen entschieden hatte.

Fíli zuckte nur mit den Schultern, grinste aber sehr zufrieden.

Dwalin hatte nur Augen für das junge Mädel mit dem zobelfarbigen Haar, das mutig zehn seiner Kameradinnen um sich gesammelt hatte, die alle im Handumdrehen entwaffnet worden waren — doch nur, weil sie sichtlich erschrocken darüber gewesen waren, sich einem Trupp schwarz gekleideter Mädchen in ihrem Alter gegenüberzusehen. Sie hatten nur mit offenem Mund ungläubig geblinzelt, als die Kadettinnen aus Erebor durch ihre Reihen gestürmt waren, ihnen die Waffen direkt aus den Händen geschlagen hatten und weiterrannten, ohne sich auch nur auf eine direkte Auseinandersetzung einzulassen. Jetzt rannten die Mädels aus den Eisenbergen durcheinander, um ihre Übungswaffen aufzusammeln und die Verfolgung aufzunehmen.

''Genau so, mein Mädchen,'' murmelte Dwalin und lächelte voller Stolz. ''Auf die Beine und vorwärts mit dir.''

Kíli hielt die Hand hoch, um mit Dwalin abzuklatschen. Der hob ebenfalls den Arm, doch statt die Geste zu vervollständigen, ergriff er Kílis Hand und hielt sie fest.

'' _Sanmal_ , Jungs,'' sagte er zu den Brüdern.'' Eine wunderbare Art, den Nachmittag zu verbringen. Danke.''

* * *

Fíli hätte nicht zufriedener sein können als in dem Moment, als er fünfzig hocherfreute aber total erschöpfte Mädels aus den Eisenbergen sah, die sich eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang durch die Tore des Östlichen Außenpostens schleppten. Sie wurden von zwei Reihen Kadetten Erebors begrüßt, die ihnen lauthals zujubelten, als sie das Tor passierten. Es war ein guter Kampf gewesen und die älteren Kriegerinnen hatten den Jüngeren, sowohl denen aus den Eisenbergen als auch denen vom Erebor, das eine oder andere gezeigt. Fíli war sehr erfreut zu sehen, dass Nama und ihre älteren Kameradinnen nichts von ihrem Schneid im Kampf verloren hatten und ihm wurde klar, dass dies ein deutliches Zeichen dafür war, dass sie heimlich weiter geübt hatte trotz Steinhelms Edikt. Er stand neben Kíli und beobachtete sie genau, als der Trupp hereinmarschierte. Zur Begrüßung klatschte er mit jeder Kämpferin ab.

''Die Schlafquartiere befinden sich zur Rechten; säubert euch, der Wildbraten ist so gut wie fertig und wir haben jede Menge Ale...'' rief Fíli ihnen zu.

 _Das Festessen war ein voller Erfolg_ , überlegte Fíli später. Derbe Tische und Bänke füllten den Übungsplatz des Außenpostens, flackernde Laternen waren über ihren Köpfen aufgereiht und es gab ein prasselndes Lagerfeuer in der Mitte. Auf einer Reihe von Tischen gleich neben der Feuergrube, in der der Braten geröstet wurde, stand eine Fülle von Fleisch, Eiern, Käse, Kuchen und natürlich Ale-Fässern zur Auswahl.

Jeder war eingeladen, sich Teller und Krüge zu füllen und sich an den Tischen niederzusetzen.

Fíli machte seine Runden an den Tischen, genoss er bei solch einem Anlass doch nichts mehr, als dass einjeder satt wurde, genug zu trinken hatte und glücklich und zufrieden war.

Er bemerkte, dass zunächst sowohl Beka als auch Fjalar bei ihren Freunden saßen. Doch Beka setzte sich bald zu Dwalin, der am Tisch der Familie saß, zu dem ihn Nÿr nach einem dringend notwendigen Mittagsschlaf gebracht hatte. Fjalar konnte es auch nicht länger aushalten und war schließlich auch herübergekommen. Fíli begrüßte seinen Sohn mit einer herzlichen Umarmung und einigen vertraulichen Worten. Er lächelte zufrieden, als er sah, dass sein Sohn seine Mutter ebenso begrüßte. Die Ausbildung war gut für den Jungen, das war ganz offensichtlich. Fíli war stolz, dass er schon viel erwachsener wirkte.

Und er bemerkte, dass die fünfzig Damen aus den Eisenbergen höchst interessiert zuschauten, als Kíli seine wunderschöne Zukünftige mit einer wilden Umarmung begrüßte, sie mehr als auffallend herumwirbelte und ihr einen deftigen Kuss von der Sorte gab, die nicht unbedingt tugendhaft und für jedermanns Auge bestimmt war. Nÿr war errötet, jeder konnte erkennen, wie verliebt sie in ihn war.

Fíli hatte applaudiert und alle taten es ihm nach.

Die Mädels aus den Eisenbergen hatten außerdem zustimmend gejubelt.

 _Handfeste Frauenzimmer_ , Fíli grinste. Vielleicht waren es doch ein paar mehr der Älteren als ursprünglich gedacht, die sich schließlich einen Junggesellen aus Erebor aussuchen würden. Er sah, dass die Burschen vom Östliche Außenposten die Damen bereits interessiert in Augenschein nahmen und ganz aufrecht saßen.

Kíli und Nÿr gesellten sich mit ihren vollen Tellern zu ihnen und setzten sich Fíli gegenüber, gleich neben Fjalar.

An saß zu Fílis Linken, Beka zur Rechten, sicher zwischen ihm und Dwalin. Allerdings trank sie nichts kräftigeres als Wasser aus Erebors bester Mineralquelle.

In dem Moment bemerkte Fíli, dass Beka ihn mit einer leicht verwirrten Mine ansah.

Er hob eine Augenbraue, sie hatte zweifelsohne eine Frage. ''Raus damit,'' lächelte Fíli Beka an.

''Wenn Du in Erebor gelebt hast und Frau An in den Eisenbergen... wie habt ihr euch da überhaupt jemals begegnen können?''

''Aha,'' schmunzelte Dwalin und hob sein Ale, um einen langen Zug zu nehmen.

Fjalar schien diese Frage ebenfalls zu interessieren.

''Fíli hat sie singen gehört,'' sagte Kíli mit einem Augenzwinkern. ''Mehr war nicht nötig,'' er machte mit den Händen eine Geste, die soviel wie _beschlossene Sache_ bedeutete.

An kam mit einer Handelskarawane nach Erebor,'' erklärte Fíli Beka. ''Ihr Vater hat bei mir mit Leder und Kleidung ein Vermögen gemacht... Mahal weiß, wir hatten uns damals jede Menge Gold zurückerkämpft, aber wir hatten nichts Anständiges, um uns angemessen zu kleiden.''

Kíli grinste. ''Und wir standen damals gewaltig unter dem Zwang zu heiraten und einen Erben in die Welt zu setzen.'' Er stieß Fjalar mit dem Ellenbogen an. ''Und jedes Mal, wenn eine Gruppe Händler in Erebor eintraf, hatte sie anscheinend eine ganze Wagenladung Damen dabei, die das genau wusste.''

Fíli lachte. ''Nicht, dass ich sonderlich interessiert gewesen wäre,'' er zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Damals hatte ich anderes im Sinn. Es bestand in diesen Tagen ständig die Gefahr eines Krieges. Und daher waren hier so gut wie ausschließlich Junggesellen... also hatten die Damen freie Auswahl.''

Kíli lachte. ''Zumindest ab dem Moment, als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie _dich_ nicht kriegen konnten.''

''Eines schönen Nachmittags kam ich also in die Königliche Halle,'' erzählte Fíli weiter und hielt dabei die Hand seiner Frau Gemahlin, ''und dieses vorwitzige Mädel, das ja nur zu Besuch war, steht dort ganz alleine und singt, einfach nur für sich. Ich hatte noch nie etwas Schöneres gehört. Ich stand nur da und hörte andächtig zu. Und als sie fertig war, erklärte sie mir, dass sie einfach nicht anders gekonnt hatte und dass sie Erebor lieben würde.'' Fíli zuckte mit den Schultern. ''All die anderen Mädels liebten immer nur ihr Haar und ihre schönen Gewänder.''

An verdrehte die Augen. ''Ich meinte damals natürlich die Akustik. Der Hall ist in diesen riesigen Räumen aus Stein einfach wunderbar.''

''Alles war ich gemacht habe, war lediglich, ihr zu sagen, dass sie einfach wunderschön singt,'' erklärte Fili.

An sah um Fíli herum und richtete ihren Blick auf Beka. ''Und ich hatte mein ganzes Leben zu hören gekriegt, dass Singen Zeitverschwendung sei und niemand es hören wolle. Du weißt ja, wie die Leute in den Eisenbergen sind...''

Beka nickte. Sie wusste es nur zu gut.

''Mir hat es sehr gefallen,'' sagte Fíli. ''Ich bat sie, noch etwas zu singen.''

''Also tat ich ihm den Gefallen,'' An lächelte. ''Bis zum siebenten Glockenschlag. Dann habe ich mich furchtbar erschrocken. Ich hätte gar nicht in der Halle sein dürfen. Ich war mir sicher, dass mein Vater fuchsteufelswildsein würde.''

Fíli hob eine Hand. ''Also rannte sie plötzlich los... und ich wusste nicht mal, wer sie war. Ich rief ihr nach: _Warte doch einen Moment_!''

''Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich Ärger bekommen würde,'' erklärte An.

Fíli sah Beka an. ''Und sie machte kehrt, rannte zurück und packte mich bei _meinen Zöpfen_ , stell' dir das nur vor.'' Er machte es vor.

''Und sie sagte: ' _Mein Name ist An'_ und küsste mich —also so richtig— einfach so. Dann hat sie auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht und ist endgültig weggerannt.'' Er deutete mit seiner Hand an, wie sie verschwunden war und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich die Verletzung und Enttäuschung wieder, die er damals empfunden haben musste.

Nun zuckte An entschuldigend mit den Schultern. ''Ich war einfach nur begeistert, dass ihm mein Gesang gefallen hatte... und ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wer er war.''

Kíli nahm die Geschichte auf. ''Doch deines Vaters Bruder, der gute alte Balin, hatte alles beobachtet. Nach diesem Kuss begab er sich sofort auf eine _Schmiede-das-Eisen-solange-es-heiß-ist-Mission._ ''

''In der Tat,'' Dwalin schmunzelte und sah auf seine Tochter.'' Das hat er getan.''

Fíli hob die Hände. ''Das nächste, war ich wusste, war, dass die Verhandlungen begonnen hatten.

Kíli musste lachen. ''Du hättest sein Gesicht bei diesem Ratstreffen sehen sollen. Er war knallrot und absolut sprachlos, so als ob er keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wie es dazu hatte kommen können.''

An lachte ebenfalls. ''Während der darauffolgenden zwei Wochen haben wir einander nicht gesehen, ohne dass nicht mindestens hundert andere Leute im Raum waren.'' Sie nippte an ihrem Ale.

''Und das nächste, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass die Zeremonie schon vorbei war,'' sagte Fíli. ''Ich hatte eine Frau Gemahlin und sie wollte wissen, wo die Königlichen Gemächer wären.''

An stellte ihren Krug mit einem leisen Knall auf den Tisch. ''Es gab keine.''

''Wir schliefen in den Quartieren der Wache,'' bemerkte Kíli ausdruckslos.

An verdrehte die Augen. ''Ich musste auf ein Schlafgemach _mit einem Bett_ bestehen! Es kostete mich eine Woche, eines zu bekommen.''

''Fíli grinste frech. ''Und mich kostete es einen weiteren Monat, sie da hinein zu manövrieren.''

Kíli erhob still seinen Krug und alle anderen — sogar Beka — taten es ihm gleich und nahmen dann einen großen Zug.

An lachte. ''Und all diese Monate später wurde Fjalar geboren. Das war der Augenblick, als ich es wusste.''

Fjalar freute sich und grinste breit.

Beka runzelte die Stirn. ''Was wusstet ihr?''

Iri versuchte, auf ihres Vaters Schoß zu krabbeln. Fíli stellte seinen Krug ab, hob sie hoch und die Kleine schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt.

An deutete mit einer Kopfneigung auf die beiden. ''Dass er ein Kämpfer sein mag und ein König, aber für kleine Kinder ist er einfach nur ein leichtes _Opfer_.''

Fíli nahm seinen Krug wieder zur Hand und erhob ihn für einen Trinkspruch: ''Auf die Kinder Durins,'' rief er und lächelte Beka zufrieden an, die große Augen machte. Er nickte seinem erstgeborenen Sohn zu. ''Erebors wahrer Reichtum.''

''Jawohl,'' stimmte Dwalin zu, nahm Bekas Hand und stieß mit ihr an.

Sie ließen sich schließlich alle auf den Baumstämmen und Bänken rings um das große Lagerfeuer nieder, sicher und wohlbehalten innerhalb der Schutzwände des Östlichen Außenpostens.

''Was habt ihr gesungen?'' fragte Beka, nachdem alle platzgenommen hatten.

''Weisen aus den Eisenbergen natürlich.'' Antwortete An.

''Nee,'' sagte Fíli und lehnte sich neben seinem Bruder gegen einen Baumstamm. ''Das erste Lied, was du gesungen hast, war viel älter, als dass es aus den Eisenbergen stammen konnte. Ich erinnere mich noch, dass es meine Mutter in den Blauen Bergen gesungen hat.''

''Welches Lied war es?'' fragte Nÿr. Sie hatte sich vor Kíli gesetzt und sich behaglich zwischen seine Knie gekuschelt. Ihre und Kílis Hände waren miteinander verwoben.

Daraufhin erhob sich An und begann zu singen. Ihre Stimme erhob sich klar und laut in die abendliche Luft. Nÿr erkannte die Melodie, sie stand ebenfalls auf und stimmte nach zwei Zeilen mit ein.

Zur Überraschung aller kam Nama langsam zu ihnen herübergelaufen und fügte dem Lied noch eine weitere, tiefere weibliche Stimme hinzu. Es war auf viele Weisen eine Antwort auf die Art von Lied, die die Burschen sangen, wenn sie auf eine gefährliche Reise gingen. Das Lied derer, die zurückblieben.

Fíli bemerkte, dass Iri und Beka ganz aufmerksam dasaßen und gebannt der Melodie lauschten.

Er selbst lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, während er zuhörte. Der Gesang der Damen erinnerte ihn gar nicht so sehr an seine Mutter, sondern viel mehr an seinen Onkel Thorin, der Musik sehr geschätzt und eine gute Stimme gehabt hatte.

Er streckte den Arm nach seinem Bruder aus und legte die Hand auf Kílis Schulter.

Kíli hob die Hand und legte sie auf seinen Arm.

Fíli wurde bewusst, wie einzigartig dieser Moment war. Er saß hier in Frieden, umgeben von seiner Familie, von all jenen, die ihm am Herzen lagen, darunter drei Töchter aus Durins Geschlecht, jung und vielversprechend.

Und irgendwo, das wusste er bestimmt, saß in dieser ganz besonderen Nacht Thorin Eichenschild und lächelte auf sie herab.

..

.

* * *

 *****AN:** Dies ist das letzte Kapitel von ''Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges''. Es kommt noch ein kleines bisschen mehr, ein kurzer Epilog.

Die Inspiration für die Kennenlernscene zwischen Fíli und Frau An könnt ihr auf Summers Pinterst Board finden, falls ihr einen Account habt. Die Zeichnung heißt ''Quick-KISS!'' von Axcido und ist auch bei Deviantart zu finden.

Wenn Euch die musikalische Inspiration für die letzte Scene am Lagerfeuer interessiert: es ist eine Version der ''Wailin' Jennys''. Besonders die à Kapella Aufnahmen sind ein schöne Entsprechung zum ''Misty Mountains Song'', im Film (englische Originalversion) gesungen von Richard Armitage, besonders weil eine tiefere Frauenstimme dabei ist. Man kann sich Fíli sehr gut vorstellen, wie er am Lagerfeuer mit geschlossenen Augen ''Bright Morning Stars'' oder ''Long Time Traveller'' lauscht und tief bewegt ist. Hört mal rein, falls ihr mögt (YouTube ).

Also bis bald zum Epilog; wir sind damit in der Mitte des Erebor 20122 Universums angekommen und danach es geht sogleich weiter mit Geschichte 4. Tausend Dank an Tallboy und Nachtflinders, dass Ihr zwei Paar aufmerksamen Augen auf die Geschichte gehabt habt.

Summer & Jessie

* * *

" _Du Bekar_!" = Khuzdul, ''Zu den Waffen''

'' _Sanmal''_ = Khuzdul, ''Ihr habt mir eine große Freude gemacht.''

..

.


	21. Epilog

**Erebor 3022: Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Epilog**

Kíli hatte sein Versprechen, Nÿr zur Namensgebungszeremonie eines ganz bestimmten Neugeborenen zu begleiten, nicht vergessen. Zwei Wochen nach der Geburt war schließlich die traditionelle Zeit dafür. Wali und Rúna nannten ihren kleinen Jungen, der inmitten der Wirren der Schneeschmelze geboren worden war, Alvar, und sie waren begeistert, dass ihr Prinz und ihre Hebamme anwesend waren.

Auf dem Heimweg spazierte Kíli Seite an Seite mit seiner Zukünftigen durch Erebors Große Zentrale Halle. Er war dankbar, zu einer weniger belebten Zeit am ruhigeren Abend auf den freitragenden Brücken unterwegs zu sein. Die gesamte Halle schimmerte im weichen goldenen Licht unzähliger Öllampen, die in langen Reihen bis hinunter auf die tiefsten Ebenen aufgehängt waren. Es erzeugte den Eindruck, als befände man sich im Inneren eines riesigen, glitzernden Juwels. Sie begaben sich zu einem bestimmten Balkon, nämlich genau dem, von dem aus man eine phantastische Aussicht hatte, direkt auf die darunterliegenden zwanzig Etagen, und auf jeder, bis zur untersten, funkelte weiteres Licht.

''Werden wir das eines Tages sein?'' fragte Nÿr nachdenklich. Sie stand dicht neben ihm und sie hielten sich fest bei den Händen.

''Eltern bei einer Namensgebungszeremonie?'' Kíli lächelte und sah sich an. ''Wenn du dir das wünscht. Erebor hat viele Erben. Die Wahl liegt ganz bei dir, meine Süße.''

''Und was möchtest du? Eins? Zwei? Oder Keines?''

Kíli grinste. ''Was ich will…'' schelmisch nahm er Nÿrs Hände, drückte sie spielerisch gegen eine steinerne Säule und lehnte sich vorwärts gegen ihren Körper, um sie mehr als innig zu küssen. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, neigte ihren Kopf und liebkoste ihr linkes Ohr mit seinen Lippen.

''Ja…?'' Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und zog ihn noch enger an sich.

''Was ich will,'' seine Lippen berührten jetzt ihren Hals, ''sind genauso viele, wie du willst.''

Sie lachte ''Ich vermute, das ist eine sehr weise Antwort.'' Sie griff in ihrer Tasche nach etwas, was sie extra mitgebracht hatte. Sie zog den kleinen Raben aus Drachenstein hervor und gab ihn ihm. ''Wusstest du, dass es immer schwieriger wird, Skirfir zu finden, um Dir den Raben zu bringen? Ich denke, du überhäufst den Burschen mit viel zu viel Arbeit.''

Kíli schmunzelte und holte ebenfalls etwas aus seiner Tasche, was er speziell für diesen Abend mitgebracht hatte. Er überreichte ihr einen seltsam geformten alten Schlüssel an einer blauen, seidenen Kordel.

Sie lachten beide. Dann berührte er ihre Nase mit seiner und schielte in ihre Augen.

''Was machst du denn da?'' kicherte sie.

''Ich sehe nach, ob deine Pupillen erweitert sind.''

Sie lachte auf und schob ihn ein kleines Stückchen von sich weg.

''Wozu denn das?''

''Fíli sagt, das wäre ein eindeutiger Hinweis. Er hat mich unterrichtet.''

Jetzt runzelte Nÿr die Stirn. ''Ein Hinweis worauf?''

''Nun, Fili nennt es…'' er musste wieder lachen.

''Was?''

''Fíli sagt, es wären die ersten Anzeichen für Mamas Brutzeit.''

Nÿr stand der Mund offen. ''Das hat er nicht…''

Kíli sah sie erneut genau an und schüttelte den Kopf. ''Doch bei dir ist es noch nicht soweit. Deine Augen wirken auf mich so wie immer.''

''Nun, dann habe ich Neuigkeiten für deinen königlichen Bruder,'' kicherte Nÿr. ''Diese Anzeichen zeigen sich nicht bei auch nur zwei Damen auf die gleiche Weise... also kann er dich lehren was immer er will...''

Kíli hob nur vieldeutig eine Augenbraue.

Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zur Treppe. Sie fühlte, dass der Rest dieser Unterhaltung viel besser unter anderen Bedingungen als in der Großen Zentralen Halle zu führen war, auch wenn hier am Abend nur wenige Zwerge unterwegs waren.

''Nur so aus Neugier, was sagt Fíli sonst noch?''

Kíli versuchte, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren. ''Dass man niemals darüber sprechen sollte. Man darf die Familiengeheimnisse nicht preisgeben. Sonst würde Erebor überrannt.''

Nÿr sah verwirrt aus.

''Der Junge hat vier Kinder, Nÿr. Irgendwas muss er doch richtig machen.''

''Drei,'' sagte Nÿr plötzlich.

Kíli sah sie an. Nun konnte er ihr nicht ganz folgen.

''Kinder. Drei für uns. Das sind genug. Und ich habe schon die Namen ausgesucht.''

Kíli riss die Augen auf und blieb auf halber Treppe ruckartig stehen. Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, blieb dann aber doch still, so als ob ihm erst in diesem Moment urplötzlich klar wurde, dass Vaterschaft tatsächlich ein wichtiger Bestandteil der ganzen Angelegenheit mit dem Ehevertrag war.

''Oh Liebster, dein Gesichtsausdruck... absolut einmalig!''

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN.:**

Liebe Leser!

Das war das Ende von ''Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges''. Vielen Dank, dass ihr dabei wart, wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen. Die Geschichte ging im Kern vor allem um Familie und Kinder und zeigt unsere Helden von ihrer sanften Seite. Und ganz besonders der Schluss war ein richtiges Idyll, wie es sich doch jeder mal wünscht, oder? ;-)

Wie ich eingangs erwähnte, ist sie jedoch eine Verschnaufpause im Erebor-3022-Kanon.

Es geht nun gleich weiter mit der nächsten Geschichte, und die Stimmung wird gänzlich anders, deutlich finsterer und viel gefährlicher, ganz besonders für Kíli. Denn die Feinde von Durins Volk geben so leicht nicht auf.

Wir treffen uns also hoffentlich nächste Woche wieder zu:

 **Erebor 3022, Geschichte 4 : ''Warhammers - Gefahr für Durins Sohn''**

Wir laden euch ein, wieder dabei zu sein. Wappnet euch!

An dieser Stelle möchte Summer ihre beta-reader BlueRiverSteel und Cassandrala erwähnen, die ihr beim Schliff an diesen Geschichten geholfen haben (meine Wenigkeit kam erst in Geschichte 5 dazu...) Und ich danke Tallboy und Leoaer, und jetzt seit Geschichte drei Nachtflinders mit ihrer großartigen Arbeit dafür zu sorgen, dass bei meinen Anstrengungen, so nahe wie möglich an Summers Vorlage zu bleiben, die deutsche Version so flüssig und mittelerdisch (oder mittel-erdig... ? Na, jedenfalls stilgetreu.) wie möglich wird. Wir geben eine Runde virtuelles Ale aus und erheben das Glas auf sie alle und auf euch treue Leser.

Weiterhin viel Spaß, und denkt dran, uns eine Zeile als Feedback zu hinterlassen, denn das ist die Würze beim Schreiben von Fangeschichten.

Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

...

..

.


End file.
